Nineteen Years of True Love and Peace
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: The war is finally over and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all of them could live their lives in peace. Enter the Nineteen Years of romantic moments, blissful intimacy, and the journey of marriage and parenthood. This is mostly a Harry and Ginny shippie, but there's also Ron and Hermione in there as well as other couples too. M for a reason so read at your own risk.
1. Life Goes On

The Nineteen Years Of True Love & Peace

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back after for what seem years of not writing a fanfictional story. My last works was of Kim Possible and Chrono Trigger before I took time off and focused on other things, well I hope you enjoy. This is a Harry Potter fanfic that consists of Harry & Ginny and Ron & Hermione. Cameo couples are:

Dean and Parvati  
Seamus and Padma  
George and Angelina  
Neville and Hannah  
Luna and Rolf  
Cho and Muggle

This story's rated M for future chapters of love making and it's based on the aftermath of the second war movie-wise, which is why I'm jumping the time to 2007 instead of remaining it at 1998. Although some parts may be from the book as well, most of it is from the movie.

Disclaimer: This fictional story may be mine, but everything in the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the people of WB who brought J.K.'s work to the big screens.

The Nineteen Years Of True Love And Peace

Chapter 1:

Life Goes On

Hogwarts Castle  
Wednesday May 2, 2007

After the war was over and everyone celebrated their victory, Harry, Ron, Hermione, & Ginny went to the Griffindor common room to discuss theirfutures. Harry & Ron were Aurors Promoted by interim Minister Of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. They sat on the couches in silence until Harry spoke up.

"So Ginny what is you going to do next year?"

"During the summer of last year the manager of the Hollyhead Harpies came to me and offered me a contract to play as their chaser."

"Well that's great!" Harry said. "But why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I just forgot okay? Besides I was too busy worrying about you guys before and during Hogwarts." Ginny placed her hand on Harry's chest and looked at him deep in his eyes. The Harry asked his other best friend what she was doing for her future.

"First I got to find my parents in Australia and lift the enchantment then I'll have to finish my last year here In order to take Kingsley's offer of being in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures although I am angry that none of you are coming back to finish Hogwarts properly."

"Because," Ron replied "When we was offered something we took it. Besides Kingsley said that prices were being put on those Death Eaters so not only will we be being paid by the hour we'll be getting extra if we were the ones to catch any of them ourselves. Plus I am not just going to sit here at Hogwarts while my best friend is out catching Death Eaters. I don't want what could have happened to Harry when we saw him "dead" to be the permanent decision."

Ron's point almost made Ginny want to protest with Harry about his decision about being an Auror but she knew that he was determined to see this through to the end. Voldemort was gone but now it was time for him to fix loose ends. So Ginny didn't say anything else to him another long awkward silence came to them until suddenly they heard moaning from the dormitories they went upstairs to find out where it was coming from they found the noise from both the boys and girls dormitories they split up Harry and Ron went inside the boys dormitory and found Seamus and Padma Patil making love. Seamus and Padma stopped and looked at Harry and Ron.

"Sorry." Harry & Ron said.

"That's okay." Padma said.

"On any given time, I would have told you to leave or find your own love spot, but Padma told me that she don't care if you and or Ron watched her since you're the heroes today."

"Um, I'll pass on that. Once again sorry to disturb you, come on Ron."

"Right. "

And with that they left Seamus and Padma to their lovemaking. Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione went inside the girls dormitory and saw a silhouette of a couple making love behind the curtain of a bed. Hermione knocked on the door and suddenly they saw the one on top cover itself up with bed sheets. The bed curtain was pushed aside and behind it was Parvati Patil with Dean and they was in the middle of making love.

"Do you mind?" Parvati said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Hermione said as they left out, when they got down to the common room they all started to laugh until their sides hurt. Once they stopped they all looked at each other, Suddenly Kreature apparated in front of them.

"Master Harry." Kreacher said.

"Kreature." Harry answered back.

"The death Eater Yaxley, has trashed Grimmauld Place upon arriving here with the Dark Lord It will take two months to clean up all the mess."

"Don't worry yourself Kreature, I'll be there to help clean up as well."

"But Kreature doesn't want Master Harry to tire himself out."

"Trust me Kreature..." Harry gave Kreature his war-torn coat. "...I'm okay."

Kreature's eyes started to well up with water back and forth he looked at Harry and then his coat until he looked at Harry again.

"Is... Master Harry... f-freeing... K-K-K-Kreature?"

"Yes."

Just then Kreature started bawling as he hugged his former master Harry. Harry knelt down and hugged him back.

"Dobby was right. You are a true hero to us Elves. Kreacher is forever in your debt." Harry's eyes started to tear up as well, and soon enough tears were falling on everyone's faces.

"You want to repay that Kreature?"

"Yes."

"Just live free. If you want you can always come back. Grimmauld Place will always be your home."

"Th-Th-Thank...Y-You. Master Harry."

And with that Kreature disapparated out. Hermione hugged Harry while crying, after that Ron hugged him as well, and soon later Ginny jumped clung onto Harry kissing him.

"Oi! Gin-" Was all Ron could get out before Hermione cut him off with a kiss when Harry and Ginny broke apart they saw, Seamus, Dean, and the Patil twins looking down at only Harry they must have saw what Harry did just a while ago.

"How long was you there for?" Harry asked.

"During Kreature crying." Dean said.

"Sorry if he interrupted your..."

"Oh, not to worry..." Seamus interrupted. "We was just about done."

Just then, Neville came in and saw the eight of them in the common room.

"You guys, missed the meeting."

"What was going on?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall cancelled all exams and as a school treat all who participated in the war grades up. And those who haven't finish their seventh year properly, can take a N.E.W.T placement test to see where you stand, if you pass that you graduate Hogwarts."

Ron was excited at this because all Hermione had to do was take the placement test and she'll graduate but she was determined to stay in Hogwarts. No matter what.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"No, McGonagall and Kingsley wants to see you three in her office before dinner."

"Okay." Harry replied as the 4 went to McGonagall's office she and Kingsley were waiting for them.

"I believe I only asked for you three, what is Ms. Weasley doing here?"

Harry wanted to say something but Ginny spoke up.

"I hope you don't mind, I didn't want to be left alone. As much as I want to be with my family I really missed being with these three."

"Oh, well okay. The reason I called you three is because of the mission Dumbledore gave you would it be possible if you could tell me about it?"

"Sure." Harry said as they started talking about what they did from Bill and Fluer's wedding, Just when they was going to leave out Ron leaving Harry and Hermione, they heard footsteps approaching."

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You better prey Mcgonagall's door is closed and locked tight because I'm coming to kill you!"

They heard George's voice outside. McGonagall waved her wand at the door and the door was locked tight. George, Percy, and Charlie were at the door banging like crazy. Ron must have found out that Bill told them, Ron was angry but scared that if the Weasleys got through they were really going to hurt him if not kill him.

"What did I do?" Ron yelled.

"What do you mean 'what did I do?' You know damn well what you did! What friend of Harry Potter would bail on him and his love at the darkest of times?"

By then, Ginny pulled Hermione over and asked her something.

"Did Ron also run out on you thinking that you would choose Harry over him?"

Hermione didn't want to lie to her best friend and risk getting hexed herself, but she didn't want to see Ron get hurt either. Hermione was hesitating to answer. Ginny saw Hermione's hesitance and took that as a yes.

"Guys, I'm sorry-" Ron said before he got hexed by Ginny's bat bogeys.

"Ginny... I said... I was... sorry."

"I don't care! You left out on my boyfriend and my best friend YOUR girlfriend! Speaking of Hermione..."

Ginny placed another set of bat bogeys on Ron, after that he started howling.

"And that's for thinking that Hermione would leave you for Harry!"

Was Ginny psychic? How could she have known that Ron not only left out on them because Harry didn't knew what he was doing, but for the fact that Ron was stubborn to think that Hermione, the woman that loves Ron dearly would start falling for his best friend? Harry decided to speak up at that point.

"Ginny, Ron saved my life. As I was reaching for the sword the locket started to strangle me. Ron grabbed the sword and saved me from drowning."

Ginny looked at Ron, who was hoping that she would lift the curse he was suddenly sore everywhere. And sure enough she lifted the curse and the bat bogeys disappeared.

"Don't think this is over, Ronald Weasley."

Suddenly, McGonagall, fully aware of the threat George made to Ron, opened the door for Ginny and Ginny left McGonagall's office with her hands over her face crying, has Ron's overprotective love for Ginny drove her to unhappiness? Ron could have wished that he and Harry wouldn't have met at King's Cross Station, but then how would he have met Hermione? Who else in his family besides Fred would have died? Ron didn't take Harry's pain for others into account.

_And you think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels?_

_No you don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead. You have no family._

But Ron was wrong. Sirius was Harry's Godfather and he saw how he was killed. But Ron was not there when he saw Cedric Diggory and Dumbledore die. The past 4 years was hell for Harry, each year he saw how somebody died right in front of him, when Harry told Ron to leave it wasn't for him and Ron not to be friends anymore but for Ron to go back and protect his family back at home or Ginny at Hogwarts. In a way, Ron was just like Snape. He cared for Ginny and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but the problem is, Snape and Lily were not related like Ron and Ginny. Many "What if's" was running through Harry and Ron's minds right now and now Harry was thinking what Voldemort had said to him at the Ministry of Magic 2 years ago.

_You're a fool Harry Potter. And you will lose... Everything._

Could this be what Voldemort meant? That even if Voldemort was gone the family that was behind the door at this moment would turn on him? Before the damage got even further a familiar voice spoke up.

"Ronald Weasley, front and center, now!"

Dumbledore's painting spoke and Ron stood in the center of the office and looked up at his painting. The Weasley family came in and was about to hear what Dumbledore was about to tell him.

"I am very disappointed in you, do you even realize how short your family would be had it not been for Harry? You, Ginny and your father would have been dead along with Fred. Now here you stand in a Voldemort ridden planet ready to help repair the damage of broken families and rebuild what has been destroyed. I'm going to say to you what I said to Harry when he had a choice to continue living or join me as well as the others the the afterlife: Do not pity the dead, pity the living, and above all pity those who live without love."

At that point Ron's attention was turned to the one person who kept him sane for 7 years, he now realized that meeting Harry on that day 7 years ago was the best day of his life. That day brought him to Hermione. Thinking back to when he destroyed the locket in Dean's forest, he now realized that Riddle Hermione was the key point, him abandoning Harry and Hermione has led to that image of Riddle Hermione kissing Riddle Harry for the fact that Ron didn't think that no man, not even his best friend was good enough for Ginny.

_Your mother confessed she would have preferred me as a son._

Tears fell down Ron's face as he finally realized that if Harry and Hermione were together, he would blame himself until his dying day. His blame for leaving and losing Hermione could almost compare to Harry's blame for the death of those that have died for him. When Ron finally felt what Harry, Ginny, and Hermione felt, he finally broke down crying, that's when Hermione came to Ron and hugged him and Ron hugged her back.

"Hermione... I'm so sorry for leaving you. I was a fool to think that you had a thing for Harry. I wish I never left in the first place."

Then Ron did something unexpected to Hermione and everyone else, he kissed her deeply Hermione was surprised as she broke from the kiss.

"Ronald Weasley, do you realize there's people here?"

"I don't care who sees!" Ron said as he continued to kiss her. At that point, Hermione kissed him back she knew that Ron wasn't acting like a fool, Ron was just like Hermione: human. When they broke from the kiss Ron saw Harry who was shedding tears.

"Harry... I'm..."

"Don't say it, Ron."

"No, Harry I need to. I'm so sorry for not thinking of how you really felt towards me and my family or those you saw die. I was too stressed of us getting nowhere at the time, that I didn't want anybody else to feel the same way I felt at the moment."

"Ron, the moment you saved my life was the moment I forgave you for everything. But I guess you still needed to apologize for that then let me officially say that I forgive you."

Ron suddenly went over and hugged Harry who hugged him back. Then all of a sudden, Dean, Neville, and Seamus came in and saw everybody.

"Is there something wrong boys?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing's wrong Headmistress." Neville said. "But I was going to ask what Harry what's wrong with Ginny, she's basically crying her eyes out outside on the bridge. We was only trying to help."

"Yeah, but every time we mention either Harry or Ron's name she started shrieking so we were trying to find out why but she didn't feel like talking." Seamus added.

"My poor girl, I'll go find her and calm her down." Molly said.

"Mom wait." Ron said before Molly and Arthur could walk out of here.

"Let Harry talk to her."

Harry wondered if this was the same Ron. He gave him a confused look.

"You heard right Harry go speak to Ginny, she needs you. And when you find her, tell her that I am truly sorry."

With that Harry slowly left out of the office. Dean told Harry that Ginny was outside Hogwarts' front door on the damaged stone bridge. When Harry got outside it was sunset and he saw Ginny on her knees still crying when he got to her he put his hand on her shoulder Ginny suddenly got angry.

"I swear whoever put their hand on me I'll..."

She turned around and saw Harry and for a moment the looked at each other deep into their eyes.

"Why would Ron do this? Why did he even think that you and Hermione would be together?"

"It's not his fault Ginny, that horcrux made him believe that me and Hermione was together. He was really sorry for leaving us. When he saved my life, I forgave him after. Sure Hermione got mad at him but over time she forgave him."

"Harry, even so, that still does not discount the fact that Ron has been so overly protective of me and still continues to be. Harry I hate being unhappy it's okay for Ron to be happy when he's got Hermione, but not when I'm with you! Why can't he see how much I love you as much as much as he loves her? It's just not fair! It's like he doesn't care about me!"

At that point Ginny started wailing, it wasn't until Harry kissed her that she stopped crying they finally stood up and looked at each other.

"Ginny here's how much Ron cares about you mostly: On the day he left us he told me the reason he listened to the radio was to make sure that he didn't hear any of your family's names."

"Oh sure Harry, and I suppose he mentioned me last? That's my brother always putting me last at everything."

"Actually Ginny, he mentioned you first."

Ginny was surprised that Ron mentioned her first. For the first time in Ron's life Ginny mattered to Ron more than everybody else in his family.

"Also the day in which he saved my life, he saw me and Hermione as Riddles kissing, he finally felt the same way as I did when I was forced to leave you at the wedding, I wanted to bring you with me but Remus told me to get out of there. But the one thing that has made it more clear that he truly does care about you and that he loves you more than you'll ever know, is when he told me to come to you."

"Harry... In what way did that meant that he care about me."

Harry looked at Ginny with much love before he continued.

"When Dean, Neville, and Seamus came up to the office to ask if you was all right because they saw you crying, your mom wanted to come find you and calm you down but Ron insisted her that I come for you, and that you need me. But..."

Before Harry could speak his opinion Ginny kissed him deeply and Harry wanted to kiss her back. When they broke from the kiss Ginny was looking at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Ron was right. But I didn't just need you, I want you. Harry... If only you knew how much I really want you..."

"Ginny, if it's me you want, I'm not going anywhere. I'll promise to never leave you, I'll treat you the way you want to be treated as long as It makes you happy."

"Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything, you meeting us at the station was a blessing to all of us."

"Ginny..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Harry hugged Ginny close to him when he said that.

"When did you love me?"

"The day I saw you and Dean kissing in the Three Broomsticks."

"Well I loved you longer."

"How much longer?"

"The day you saved me from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Well could you do me one favor for me please?"

"Anything for you my love."

"Please forgive Ron, he was sorry for leaving us and pretty much begged for forgiveness after Dumbledore set him straight."

Ginny let out a small laugh.

"My brother begged us for forgiveness?"

"Well he didn't really beg, he cried in front of everybody as well as kissing Hermione in front of everybody too."

"I'll tell you what Harry, I'll forgive him for you but I'm still mad at him."

The Sun has caught Harry and Ginny in it's enchanted semicircle, Harry could see Ginny's hair glow with the Sun's radiance the way the Sun shined it's light on Ginny's face, was perfect for Harry's view, but what really made Harry's thought of Ginny with her blazing look when he was ready to die was when wind blew her hair to the right. Each strand of her hair was caught in the Sun's beam after observing his thought for every millisecond he looked into her eyes again before enbracing her into one very long time consuming kiss. After that kiss they saw everybody who was watching them and went back to tell everybody the rest of the story. After Dinner Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys used the floo to go back to the Burrow. At the Burrow, apologies were made and forgiven plans for Fred, Remus, and Tonks funerals were made as well, and everybody went to sleep. Harry slept with a smile on his face not because he came back to Ginny for good but to know that he was now rid of Voldemort. No more connections, no more nightmares and no more would he be looking over his shoulder for him.

_This is the beginning of the rest of my life._

Thursday May 3rd, 2007 was the officially marked day of Harry's life of eternal peace.


	2. The Carnival And Harry's Birthday

Author's Note: This chapter may have spooning clost to the end but nothing serious. That's all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so don't ask.

Chapter 2

The Carnival And Harry's Birthday

Tuesday July 31st, 2007  
The Burrow

Tears were shed, funerals have passed, and emotions were shared in over the past 2 months and throughout those 2 months Harry kept his word to Kreacher by helping out with the place from time to time. Harry woke up and saw how it is outside sunny and bright for his 18th Birthday. When he looked at Ron's bed it was empty.

"Ron?"

Harry went downstairs and saw nobody,

they weren't in the kitchen nor the living room.

"Ginny, Hermione?"

Harry then thought that they must have went to Number 12 Grimmauld Place so he flooed there and he still saw nobody. Suddenly Kreacher appeared with a female elf.

"Kreacher."

"Master Harry, it's nice to see you again but the place is not fully ready yet and Kreacher would like to welcome Master Harry to Kreacher's wife, Kamira."

Kamira looked a bit much younger than Kreacher.

"How are you Kamira?" Harry asked.

"Kamira is quite fine Master Harry, Kamira thanks Master Harry for freeing Kamira's husband, Kreacher."

"No thanks needed, but you're welcome. Kreacher, Regulus' bedroom is all yours if you want it."

"Thank you Master Harry, Kreacher and Kamira will have this house ready before the middle of August. Before you go, Mistress Hermione wanted Kreature to give Master Harry this."

It was a flier for a carnival in London, Harry didn't know why he was given this, but it must have meant that Hermione was taking him, Ron and Ginny to the carnival. It was early afternoon when Harry got back to the Burrow, once he stepped out his eyes were covered by Ginny's hands.

"Happy Birthday, baby,"

"Thanks, love. Why are you covering my eyes?"

"It's a surprise." Ginny whispered in his ear as he led Harry to the back door, she removed her hands from his eyes and there was a sudden shout.

"Surprise!" They all shouted as Harry was shocked at who came, Andromeda Tonks along with Teddy Lupin, Angelina Johnson, Hannah Abbot, The Patil Twins, Seamus, Dean, and Neville was there. Luna and her dad Xenophilius was there even Ginny told Harry herself that she invited Cho Chang out of respect for the DA. Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, and Hagrid was there too even Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, they was all there to celebrate Harry's birthday.

"I... Don't know what to say this is by far the best birthday I've had in my life and It hasn't even started yet Thank you all."

Tears ran down Harry's face and they all shed tears with him. Before they got to the festivities he opened his presents he got to Andromeda's present and inside was a birthday card, Dean, Seamus, the Patil Twins, Hannah, and Cho's present's were birthday cards as well. Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood's present was a golden symbol of the deathly hallows. They chose that present to remind Harry of the day he became the master of death, Harry decided to wear it just for looks. George and Angelina's present was a Quidditch watch with the Golden Snitch for the main part to tell time. Neville's present was a book on potions and plants. McGonagall's present was a Hogwarts hero badge that has all 4 houses which included Slytherin. Slughorn's present was two 4-pack vials of Felix Felicis'. Bill and Fluer's present was a glass necklace of Harry, Percy and Charlie's present was 1,000 Galleons. Hagrid's present was the new Firebolt 2.0. Kingsley's present was his Auror badge, Molly and Arthur's present was a red sweater with the letter "H" on it. The "H" stood for Harry of course. After thanking all of them for their wonderful gifts he now turns to one present left but only one of those three who was closest to him had left him that present and that happened to be Ron. When Harry opened it up it was a moving picture of him Ron and Hermione in all of the adventures they shared.

"Happy birthday, mate. "

"Thanks Ron." Harry replied as he gave him a hug with tears running down his face. After that the fun and games began, they started with muggle and wizard games then they created a talent show. In the middle of Seamus and Dean doing slapstick comedy, Kingsley came to Harry and asked him something.

"Harry, this group of yours, Dumbledore's Army. What was it's main use."

"It's main use was to get rid of Umbridge 2 years ago, she was abusing her power as a member of the Ministry."

"I see, well I will fill you in on September with her but right now, the order needs to grow stronger which is why I came to you Harry, would you consort with Ron and Hermione please?" Harry got Ron and Hermione's attention.

"What is it." Ron and Hermione asked."

"I noticed that you guys have formed Dumbledore's Army and that group has grown so much, so how about your group join with ours to form a more powerful force whose sole purpose is to finally get rid of all the Death Eaters."

"Kingsley, I couldn't agree with you more on that." Harry said.

"So the Order is much stronger now? I'm okay with that." Ron added.

"But what are we going to call ourselves?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't we ask Harry about that." Kingsley said as Harry thought about he thought about Dumbledore and his advice.

_Help will be given to those who deserve it_.

Without another second to spare Harry came up with a perfect name

"Fawkes' Embers."

"What kind of name is that?" Ron asked, thinking that it could be a weird name to go by.

"The name's perfect and it best describes all of us." Kingsley said.

"How?" Ron asked, Who's confused now.

"Ron, Dumbledore named his first group the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore had a Phoenix named Fawkes." Harry said.

"And when Fawkes covers himself in flames he leaves embers behind." Hermione added.

"Oh, Well You're right Kingsley about Fawkes describes all of us then. Dumbledore is Fawkes and his embers are us burning bright." Ron realized.

After discussing about Fawkes' Embers and came to a close with it they continued watching the talent show. When it was over they made a Quidditch pitch they changed into uniforms and played 2 games one of them was a friendly game consists of 4 players on a team, 2 Chasers 1 Keeper and 1 Seeker. Harry was playing Seeker, Ginny and Seamus were the Chasers and Ron was their Keeper. On the other side Angelina and Dean were Chasers George was their Keeper and Cho was their seeker. When the game ended the score was close 440 to 360 upon Harry and Cho chasing after the snitch, Ginny has scored 8 goals, all on the top hoop before Cho grabbed the snitch, ending the game before the score got to a serious blowout. Then when the second game came the Hollyhead Harpies came not only to see how Ginny played but to be the first official team to thank Harry for their future and to wish him happy birthday they had a full game, Hollyhead's best against Fawkes' Embers. Harry and Ron sugested the name and they all liked it. Harry was still Seeker, Ron was still Keeper, George and Dean played as Beaters, and Ginny and Angelina were the Chasers when it came down to the seventh player it was a hard decision but by a unanimous vote they let Cho play Chaser over Seamus, in some way it was good for Seamus because he had more time to spend with Padma. When the game was over it was Fawkes' Embers who won with the score in what would be Harry's best game he played in his entire life 270 to 260. Ginny was able to score 1 more goal before Harry caught the snitch to win the game for them. When it was over the Manager of the Harpies gave Harry lifetime tickets to all of Hollyhead's home games as well as the world cup VIP passes for his present congratuled him and Ginny for a well played game and left. The sun was down but the sky was showing mostly light blue orange and purple with a bit of dark blue. Arthur and Molly brought out the cake and on it were 18 candles and it had the best icing picture of Harry on it with it saying Happy birthday Harry on the right side of the cake. After singing Happy Birthday to Harry, he quickly blew out the candles not wishing for anything because his wish already came true, the wish that he could live a peaceful life with the ones that he loved. After dinner and cake Hermione came to Harry.

"Harry, come with me, I want to give you my present." Hermione and Harry went inside, and went upstairs. Before he was about to ask where Ron and Ginny was, they went into Ron's room and saw Ron he was dressed in his muggle attire. And it wasn't even long for Ginny to come in and join them Harry was stunned to see Ginny in her burgundy outfit she had on peach colored knickers and had on dark purple pumps. After they all held hands they all apparated to the carnival. Ron and Ginny were surprised at what they saw, Harry knew that Hermione was going to take them here but he hugged her anyway.

"Thank you Hermione."

"Your welcome Harry. Happy birthday."

This had definitely made up for the birthday they didn't get a chance to celebrate because of the Death Eaters. As Hermione paid for their way in, Harry and Ginny were told to meet them at the center in 30 minutes to eat. Harry and Ginny went on half the rides together. One of them was the infamous Ferris Wheel, once they were in the Ferris Wheel they were being spun around every time they were up high Ginny looked around and saw what she couldn't see from ground level, Harry looked at Ginny who looked like she was having so much fun. Sometime later before the final spin around, Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and wrapped her arms on that same shoulder, Harry looked at Ginny's knicker covered legs which looked smooth and silky but what he couldn't resist is her dark purple shoes. Ginny saw how he looked at the and crossed her left leg over her right giving him a better view. She seductively rocked her lower leg back and forth while she looked at him.

"You like what you see love?"

"Yes, Yes I do." Harry said without hesitation.

"Good because I got something in store for you when it's my birthday."

"Could you tell me now?"

"Patience my love, as what the non-magic people would say: 'Good things come for those who wait.'

When they got out they met with Ron and Hermione at a concession table and had cotton candy, pizza and soda. When they was done they waited for the food to rest in their bellies, but before the went on more rides Harry was speaking to Ron while Hermione was speaking to Ginny.

"So what rides did you go on Ron?"

"Many as we could but the one ride I didn't get is this 'Tunnel Of Love' ride when we were in the tunnel all I saw were babies with wings In which Hermione told me they were Cupids, hearts, and stars how was that romantic?"

"Ron... You were in a romantic environment those props were suppose to set the mood for romance they were to reflect off the one you're suppose to be in love with."

"Oh, well I guess I blew that."

Harry patted him on his back when Ron felt bad.

"Not to worry though, you can make it up to her on the Ferris Wheel."

"What's so romantic about the Ferris Wheel? All it does is spin around."

"It the view when you get to the top that's romantic, trust me."

"Okay, I'll give this said view a try."

"That's the spirit Ron."

After 15 minutes, they felt ready to go on the remaining rides that they haven't been on when they was going on their last ride Harry and Ginny saw Ron and Hermione get on the Ferris Wheel they was at the very top when the ride was boarding last of it's riders. But before they were about to he twirled around a happy accident occurred, the man had to use the bathroom and there was not another person around to activate the Wheel, Harry and Ginny knew that they would be okay and headed for their last ride.

"I can't believe that guy didn't start the ride, git." Hermione said.

"Yes he is but I guess I owe him."

"What for?"

"Giving us topside view for a while before he started the ride."

"What do you find romantic about being partially stuck up on a ride? As for the view I've seen it many times myself or with my dad." Then Hermione remembered something from her past that made her turn to Ron before blushing.

"I had this dream once."

"What was your dream?"

"When I was 9 and I came to the carnival with my parents stuck on top of the Ferris Wheel I saw how high I was up it was starting to rain, and I got scared because I would be an open target for lightning, then when lightning struck I was too afraid that I cried for my mom and dad to come save me, they weren't on the ride with me. When my dad told me to do something that would calm me down, I closed my eyes and somehow I started to sing, I sang out of fear and emotion, during the middle of the song, the storm cleared up and the people fixed the Wheel, by the time I was done with my song, I was next to get out. Suddenly I get cheers from people, Somehow they must have heard my song from 50 feet high at some parts, I was singing quietly and even at 50 feet my parents could hear me it was right then and there that I was a witch but I didn't know until I got my letter from Hogwarts."

Hermione turned to Ron after.

"Months after our 4th year at Hogwarts, and I was on here again, my dream as I was looking at this view at this very moment was to share this moment with somebody that I love."

"Hermione..." Ron put his finger on her chin for her to look into his eyes. "Every time the wind blows your hair, in my view your like my wind goddess you take my breath away with your inner and outer beauty, you blow me away with you knowledge of all things muggle and wizard like."

"Ron... " Hermione was about to speak but he silenced her with his finger he wanted to finish.

"And every time you touch me you spin me and my heart around, And I love it when I'm dizzy from your love."

"Ron!" Hermione grabbed his face for him to have his turn to look into her eyes. "Those were the most romantic things you have ever said to me."

"But..."

"You didn't need to say anymore. You had me at 'wind goddess.'"

Hermione kissed him fierce and deep. Even after the guy came back to start the ride, the still kept on kissing.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were waiting, they were next in line for the Tunnel Of Love. As soon as a couple was getting off the gates opened for them and they went in then the guys shouted that they had the last ride because the carnival was closing soon. When the boat arrived, Harry being the gentleman that he was, took Ginny's hand and Ginny carefully stepped in and sat down. Then Harry stepped in and sat right next to her the guy walked by them he was heading to the tunnel.

"Just give me a minute to do something real quick." The guy said as he went into the tunnel. Seconds later the guy came out and was ready to activate the ride.

"You two are the last riders for the night so you two get last ride privilege. Enjoy the ride."

As he activated the ride Harry and Ginny were all smiles as to see what was waiting inside the tunnel. Once the boat was fully inside the saw the same things that Ron mentioned but they were moving around, Ginny was excited to see all the props move around and Harry could tell how she enjoyed it by the smile on her face Harry took Ginny's hand and she looked at him.

"Oh, Harry..."

Suddenly they heard music out of nowhere, the music happened to be peaceful and romantic, Ginny looked at Harry before she spoke again.

"Harry, I had a dream about this once."

"Yeah?"

Ginny had took both of of Harry's hands and entwined her fingers together with his then she looked at him before speaking again.

"Five years ago when me and my family went to Egypt, we had went on boats riding on the nile river. When it was nighttime and the stars were out, everybody was looking at the view of Pyramids, Temples, and everybody from a far distance. I've really enjoyed myself that day and I feel that boat rides are very romantic."

"Ginny..."

"Yes Harry?"

"On that very day five years ago when Ron told me you and the family were heading to Egypt I wanted to go with you on the trip just to get away from the Dursleys. But you knew how they were. I couldn't go anywhere."

"Which is Why I vowed myself to this until my dream came true."

"What was the Dream?"

"Until my dream of you and me were in any kind of boat ride together, I vowed never to get on another boat ride again."

Harry was a bit worried, but before he could ask what vow Ginny told him.

"No Harry, it wasn't the Unbreakable Vow, it was a vow of determination. and I'm glad I succeeded."

"You waited 5 long years of this moment just for me?"

Ginny nodded then all of a sudden the scenery changed they saw water all around them and the sky was all starry and blue to its purest. Ginny teared up a little.

"I'm glad that my dream came true... I love you, Harry."

"I love you too Ginny... and I'm glad that I could fulfill your dream."

They hugged each other closely. During the hug, Ginny turned to Harry and straddled him. Ginny grabbed his face with her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. After a moment of silence Harry broke that by speaking.

"Ginny... I."

"Harry Potter..." Ginny interrupted. "If you don't have anything to say that's not romantic or I haven't heard from you yet..."

"I love you?" Harry said and they started to laugh a little.

"Harry, I've already heard you say that."

"But?"

"Those are the three words I'll never get tired of. Hearing from you that is."

Ginny looked at him and saw him smile wide. Ginny who acted like she was not amused with his smile, although inside she was, gave a little smile as well.

"Just kiss me Harry."

A second later Harry locked his lips with Ginny's while she locked her legs around him. While kissing, Ginny ran her hands all over his hair and head, and Harry had one hand on her hair and the other on her back. They would keep kissing until they were out of the tunnel at that time they broke apart and saw Ron and Hermione outside the gate holding hands. When to boat came to a stop, Harry got out first then he took Ginny's hands and helped her out of the boat. The guy told them to have a nice night and the left to go join Ron and Hermione. The four walked out of the carnival and headed back to the Burrow, It was 35 minutes to midnight when the got back. Ginny and Hermione headed into Ginny's Room, while Harry and Ron went into George's old room. Since George had his own place above his shop, Molly had gave Harry that room until Number 12 Grimmauld place was at 100%. After Ginny and Hermione talked and Ginny thanked Hermione for taking her to the carnival they went to sleep but not before Harry came down and hugged Hermione for his present then went back up to go to sleep himself.

That night all four of them had dreams. In Ron's dream he was hearing Hermione sing for him and he loved her beautiful voice. In Hermione's dream she was picturing herself as a wind goddess for Ron after how Ron detailed how he felt when he's with her. And in Harry and Ginny's dream all they could think about was that moment when they kissed inside the Tunnel Of Love while wondering when will they ever share a moment like that again. But they knew that this was still just the beginning of the rest of their lives and they both had to wait for what's in store for them.


	3. Preparation For Ginny's Birthday

Author's Note: I made an error in the year the second war ended, so if you had noticed I made the changes in the dates. Even more bad news I thought I had 2 chapters out for you guys but as I'm here my iPod touch says one thing while the comp says otherwise but I will make it up to you guys don't worry just enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NoT own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

The Preparation For Ginny's Birthday

Saturday August 4th, 2007  
The Burrow

That morning, Ginny and Hermione were talking in the living room at the Burrow talking about how she was going to lift the enchantment off her parents. Hermione, Harry and all the Weasleys with George bringing Angelina and Percy bringing Audrey were heading to Australia for a 2-Week vacation. This was going to be Harry's first real vacation out of Europe. While Ginny and Hermione were still talking, Harry and George were playing a game of Wizard's Chess playing the best out of 5 they played four games already and it was tied 2-2 this game was the tie-breaking game but for the final game they made a wager of 5,000 Galleons Harry wondered if George had enough in his budget to make this kind of wager, George told him yes before they played, Harry had 6 pieces to George's 5. It was Harry's turn he moved his Bishop so the George's King was checked by it 4 spaces away.

"Check." Harry said. George took a close look at the board and noticed something. He had this game won, he gave Harry a smile, Harry didn't know what he was smiling for, but he looked at the board and noticed that his checking Bishop was in George's Queen's line of fire.

"Aw, man! Why didn't I see that?"

George took Harry's Bishop with his Queen and his King was now in the line fire of George's Queen.

"Checkmate." George said as Harry knew he lost, he couldn't go left or right because both of George's Rooks were 2 spaces up on both sides of the Queen. Sighing in defeat, Harry asked him.

"When do you need the money?"

George took Harry's hand and apparated him to Diagon Alley in front of Gringotts bank and they made a Withdrawal while they was walking to George's shop, they saw a flier for the Diagon Alley's Monthly Ball Harry and George took the flier and went to the shop to floo back to the Burrow. Harry and George went up to talk to Ron about the Ball and who they was going to invite for not only were they thinking of bringing their own dates to the ball, but for the sheer coincidence that the same date as the ball was also Ginny's birthday. George left out to make a quick exchange in currency and went to Hermione to tell her something.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second, alone?"

"Uh sure George what is it?"

George had brought Hermione outside of the burrow before telling her.

"There's this ball coming up on the same date as Ginny's birthday and I want it to be a surprise for her."

"Okay, but what do you need me to do?"

"Just don't tell her about the ball."

"Um, not to be skeptical but don't you think Ginny will find it obvious if somebody came wearing a tuxedo and the happened to tell them about a ball on the same day as her Birthday?"

"Yeah, that could be suspicious." But then George had reconstructed his plan.

"How's about we stash Harry the night before her birthday?"

"You do that, you will be hexed way more than Harry. You know how she feels about him."

"Then what do you suggest?" George was desperately hoping for Hermione to come up with something brilliant.

"How about this: We do your main plan but we can't let somebody we invite, tell Ginny about the ball. But we let this play just like Harry's birthday but at 5:30 we'll say the party's over and everybody leaves to go home. Then at 6:30 a chariot ride could bring Ginny to the Ball, you guys could bring everybody there even Harry, just make an excuse to Ginny that you'll need Harry for 2 hours when everybody leaves at 5:30 and tell the people that you're inviting to make an excuse for them to leave as well."

"Simply brilliant, Hermione. I can see now why Ron chose you. I couldn't think of no one better for him than you."

"Well, thank you George Weasley."

"No, thank you, Hermione Granger, so listen I'll tell the boys about our plan and mom and dad and the girls, while you take yourself and Ginny out shopping for a dress. Here's 2,000 pounds, 1,000 each for you and Ginny."

"Pounds, what about..."

"The ball is taking place in Diagon Alley. Taking her shopping there with all those fliers hanging, would bust the entire plan wide open if she sees one."

"Oh, okay." And with that Hermione went back inside to tell Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, I'm planning on going shopping today in London, you want to come?" Hermione asked.

"What are you shopping for?" Ginny replied.

"Dresses, Shoes, etcetera."

"Okay, I'm in. By the way can we stop by a glass shop?"

"Sure what for?"

"I'll tell you along the way." And they both disapparated. Molly and Arthur was wondering what they were up to so they asked George knowing that they saw him with Hermione.

"Why did Hermione asked Ginny to go with shopping for a dress in London, when they can get that at Diagon Alley?"

George showed them the flier that the ball was at Diagon Alley, Arthur caught onto why, as he read faster than Molly and found out.

"It's a surprise for Ginny isn't it?" Arthur asked.

"Yes dad, it sure is." Asked George as he let them in on their plan.

Once in London, Ginny and Hermione was walking by stores when Hermione wanted to ask Ginny why she wanted to go to a Glass Shop.

"Now Ginny, spill. What do you need to go to a Glass Shop for?"

Just then they spotted a glass shop and went inside they had everything inside made of glass, chandeliers, silverware, sculptures, everything of all colors. Then they saw a sign saying "New Glass Product: Glass shoes. We make 'em, we sell 'em." When Hermione saw that she was quick to ask Ginny something.

"You're buying Glass shoes?"

"Yes, I wan't to wear them on my birthday for Harry."

_George Weasley your plan is brilliant!_ Hermione thought as she was going to use Ginny's dress occasion for Harry as a cover just then 3 guys came out the first one that came to them spoke up.

"Welcome to Geoff's glass shop where we make everything glass. I'm Geoff the owner how can I help you two today?"

"Um yes I would like to know about the glass shoes." Ginny asked.

"You're the first one to ask us about them. Yes we do make glass shoes for women to wear. Would you be the first one to buy a custom pair?" Geoff asked.

"Yes, please." Ginny said.

"I'd like to buy a custom pair too." Hermione added.

"Well then, come to the back with me." Geoff said. As they went to the back they saw 5 more guys making glass art. When they got to the room with the drawing board he asked one of them who would like to go first. Ginny let Hermione go first and they already went in Geoff measured her foot but before he could continue, the guys that was with him when the first greeted her and Ginny interrupted him because he had a phone call.

"Would you please excuse me. I got an urgent call. But not to worry, my wife, Hindra will continue to serve you two young women."

Geoff left out and about a minute later, a woman came in and greeted Hermione with a handshake.

"Welcome." The woman said kindly. "I'm Hindra, the Co-Owner of Geoff's glass shop. I am just so excited that My idea brought in our first customers who wants their shoes custom made!"

"I'm honored to be one of your first customers." Hermione said.

"Now, let's get to business shall we?"

"Sure."

"First, the base of the shoe, what design?"

"Something formal like."

"A dress heel?"

"Yes."

"Okay, next is the heel, how do you want it and how far from the ground?"

"I want the heel to be the same as a heel of a pump shoe and let the heel be 2 1/2 inches from the ground."

After deciding for an ankle strap foot strap design and all Hindra showed her the shoe design and Hermione love the design.

"Okay do you want your shoe to be clear of do you want to add color?" Hindra asked.

"Add color please." Hermione said.

"What color?"

"Pink."

"Just pink or what shade of pink?"

"Hot pink."

"And finally, would you like the shoes to be paint coated, translucent, or transparent?"

"Transparent."

"Okay, and thank you I'll see you up front soon, could you tell the other one to come in here please?"

As Hermione left out the door, she told Ginny to go in, Hindra greeted her kindly and went through what kind of shoe that Ginny wanted after she was done they both went out to the register and Hindra went behind it.

"How much." Ginny asked.

"Be looking for the 'but since'." Hindra said before continuing to sum up the total. Finally the total came to 900 pounds and Hindra told them that they will be done by the 15th.

"Um, Hindra is there any way that you guys can make them before the 11th of August?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Hindra said. "But it'll cost extra."

"How much?" Ginny asked.

"70 pounds per day, 350 per pair, that be 700 which would bring the total to 1,600 pounds."

Ginny and Hermione sighed because that would take up mostly the money George gave them especially when Ginny had an extra 350 pounds to spend herself.

"But since you two are my first customers I'll give you guys 60% off your sale which means you only have to pay 640 pounds."

"Really?" Ginny and Hermione said in unison."

"Sure! So what do you say do you want these shoes for 640?" Hindra asked.

"Yes." Ginny said as Hermione paid for the shoes they gave her an extra 200 pounds out of generosity. They thanked Hindra and left with smiles on their faces Geoff got to his wife and asked how did it go she told him the it all went fine. Now Ginny and Hermione only had one thing left to do: buy dresses. they went inside a dress shop and tried on many dresses until they found dresses of their liking, the total came up to 970 pounds, 420 for Ginny's dress, 550 for Hermione's. When they was done They were heading back to the Burrow, Hermione was almost in when Ginny asked her a question.

"I answered your question Hermione now answer mine, What was you buying your dress and shoes for?"

_Okay Hermione think. _Hermione thought to herself as she turned to look at Ginny.

"it's something to wear for Ron on our vacation to Australia."

"Really?" Ginny asked as she got close to and looked at her in the eye.

"Yes, yes it is."

_Please, please don't let her find out._ Hermione thought after 3 more seconds, Ginny said okay to Hermione and went inside and Hermione followed her in after. That night they went to sleep hoping for August 11th to come and all Ginny could think of is how Harry would react if he saw her with the clothes and shoes she bought.

Thursday, August 10th, 2006  
The Burrow.

The 5 days went by really fast. Everybody was doing their favorite things almost all day, whether it was playing Quidditch, spending time with their loved ones, playing Wizard's Chess, or simply reading a book like Hermione mostly does. That afternoon Harry was talking with Ginny.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes love?" Harry replied.

"Can you believe that tomorrow, I'll be of age to do magic?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately you will have that thrill to feel what it's like all day. I only had that thrill that morning." Harry said remembering why he didn't have the whole day of using magic without worry of anybody coming for him. At the wedding, Harry's birthday was ruined the moment Kingsley's patronus crashed the wedding with a message.

_The Ministry has fallen. The Minister Of Magic, is dead. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming._

Harry has got a lot of Death Eaters to thank not only Ruining his 17th birthday, but ruining Bill and Fluer's wedding.

"Harry?" Ginny asked wondering if he was okay, but he was still in his thought. It wasn't until he felt the touch of her lips on his that he snapped back into reality.

"Harry, look at me and listen," Ginny ordered as he looked at her. "You are a great man. Bad birthdays or not I still love you. And you do not have to worry about..."

"I know, I know." Harry interrupted as he placed arms around Ginny's waist. "And I love you too." Harry was about to kiss her when all of a sudden, Hermione was calling for Ginny because it was time to pick up their shoes from the glass shop. After they disapparated, Kreacher apparated in front of him.

"Master Harry, Number 12, Grimmauld Place is fully ready again." Kreacher said.

"Thanks, is Sirius' room done?"

"Yes master Harry, late Master Sirius' bedroom is all clean for master to sleep in."

"Thanks. That's all for now. Kreacher."

"Okay, Master Harry."

Kreacher disapparated, and Harry wanted to check out Grimmauld place for himself so he floo'd there. He checked inside and saw how everything was clean, he noticed how the painting of Mrs. Black was gone he didn't bother Kreacher about it. All the heirlooms in each of the Black's rooms were stored in a huge chest waiting for Harry's judgement on whether he should keep them or not since nobody from the Blacks weren't there anymore, the only things that Kreacher kept were the things of Regulus and Sirius.

"Kreacher?" Harry shouted. And Kreacher suddenly appeared.

"You called for me Master Harry."

"Yes I did, I have a question for you..."

Meanwhile back at the Burrow, it was nighttime and Ginny was in her room looking at her box with her custom made glass shoes inside. While looking at them that's when she started thinking about Harry. She started thinking about how he would react if he saw her wearing those, what they would do during her birthday, but mostly she started thinking about how Harry would call out her name. Ginny realizes that tomorrow more of her dreams will come true.

_Harry, for 8 years I've known and met you I fell deeply in love with you. And now here I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you._

Before Ginny could think more about what she was feeling about Harry, Molly came in.

"Ginny dear, supper's almost ready." Molly said.

"Okay mom." Ginny replied. Before Molly left out her room, she saw the dress that Ginny was going to wear for the ball after that she looked at Ginny's shoe box. With her shoes inside. Suddenly she put two and two together, and started to speak to her."

"Ginny?"

"Yes mom?"

"Do you plan on... Making love to Harry?"

"Um..."

Ginny was embarrassed at what Molly asked.

"It's okay dear, you could tell me."

"Well yes. I love him, mom."

"I know you do, Ginny dear. 8 years you have been talking about him and how you fell for him. Somehow after the way you felt when Harry was "dead," you really loved him more than you ever did. I'm so glad that you're in love, Ginny. All I can say is, be safe when you do. In fact, I can make you a huge batch of contraceptive potions which will be ready for you tomorrow."

"Thanks mom I would like that."

Ginny gave her mom a hug before, she left to make that batch. Ginny spent the next half hour thinking about how her first time will be spent with the one she' s willing to spend the rest of her life with.

_Harry Potter, I can't wait to tell you that you're mine, mind, body, heart, and soul._

Meanwhile Harry was finishing up business with Mundungus Fletcher. Apparently Harry and Kreacher came to a decision to let Mundungus have the unwanted stuff. It was Harry's reminder of Aberforth buying Sirius' mirror from him which led to this decision.

_Albus also told me you'd likely be hacked off if you ever found out that I had it. But ask yourself, where would you be if I didn't?_

In a way, Mundungus unknowingly engineered the save. If Mundungus didn't sell that mirror to Aberforth, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fate would have been sealed that day at Malfoy Manor, not to mention how he wouldn't be there if Voldemort ever got to Ginny. The thought of that made Harry angry to the point where he actually felt like he really wanted to kill Voldemort and Bellatrix, but it was too late. For Bellatrix, Molly already beat him to the punch, and he already defeated Voldemort by rebounding his own curse yet again. After looking at every room he finally got to Sirius' room and found all of Sirius' stuff stored in a trunk, and a king sized bed waiting to be slept in. Harry then went back down to the kitchen to fix something to eat, when he got there Arthur was waiting for him.

"Harry."

"Mr. Weasley."

"I'd like to have a word."

"Sure."

As they sat at the table Kreacher had poured them some tea.

"Harry, I know it's been 8 Years since we've known you but I got to ask you, did you ever think about your future with Ginny?"

"Mr. Weasley to be honest with you, I didn't think I was going to have a future at all. For I my life was prophesied."

"Harry, I knew you would sacrifice yourself for all of us, but most importantly, I knew you would stay alive for Ginny."

Harry wanted to interrupt. But Arthur continued.

"You want to know why? You told Ron and Hermione that the prophecy said that the Dark Lord should mark you as his equal but you shall have power, that he knows not. Your love for all of us gave Neville the courage to stand up to Voldemort. Your love for us Harry had made you invincible when you came back from limbo. And I knew it was Ginny you thought of last before Voldemort killed you."

"But how did...?"

Harry remembered that day, Dumbledore told Ron the same thing he told Harry when he had a choice of living or moving on to the afterlife that's how Arthur knew that Harry was in limbo. Harry smiled at Arthur before answering.

"Sir, I plan on becoming an Auror, to round up the rest of the Death Eaters, as for Ginny, I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. In fact I was going to Diagon Alley to have a locket made for her."

"At this time of night?" Arthur asked. Harry actually forgot that it was nighttime when he left off to leave here.

"I forgot."

"Not to worry Harry there's always tomorrow. I know of a place where they make lockets in under a day in Diagon Alley. I'll put in a call for now so that they know that you're coming."

"Thanks."

"No problem, now let's go back to the Burrow."

When they got back, they all had dinner before everybody went to bed Harry went to Ginny's room and spent like 15 minutes, talking about tomorrow and kissing when Harry was about to leave to head back to Ron's room, Ginny shielded herself between Harry and the door. After 5 more minutes of intense kissing, which included Ginny wrapping one leg around Harry while standing on the other. Harry was finally able to leave out.

"This is not over, Harry Potter." Ginny said seductively. As Harry got to Ron's door he looked back at Ginny.

"Not by a long shot, Ginny Weasley." Harry replied. As he went into Ron's room and went to sleep. That night he dreamt of how Ginny would call out his name seeing as how Ginny loved to wrap a leg or 2 around him, and in response of her doing that, he loves every second of it. He loves how Ginny really wants to make him hers, and how she really needs him. Tomorrow will be a day that Harry nor Ginny will never forget.

When 7:30 struck next morning Harry headed to the locket shop in Diagon Alley and went inside to have a locket made for Ginny.


	4. A Birthday Ginny Will Never Forget

Author's note: Well here's the new chapter! But before you read, this chapter is where the M rating takes its toll so keep that in mind as you read this chapter.  
You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Me no own HP! I'd repeat it again but it would be too funny after and you would get hooked on this line.

Chapter 4  
A Birthday Ginny Will Never Forget

Saturday, August 11, 2007  
The Burrow

Ginny woke up at 9:00 in the morning, she saw Hermione dressed as normal. Hermione looked at Ginny who was getting up.

"Good morning, Ginny. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Hermione. Where's Harry?"

"Oh, Hold on." Hermione went through her jeans and found a parchment folded up and gave it to Ginny it was a letter from Harry.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Happy birthday love, I'm sorry that I'm not there to celebrate it with you this morning, My present to you is in work and should be done Before 7:00 tonight. Just have fun with the girls Hermione invited, and at 6:45 George's present to you is a 15 minute carriage ride, please accept his ride and I'll be waiting with my present ready for you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Harry Potter._

_P.S. Wear something formal tonight._

As Ginny teared up a bit for the fact that she wanted Harry to give her a morning birthday kiss.

"Ginny, don't worry it'll be okay. If I'm to know Harry he wouldn't dare miss out on your most important birthday especially when last year we were on the run and we had to miss out on your birthday. Which reminds me, me and Ron were so on the run that we didn't celebrate ours! Curse those Death Eaters!"

"Hermione, calm down. Just yesterday Harry was on the same subject. Look, it's not yours, my brother's, and it's most definently not Harry's fault of what happened all Last year."

Hermione started to tear up as well when she cleared up she hugged her best friend.

"Your right, Ginny, what's done is done and now we don't have to worry about that. Today should be your day would you like to try out your new privelage?"

"What do you mean my new..."

Ginny just realized that she's now of age to do magic outside of Hogwarts even though she wasn't going back. Ginny took her wand and magically brought her perfume to her and sprayed some on before magically putting on her clothes for today.

"Ginevra Weasley." Hermione exclaimed, "You aren't going to wash up first?"

"No. Why you would ask because. I will be playing Quidditch on my birthday, that's number one. Number two: Harry told me to wear something formal in his letter so I'll be washing up before I even think of putting on my dress."

"Oh, well okay." Hermione said. As they were about to head out the door, Luna, Angelina, Parvati, Cho, Hannah, Fluer, and Padma were all outside Ginny's door.

"Happy birthday, Ginny!" They all shouted. Ginny hugged every one of them before heading downstairs to eat. When she got down, she saw Dean and Neville in the living room, and Percy, Charlie, and Bill in the kitchen with her mom and dad. they all gave Ginny a hug before she had her breakfast. Ron and Seamus were talking to each other before they were called inside to open up presents. Ginny opened up Luna's first, inside was Luna's Spectrespecs. Ginny picked them up, then she looked at Luna.

"Thank you, Luna." Ginny said.

"Your welcome. Try them." Luna said. As Ginny put on the glasses, she saw everybody's heads. They all had

Wrackspurts floating around their heads, she laughed at Ron because he had the most floating around than everybody else. From Dean, Cho, Hannah, Parvati, Padma, Seamus, they got her birthday cards. Angelina's present was a Quidditch watch but Ginny's base of it was a Quaffle. Bill and Percy's present was a Firebolt 2.0 in which Ginny thanked them for one since she would need it when she plays. Fluer's present to Ginny was a music box which played a peaceful memory when she opened it. Neville's present was a book of Quidditch strategies and plays used by legends. Charlie's present was a painting of Ginny with her favorite kind of dragon. She thanked Charlie for the present and then there were only 2 presents left. She got her present from mom and dad inside was a scarf with the letter "G" on it. Then she turned to the one present left, it was from both Ron and Hermione as she opened it up, inside was two platinum bracelets with diamonds and amethysts jewels she looked gazed for a while, then she turned to Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny said.

"Don't thank just me, it was Ron who picked those out." Hermione said as Ginny looked at Ron.

"It was nothing, I just wanted to give you a present to make up for all those times I've been a git to you."

"Well it's lovely Ron, and thank you. I love it."

Ginny hugged her brother tightly and cried. Everybody was shocked in awe as they now saw them more close as siblings. After that they played games and chatted all afternoon, Suddenly it was 5:25 in the evening it was almost that time for the party to be over. While Ginny left to go to the bathroom that's when George got everybody together and Floo'd to his place when George was the last to go he grabbed his floo powder and looked at his mom and dad.

"Tell Ginny that they all left to go home." George said. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

Once George was gone, Ginny came down and found out that everybody left.

"Mom where did everybody go?" Ginny asked.

"They all had left dear they has important things to do." Molly said

"What? They are too busy to not stay around for cake? Or to stay for a while for Harry to give me my present?" Ginny asked as her eyes were welling up with tears.

"I'm sure that Ron and Hermione will be back before 7:00 dear." Arthur said as Ginny started to sob softly as she sat down at a chair with her hands clutching her arms.

"Sweetheart listen." Arthur said as he sat next to Ginny and held her close. "I'm sure there will be other times like the next birthday in which they will stay longer."

"But dad, this is suppose to be my best birthday yet! It's the day where I can finally use magic freely I actually wanted to do a fireworks spell to thank them all for being here."

"I understand dear." Molly said. "But let's worry about now You still got George's present coming to you."

"Yes. I know." Ginny said as she slowly went upstairs. It was 6:00. And everybody at George's shop were either dressed or getting dressed. Harry was in his dress robes in the bathroom looking at his present to give to Ginny until George came in."

"Hello, Harry." George said.

"Hey, George." Harry replied. "Somehow I don't think this is right doing this surprise to Ginny like this.

"Harry, trust me okay, I know you love Ginny but, come on mate, you know her best friends weren't going to leave her on her birthday like that. And believe me if by any chance Ginny hexes you, not only will I take all the blame but I'll throw in 2,000 Galleons as well."

"Okay, fine."

"Good. Now let's get downstairs and prepare to head to Diagon Hall."

Harry agreed and left out the bathroom first and knocked on George's door.

"Ron?"

"I'm almost done Harry! just got to get my shoes on." Ron shouted then Harry went downstairs, George came out the bathroom once he was out Angelina came out in a bright orange dress and they went downstairs together, but they made room for Hermione who was being chased by Cho, Hannah, and the Patil Twins. Hermione got to George's room and locked it.

"Hermione, you can't be in there forever!" Cho shouted.

"I'll tell you girls soon, now go away!" Hermione shouted back.

"Ladies, ladies." George said. "What is going on?"

"Hermione's glass dress shoes that's what's going on." Parvati said.

"Hermione has glass dress shoes?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah!" Hannah replied. "But they happen to be pink transparent glass dress shoes."

"Oh, Hermione..." Angelina asked as she joins the mob of the anxious-to-touch women.

"Oh God, someone help me please!" Hermione shouted. George heard Hermione and helped her by clearing out the women and bringing them all, including Angelina downstairs. Ron just came out of the bathroom, somewhere within the time Harry and George left out Ron went in. Ron was all set but just to make sure he didn't forget anything, he tried to open the door but it was locked so he tried knocking on the door.

"I swear, I'm going to hex the first woman who asks about my glass dress shoes!"

"You have glass dress shoes?" Ron asked.

"Ron is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. If you don't believe me I'll prove I'm Ron."

"Third Year at Hogwarts when Harry, Ron, and I went to Hagrid's Hut to want to console Hagrid about Buckbeak, and Hagrid found Peter Pettigrew who was Ron's rat at the time, I told Ron that he owes someone an apology. What exactly did Ron say when he was apologizing?"

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

Hermione lifted the spell and let Ron in, he had to make sure he didn't forget anything after checking he was about to make his way out until Hermione close the door. And he saw her in her hot pink dress with the custom made glass shoes that she bought. Ron looked at them as they were actually transparent he could actually see her hot pink toenail painted toes as well. Hermione held his chin with her fingers for him to look up at her.

"Well Ronald, aren't you going to apologize?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione I'm sorry for framing your cat for killing my used-to-be rat." Ron said.

"Good boy. If you behave, I might give you something good to remember. You do want that right?" Hermione said as she left out the room.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ron said in mock salute as he followed her behind.

As they were heading down it was 6:40. Meanwhile back at the Burrow, Ginny came down in her wear for tonight and Arthur and Molly saw her in her dress and decided to take photos before the rider got here. When it was 6:45 the rider appeared at the door and Ginny answered it.

"I'm the carriage rider, riding the carriage for a one Ginevra Weasley, whose carriage ride was paid for by a George Weasley."

"I'm Ginevra Weasley." Ginny said.

"Okay well should we get going?" The rider said.

"Sure. But can you bring the carriage to the door please?"

"Sure thing, miss."

The rider got on the front of the carriage and rode around until he was very close to the first step of the staircase to the house. The rider got down, opened the door for Ginny, and she got in. Before they left Ginny waved to them, and Arthur and Molly replied by mouthing the words: "I love you." To her. After that they left for the ride given.

Meanwhile at the front of Diagon Hall, Harry and his friends were waiting in line they were next to be called by the bookman. After the bookman was done with the party they were next.

"Name please and how many in the Party?" The Bookman asked.

"Harry Potter, party of 20, however two's not with us right now. Their names are Arthur and Molly..."

"Oh yeah, are you the ones that have one of our escort riders pick up a Ginevra Weasley, who's birthday is also today?"

"Yes."

"Just go right in, take who's in your party, your seats are reserved, wait for the announcer to call your name that's when Ginevra has arrived but you'll meet her at the side of the building. I'll let you know when Molly and Arthur are here."

"Okay."

The group went in and settled down over time an announcer was calling guys' names. To go to the side of the building to meet their beloved escorted partner. Minutes later Molly and Arthur arrived to meet up with the rest of the group and they were sitting down. By the time it was 6:55 Harry was at a board with names of couples for each month and each year for over 25 years. Some had Molly and Arthur Weasley's name up there. There was a couple of time when he saw Lucius' and Narcissa's name there even though they both were not there especially when Harry looked around to see if they were there. He kept looking at the board and saw something that now made him curious about what this board was for and that is each year of July back to back for 5 years he saw James and Lily's name on there, before he could ask Arthur or Molly, the announcer was on P.A.

_"Attention will Harry Potter please report to the outside of the side of the building, I repeat will Harry Potter please report to the outside of the side of the building, the carriage of Ginevra Weasley is arriving."_

Harry left out to the side of the door where two men were waiting at the doors.

"Harry Potter?" One guy asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. The guys opened the doors and clase them afterwards. They told Harry that they will reenter from the left side of where they were. As Harry waited the carriage pulled up. The rider stopped and looked at Ginny.

"We've arrived at the destination, Miss Weasley." The Rider said.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"Diagon Hall, for the Monthly Ball and I imagine that a certain someone is waiting for you."

As Ginny looked out her window, she saw the man who said that he would be waiting for her. The rider got down and opened the door for Ginny and she got out. Harry was eternally shocked for the vision he was looking at. From head to toe, Harry saw Ginny's hair in a bun with strands of hair pinned down the side of her head, she had on short earring, the only make-up she had on her face was the purest pink lip gloss on her lips, she wore the bracelets that Ron and Hermione bought. Harry has been defeated in keeping his weakness against Ginny.

_You like what you see love?_

_Yes. Yes I do._

_Good because I got something in store for you when it's my birthday._

It wasn't just Ginny's shoes that Harry looked at that day on the Ferris Wheel it was the color of the shoes which made his heart freeze in time. And that purple had gave away his weakness for good, for Ginny's dress, which hugged every curve of her body, was completely royal purple if Harry didn't have enough of Ginny wearing a purple dress the matching transparent dress shoes that she bought would most definitely fill his needs. The only thing Ginny regretted is painting her toenails purple for they still remained their neutral color. Slowly, Ginny started walking towards Harry. The way she walked towards him made it look like she was going to marry him but for Harry, he knew that that was coming in the mere future for now he focused on just his girlfriend. When Ginny finally got to Harry, she looked at him very deep.

"Like what you see love." Ginny asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Harry replied. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for most of the day."

"Harry, let's just get inside." Ginny said. And they went inside and went left. Upon just inches of being close to main hall, Harry and Ginny stopped.

"Ginny."

"Yes Harry?"

"I told you in my letter that I would be waiting for you with your present."

"Yes and...?"

"I want to give it to you now."

Harry just had to do this, now would be a good time more than ever, he was reaching for the box inside his dress robes.

"Close your eyes."

Ginny obeyed and that's when Harry got behind Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley, you have always been my shining star from above, and yet you will always be. I just hope that whenever you wear this, you will always be the star that has impacted my heart."

Harry has put his present on Ginny. It was a locket necklace, it had a shape of a heart inside of a star with the star standing inside a crescent moon. Ginny looked at the locket and felt it with her hands when her hand felt the heart, she felt that she pushed the heart a bit too hard. The heart of the locket opened to see a moving picture of Harry. Ginny had tears falling from her eyes.

"Harry, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Harry said as he and Ginny started to kiss when they soon broke from the kiss they kept on going and went back in to the main hall, a Cameraman was there along with 15 people sitting in chairs, probably serving as Judges looking at them. The camera man took their picture before they walked forward.

"Speaking of today how did it go?" Harry asked.

"Awful. Everything was going good until 5:30 that's when everybody started leaving they didn't even stay for cake or for you to show me this beautiful necklace you got for me."

"I'm so sorry Ginny."

"But I'm so happy that you were there to save my birthday Harry, besides this necklace in which I love, I wanted you."

"You'll always have me, Ginny." Harry said as he was thinking where did he reserve their table. But the he notices he was facing the main entrance.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking about where our reserved table was. Now if only I... Ah there it is." Harry turned around and went to the table as soon as Ginny followed him, there she saw the entire family and friends there at the reserved table.

"Surprise!" They all shouted, and Ginny started tearing up again as they all came forward to give Ginny a hug. Harry followed by giving Ginny 17 birthday kisses. She then smiled at everybody again before speaking.

"But how did you..." Ginny asked.

"I take full blame Ginny." George replied. "But come on, you didn't really think that we was going to let you party end that quick do you?"

"No. But how did..." Ginny asked before Harry interrupted her.

"I was the one who heard about this Monthly Ball. I wanted to tell you from the beginning but George decided to keep this entire thing a secret."

"We all were in it." Neville added. "George invited all of us but told us we'd be uninvited here if ever we told."

"Sorry, that we hid this from you sis, but the surprise was well worth it don't you agree?" George asked then Ginny paid attention to the Hermione.

"What? Just because I'm wearing it now does not mean that I will be wearing it again for Ron on our vacation."

"Cut the innocent act Hermione. You know full well you wanted to buy that dress to wear on my birthday."

After that Ginny and Hermione hugged each other. While the others started clapping. To Ginny, George was right. This was one surprise worth waiting for and her birthday was more than saved it was secured. After minutes later everybody started to dance in the middle of the floor, especially Harry and the birthday girl. When the dancing was over a guy with a woman had brought out a crown and a tiara. The man cast a sonorus charm and spoke loud and clear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for the annual crowning of this month's best overall Ball couple!"

Everybody clapped at this for a while before he continued.

"Thanks to our Judges who was judging the couples, they were able to pick our winners. The couples entered when their beloved had been escorted by our carriage riders. A total of 35 couples has entered and now for the winning couple, the 2007 Diagon prince and princess of August are..."

As he was looking for the picture Everybody was excited to find out who was the winning couple. The guy finally found the picture and read their names from the back.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Ginevra Weasley!"

Harry was just as surprised as Ginny. Ginny did not know that the carriage ride from George had already made Ginny and Harry official participants. The went over to them to receive their award they were crowned the 2007 Prince and Princess of August. Then the guy spoke up yet again.

"And now our winners won't mind if they honor us with a solo dance. As most of you know Harry Potter has just put an end to the war by defeating Voldemort. He had no idea that he would be participating in our Monthly Ball when George Weasley had his own sister Ginevra Weasley on a ride here by our carridge riders. And in another fun coincidence, today happens to be Ginevra Weasley's 17th birthday!"

The entire croud applauded and exclaimed for them and they took their place in the middle of the floor. As the song started which was a waltz, they slowly danced, but when the music picked up they were suddenly spinning around using every aspect of the dance floor, Harry and Ginny were only paying attention to each other, if there was a time when they dreamt or thought that will they ever share a moment like the one where they were inside the tunnel of love this would be that moment. When the sond was at it's peak that when Harry and Ginny were dancing to their hearts' desire. Every spin, every twirl, had the audience at the edge of their seats and every lift had everyone creating a thunder of applause. Cho, Angelina, Hannah and the Patil Twins were happy at this couple, but they also noticed something. Ginny was spinning fast enough for them to fully see her glass dress shoes, they would wait to ask Ginny sometime later since Hermione didn't feel like divulging where they got them from. As the music softened coming close to an end Harry and Ginny were starting to dance slow again, when the music came to a close, everyone stood in ovation and cheered and Harry and Ginny kissed each other.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too Ginny."

Afterwards Harry and Ginny went back to their table where the cake for Ginny was ready. The cake had a picture of Ginny's face in the middle and above her face was happy birthday while her name was on the bottom. A number 1 and a number candle 7 was on either side if the cake, they were both lit. After that everyone sang happy birthday to Ginny, the awkward moment was the people who joined in on the song called her Ginevra when the "dear" part came up, while everybody else called her Ginny, this made Ginny laugh so hard that everybody who sang along laughed with her. When they finished singing Ginny quickly blew out the candle for her wish already came true. After cake, dinner, and another dance, Harry had went to Ginny.

"You ready to go, love?" Harry asked.

"Go where?" Ginny answered.

"To a small platform, George had placed fireworks on top of the building, then after it's Number 12 Grimmauld Place, I want to show you the new and improved place."

"Harry, I wanted you to take me away from here after we had cake."

"Well then let's go."

"Wait, meet me outside I got to go speak to my mom."

"Okay."

As Harry left outside Ginny and Molly went inside the women's bathroom she got a contraceptive potion from her and drank it, it tasted like cherries. Molly told her that the potion would wear off in 15 hours it was 10:30 when she took it. After that, Ginny got to Harry and they disapparated to the platform. They were waiting for George to start the fireworks, a minute after the fireworks started and Harry and Ginny held each other as the fireworks went off. Then the finale came up as they see a moving fireworks display of Ginny. This made Ginny cry as she saw herself moving in the night sky. Harry held her close as George sent a message in the sky wishing her happy birthday one last time Ginny replied back by shooting back a message thanking everyone for the greatest birthday she has had yet in her life. After that they finally apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny kissed until they got to Sirius' room. Once in they closed the door and locked it so that no one can come in then they made a barrier all around the room so that no one can come in. Once they were done they kissed again for a bit until they broke from it.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"I just now noticed that I haven't really given you anything for your birthday."

"Ginny, having you as company on my birthday was the best gift you could ever give me. And I'll never get tired of it."

"Well I'm glad Harry. Which is why I wanted to make this our birthday present."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, 7 Years I've known and met you, 5 years ago you save me from Tom Riddle."

Harry let out a small chuckle.

"I'm surprised that you didn't call him Voldemort."

"Yeah, but then again, that wasn't his real name was it?"

"No."

Ginny kissed him before she continued.

"3 years after that, I really wanted to be with you and it wasn't until the year after that I finally became your girlfriend. And just over 3 months ago I..."

Harry kissed her passionately letting her know that he loves her and that he would never leave her.

"Ginny, listen to me." Harry ordered as he looked deep into her eyes. "I still stood by my word when I said that I will never leave you. If it's me you want I am not going anywhere."

"I know that Harry but what I'm talking about is now."

"And what do you want now?"

Ginny pulled Harry into another kiss before continuing.

"You. I want you Harry Potter. I want to put you inside me."

"Okay."

Harry was going to ask but he knew that Ginny trusted him to keep his word in making her happy.

"And before you ask Harry, I've taken a contraceptive potion which will last us all night. So please, feel free to empty yourself inside me."

"Anything else you want my dear."

Ginny held Harry's face with her hands and looked at him innocently.

"Yes, for this time, our engagement, and on our honeymoon, please call me Ginevra."

"Ginevra."

"Oh Harry."

Without a second to spare they shared another kiss before they took off each other's clothes. Harry unzipped the back of Ginny's dress but still the dress didn't come completely off as he noticed she had a bow on the back. He unloosened the bow and in an instant, the dress quickly fell into a heap around her ankles Harry then focused on her glass dress shoes, he quickly grabbed her shoe and started kissing the top part of her foot where it was bare while trying to find the strap to untie her shoe. He found it and quickly took her shoe off, then he did the same to the other foot. The only thing that was preventing Ginny from being completely nude in front of her beloved boyfriend, were her purple bra and panties that she had underneath the dress. But now it was Ginny's turn to undress Harry, she started with his dress robes and quickly took them off, then she slowly took off his shirt. Button by button kissing his lips with every button she undid. When the shirt was off he was completely topless. Next she unloosened his belt and unzipped his zipper and she slowly pulled down his pants to reveal his red and white boxers. Then they got on the bed and continued there. Ginny took off her bracelets while Harry took off her panties, they threw them where the rest of the clothes were, Ginny kissed Harry while she took off his boxers. And before she knew it, he was completely naked before her. Ginny got on top of him and straddled his waist, she took off her bra to reveal her perfectly round breasts at Harry. At this point Harry was almost to the point of losing himself and wanting to take Ginny but seeing Ginny in the silhouette had made Harry mentally parylized from the chest down. But for the finale, Ginny took the hair pin from out of her bun and shook her head left and right to let her hair fly freely. The light from the moon that reflected from the windows, had given her hair a shine that would have made Harry insane for her if he wasn't parylized, once Ginny was done shaking her head, she grabbed Harry's member and started placing the tip inside her.

_This is it I'm about to become one with my true love. I'm about to lose my virginity to my Harry Potter._

She slowly pushed down not wanting to hurt herself, every couple of centimeters, she would wince or whimper at the pain, she would keep going until she felt like she couldn't fit anymore of him when he still have inches left. Not wanting to think about how the pain would feel once her core was broken, she closed her eyes and swirled her hips to fit the rest of him in, but before she had him fully in, her core was finally broken, she threw her head back with her eyes wide open and screamed at the pain, the pain was exactly the same if she were to keep her eyes open, and she started having rapid flashbacks about her and Harry.

"Ginevra!"

Ginny kept her head back as she fit the rest of him through the pain, once she did she closed her eyes and tears fell freely down her face.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me that I have you fully inside me."

"Ginevra Weasley, I am fully inside you."

"Good."

Harry soon rose up to Ginny and kissed her neck as Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. Harry laid Ginny on her back and started to thrust deep into her pleasurable core.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, go deeper!"

The deeper Harry got, the more he was clamped by the inside of her walls. Suddenly, the pleasure of her walls started to make him moan.

"Ginevra. Your walls are squeezing me."

When Harry said squeezing, it was the key word, as Ginny began to have and orgasm, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kept on moaning her hands were on his back with her nails scratching his back softly. Harry can feel her tightening her walls for she was having another orgasm. making him close to having an orgasm.

"Harry! Ohh! Harry!"

"Ginevra!"

Ginny was on her fourth orgasm going on her fifth, Harry was very close to his orgasm.

"Ginevra, I'm going to..."

"Aah! Yes, Harry! Yes! Please fill me! Let me have all of you!"

As Ginny was saying this Harry was going faster and deeper.

"Harry, I'm about to come again!"

"Oh, Ginevra! I'm finally there!"

"Aah! Harry!"

"Ginevra!"

With one final thrust they finally came together. Their love juices were spilled all over the bed. Harry got out of Ginny and grabbed his wand to do a cleansing charm on them and the bed before laying back down with her, Ginny crawled on top of Harry and kissed him.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginerva?"

"This is the best birthday that I had in my entire life. Thank you."

Ginny teared up again and Harry began to wipe her tears.

"You're welcome."

They each grabbed each others faces and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

"And I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

They would kiss each other until they went to sleep in each other's arms dreaming about the night they had just shared from the Ball to the bedroom in which marks the place where Harry and Ginny will always remember.

The next morning the sun was up and Ginny began to stir, and she started to wake up. Once up she noticed that she was still naked before a sleeping Harry who was naked before her she slowly lowered her head and kissed his lips. Then Harry woke up and was excited to see the vision that was in front of him.

"Good morning, my prince." Ginny said seductively.

"Good morning, my princess." Harry replied seductively. "Wasn't last night amazing?"

"It was most definitely amazing for me. Was it amazing for you?"

"It was definitely amazing to me especially when I had just made love with my amazing girlfriend."

Ginny kissed Harry again and they looked at each other for a while.

"To tell you Ginny, many women had gotten the first out of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hermione was the first woman in my age that I've officially met, Parvati was my first date to a ball as well as the first woman that I danced with. You know Cho was my first crush and my first girlfriend not to mention the first woman I've kissed. And Luna was the first woman that I took to a party. And then..."

"There's me." Ginny said finishing his sentence. "Besides me soon to be the first woman you'll propose to, the first woman you'll marry, and the first woman of your future children, what did I have that was the first from you?"

"Well, Ginevra Weasley..." Harry leaned forward to kiss her. "You are the first woman in my class of Griffindor that I've kissed. You are the first and only woman that I gave my virginity to, and last... But... Not... Least," Harry kissed her between each word making the last one longer than the rest. "You are the very first woman I made love to."

"Good." Ginny pinned his wrists down with her hands while she smiled at him. " Then count me as the only one in your life, because you are mine forever, Harry Potter."

"And you are mine forever Ginevra Weasley."

They shared one more kiss before they took a shower got dressed and had breakfast with the rest of the family and friends, last night, it was a birthday that Ginny will never forget.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be them on a vacation be looking for that chap as well.


	5. Vacation In Australia

Author's Note: Phew! I hope this would be the last that I multitask chapter this is the longest chapter I've done yet. But I hope it's worth it and I hope you enjoy. I thank you for your patience on a new chapter. And for your reward: 2 extra chapters which make this a total of 3! 6 & 7 are up as well to and I'm like 49 percent into chapter 8. So for you reading pleasure: enjoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, do I own him you ask?

The answer is: NO!

Chapter 5

Vacation In Australia

Monday August 13, 2007  
The Airport

It was 7:00 in the evening and The Weasleys along with Harry, Hermione, and Angelina, were at the airport. Arthur and Molly we're paying for everybody to go to Sydney, Australia. As they waited Kingsley came to them to ask what they were doing.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione." Kingsley said.

"Yes Kingsley?" Ron replied first.

"I heard you guys are heading for Australia, when will you'll be back? We need to start the search for Death Eaters soon."

"We'll be back within the beginning of the last week of August into September." Harry said. "Not only will we be on vacation, but Ron, Ginny, and I will be helping Hermione."

"With what?"

"To find my parents." Hermione said. "I had to keep them safe during last year by erasing their memories of me. Especially when Death Eaters and Snatchers, were catching innocent Muggles with their Muggle-born sons and daughters."

"Oh, I remember. Well I'll help you as well Hermione. I'll put in a call for the people at the Ministry Of Magic in Australia they will come for you when they spotted them. I just need a description of them and their occupation." Kingsley said.

"Okay." Hermione agreed, as she gave her a picture of her parents to Kingsley and told him that they were dentists.

"This is all I need Hermione, thanks."

"You're welcome, and Thanks Kingsley." Hermione said. As soon as Kingsley left the P.A. was making an announcement.

_"__Attention: The flight to Sydney, Australia, is now boarding. I repeat, the flight to Sydney, Australia is now boarding."_

Without question everybody had got their stuff and headed to their plane to board, as soon as everyone was in the plane Ron was going for a window seat, and he manages to find one. It was sheer mutiny for Hermione because she was aiming for the same seat that Ron already got to.

"Sorry Hermione, I dibbed this chair." Ron said. Harry and Ginny got seats in front of them and Harry let Ginny get the window seat.

"Can you believe him?" Ginny asked Harry. "Last time we was on a plane, Ron didn't let me get window seat. Even when I dibbed it. I swear if Ron rides window seat through, I'll hex him until the last 2 days of our vacation."

"Don't worry Ginny, it won't last long." Harry said. Once Hermione put her bags in the bag compartment, she slid to her seat and on purpose, she lifted her short skirt up at a angle, so only Ron could see her wearing a black thong. Ron was stunned to see Hermione wear something like that. Hermione looked at him with a wicked yet prune smile.

"I hope you got a good look of what I was wearing underneath this skirt, Ronald, because that's all you'll ever do is see me wear them." Hermione said.

"But will you-" Ron asked.

"No."

"Well, Could I-"

"Nuh-uh."

"Not even-"

"No."

"But-"

"Up-bup-bup-bup."

Ron knew he lost both ways. So her told Hermione something which got her interesting.

"Okay Hermione, I'm willing to negotiate."

"I'm all ears." Hermione said as she faced Ron.

"If I let you have the window seat what privileges will I have with you in your..."

"It's known as a thong Ronald,"

"Right."

"Well, I will wear them of course, but if you want to take them off of me let alone touch..."

Hermione grabbed his face and looked at him.

"You only need to stand-up, and scooch to the right, and sit down."

Hermione gave him a soft kiss, Ron got up a little hesitating on whether he really wants to do it or not.

"Come on Ronald, you can do it." Hermione said teasingly. Then finally he stood up and moved over so that Hermione was sitting near the window. Ron sat where Hermione used to sit and quickly pouted with his face looking away from Hermione, Harry turned around to look at them."

"That wasn't so hard not was it Ron?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron said as Harry laughed.

"Oh, is big brother mad that he had to give up his favorite seat?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Don't push it Ginny." Ron said as Harry continued to laugh with Ginny joining him as well. Pretty soon they had dinner and at 11:00 and everybody went to sleep, all except Hermione who was looking outside the window at the clouds and the night sky.

_Mom, Dad, I hope you're okay. I'm sorry that I cleared your memories of me I just hope that you two will understand why I did it. I miss you so much._

Hermione spent the next 3 minutes looking outside the window before looking at Ron who was sleeping on her shoulder. She smiled at him before resting her head on Ron's to finally fall into a dreamy sleep.

_"Attention passangers, we will be landing in Sydney, Australia in 30minutes. I Repeat we will be landing in Sydney, Australia in 30 minutes."_

The Captain's announcement had woke them all up and they all had spoke about how much fun they were going to have on their vacation. After having breakfast, in which Ron had to use the bathroom after he was done because he had more than enough, which took about 20 minutes, the plane was making it's descent as they were in Sydney, Australia. When they landed, everybody got out.

_"Welcome to Sydney."_ The P.A. Said. Molly and Arthur were the first. They waited at the outside gate for everybody, George and Angelina came out kissing. Followed by Bill and Fluer. Then Percy and Charlie came out. Then all of them had notice that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny didn't come out yet.

"Where's Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Knowing them..." George answered. "I'd say they are doing-"

"Oh, dear God!" Ron shouted. Apparently he was still in the bathroom, because in addition of Ron eating the plane food in which gave him a serious case of the runs, he also was given the wrong plate as it was suppose to be for an old man who was on that plane who was constipated. The food had a laxative substance in it. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were still waiting on him.

"That's what you get for eating too much Ronald." Hermione said in a scolding tone.

"It wasn't my fault! My food was spiked with something!" Ron said in excuse.

"Yeah, The captain said that the food gotten mixed up with somebody else's." Ginny added.

"Oi! I swear, I'm never eating anything from a plane again. They got killer food, the foul gits!"

At that point Harry lost it. He started to crack up.

"Harry I swear, if I ever get out of here without having to use the bathroom every 5 minutes, I'm going to jinx you, kick your ass, then jinx you again after I have kicked your ass!"

Unfortunately, Harry left the plane when Ron was at the words "5 minutes." to join the rest of the family. Not soon after Ginny left leaving Hermione waiting for Ron. 2 hours went by and finally Ron was out of the bathroom. Hermione had to cover her nose for the smell was as worse that she expected.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"They are waiting for us." Hermione said, with her voice sounding different because of her covering her nose.

"Well thanks for waiting." Ron said. He was he to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Oh no you don't Ronald Weasley. You're taking a bath first before kissing me and if you don't our deal's off."

"Fine." _I'll jinx the captain for this._ Ron thought and they got out the plane. When they got to everybody, George was mimicking Ron's bathroom face which made Ron chase after Harry through and out the airport.

It was 8:30 in the morning when they got to the hotel that they were staying in. It was a nice hotel that the Weasleys had seen. As Molly and Arthur were checking out rooms, The rest was just looking around. After checking out rooms, getting the keycards, and learning about having free room service for renting six rooms, They suddenly went to the elevators. There was 11 floors. But they all had rooms for on the 8th. When they got there. Everybody had went to their rooms. Percy and Charlie had to share a room, Bill and Fluer shared a room together. George and Angelina had to share a room. Molly and Arthur shared a room together, Arthur was trying to figure out how to open the door.

"How do you open this? There's no keyhole or anything." Arthur asked.

"The keycards. They go in that little slot. You put the keycard inside, and if the light goes from red to green, it's unlocked." Hermione explaned. And Molly did what was instructed and sure enough the door was unlocked and they were in. But before they went in their own room, they told Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione that they could toggle back and forth of sharing rooms, meaning Harry could toggle between sharing a room with either Ron or Ginny, while Hermione could toggle between Ginny or Ron. As expected they would know that throughout most of their time on this vacation, if not the entire, Harry and Ginny would share a room together as would Ron and Hermione also, but they would least expect that they would keep the room sharing same gender like, even though they are all of age. Molly and Arthur's prediction was right as Harry and Ginny & Ron and Hermione shared rooms together. For the remainder of the day, they stayed in their rooms, looking at the view outside their windows.

Saturday August 18, 2007  
The Hotel in Sydney

About 35 Percent in this vacation everybody was having fun, they all had been sightseeing, enjoying the hotel pool, and even entered the Opera house. However, even though Hermione had fun with Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, she was still worried that her parents would be angry at her or that they would never find them during this vacation. While Hermione went back into her hotel room, Ron, Harry and Ginny were at the Hotel's cafeteria having lunch. It was supposed to be with Hermione involved but she told Ron that she wasn't hungry and that she wanted to be left alone.

"What is wrong with her?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Ron replied. "She was okay this morning when we went to go sightseeing."

"Maybe she misses her parents." Harry angrily added with the anger of what those Death Eaters had done for Hermione to have no choice but to erase their memories of her.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Ron agreed although his face didn't show how mad he was, in his mind, he was just as angry as Harry was.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm okay, but I just remembered. We told Hermione that we would help her find her parents."

"Yeah we sure did." Ron said. "In fact we should get to Hermione."

"Did you guys say Hermione as in Hermione Granger?"

Three people had just appeared before them wearing robes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Peter from the Ministry of Magic here in Sydney Australia, These are my partners, Amelia, and Nicholas. They're from the memory division in our ministry. Might I ask you guys for your names?"

"Wait!" Amelia said. She noticed that Harry's head showed a little of his lightning shaped scar. "Young man, whatever happened to your forehead?"

"Oh. You mean..." Harry showed them the rest of the scar and she was shocked at the whole thing. Nicolas saw the scar then whispered in Peter's ear.

"It's him, the Hero of the wizarding world." Then he faced Harry. "Hey, do the name Kingsley Shacklebolt ring a bell."

"Yeah, I'll be working with him in September." Harry said.

"Then you must be Harry Potter." Peter said. "You saved the wizard world. Wow it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"I'm sure the pleasure is mine." Harry said.

"And who might you two be?" Peter asked.

"This is Ron and Ginny Weasley. My best friend and girlfriend."

Ron and Ginny had shook hands with the three wizards before continuing the conversation.

"You mentioned Hermione Granger, She's also my best friend. Harry said.

"I see. Yeah, we happened to be very close to finding her parents however we need to do a spell check on her wand to pinpoint their location." Peter said.

"How did you guys get that close?" Ron asked.

"Well for what Kingsley described on what her parents looked like and their occupation of being dentists, out of 3 million people here in Sydney only 8,000 couples had similar looks to the description. But only 2,000 of them were from England, so we went from there." Amelia said

"Then we followed up with a occupation detection charm on the remaining couples only to narrow down to 340 couples that are dentists, and then we did a charm to detect which couples were wizards or muggles and there were only 75 couples left that best describes Hermione's parents." Nicholas added.

"And finally we had to use a spell on the remaining couples to see if they had children or not. Which brought us to 20 couples who have children." Peter added as well.

"Hermione's their only child." Ron added.

"Which brings us to our last step of the operation to see which couples' memories were modified. After looking we came up with 7 whose memories were modified. In which we need Hermione." Peter said.

"Oh well she's in her room." Ginny said "We could gladly take you there."

"That could help, thanks." Amelia said and the six went up to Hermione's room. Ron got the keycard but Ginny insisted on letting her use it. And went in she found nobody there.

"Hermione?"

"I'm in the shower, what is it?"

"There're some wizards we met who says that they are very close to finding you parents."

Ginny heard the shower turning off. A quick half minute later, Hermione was out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Ginny, I swear you better not be joking about what you just said."

While she was speaking, Harry, Ron, Peter, Amelia, and Nicholas came in.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" Nicholas asked.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Were from the Ministry of Magic here in Sydney." Peter said. "We got a call from our Minister who spoke to Kingsley about a Granger family here and we needed to find them for you."

"So did you find them?"

"Close we need to just do a spell check on your wand do you have it?"

Hermione looked in her bag and got out her wand and handed it to Peter who was checking her wand of the spells she did with her wand up to the last year, when Peter heard "Obliviate" three times Peter took her first "Obliviate" spell from her wand which went to his, went to the balcony and pointed her spell into the sky. He conjured a patronus to pinpoint the house they were staying in. The house was decent a two story building in a neighborhood just like London.

"We finally found them." Peter said.

_At last, I'm finally going to lift the enchantment off my parents. Mom, Dad, I'm on my way._

As Hermione was getting dressed, Harry, Ron, and Ginny wondered if she wanted them to come with her.

"Oh, no Harry. No way am I leaving you, Ron, or Ginny behind. While I go to see my parents." Hermione said.

"We didn't ask yet." Harry said.

"I don't care, I really need you all." Hermione pleaded and Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded in approval. When she was fully dressed they all apparated out of the hotel. They had appeared in front of the door to the house that the Grangers were staying in.

"This is the house." Amelia said.

"Thanks for everything." Hermione said.

"Don't thank us yet, first we have to confirm if these are your parents."

Hermione was trying to figure out how she could do this a simple knock on the door disguising herself as a salesperson, or shoot a remodifying memory charm in the house but before she could explore more of her options, two people were coming up to the house who clearly in her mind were Hermione's parents.

"Those are my parents." Hermione whispered.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes I'm positive." Hermione replied.

"Excuse me, do I know you people?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh, uh sorry, we were supposed to be at a party, and somehow we was at the wrong address. We're sorry." Peter excused. As they all walked up like they were leaving and moved out of the way for the Grangers to go through, Hermione saw the perfect opportunity the use the memory charm to remodify their memories of Hermione. They had a sudden daze while the charm was being activated and when it was all over they looked at the house.

"Dear this doesn't look like our house. Is it?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No it is, but it can only mean one thing: We're in Sydney." Mr. Granger said.

"And why on Earth would we be in Sydney?"

"I don't know. Why don't we ask our daughter, who, if I'm not mistaken her for someone else, is here right now."

Suddenly they turned around and looked at the group but mostly at Hermione.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Hermione said timidly because as she predicted they would be angry at her. But their anger towards her didn't stop her from coming forward to hug her mom and dad. She started to cry when she first hugged her mom.

"Please don't be mad at me. I promise I'll explain everything right now as of what happened last year to now."

After hugging they went inside. The Grangers also invited Harry, Ginny, and Ron inside. But before they went in, they all thanked the wizards who helped them bring Hermione to her parents. Once they were in and the door was closed. The two wizards and the witch congratulated each other for a job well done.

Hermione explained everything from the moment she left to getting Harry, to Bill and Fluer's wedding, to them being on the run from Voldemort and Death Eaters, to the final battle, to victory. Hermione was so stricken with bravery to even tell her parents what happened at Malfoy Manor, tortured, marked on, branded by Bellatrix, and all. After for a good 20 to 30 minutes, the Grangers hugged their daughter in relief to know that she is safe and back in their lives for what they missed over a year.

"But Hermione dear, why didn't you tell us first about all this?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Would you have let me done it if I asked you? Also at the ministry they would have taken me from you and put me in Azkaban if I were to stay, or torture you for information on me, Harry or Ron if I didn't."

"So you blocked our memories of you to protect us." Mrs. Granger said.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Well we're so sorry we snapped at you like that." Mr. Granger said kissing his daughter's forehead. "From now on we'll try to understand you more when there's another situation like this. Assuming if this Voldemort is still out there."

"Sir, I can assure you Voldemort is gone now and for good." Harry said.

"Hermione dear, who's that?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Mom, that is the wizard who ensured our futures." Hermione said.

"Harry Potter?" Mr Granger asked.

"Yes dad. I thought you remembered him?" Hermione said as her dad got up and shook Harry's hand for taking care of his daughter and to really have an official meet.

"Ron, it has been a while." Hermione's dad said as he now shook his hand.

"Yeah, sure." Ron said.

"And who might you be?"

"Ginny Weasley sir." Ginny said.

"Ah I forgot about Hermione telling us about her best friend. So Hermione, what are we doing in Sydney." Hermione's mom said.

"We as in..." Hermione who was trying to define who her mom was talking about.

"Us, your friends, and Your boyfriend?" Hermione's mom corrected.

"Oh, well they, also with Harry of course and another friend of ours are on vacation with their family." Hermione said as she pointed to Ron and Ginny.

"Oh, for how long?" Hermione's dad asked.

"For 2 weeks sir." Ron replied. "However this is still our first week here in Sydney."

"Oh okay, well maybe we could all meet up at where you guys are staying. And leave when you guys are leaving." Hermione's dad said.

"Um, dad they are staying at a hotel for the rest of this vacation."

"That's okay. We'll see you there. We were planning on spending time at a hotel anyway." Hermione's mom said. They all went back to the hotel by the Grangers' car. When they got in the Lobby there was Molly and Arthur waiting on Ron and Ginny.

"Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, where have you been?" Molly asked. Ron stepped forward a bit and held his arm.

"Um sorry mom that I didn't tell you where we was going but we ran into wizards who found Hermione's parents. I meant to tell you that I along with Ginny and Harry was going to be with Hermione when she remodified their memories."

"Oh, I see." Molly said as she looked at the Grangers. "Hello, are you the Grangers?"

"Yes we are." Mrs. Granger replied. "Are you Molly?"

"Yes we are. We are here on vacation, me, my husband, and my family and their friends. And I'm sure you met my husband." Molly replied as she and Arthur shook hands with with the Grangers. They had a long talk at the Hotel's cafeteria with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Some questions were about muggle stuff, some were about wizard stuff, and some on how Harry ended up as a part of the Weasley family, even though he's not their son. As they were still talking, back up in Hermione and Ron's room, Hermione, Harry, Angelina, and the rest of the Weasleys were talking about how Hermione revitalized her parents memories, and congratulated her and their reunion.

"So what are you planning on doing Hermione?" Angelina asked.

"I'll be sleeping in my parents room here."

"For how long?" Ron asked terrified that she might be staying with them for the rest of the vacation.

"Oh, calm down Ronald. It's not going to be that long, only for a few days then, I'll return to you." Hermione said.

"Yeah Ron, let the woman have time to make up for lost time with her parents." George added.

"Yeah, Right. Sorry Hermione." Ron said.

"That's okay. So what are you guys up to for the next few days?" Hermione asked.

"Me and Bill will be going shopping tomorrow." Fluer said.

"Percy and I intend on going to the Casino." Charlie added.

"Me and Angelina have dinner plans." George added.

"And you three?" Hermione asked Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Well, I don't know." Harry said. "But we'll think of something."

"We sure will." Ginny added.

As soon as it was nighttime, they all left to their respective rooms. Hermione was going down to her parents room. To stay a few nights with them. Inside they had a talk.

"Hermione dear, why aren't you upstairs with Ron?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Because I really missed you two, ever since after the was was over all I could think about besides Ron, was to lift the enchantment."

"Well you did and were okay now." Mr. Granger said.

"I know. But still I want to spend lost time with my family."

"Oh, Hermione dear."

The Grangers agreed and let Hermione stay with them, for the remainder of the night they had ate and watched movies together. When they went to sleep, the Grangers was on one bed while Hermione was on the other. While asleep at some point at the night, When the Grangers would sleep, Hermione would look at her parents, and whenever Hermione would sleep, her parents would look at her. It was that moment when Hermione was sleeping that the Grangers looked at her.

"I really missed our daughter. I'm glad she's back in our lives." Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah, we sure do have a wonderful child." Mr. Granger replied. Through slit eyes, Hermione saw the hug and cuddle each other, which eventually after would kiss soon enough before they went back to sleep.

_And I have such wonderful parents._ Hermione thought as she went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

Thursday August 23, 2007  
The Hotel in Sydney

The past five days turned out to be good, for some that is. Bill and Fluer went shopping as promised, Percy and Charlie went to gamble at a casino, they had luck going because they had came back with a bit more than they had when they went in. George and Angelina had dinner at a nice restaurant. During nighttime when it was time to sleep out of the five nights Harry and Ginny only had 40% together, while Harry and Ron had the rest. Even though Ron knew that Harry and Ginny were together and would stay that way for in their view forever, still he feel that he needed to spend time with Harry, although there was a night where he would seperate them just out of spite, but it was all just for the fun of anger, he would apologize to them the next day, but Harry and Ginny manage to play volleyball together with the locals and sometimes against each other. Molly and Arthur got more acquainted with the Grangers during breakfast, lunch and dinner talks and Hermione would spend her time with her parents each day. They would head to restaurants, the Opera House, and fun festivals. It was 9:45 in the morning and Hermione was sleeping in her parents room. She was alone and her parents were nowhere around. When she started to wake up she saw a note on her bed.

_Hermione Dear,_

_We went to the beach with the Weasleys they are having a picnic there. Your friends are also here. When you wake up we left you a late birthday present. We can only hope that the tide here now isn't as high as your excitement is. Happy late 18th my daughter._

_Love,  
Mom and Dad._

Hermione didn't see no present around until she got out of bed she stepped on something she took it out and it was a long rectangular present. After opening it up she saw what was inside and smiled at her present then she thought of how to impress Ron with it.

_What should I wear while showing off my present to Ron?_

At the beach everybody was relaxing or doing something. Fluer and Angelina were relaxing soaking up the sun, Harry and Ginny were playing volleyball Percy and Charlie joined them soon enough, Ron, Bill, and George were in the water having swimming contests with Bill winning all the time. Apparently, George forgot that Bill was partially scratched by Fenrir and have werewolf like abilities. And Molly, Arthur, and Grangers were talking. When the Volleyball game was over, Ginny and Harry had headed to their spot for food, Joining Ron who was already eating.

"So how did the game go?" Ron asked.

"It went great." Harry asked. "Ginny really played well already 5 days in playing and she knows how the game goes."

"When it comes to sports, I'm a fast learner." Ginny said.

"That you are." Harry said. As they was finishing their food Harry and Ginny was getting undressed for the water. Harry had on light blue trunks while Ginny had on a red bikini, the shade of red was just like her hair she wore it to see how Harry would react.

"Goes great with my hair, don't you think?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny with you, you never cease to amaze me. The way you flaunt everything sexy, every color would go great on you." Harry replied, and they soon got in the water and started to swim around Ron soon joined in. 5 minutes in Ron suddenly felt down because Hermione wasn't around.

"Where could Hermione be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. She should have been out here by now." Ginny replied Harry just looked around and suddenly as a huge tide came, he sees Hermione in a black bikini on a surfboard. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail.

"Well we couldn't ask any sooner." Harry said as Hermione was just coming up to them. When she came to a stop, she sat down on her board

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Hermione said.

"Nice surfboard." Harry said. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a present from my mom and dad for my birthday since they missed my last one. A late gift." Hermione said.

"Oh, well brilliant." Harry replied.

Hermione now looked at Ron. Who was just stunned at the vision he was seeing.

"Miss me, Ronald?"

"I sure did."

"Well good."

Just then The Weasleys and the Grangers were leaving and they all saw them.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry!" Molly called out. "We're heading back!"

"Hermione! Hon, were going!"

They got back out to tell them what they were going to do. After that Hermione wanted to have a word with Ginny.

"Ginny, How was your first time with Harry?"

"Just amazing. I mean it was our first time and he was a natural I don't know where he learned it from but I love every bit of it."

"How did you two do it?"

"Oh just straight up. We didn't need protection because we was each other's first and I had a contraceptive potion that lasted for 15 Hours."

"Oh, well okay."

"Why... Hermione, are you going to..."

"Yes, I was a bit afraid that's all. I would have done it with him on your birthday but we both didn't have protection."

"Give me your keycard and I'll leave you a potion."

"Okay."

Hermione gave Ginny her keycard to her and Ron's room.

"Now wasn't there something you wanted to do?" Hermione asked.

"No, I..."

Before Ginny could answer completely Ginny remembered that Harry and Ginny had spent two of the five nights together. Also she didn't have enough time with Harry during the day as there was always something going on. Ginny wanted to blame Hermione for her misfortune of spending time with Harry, But while Ron was missing Hermione, Ginny started to see that and looked at Hermione with a wicked grin.

"Hermione, give Ron the lovemaking of his life." Ginny said.

"Oh I plan to." Hermione said.

"Okay. Let's go Harry." Ginny said.

"Wait we're going back to the hotel?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said walking away.

"But we just got..." While Harry was speaking Ginny found the time to be naughty by pulling the strings to her bikini top slowly. Harry knew that Ron took most of their time and now they can make up for that. "Wait for me, dear."

"Tell my parents that I'll be out surfing still!" Hermione said.

"Okay!" Harry and Ginny said as they left the beach leaving Ron and Hermione togetherly alone so to speak.

It was evening and the sun was still setting they had a bit of time before the sun could touch the horizon, the sky was orange yellow like, and Ron and Hermione were sitting together on Hermione's surfboard with Hermione's back hemmed up to Ron. During the time that they were together Hermione let Ron try out her surfboard and he seemed to fail numerous times but after a little while later he got the hang of it and actually manage to stay on when waves were coming, he wasn't as good as Hermione but he would be in time. After that when every wave would come, he would try to get on the surfboard while Hermione was on but he keeps on falling making Hermione fall with him. They kept watching the sun go down.

"First the singing, now this. What else did you do that you didn't tell me?" Ron asked.

"If I were to tell you, then there wouldn't be a story behind my hobbies now would it? And they wouldn't be as romantic as it is either." Hermione said before continuing. "My parents took me to the beach one day. And I loved to see men and women on surfboards having fun. I practiced balancing myself on certain things before balancing myself on a surfboard. I was 9 when I started surfing, my father gave me my first surfboard for my birthday. The day I mastered surfing was when I was 10 and during that day I felt like I didn't need to surf anymore. That's why I got this present from mom and dad, they want to see me surf again."

"What do you mean?"

"This morning when I woke up they left me a message and this surfboard as my present."

"Probably because they really missed you surfing."

"Yeah."

Suddenly a huge wave was coming, not tidal wave like, but higher than a surfers limit to surf on.

"Okay, Ron get down and lie still." Hermione ordered.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"A big wave is coming."

"Okay."

As Hermione got up, Ron got up as well.

"Ron, I said 'get down.' not stand up."

"Hermione, I'll be still."

"I know but you're lousy at standing on a board with someone."

"But Hermione I'm trying to improve."

The wave was getting close.

"Ron please, tomorrow we can work on our balance, but for now I need you to lay down."

"Hermione..." Ron put his hands on her hips. "Trust me."

"Ron, I swear..."

The wave got to the surfboard and they started to ride. Ron's body was close to Hermione's. Soon enough they were closely engulfed by the wave, but they broke out at the last second. While riding out to shore, Hermione's eyes were closed and she had crossed her hands to touch Ron's. Hermione's left hand touched Ron's right, and her right hand was on his left.

"That was amazing." Hermione said.

"Gorgeous." Ron added. As the surfboard stopped on shore, the impact sent Ron and Hermione stumbling. Ron stumbled further than Hermione and was able to land. But when he turned around Hermione who was still stumbling crashed into him making them fall on impact with Hermione on top of Ron. After they fell, they were looking at each other before they ended up laughing and then they looked at each other again.

"I have to thank your mom and dad, Hermione."

"For what, Ronald?"

"Your present."

"Why do you need to do that?"

"Because they gave us another romantic moment to share between us. I'm just shocked at how a simple muggle invention could trigger the romance between us."

"But how did you know that?"

"You still have that letter?"

"Yeah it should still be in my parent's room."

"Then let's go." With that Ron and Hermione got their things and headed back to the hotel. Once back they went to the floor where Hermione's parents were staying Hermione went in and got the letter then went back out. She read the letter to Ron, once finished, Ron spoke up.

"Hermione, your parents must have saw how happy you were on your surfboard, they figured why don't you show me what other things you could do besides read books or cast spells all the time. I mean, have you told them about me?"

"Yes, I mean I told them about you, not how muscular, charming, or interesting you are."

"Well, somehow you being their daughter they must have thought you loved me."

"They might have overheard me when I did talk about you and how much you mean to me."

"Hermione if you wanted another reason..."

"Ron let's just go back to our room please."

"Okay."

With that they ended up going up another floor to their room door Hermione was searching for her keycard but forgot that she gave hers to Ginny, so Ron took out his and opened the door for them to go in. Once in they closed the door and the sun was completely down. They held onto each other.

"You know it was sheer dumb luck that we were able to ride that wave together." Hermione said.

"And there wouldn't be another moment in time like that. So call it luck that we were able to have a moment like that." Ron said.

"You're partially right."

"What am I partially right about?"

"Thanking my parents. You don't have to thank them... _We_ have to thank them."

Hermione gave Ron a kiss before she was heading to the bathroom. Ron got to Hermione and closed his arms around her pressing her back against him.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"What I can't enjoy my girlfriend?"

Hermione felt Ron press up against him.

"Yes you could but I need to take a shower. And you do too."

"Why?" Ron asked while kissing on her shoulder.

"Because, I'm filthy as you already know." Ron was planting love bites on Hermione. "I... Am sweaty... From the... Walk back here and..." Hermione's body was warming up to Ron's love bites. At this point Her hormones were raging out on control she was at a decision of taking a shower or wanting to do something the moment she had Ron in her life that is if Ron wasn't poisoned at the time.

"Hermione, what's the use of taking a shower now? I mean if you're thinking what I'm thinking it would only be best if we shower after. I mean what's the use of taking it now if we are going to get filthy again?"

Ron suddenly kissed the back of her neck, Hermione gasped at the touch of his lips and gave out a long moan after. Slowly she grind her hips on Ron, but when her hormones couldn't take it anymore she agreed with Ron to wait on that shower. Right now, she wanted to do what she really wanted to do when Ron was now completely in her life almost two years ago if Ron wasn't poisoned on that day.

"You're right, the shower can wait. Right now I want to do something that I wanted to do since I had you in my life."

"And what is it that you wanted to do?"

"This."

Hermione turned around and kissed him deeply, after the kiss she took off her platform shoes before continuing, she then took off Ron's shirt and shorts before pushing him on the bed, in which she took off her shirt and shorts. Ron was in his trunks that he was in the water with and Hermione had on her bikini. She leaned down and kissed him fiercely while Ron kissed her back just as fierce.

"Hermione, you still have your bikini on."

"Well you have your trunks on, Ronald. When your trunks go, my bikini goes with it."

Ron quickly took off his shorts revealing his naked body to Hermione. Then he wanted to reveal hers by taking off her bikini top and bottom. When they were soon naked, Ron sat up with Hermione straddling him. He was ready to enter her tunnel of pleasure, but it was only when Hermione saw a small vial and a note that she wanted Ron to stop.

"Ron, wait."

"What?"

Hermione reached over Ron to take the vial and the note.

_It's chocolate flavored. Enjoy._

_Ginny._

Quickly Hermione threw the note, opened the vial and drank the potion.

"What was that?"

"A contraceptive potion Ron. It prevents me from being pregnant."

"Which means..."

"If you were to fill me with your seed I won't be able to have a baby."

"Is that bad?"

"No, not at the moment Ron. This potion only lasts for 15 hours. Which means that you are free to unload yourself inside me."

"But what about..."

"I'll tell you more after we're done, right now I want you! I want you inside me!"

Ron suddenly placed himself inside her and he was halfway in before she screamed.

"Oh! Ron, not so fast. This is my first time."

"I'm sorry, but it almost felt like you wanted me to take you without stopping the way you said that you want me inside."

"I know... But I meant to tell you to go slow. Now go slowly."

Ron continued to push slowly inside her until he reached her core.

"Hermione, I'm almost there but..."

"If you're worrying about hurting me it's okay I'm suppose to hurt. It means that my hymen is broken and you took my virginity. So don't mind me when I'm screaming I'm okay."

"Okay."

Ron looked at her before continuing he pushed a slowly as he could until he finally broke her core. Hermione screamed at the pain and gripped his shoulders tight. She pressed her forehead to his and kissed him.

"Please, continue to push into me Ron."

Ron slowly pushed into her until he was fully in. He waited for a minute or two to continue, at the same time they slowly started to thrust into each other.

_Finally, I'm one with Hermione. This is no better feeling._

_I'm so glad that Ron took my virginity._

Hermione and Ron started to moan. As the thrusting got faster Ron kissed Hermione's sea salted neck.

"Oh, Ron! Right there!"

Ron kept kissing the spot on her neck. Hermione's moans got louder and louder as she was close to her first orgasm.

"Ron!"

Hermione had her first orgasm and her walls started to squeeze him. Ron was still pumping into her willing to give her another orgasm and sure enough she came yet again. Hermione pushed Ron back down on his back and grapevined his legs.

"Hermione love, how many time do you want to go? I already made you have 2 orgasms."

"Ronald I don't intend to stop until you fill me up."

"Are you sure you have the energy to go for how long it may take you?"

"Of course. I'm your frisky, freaky, girlfriend."

Hermione placed her hands on his chest and started to go harder and deeper while moaning louder and louder. As she kept going deeper within her pattern that's when she heard something from Ron.

"Oh, Hermione! Keep it just like that."

"Ohh! Oh, Ron!"

Hermione kept on going deeper and faster. As she went faster Ron's moaning kept getting louder for her walls sueezed his member so tightly. Hermione pressed her whole body on Ron with her head close to his and kept it going there moaning in Ron's ear.

"Aah! Oh, Ron I'm about to come again!"

"Oh Hermione I'm coming too!"

"Yes Ron! Please fill me!"

"Hermione! Oh, Hermione!"

"Ron!"

Just then they both had a orgasm. Their bodies wracked as if they was hit with the stunning spell as they rode their orgasms out they looked at each other with much care in their eyes.

"Hermione."

"Yes, Ron?"

"Have I made you happy?"

Hermione kissed him fiercely.

"Ron, you have never made me more happier than right now. I will always love you for this."

"I will always love you Hermione."

They shared a kiss or two before going to take a shower in which after they made love one more time before going to bed.

Over the next few days of the vacation everybody went to a festival that was around for a day and did the normal When it was time they all had checked out after paying their hotel bills and went to the airport to catch a plane back to London, England. Once back they all went back to their homes. Hermione went back home with her family and she was on her own bed after she had cleaned up the house thinking about the first time she made love with her boyfriend: Ronald Billius Weasley.

Authors Note: sorry if the ending was rushed I finished this on my iPod touch with low battery and I wanted to get this in before it died on me. I'll improve this chapter in time. I hope you enjoyed leave a review and check out the other chapters.


	6. Hermione's Sad Final Return To Hogwarts

Author's Note: I'm putting finishing touches on previous chapters. Also on this chapter it has one part where it's similar to a movie. Let's see who can spot the reference.

Disclaimer: Read chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.

Chapter 6

Hermione's "Sad" Final Return To Hogwarts

_You're a great wizard Harry._

_Not as good as you._

_(laughs) Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things: Friendship and bravery._

Friday August 31st, 2007

The Burrow

It was midnight and everybody was asleep. While Harry was sleeping, he remembered what Hermione said to him on their first year of Hogwarts. It was the time where he, along with Ron and Hermione were playing Wizard's chess to proceed to the next room, and Ron who was playing as a knight piece, sacrificed himself so that Harry could check the room's King and proceed. It was kind of sad for Harry to think that this is it. Harry has successfully defeated Voldemort and now Hogwarts will have nothing more to teach him. He will be away from his best friend while he's off Death Eater hunting. His best days with Hermione were the day he first met her, the day he along with Ron helped saved her with the troll, the day they time traveled back to save Buckbeak and Sirius from death using her Time Turner, and the very first day they formed Dumbledore's Army. But the days he remembers most was when Hermione helped him search for those horcruxes.

_Hermione I will miss you when you go to Hogwarts._

Harry then after continued sleeping and he was dreaming about Ginny now.

_About time. Don't you think?_

_Oh, shut up._

While Ginny was sleeping, she had just remembered how right Hermione was for Ron. Ginny remembered how devastated Hermione was when Ron was going out with Lavander Brown. In a way Ginny felt like she owed her for her advice on how to get Harry to love her let alone notice her more. Her best times with Hermione was the time they went to the Quidditch world cup in Hermione's 4th year and Ginny's 3rd year before they went to Hogwarts for the Year of the Triwizard Tournament, the time they trained together the year after in the Room of Requirement and the battle at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries where they put their training to the test against the Death Eaters and did quite well, and her last best moment of her time was when she and Hermione was in the Slug Club with Harry, despite the fact that Ginny was with Dean at the time, they had fun and everything during the Slug Club.

_Thanks Hermione for your advice. It really helped me. But I wished you would have evolved with us. And what would Ron think about you going back?_

Ginny continued sleeping and started dreaming about Harry now.

In Ron's mind while he was asleep, Hermione was the only one he dreamt about. He didnt dream about Harry or Ginny, his family, or Fred's death for that matter. He thought about all the times he was with Hermione at Hogwarts. From bickering to loving, from times spent apart to times spent together. Ron had many a good moments with Hermione all throughout the 7 years. His best moments of his beloved girlfriend were just like one ofHarry's best moments, saved Hermione from the troll, trained with her in the Room of Requirement in which in a duel he let her win, but his best moment of Hermione was when he had the time to spend with her in peace after the second war. Within his 6th year when Lavender only wanted to snog him and Romilda who cursed him with a love potion hidden in the chocolates that were meant for Harry, the only woman that was real with him and cared for him whether he was sick or injured was Hermione, she loved him for who he was not because he was a friend of a famous wizard. Suddenly Ron woke up thinking hard about what he is planning to do when he and Hermione are apart for the next 10 months on and off.

_Hermione, why must you leave me? I really need you close to me._

The next morning outside the Burrow, Harry and Ron were talking under a tree.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Have you ever wondered why you became some woman's boyfriend?"

"Not really, no. Why?"

"Because, whenever I'm with Hermione I feel like she fills my whole world completely and whenever she's not around it's like my world is incomplete, like my world is half done with the things that I built myself but Hermione helped me with the other half."

At that note, Ron was shedding tears.

"Ron it may feel that her going back to Hogwarts may make you feel like you guys would split apart because the entire time may feel like whatever events that was in the years of our enrollment of Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts. But Ron, know that it's her passion, her achievement, to always want to learn more, it's who she is after all. And would you want to be in her way of being who she is?"

"No, but why does she want to go back I mean that woman's got the brains of 4 past headmasters there and I don't mean McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, and Umbridge."

"Yeah I see, as I can recall she almost had the best of me in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She really was the brightest of the three of us. In fact she still is. But then again it's like I said, she wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't go back. She always wants to learn."

Ron was thinking about Hermione the entire moment that Harry was stating why Hermione wanted to go back to Hogwarts one final time.

"Ron, you'll miss her, I'll miss her, Ginny will miss her most definitely because tomorrow she will be practicing with the Hollyhead Harpies. And need I say more about how much your family will miss her not to mention her friends, Parvati, Padma, Neville and the rest?"

"Yeah I'll definitely miss her, but then again I don't want to miss her."

At that point, Harry turned to Ron.

"Why Ron?"

Ron looked back at Harry.

"Because in some way it makes me feel like these past months that we shared, seem like it was just pleasurable dreams, like all the times we shared were just fantasies and nothing else, and Harry, I love Hermione too much to let what we shared all these years, become unreal."

Harry could feel Ron's pain of being seperated from Hermione. He knew himself that he will miss Ginny for 6 months each year she signs for the Hollyhead Harpies.

"Ron, you know Hermione will always love you. And right now I'll bet that she is really thinking hard about whether or not she's really going through with what she said over 3 months ago."

"I guess you're right. I hope she's not doing this out of spite that I left you guys on our horcrux hunt. "

Ron remembered how massively upset and angry Hermione was when Ron came back to them that day.

_You... Complete... Ass, Ronald Weaseley!_

To Hermione she must have thought that to Ron, missing Christmas and her and Harry almost getting killed by Voldemort's snake Nagini was nothing to worry about. Especially on that day when he left when he heard Hermione call out for him that he really had to make that up to her.

"Harry I really, really meant to come back."

"I understand Ron and I seriously doubt she's not going back to Hogwarts to punish you."

"Well, if you say so." Ron said as is he was unsure. "So Harry, where did you get that necklace made for Ginny?"

"At a locket shop in Diagon Alley. Your dad knows the place."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll ask him, then I'll be there to get one made for Hermione."

"Oh well okay then."

When they got up they hugged each other before Ron went back inside and soon he was gone for several hours. It was late afternoon at the Burrow and Harry was in George's old room laying down with his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. Ginny came in and straddled him and they both laugh.

"I guess tomorrow's it huh? We stay together but go our seperate ways." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I mean it's a new beginning for all of us but it isn't as peaceful as we thought it would be."

"I know. Just think: The four of us with steady jobs able to see each other on a daily basis with me and Hermione wondering when will you guys ask us to marry you two then the planning of our weddings, our honeymoons, and the life of us being one big happy family."

"Ginny, you're making peace itself look too good."

"I know." Ginny suddenly lifted Harry's upper body up and wrapped her legs around him. "That's what I want for all of us."

"Well Ginny, I'll always be an Auror while I will also be out catching dark wizards but I will assume that in two years, when all the Death Eaters are captured. When you retire from Quidditch, and when Hermione finally works full time in the Ministry, that wish will come true for all of us."

Harry was kissing Ginny deeply for what seems like a long time it was almost the same as it was on Harry's birthday when they kissed inside the Tunnel of Love. It was almost supper time and Ron came back he headed up to George's room he went in and saw Harry kissing Ginny.

"Hey."

Harry and Ginny broke from the kiss when they saw Ron and Ginny got up from Harry and left the room.

"So where'd you head off to Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well after I has custom ordered this locket..." Ron showed Harry a locket with the shape of Hermone's face on it. "I went to her house to speak to her. And eventually she was still so happy about going back to Hogwarts. It's like she denies how much she will really miss me going back and do you know what she told me?"

"I'll take a guess. It's only ten months?"

"Yeah which kind of makes me not want to miss her now."

"Ron..."

Just then Ron stormed into his room until dinner was ready. Harry then borrowed Ron's owl Pigwidgeon and sent a letter to Hermione. When dinner was ready, Harry went downstairs as well and had dinner with the family. After that for a few hours until everybody was asleep, he went outside to think about what was going to happen tomorrow. He and Ron will become Aurors, Ginny's first season will begin, and Hermione will go to Hogwarts for one final time. Just before he started thinking more about what he will miss, Ginny apparated next to Harry. She was in her silver nightgown with matching slippers.

"You know Harry if you're thinking about Hermione..."

"No Ginny, I'm thinking about how much Ron will miss Hermione. He told me that Hermione is still happy about going back. And it's like she really wouldn't miss Ron that much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can be most assured that they really will miss each other, especially when they both are in denial."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how Ron plans on not missing Hermione, but I can only hope he does it on a safe proportion."

Ginny could feel Harry be overly concerned again. She was now fully focused on Harry.

"Harry, look at me." Harry obeyed by looking deep into her eyes. "I love my brother Ron and of course I'll definitely miss Hermione too. I mean, she is my best friend. And I'll miss Ron when I leave to begin my career in Quidditch."

"And me?"

"That's why I apparated here for, to drag your lovely, overly concerned, completely handsome ass back to my room so you could give me the first love making session of my career, even though I will miss you for goodness knows how long."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and apparated them back to her room so she could make love to him, meanwhile Ron was still awake, although he couldn't hear Harry and Ginny's sounds of love making due to the fact that Ginny cast her silencing charms around, he knew that Ginny would want Harry to make love to her before she left. Through gritted teeth he was angry, but not at Harry or Ginny, but at Hermione because Hermione didn't feel like making love to Ron before she left for one final time she felt that she needed him to wait until June, because she and Ron will have all the time in the world for each other, while Harry and Ginny would toggle six months back and forth from Quidditch for God knows how many years. His last lovemaking was in Australia and that was like a week ago and to Hermione that was all she needed. Ron then felt that he shouldn't worry about her for too much and went to sleep to think about how to give the locket to her. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were just about done, when Harry and Ginny were sitting up together making love for like 2 hours. Their juices were spilled on the bed. They collapsed with Ginny on top of Harry.

"My turn." Ginny said as she waved her wand and cleaned up the bed and themselves. Then she looked at Harry with much love.

"You sure know how to keep me sane."

"Good, glad that I also have that effect."

"I will miss you too Ginny."

"Harry, just promise me you won't miss me too much."

"Ginny, I'll think about you every single day if not every free moment. And I'll dream about you every single night, so that I won't miss you as much wherever I am. That's a promise."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny."

They shared a kiss or two before they went to sleep dreaming about the morning coming.

Meanwhile at Hermione's house, Hermione was asleep and she already opened the letter that Harry sent to her. The letter was set aside her bedside table.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm writing to you to let you know that I know we will see you in ten months, and I know that you will miss Ron too. If only you knew how much Ron misses you now and how much when you leave. And you know Ginny will miss you too, in fact I will assume that she will play as if she wanted you around Ron on a daily basis. But as I already told Ron, you wouldn't be you if you didn't want to do what your heart told you to do. I'll be at the station along with Ron and Ginny to wish you farewell because Ginny have to go to Hollyhead stadium to start her season as well. But know that I along with Ginny and Ron will always be with you. Have fun in your final year._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry._

Hermione looked at the letter from a while ago before she was sleeping. She remembered every moment that she, Harry, and Ron had. Like the conversations on the train, and in the Griffindor common room, like the missions for the Sorcerer's Stone, knowing where the Chamber of Secrets was, in helping Harry win the Triwizard cup and/or survive the tournament, and more. But most of all the mission for the horcruxes. Hermione knew that she will always keep these memories with her. As she slept she thought about what her final year was going to bring her, as well as Ron who she knew that deep down she would really miss him but she needed to stay strong she couldn't let her feelings of Ron cloud the issue at hand, she knew that in ten months she will be done of Hogwarts and she and Ron will be together longer than that. After all it was just ten months, and she figured, If Ron could be away from her for weeks, she could be away from him for months.

_Just relax Hermione, it's only 10 months, no need to worry. Before you know it they will be done and over with and you will finally be with Ron. He shouldn't be worried about me._

After that thought, Hermione slept through the rest of the night she already had her bags packed and was ready to return.

Saturday September 1st, 2007

King's Cross Station.

It was 10:15 While Hermione was walking inside the Train station. While she was walking by herself, in which she already bid her parents farewell before heading in, she saw Parvati and Padma wishing her farewell before going to Dean and Seamus who also saw Hermione leaving and said their farewell as well. A little while later, Hermione ran into Neville.

"Hey Hermione, Going back?"

"Yes I am, and what are you doing here."

"I just got through saying good-bye to Hannah, she's going back to her final year as well. Voldemort and the Death Eaters robbed her of her final year with their abusive authority at the Ministry."

"Oh, Well okay. Where are you heading now?"

"I'm staying with my Gran for a few months, then I'll be working with Harry as an Auror. Then when Hannah comes back. I'll be opening up a plant shop in Diagon Alley."

"Wow, that's great Neville!"

"Thanks, well anyways be safe okay?"

"I sure will."

Hermione gave Neville a hug before continuing on to platform 9 and 3/4. At the barrier she saw, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, George, and Angelina waiting for her.

"Hey guys." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said being the first to speak.

"So I guess this is it huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it is but you know this isn't good-bye." Ginny said.

"Of course not." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

"Good luck, Ginny. Win the cup for us okay?"

"You know I will."

Then she hugged George, Angelina, Arthur and Molly. Then suddenly she turned to Harry.

"Books and cleverness, hey?"

"Harry, you should know me better that I prefer..."

"Friendship and bravery." Harry said as he interrupted Hermione.

"Just as much." Hermione finished out. "Just be careful you and Ron, and please look out for him."

"I'll do my best, Hermione. You know nothing's guaranteed."

"I know." And with that Hermione gave Harry the best heartwarming hug he ever got from her.

"I'll miss you, Hermione."

"I'll miss you too Harry. I'm angry that Ron's not here but glad at the same time."

"Why?"

"Because this would break his heart, seeing me leave."

"Hermione if you only knew..."

"I'll know how much Ron will miss me."

Hermione and Harry broke from the hug and Hermione was in aligned with the barrier. She gave one last look at the six of them before she went on through the barrier and into Platform 9 and 3/4 Harry and Ginny along with the rest made their way to Ginny's train. Once there, it was 10:50, she was proud that she faced her friends and family with their farewell. However Hermione was not home free yet. She spoke a little too soon about Ron not being there, for she saw him waiting for her. Slowly Hermione walked up to Ron and then looked at him.

"Think I would not come?" Ron asked.

"To tell you the truth Ron I was mad when you weren't with Harry and Ginny, but I didn't know that you'd be waiting for me here. But then again..." Hermione started to laugh after a good 5 second laugh, she continued. "I should have known that you'd be last to say good-by to me."

"Hermione..."

"Ron, it's just..."

"Ten months?" Ron interrupted. "Ten months can be a long time you know."

"I know you'll miss me." Hermione said. But Ron knew that he wouldn't miss her. How in denial could they be? normally they would shed tears and talk about how much they would miss each other. But here they both have invisible emotion masks to hide their true feelings for each other. Ron was trying his very best to fight back tears. He needed to do something.

"Ron, in ten months we'll be together longer than this."

At that point, Ron went close and put the locket necklace on Hermione. When Hermione looked at it, it was the most beautiful gift that she had ever got from Ron.

"I love it, Ron."

After looking at it for a while, she hugged Ron and the hug was time consuming. When she broke from it she then spoke to Ron again.

"Ron when my year is finally over, I will let you know where to meet me at. And I'll be wearing something so stunning that you will be able to remember forever." Hermione said.

"I can't wait for June." Ron said.

"Me neither. But we have to. So until then, as somebody would say..."

"Somebody would say what?"

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

"All Aboard!"

After the conductor said that, Ron pulled Hermione into a deep kiss which would confuse somebody if it was not meant to change somebody's mind about a situation like this. Hermione didn't refuse the kiss at all, she kept on kissing him back. When they broke apart, Hermione boarded the train and sat down at the window closest to the car she boarded in from the door. As the train pulled off, Ron saw Hermione leave, even after she was out of view. He would still stay there for another hour. If Ron was to really miss her, he would have ran with the train to catch Hermione's car and placed his hand on the window to match Hermione's until the car was out of range from the platform. As he stood there looking at the train fade from his vision, he would think about the ten months that he would not see Hermione as well as the day Hermione promised him that they would have together.


	7. I'm Missing A Year With Rain

Author's Note: For this chapter it's inspired by 2 songs that kind of grew on me, but let's see if anyone can spot them. Hint of these inspired songs is fused in this chapter's title, but the question is: Am I really saying this right or did I turn it inside out? Already last chapter I might had layed it on thick on how deep Harry, Ginny and Ron, will miss Hermione, and now as somebody would say it's time to throw it forth then drop the hammer.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter nor any songs that I didn't make.

Chapter 7

I'm Missing A Year With Rain

Tuesday September 11, 2007

Ministry Of Magic, Ron's Auror Office

After seeing the love of his life leave for her final year at Hogwarts, Ron wished that she hadn't left and wished that he would stay with her. While writing reports on the captured Death Eaters, he would daydream about him and Hermione spending time together. he would daydream about each touch, each hug, and each kiss. For the past 11 nights he couldn't sleep nor did he want to. Ron's latest daydream was when he woke up in the morning and saw Hermione next to him sleeping in peace with a smile on her face. He would keep looking at her until she would wake up and see Ron and he would smile wider whenever she would smile at him. But the one moment that Ron didn't want to leave from to snap back to reality was when he held Hermione close to her when they were on a surfboard. Ron would hold on to these moments for a long time. Whenever Harry would walk by his office he would see how much Ron misses Hermione. for the past 7 of the 11 straight days that Ron didn't sleep, he would see Ron outside at times of the night looking up at the night sky wondering if Hermione is okay and the day Hermione would come back to Ron. During Lunch, Harry, Dean, and Seamus were talking.

"What's gotten into Ron lately?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, it's like he hasn't slept in days." Dean added.

"He hasn't slept in days." Harry said. "You would think Ron would be okay with Hermione leaving to Hogwarts for one final time but he really misses her and it's only been 11 days. Somehow he's starting to feel how Hermione felt when he left us."

"And somehow Hermione's probably feeling the same way Ron felt when he left you guys." Dean said.

"So how's Parvati and Padma?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we'd brag about how we are with them more than you guys are with Ginny and Hermione, but feeling as how this situation could go both ways, we decide not to." Seamus said before continuing. "Parvati and Padma wanted to make a business. With them being extremely great in Charms and Divination. Padma told me that she was thinking about being a fortune teller."

"While Parvati told me that she's into making charms." Dean Added. "And I kind of like that she wants to do that."

"But they also told us that they wanted to be Housewives if they decide not to go into business." Seamus said.

"So what's wrong with that?" Harry asked."

"Nothings's wrong with it." Dean replied. "In fact we don't care what decision they come up with as long as we are with them. However..."

"They want to get married in 3 years!" Seamus interrupted.

"If you love them so much you can wait that long for it, besides we're still young, but don't worry, as soon as you know they will ask for a marriage soon." Harry said.

"How would you Know?" Seamus asked.

"The average woman in the world would want to marry first before becoming a mother." Harry said.

"Yeah but Parvati and Padma aren't average, Harry. We could be the ones who would be with those who want to be mothers before they become wives." Dean said.

"Look... All I'm saying is, give them time. Surely they will change their mind before then." Harry said. Once he finished he was getting up.

"So what are your planning to do now?" Dean asked.

"I got to go get Ron, Ginny's first game starts soon and we need to be there for her first game. Want to join?" Harry asked.

"We love to Harry, but sorry not this time. Maybe the next game. we got a double date tonight with the twins." Seamus said.

"Okay, then have a great time." Harry said as he left to go find Ron.

"Tell Ginny that we're sorry and good luck!" Dean shouted when Harry was running.

When he got up to Ron's office, Ron was still there daydreaming. he knocked on the door and went in.

"Ron?" Harry asked before Ron came back to reality.

"Harry, I..."

"Ron, I know you miss Hermione, not to mention that Ginny and I do too. But it's only for 10 months. After that she will work here and you two will be together every chance you get."

"Yeah, but Harry..."

"What is it Ron?"

"I...I don't know what I'm feeling right now. it's like I can't get my mind off of Hermione. And I love her too much to get my mind off of her."

"You're lovesick, Ron."

"Is that bad." Ron asked who was beginning to feel worried.

"Depending on how serious you're really in love with her. To tell you something, if Lavender Brown was still alive and you was still with her, she wouldn't need to use Romilda Vane's method if she were to get you like this."

"Oh, okay Harry I'll try to do something to keep my mind off..."

"Ron let me stop you before it gets too serious." Harry interrupted before continuing. "It's okay to miss Hermione. But staying awake for 11 nights in a row, daydreaming and thinking about her almost 24/7 it's not good for you Ron. Thing is, you can keep Hermione in your heart, but don't let her leaving us for her final year mess up your mind."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ron said as he felt sad about doing what he was doing.

"Don't be. besides before you know it, by the time we catch like half these cursed Death Eaters that remain, which may include the Carrows and Umbridge, Christmas will be here. And you most definently know Hermione will want to come on Christmas break."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I can't wait to get my hands on those Carrows. They will pay for whatever they might have did to my sister."

"In which of speaking... we need to go see her, it is her first game."

"Oh yeah, right."

They arrived to Hollyhead stadium by Portkey and saw Ginny in her uniform, giving her good luck hugs before she went out and played her game. Ginny must have played like she wanted Hermione back in their lives on a daily basis, because the game was a complete blowout 470 to 110 against Puddlemere United. After the game, Harry and Ron were heading back to their portkey while Ginny was walking with them to their portkey. But before the actually left to go back, Ron had to use the bathroom. While he was in the bathroom, Harry and Ginny were talking.

"Great game there, love."

"Thanks Harry. So how's the Auror thing going?" Ginny asked kindly.

"Oh it's going good, nothing happened yet."

"Good."

"Why you say that?"

"Because If this keeps up I'll be glad knowing you're safe in your office and not Death Eater hunting."

Harry then held Ginny close and looked at her very deeply.

"Well I have another problem." Harry added.

"What seems to be the problem o' boyfriend of mine?" Ginny mocked.

"Your lovesick brother. Ever since Hermione left, he's been thinking about her partially nonstop. For 11 nights now, 11, he hasn't slept."

"This can't be Ron." Ginny denied. "If I would know him, he talks about eating more when Hermione is not around, so besides not having her around he would eat and Hermione gets annoyed."

"I see, and I fear that if Ron stops eating as well as sleeping then we have a serious problem."

"Well Harry if anyone can get through to him you could."

"Of course but I barely got through to him today."

"Well Harry, just be there for Ron just like you always have."

"Okay Ginny."

Harry and Ginny kissed after that Ron came out and saw them kissing. He cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry." And with that they got to their portkey and went back to the Ministry of Magic. Once back, Kingsley told them that there were Death Eater activity going on and that he needed their help, Ron and Harry agreed and they went to capture some more Death Eaters.

Friday October 20th, 2007

Hogwarts Castle

50 days ago, Hermione left Ron, Harry, and Ginny, to come back to Hogwarts for one final year. 50 days she was roaming the Hogwarts walls without a recognizable face to speak to, except the staff that was still there, Hannah, and Luna. Within the beginning of the school year, Hermione was excited about coming back, she had her head up and was ready to face this year head on. However reality came to her 18 days after the first of September. Despite having getting gifts for her birthday from everybody she knew, nobody besides Luna and Hannah was personally there to wish her happy birthday.

_Hermione Jean Granger, you daft Dimbo, what have you done?_

31 Days after did Hermione realize that she would be in Hogwarts for the next 10 months on and off but 85% on. 31 Days she would miss speaking to her friends, her family, Ron's family, the ones that she left behind. But 31 Days did she miss the one person that she bickered with, kept correcting, spent time with, shared her first kiss with, and even the one she first made love to and is willing to only make love with. During the 31 days, every day that she walked by she would see younger couples in love and kiss each other. And every boy's face that she saw who was in her year kept on being a mirage of Ron, she would even tear up for boys who had red hair which would remind her of Ron. Days when she would daydream about her world being perfect with Ron and Ron only, but at night when she would sleep, she kept twisting and turning because of nightmares of her being alone and deserted. In her nightmares she would hear Ron's voice and respond by calling back, to Hermione it was like the horcrux hunt all over again but this time it was Hermione who left them. Every day at different times of different hours, Hermione would cry, not for leaving Ron, Harry, and Ginny, but to miss being held, being kissed, and being cuddled, every night when Hermione looked at her locket she would open it to see Ron's face inside it. And every night when Hermione would look at the sky she would acutally picture Ron's face written in the stars. Whenever she did that she would hear Ron calling out for her and would cry after. The sheer torture that Hermione been through with Bellatrix felt like a ant bite compared to the torture she's feeling of not being with Ron especially that she has to go through this for 2 more months before Christmas break. Having enough of her pain, she thought of a memory that she will remember with Ron for the rest of her life, and conjured up her otter patronus to send to Ron. When heading to the common room to see if Ron would respond in the fire, Headmistress McGonagall was there to talk to her.

"Ms. Granger? Can I have a word?"

"Sure, Professor McGonagall."

They both sat down on the couch.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are having a problem."

"And how would..."

"I know. The moment I saw how you were to Ron the day he was poisoned, I noticed then that you had deep feelings for him."

"Yes, but..."

Hermione looked down with tears in her eyes. McGonagall then put her hand on Hermione's back to console her.

"Hermione, all you have to do is just ask for the N.E.W.T. Exams at any time and it'll be ready for you. You really are the brightest witch here at Hogwarts and your knowledge surpasses that of Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled at McGonagall then she hugged her, When they broke apart, McGonagall told her that she would have to come to her office privately for the test. When McGonagall left, the fire rose and she saw an unforgetful face she sobbed quietly upon looking at it.

"Hey love." Ron Said.

"Hello Ron." Hermione replied.

"I got your patronus. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm missing you! I'm missing you so much Ronald Weasley!" She cried after and Ron spoke up.

"I see..."

"Did you miss me Ron?"

"Hermione, don't take me wrong when I say this, but no I don't miss you."

Suddenly in Hermione's mind her world almost felt like shattering but before she could vent at Ron, he continued.

"The reason why, is because what we have is so strong that in my wiew if I ever were to sleep I'd dream about you. And to tell you something Hermione, no dream would ever compare to the times we shared together."

"Ron, you said if you ever were to sleep... How long have you stayed awake."

"Harry, and my family could tell you if you don't believe me because they all had witnessed it. It's been 50 Days that I haven't slept."

Hermione was surprised to hear that Ron didn't sleep for 50 days. And smiled after Ron told her why he didn't sleep. They would keep talking until they someone would come. Which was around that time they was about to be done talking.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."

When the fire died down, Hermione cried herself to sleep. during the entire 50 days that she missed Ron, not one day of dark clouds in which an element was to follow after. Just a week before Christmas, Mcgonagall called Hermione up for something important. Hermione came up to her office.

"You called for me Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Hermione." McGonagall said before continuing. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked patiently, and McGonagall calmed herself down before telling her what she had to say.

"Your Parents..."

Author's Note: Oh man, Just what's going on with Hermione's parents? I guess we... well you guys won't know until the next chapter.


	8. Coming Home Coming Back To Ron For Good

Author's Note: As promised here it is the extended part of this chapter with the lemon added. It will fix the confusion to those that read and reviewed. So here's the sxtende and it's like I said before:  
Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter!

Chapter 8

Coming Back Home, Coming Back To Ron For Good

Previously in the last chapter:

Ron misses Hermione to the point where he doesn't sleep and denies missing her when asked, he and Harry did go see Ginny's first game, on their way back, they was called on Auror duty because there was Death Eater activity. Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Hermione misses her mom and dad in which she recently removed the memory charm off them, she also misses her friends including Harry and Ginny. But most importantly, she truly missed being with Ron, and McGonagall gave her the choice of taking the N.E.W.T. test whenever she wanted since in McGonagall's view, Hermione has the knowledge that transcends Hogwarts. But before Christmas break would come. McGonagall would call Hermione up to tell her the situation about her parents.

So now... I bring to you the conclusion.

Friday, February 22nd, 2008,  
?

The situation as it seems for Mcgonagall calling Hermione last December, was that her parents were spotted by Death Eaters: Albert Runcorn, Antonin Dolohov, and Thorfinn Rowle. They tried to kidnap them for Dolores Umbridge who clearly wanted revenge on both Harry and/or Hermione if they couldn't get both. The thing was Harry, Ron, and Kingsley, along with four other Aurors were there to confront them and stop them from kidnapping the Grangers. They managed to do that, but during the fight, the Death Eaters somehow manage to stun Ron and take him as hostage instead, threatening to kill him if anyone followed. For Christmas break, Hermione went back to her parents and stayed with them until term resumed, shutting herself off from her friends and other news due to the fact that she just been reunited with her parents and didn't feel like losing them for good. She even shutted herself from Ron.

Ron woke up for what seems to be years, but it was only days. Ron finally fell asleep around the beginning of November How he manage to stay awake all those weeks? Unbeknownst to Harry and his family, he studied potions from the books that Harry and Ginny got for their birthday, and had created a potion that makes him stay awake without dying. The potion was very potent because it lasted 10 days Ron took it six times once every ten days to avoid death. But as he woke up He was tied up to a chair and was somewhere in a dark room there was sunlight coming from the ceiling which spotlighted Ron, but the light was just enough to see the entire room during the day, and be almost hard to see the door during the night, the door opened and Runcorn, Dolohov, and Umbridge came in. Ron had the complete utmost anger for mostly Dolohov and Umbridge.

"Hello Ronald." Umbridge said.

"Umbridge." Ron answered.

"I came here for the pleasurable enjoyment of hearing you scream. But in order to prevent such a thing from happening I only want two people." Umbridge ordered.

"Would that be Harry and Hermione no less?"

"Close, I want Harry and Hermione, no more no less. You see after hearing rumors about your girlfriend who would possibly be in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I figured that such a filthy mudblood doesn't deserve that position, and the punishment for even trying to get in that department, is death."

This sickened Ron to the lowest degree. If he wasn't tied up and the Death Eaters weren't with her, he would seriously hurt her for death threatening his girlfriend.

"I swear, Dolores if you even attempt to shoot a killing curse..."

"Crucio!" Albert shouted, and Ron was shouting in pain.

"Have you forgotten who's the hostage here Ronald dear?" Umbridge asked.

"I'm not your 'dear!'" Ron replied.

"We could kill you know." Dolohov said. "But then we figured where's the fun in that?"

"Exactly. So now here's what I'm proposing, child."

"If you be a good boy and tell us where Hermione Granger is, then when we once have her we will kill her quickly right in front of you, if not..."

Suddenly Ron got angry again. To everybody's amusement, the liked how Ron struggled to break free but this time, Alfred cast the Cruciatus curse on Ron to the point where he couldn't have the energy to struggle anymore.

"I think he knows what would happen if he doesn't." Albert said as Umbridge gave a quick laugh.

"Yeah, but knowing him, he won't give up her location." Dolohov said.

"Then it's a good thing that we have an alternative."

Just then three wands was pointed at Ron.

"It's time to scream, my dear."

"Meanwhile in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry who was pacing back and forth angry at the fact that his best friend is being held hostage. Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Fluer, Percy, Charlie, and Ginny were all there with Harry trying to calm him down.

"How the hell did this happen! I was right there when they stunned him!" Harry shouted.

"Harry..." Ginny said who was about to speak first. "Calm down. This could have gone either way."

"Just great. It wasn't bad enough that if they got Hermione's parents she would take the mickey out of me and Ron, now I have to feel Hermione's fury for losing Ron."

"Harry..." Ginny said. "You have done everything, they would have killed my brother if you had done more." Just then Ginny started to cry. Harry after felt like crying too but he saw within the rest of the family how they knew that he tried his hardest. Suddenly a Patronus came and landed right in front of the group as they looked at it, it showed Ron being tortured. Harry was angry at what he was seeing.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_By now you must be an Auror as well as Ron, which is funny because I didn't pass you, nor Ron, nor Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You've all earned a Troll in my book, however should this keep going on, Harry? Only you and Hermione can put a stop to this. I want you and Hermione, and I mean, you and Hermione only, To meet us at the warehouse off the coast of London, the Saturday after the next at 4:30 in the evening. Seeing as how I know that you're stricken with eternal guilt, here are the rules, if only you show up and not Hermione, we will take Ron to another location. You only have one chance of your best friend having a future free from us. If Hermione doesn't show, you and Hermione will never see Ron again. If Hermione shows up and you don't, it will be the same thing but if and only if for some dumb luck Hermione actually gets Ron out, all I can say Harry is you better be on high alert when you're watching out for Ginny, for she will never be safe. If we ever catch her, you, Ron and Hermione will never see her again. And last but not least, only you and Hermione is to come and confront your destinies, if we sense another Auror in our presence or any of Ron's family or any of your friends, Ron dies. And oh, dear it will be tragic to know that the youngest of the Molly and Arthur's sons dies and on his birthday too. So Harry be smart and get Hermione because you know that it was your destiny to die. For if Voldemort failed twice at killing you third time's the charm, and you can rest assure that your best friend's family will still be in one piece for whatever remains of them. Do you really want to take another Weasley from them? You have eight days."_

During the message they could hear Ron's screams as he was being tortured after when the message ended, which ended with Umbridge giving off one of her giggles that made Harry's skin crawl, Bill and Charlie grabbed Harry in preparation of Harry, who if they didn't know and weren't quick to respond, was about to go on a full tirade. Upon Harry realizing thet no matter how much he may fake or lie about being cool about it, he knew that he would lose this battle so he went to one of his chairs and sat down.

"I have eight days."

"Harry, now don't." Ginny started.

"Ginny, your brother's life is on the line not to mention your best friend's boyfriend."

"And if you give yourself up and die it will still hurt for me. I almost lost you, back at that battle and I don't want to lose you for good!"

At that point Ginny ran to Harry and cried on his chest, he did promise her that he was going nowhere and right now he feels like breaking that promise. For he hated to see this family be broken any further.

"Harry be reasonable." Arthur said. "We don't like this situation either, but we can't stand you and Hermione being killed by that old hag."

"Arthur is right." Molly added. "And we don't blame you for whatever happens. If anybody's to blame it's them."

"I know. Which is why I wanted to become an Auror. To make sure that no one has to go through what I did."

For the rest of the day they plan on how they would get Ron back.

Saturday March 1st, 2008  
The Warehouse

It was 4:00 P.M. And there were Aurors there unbeknownst to them there was a white van out there too, but it took off. Harry was in position to enter. He was able to take a bottle of Felix Felicis and drain it in one swig then he entered the building. When Harry got to a narrow corridor, he ran into Rowle and Dolohov.

"Ah! The infamous Harry Potter. Where's Hermione?" Dolohov asked.

"She's coming." Harry Replied. After a brief stare Rowle then spoke.

"Umbridge was clear, You and Hermione were supposed to show up."

"And I can assure you when I say that she will be here. She would never leave Ron if he was in a situation like this." Harry said.

"We'll see about that. Follow us." Dolohov ordered. As they went deep inside the Warehouse. When they came to another corridor to a door they went in and sure enough Harry saw Ron, all worn out like if he was beaten down. He also saw Alfred and Umbridge.

"Harry... what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"At what cost?! Don't you dare give yourself up again! Not for me!"

Harry could remember how similar his words were to Ron when he was about to leave for his Horcrux hunt.

_Nobody else is gonna die. Not for me._

It was only on a desperate plea that Ron was now acting like Harry.

"Harry, I understand that you are going to sacrifice yourself for me. But don't do this!"

"On the contrary he does and so does Hermione, in which of speaking, where is she?" Umbridge asked.

"She's on her way." Harry said.

"Now Harry, I thought you understood my demands, If Hermione is not here and you show up, you will never see your best friend again."

"I'm well aware of your damn demands Umbridge! And I told you Hermione will be here."

"Well she has to the count of five. If she doesn't show up, say good-bye to Ronald Weasley. One..."

Harry was wishing that his plan would work he needed to find out how he was going to do this.

"Two..."

"Harry..." Ron said.

"Three..."

Harry looked at Ron with all the seriousness and care. They just couldn't believe that he was in this situation. One tiny mistake from Harry and that's the end for Ron.

"Four..."

At this point Harry had to do something it's now or never.

"Tell Hermione... that I'll always love her and I'll always be with her."

Ron had now closed his eyes.

"Ron! No!"

"Fi-"

Just then Umbridge saw somebody who was very, very familiar.

"Ah Hermione, so nice of you to join us. I'm so sorry that we almost took your parents. But I hope this covers for it. Ready to turn yourselves over?" Umbridge said.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry said.

"I'm saving Ron of course. Umbridge, I'll. Turn myself over if you let Ron go."

"Hermione, Don't do this!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, no dear it don't work that way. See, I intend to let Ron go, after you two are dead."

Harry suddenly felt that this isn't Hermione. He would be sure if he asked her. But he didn't want to ask just yet but...

"Harry I just needed to make sure that that's Hermione, ask her a question."

Harry was lucky to take that felix felicis potion, normally Umbridge would have waited until who knows what time was left to see if the Hermione they saw was somebody under the influence of the Polyjuice Potion. Harry had thought of a good question and then turned to Hermione.

"The very first year when we were trying to find the Sorcerer's stone at Hogwarts we came across Devil's Snare, Me and Hermione escaped it but Ron didn't, what did Hermione do save Ron?"

Hermione quickly got out her wand and Umbridge saw that.

"Uh-uh... No wands." Dolohov and Rowle got to Hermione and took her wand. But they didn't know that she had another and quickly she shouted out.

_"Lumus Solem!"_

The room was suddenly bright with the most blinding light, and all but Harry Hermione and Ron closed their eyes. The rest were blinded and that's when Harry took Ron from the chair and out of the room. Hermione quickly followed. When they was able to see again they saw that nobody was there.

"Find them, they couldn't have gone far!"

Rowle, Runcorn, and Dolohov had split up to find them, Runcorn went one way while Rowle and Dolohov went the other way. When Runcorn got to a gas like chamber there were Aurors waiting, Runcorn tried to apparate out but the Aurors casted enchantments that prevents disapparating. Runcorn was quickly hit with the stunning spell and then he was put in a body binding spell and they arrested him. Meantime Harry and Ron was at the main corridor struggling towards the exit and they see Dolohov and Rowle, Harry took out a huge piece of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and threw it down clouding their escape again. Rowle having enough of distraction got angry and shouted a spell.

_"Bombarda!"_

It hit a gas tank nearby causing a huge explosion shaking the entire warehouse. When the explosion subsided, there was fire everywhere the other Aurors came in and they clashed with the Death Eaters. Meanwhile, Umbridge was still in that same room.

_Harry Potter will pay dearly for this, I would love to see how his life is without Ginevra._

Umbridge was about to leave out of the room when suddenly Hermione came back and shot a spell.

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Protego!"_

Outside Harry and Ron got out and was headed to the Ambulance to take Ron to St. Mungo's.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. And Harry looked around and saw that she didn't follow them. He then knew that Hermione was still inside the warehouse Ron was on a gurney about to get inside the truck.

"Harry..."

"Yes Ron?"

"Please try to save Hermione."

"I will."

The doors to the back of the truck closed and Ron was on his way back inside. As soon as he went in, Kingsley apparated.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Harry got Ron out of there but he went back in for some reason." An Auror replied.

"The Death Eaters?" Kingsley asked.

"Runcorn, Dolohov, and Rowle are apprehended We're still searching for Umbridge."

"Well get inside then!" Kingsley ordered and the responding Auror along with another one was going in. Meanwhile Harry was inside looking everywhere for Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione where are you?!" Harry was searching all over for Hermione, in rooms there was fire everywhere when he got to the corridor that led to the Room that Ron was in he heard a mutter and saw something green flashed in that room then a soft clang followed by a loud thud. Harry could only assume worse so he rushed to the door and saw that Hermione was laying motionless with Umbridge raising her wand to cast another spell.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted and Umbridge's wand was out of her hand. She gave Harry a quick giggle before making a run for it while teasing Harry.

"I killed Hermione! I killed Hermione! I killed Hermione!"

The more Umbridge kept saying that the more Harry was hearing Bellatrix taunting him for killing Sirius.

_I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!_

Harry would keep chasing Umbridge, until they got to the gas chamber that was the only place in the warehouse that was not on fire yet.

"You're gonna pay dearly for that you old hag! _Stupefy!"_

Harry was able to stun Umbridge and put her in a body binding curse, Two Aurors had came to them and took Umbridge. While Harry was going back to the room to find Hermione. When he got back the room was knee high with rubble and it was on fire. If Hermione was under there she would be dead.

_Ron, I will personally see to it that Umbridge get the death sentence for what she has done._

Back outside Kingsley and the other Aurors were waiting on Harry. The Aurors came out with Umbridge who had started giggling wickedly, two minutes after Harry slowly came out head down and all sad tears were in his face he got to Kingsley and Kingsley spoke to him.

"Harry, What's the matter, I heard that you got Ron out what did you go back in for?"

"I wished it didn't happen."

"What didn't happen?"

"Umbridge. I don't know how Hermione was able to show up but she did. When I went back I saw something green flash from the room and she was laying there."

"Harry, what are you trying to say?"

"Hermione... My best friend... Ron's Girlfriend..."

Just before Harry could tell Kingsley that Hermione is dead a huge explosion came from out of the Warehouse. The glass broke and fire was everywhere Harry watched in horror as the Warehouse was in an inferno. Irony was being really cruel to Harry, It was bad enough that Umbridge killed her with the killing curse, and to top that either being crushed or suffocate under the rubble and/or be incinerated by the fire, but an explosion? If there were times that Harry wanted to forget a memory this would be that time. As he looked one more time at the burning building Harry knew that he had to break this to everybody even her family and Ron's.

_Good-Bye my best friend._

Hours later At St Mungo's, Harry was at the front desk. Speaking to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see a Ronald Weasley."

"I see, and who might you be sir?"

"I'm Ron's best friend, Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh, well Ron is in operation, However all but his sister had left she's in the waiting room on the 3rd floor."

"Okay thank you." Harry said as he headed for the third floor when he got to the waiting room Ginny was there as the receptionist told him. Ginny got up and hugged him.

"Oh! Harry!"

"Ginny..."

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ginny started to cry and kept on until Harry spoke up.

"Where's everybody else?"

"They all left to go home."

"The receptionist told me that Ron was in operation what happened?"

Ginny's sobs picked up.

"Harry, Ron is in a coma!"

"What?! how?"

"I don't know how bad they tortured him but his body was shut down the moment they started to operate on him!"

Harry couldn't believe that this had happened to him. Not only his female best friend was dead beyond a believable shadow of a doubt, but his best mate could end up going the same way even if he was to break the news about Hermione being dead it would end up killing him. Ginny then spoke up again.

"Harry, Ron told me that Hermione also showed up, where is she now?"

Harry sickened at the fact that he knew that he would have to answer to all who was so desperate to hear about their brightest witch in Hogwarts fall to an abusive witch. Harry had now fell on his knees with his face down. Tears fell down rapidly from his face.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't look at Ginny, he still remained motionless. Ginny knelt down with him.

"Harry, look at me." It took Harry 15 seconds to finally do what Ginny told him to do.

"What happened to Hermione?"

_Hermione's dead Ginny, Hermione's gone._

Harry wanted to say that to her but he couldn't bear to speak. Instead his tears flowed down his face even faster, giving Ginny her answer.

"No... No, Harry please. Don't tell me... Hermione can't..."

Once Ginny started hugging him and crying Harry did the same thing. He knew that Hermione made a promise to Ron that when school was over she would meet with him so that they would have day that they both would never forget now Ron would have to wait until his dying day for that moment with Hermione and to add insult to injury, it sickened him to think on the day Ron was born, Hermione dies which would also sicken Ron more than Harry. An hour later they headed back to the Burrow it was raining and they had their heads together once inside they ran into the Weasleys and told them the news. And of course Molly took this the hardest, George, Bill and Charlie was destroying stuff. Fluer was crying on the floor and Percy and Arthur held Molly close as Percy also started crying.

While Harry and Ginny headed upstairs, Ginny wanted Harry to go into her room and spend their grieving time there than in Ron's room. As soon as they were about to go to sleep Ginny asked Harry something.

"So when will we have her funeral?"

"We can't have it yet. We'll have it as soon as Ron gets out of the coma, he needs to hear it first then I'll mail a letter to her parents in Sydney."

Ginny agreed with that. She gave out one last sob before being put to sleep she held Harry's hand who was sleeping near her bed on his knees they slept throughout the rest of the night.

Sunday, June 15th, 2008  
The Burrow

The entire Weasley family agreed to do Harry's plan before the next Daily Prophet Newspaper came out from the day after Ron's birthday, Harry went to Kingsley and told them not to print any details of Hermione on that day until Ron got out of the coma, he wanted to keep the info of Hermione classified until further notice. On the day after Daily Prophet only stated in the headline:

"DOLORES UMBRIDGE AND THREE DEATH EATERS ARRESTED."

Everybody had read the article that day and thanked Harry for getting Umbridge.

But from that dreadful day to now everything went gloomy Harry was still at work while the Weasleys still continued to do what they were doing. They all would have hoped that Ron would wake up soon. Back at the Ministry of Magic Harry was in his office until Neville came in.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi, Neville, What's up?"

"I'm going to head to the Station to pick up Hannah. She has finished her schooling and is now on her way she passed her N.E.W.T's."

"Oh well. That's great Neville."

"Harry, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to hear about Ron and Hermione. I just hope that Ron understands that you did your best. And on that note I told Hermione that when Hannah came back I was going to open up a plant shop. And I have enough money to last me for the next five years with the Death Eaters I caught."

"So are you retiring Neville?"

"I already told Kingsley. He told me that I can still help even when I'm not working for him and still get a reward if I capture a Death Eater."

"Well okay. Then I guess this is it then huh?"

"Yeah it is."

"See you around, Neville."

"See you around, Harry."

After they hugged each other Neville had left out the thing was Neville Seamus and Dean know all about Hermione's death but they promised to remain mum on it. Harry went to Kingsley's office and Kingsley told him to go on home for the rest of the day. Even after he asked was he sure he told him. So Harry went on home. Back at the Burrow he told everybody that Neville has retired from being an Auror and went to go see Hannah at the station Harry went in George's room to sleep throughout the entire time Ron was in a coma, never once did he enter Ron's room.

_Ron... Ron..._

_Hermione?_

_Ron... The time has come..._

_I'm about to join you soon._

_Ron..._

_Hermione... I..._

_It's okay Ron... It's all over._

_Hermione?_

_Please join me..._

_I'm going to join you._

Back at St. Mungo's in Ron's mind, Ron was somewhere in pitch black limbo wanting to join Hermione in the light. As he finally reached the light, instead of the light that would send him to the afterlife, it was the light that brought him back into the real world, he finally woke up from his coma. It was 7:30 in the evening and he was lying in bed he got up a bit and looked around, he was in the hospital.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Just then the doctor came in.

"Mr. Weasley." The Doctor said.

"Where am I?"

"Mr. Weasley you're in St. Mungo's Hospital."

"What happened to me?"

"You was in a coma, due to the overuse of the Cruciatus curse. Your body was shut down."

"How long was I out?"

"3 1/2 months it's Sunday, June 15th."

"Did anybody come to visit me?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley every day you had visitors. Everybody came, friends came at least twice a week, your family came at every other day. But the ones that had visit you everyday was your mother, Molly, your sister, Ginny, and your best friend, Harry.

"I see. So am I hurt bad anywhere?"

"No, Mr Weasley. We did an operation on you and nothing seems to be broken but we would like to do more tests just to make sure. Oh and Harry left you that on the table."

Ron looked at the table and saw his deluminator.

"Will I be able to leave tonight?"

"Well your friends and family would like to be noted first if ever you woke up. Would you like for me to tell them?"

"No, before you ask why, I have my reasons. But one more thing did Hermione visit me?"

"No Mr. Weasley, Hermione did not come to see you. So shall we do those tests? When we're done, I'll have your clothes and the release forms ready."

"Sure, anything to get me out of here I got to see someone tonight."

"Well okay, let's get to it."

As the nurses and doctors did more tests on Ron's body everything was just as normal as the first test it was 4:30 in the morning when the tests was complete they told Ron that he's okay and all cleared. Ron had got on his clothes and signed the release papers.

"Um Mr. Weasley sir it's 4:30 in the morning do you want to wait for another 3 hours before heading home?" The Doctor asked.

"No, thank you."

"Well okay, how are you getting where you need to go?"

"With this." Ron showed the doctor the deluminator.

"Oh, well. What should I tell your friends and family if they come to see you?"

"Just tell them that I'm okay and that I went somewhere."

"You know that they will come for you."

"I know that and Doc... Thanks for everything."

Ron and the doctor shook hands.

"Take care of yourself Mr. Weasley."

As Ron clicked his deluminator the ball of light floated towards Ron but instead of going inside his heart the ball consumed Ron before disappearing.

Monday, June 16, 2008  
A Time Share in a Grassy Plains

From a deluminator, the ball of light flashed out and Ron reappeared he looked around and saw a bed that would be comfortable enough to sleep in as he looked around the house he saw at how nice the entire house looked he even saw another bed outside the house. He saw a clock which said it was 5:45 A.M., then he looked outside he saw nothing but hills and grass and flowers of lilies and magnolias. Upon the bottom of one hill he has seen another ball of light which in turn, turn out to be a patronus, he left the house and followed it to a hill that was the highest. When he finally reached the top, the patronus quickly scattered away and into the night then disappeared.

_Keep a weather eye on the horizon._

Ron remembered Hermione's words and looked straight for minutes. Then the Sun rose from the horizon at first Ron was able to see a shadow standing there but as minutes went by and the sun rose a little more, he finally was able to see fully who that shadow was as the sun fully revealed her, from a distance Ron was shocked yet relieved to see who it was but he apparated close to see her this view of her was beyond his wildest fantasies she had on a jade green strapless gown with white trimmings, her hair was the same as the way Ron saw her as a Riddle on that day, and she had on white heels. He also could see the peony on her hair. This vision was just perfect for him, this day had finally came for him. After 3 1/2 months of Death Eater hunting, 2 1/2 months of being kidnapped and the remainder spent in a coma, this day was finally worth it. No more waiting, no more being split apart, and no more will they miss each other for a long period of time. Ron's face started tearing up and he smiled at her. She kissed him fiercely and so fast that they would be dizzy if they ever broke apart. But when they did, Ron hugged her dearly and cried.

"You complete ass Hermione Granger!"

Hermione hugged him back and cried as well.

"I'll be your ass forever Ronald Weasley."

After staring in each other's eyes they kept on kissing until they apparated back to the time share.

Once back they were outside on the patio close to the outside bed and suddenly clouds started to come in. Ron held Hermione close and brushed her hair with his hands.

"I'm so glad that you're safe."

"What do you mean? I was always safe at Hogwarts."

"But you left to save me."

"No Ron I didn't. What is going on?"

Ron was confused at what had happened he tried to remember on his birthday what exactly had happened then he looked at Hermione and then he asked her the ultimate question.

"Hermione do you even love me?"

"Of course I do Ronald, why would you even ask that."

"Because you got a funny way of showing it. Ten months really was a long time."

"Yes, and I told you not to worry about me. During and after Christmas break I have kept to myself blocking everybody out, even you and Harry because I had almost lost my parents to those Death Eaters. My parents told me what had happened to them.

"Did they tell you what happened after?"

"No, because I told them not to tell me anything else."

"Well Hermione, During my birthday to now, I almost died."

"What?! How?!"

Hermione was shocked to hear Ron almost dying.

"If your parents told you about those Death Eaters invading your house to take your parents they would also want to tell you on how they kidnapped me. For 2 1/2 months I was their hostage. And on my Birthday I was relieved that you showed up because I told Harry not to worry about me and go on back to Ginny. I was tortured every day they had me. But if you weren't there then whoever Impersonated you saved me on my birthday. I asked Harry to save you for me when I still knew that that person was you, because you didn't follow us out of the building."

"Oh, my God..."

Hermione was in horror when she heard that she was so stubborn to listen to her parents back then when they had more to say, let alone stop blocking everybody else out. Hermione now felt that she didn't want to hear anymore because she knew she was wrong for what she did, her show of care and support almost killed Ron, but Ron had to get this out or else he wouldn't feel that he has truly loved her enough.

"Hermione that was not what almost killed me. The overuse of their Cruciatus curse, shut down my whole body, I was in a coma for 3 1/2 months."

"No..."

"For 3 1/2 Months I couldn't see anybody nor hear them."

"Ron... stop."

"For 3 1/2 months I couldn't worry about nor dream about anything or anyone."

"Ron... please!"

"But for 3 1/2 months I wasn't able to care for the one person that I ever cared about in this entire world both wizard and muggle alike..."

"Ron...!"

Hermione gave him a deep kiss out of love and guilt, she couldn't bear to hear anymore she just wanted to put this all behind her and not to mention it again Tears were flowing rapidly down her face, but the sky felt her sorrow as well, because it started to rain. They broke from the kiss And looked at each other again.

"Hermione..."

"No more. Ron... Please, I don't want to hear no more. I almost lost you and I shouldn't have acted like everything would be okay I wanted to stay strong for you, for us."

"Hermione." Ron held onto his waist. "You were always a strong woman to me. You were always strong for us. It was you that made me stay alive."

"Ron..."

"Hermione..."

"Am I really everything to you?"

"Passion, Pleasure, being near you, having you, makes me happier than you think. My heart will always be yours, if you want it."

"Ron, of course I'll have your heart."

Ron hugged Hermione as close as he comfortably could.

"Ron, promise me that you'll never leave me, that you will always be real to me."

"Hermione, never in my entire life that I have known you, that I never been real to you. I have always been real to you, or close to it. And I'll promise never to leave you ever again."

"Good, because I really felt how you felt when you left wanting to come back to me. And Ron..."

"Yes?"

"You will always have my heart."

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron."

As they started to kiss again this time intensefying it by exploring their mouths, Ron and Hermione's hands were all over each other's bodies their hair was wet their clothes was soaked, but they didn't care, the eternal nightmare of being apart is all over. For the rest of their life, as Ginny wanted, they would be in each other's lives on a daily basis.

Later when they broke again Ron did feel that he wants to get out of the rain.

"Hermione, you want to finish this inside?"

"No, Ron."

"Then where?"

Hermione wrapped her left leg around Ron and pulled him with her to the wet bed with Ron on top.

"Take me here, Take me in the rain. I need you inside me now Ron, so take me please!"

Ron did not care what happened to his clothes, he ripped them off his body and took off his shoes then he pulled down Hermione's gown and was surprise that she was wearing nothing underneath. He would take off her heels but he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him so he quickly positioned himself on top and enter her inside quickly.

"Oh my God!"

Hermione felt the quick pleasure that came when he entered her core. Ron looked deep into her eyes.

"Ron, just make love to me don't speak just let go inside me for as much as you want."

"Okay, as for me you can cry if you want."

"Oh, Ron."

As Ron held Hermione close and started thrusting he heard Hermione's sounds of emotion. Between the panting and the whimpering, the moaning and sobbing, Hermione was glad that she's sharing this moment with her beloved. Because it signaled that this is their true beginning as an eternal couple. About 20 minutes and 6 combining orgasms later Ron started to go faster and Hermione was no longer crying, Ron was about to have one more orgasm, and as he went faster the rain started to pick up.

"Ohh, Ron! I love you!"

_I love you too Hermione!_

As Ron's groans became more louder, Hermione was feeling him getting closer and closer she held onto him tighter and made the most romantic orgasmic scream, that was only meant for Ron, no matter who heard her. And Ron had emptied himself into Hermione again. When their orgasms was over, Ron collapsed on top of Hermione knowing that he was now completely spent, throughout the entire love making, not once did Ron take off the flower that still remained in Hermione's hair. The rain finally subsided and the clouds was split apart to reveal the sun once more. Hermione looked at the sun with a smile on her face knowing that this will also be a memorable moment they had shared. Ron finally had the strength to pick himself up and lay on Hermione's side.

"I'm glad it rained." Ron said.

"Why?"

"Because your hair."

"What about it?"

"Your hairstyle before it rained was the same as how I saw you as a Riddle kissing Riddle Harry."

"Was this when you was destroying the locket horcrux?"

"Yes, upon looking at that image and realising what I have done no longer are spiders my worst fear."

"Your worst fear is losing me." Hermione replied finishing off his sentence.

"Yes."

Hermione turned to him and kissed him softly.

"Ron, losing you is my biggest fear."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why do you think I was mad when you left me and Harry?"

Ron didn't reply he only kissed her back just as soft as she did.

"Now you know how sorry I was."

"And I am much more sorry for leaving you I should have stayed and evolved with you."

"No, no Hermione, I was wrong I should have known you wanted to go do what you think was needed for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Harry was right. You wouldn't be you if you didn't want to study more."

"That's why Harry's our best friend. He brought us together, meeting you and him was the best day of my life."

"Then we both have something in common then."

"Ron, you said my hairstyle's was the same as when you saw me as a Riddle?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well get used to it, because I plan on having that hairstyle on our wedding."

"Really?"

"Really Really, Ronald."

They spent more time kissing and cuddling. While they was doing that, somewhere within the hills there were three figures watching them from a very far distance then they soon disapparated.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this Trials chap is coming up soon but what I really meant to say is if you want the Alternate version of this chap I will need 25 Reviews before I finish Chapter 9. And I'll allow the guesses of Umbridge's fate counts as reviews as well.


	9. Prosecution Preparation For The Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and simple.

Chapter 9

Prosecution Preparation For The Trials.

Monday July 14, 2008

The Burrow

After being reunited for good, Ron and Hermione had spent time together. Things were cleared between Ron leaving out the hospital without notifying his family and Hermione was filled in about what happened after Christmas by Harry who wanted to confirm Ron's story. She couldn't believe that she shut herself out from her own boyfriend for which she almost lost. Harry tried to tell her too but she just didn't want to listen. And not to mention how she really scared Ron's family and her friends but mostly Harry when he took her for dead. He told her that he saw her being killed by Umbridge, when he got back the Room was full of rubble and fire. And a huge explosion engulfed the warehouse. After hearing that, Hermione felt bad about blocking out her sanity of people which consists of Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Guys I'm sorry, that I shooed you away like that. It's just that I just got through rejogging my parents memories that I didn't want to lose them." Hermione said.

"Believe me Hermione, I know." Harry said. If great minds think alike, and if it was Hermione and not Ron whose parents were at risk of being captured by Death Eaters during the horcrux hunt and was ready to leave, would Ron stay with Harry or would he go with her? As Harry tries to find out what just happened, Ginny came in to join them.

"Hermione I'm glad you're safe." Ginny said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you Ginny, so how did your season go?" Hermione asked.

"We won the cup. But not enough points to enter the European tournament."

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry."

"That's okay we won the cup in our league though."

Then Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"So what did I seem to miss while you two were Death Eater Hunting?"

"Last year before the new, Dean married Parvati and Seamus married Padma in a double wedding. From what Harry told me, the Patils wanted to wait 3 Years but it was something that they did that made them want to marry them sooner. I don't know what but..." Ron said.

"Yeah I told them to give them time, they would soon change their minds and sure enough... Dun da da dan." Harry said muttering "Here Comes The Bride" which made the entire group laugh until their sides were sore. Suddenly Kingsley came in from the floo network and came to the group.

"How's everything going?" Kingsley said and they all said fine before Kingsley continued. "Good. I have good news for Harry and Ginny, and great news for everybody. But first off I want to say while getting a rare opporitunity like this to spend time I'll let all of you have a 3 month vacation from June to September each year. In which I'll let you have this vacation now."

"That's wonderful!" Harry said. "But you know we would like to help you if there's dark wizards and Death Eaters around."

"Of course Harry, Now to the news the good news is we found the Carrows and they are arraigned, and their trials are with the others of Alfred, Rowle, Dolohov, and Umbridge. So you're free to go back to your career Ginny."

"Phew what a relief!" Ginny said Before Kingsley continued.

"And great news is all of their trials are on the 25th of July and Mr. Harry Potter will be the prosecutor."

"Prosecutor, me? But I've only been in that courtroom twice in my life Kingsley even though I know how muggle courtrooms work I see it all the time on muggle tv shows and muggle news, I don't really know how wizard courtrooms work."

"Well that's okay Harry you can take part of the muggle side of the courtroom and all, we'll make it work and don't worry we can teach you. Or I'm sure they will. You'll have help."

"Well okay, I'll be prosecutor then."

"Good. Which means that I only have one more thing to do before going back."

"And what is that?" Hermione asked.

"To appoint Ron as Harry's Co-Prosecutor, that is if he wants to accept such a privelidge." Kingsley said.

"I would love to sir." Ron said and with that, Kingsley left again by floo and the 4 spent more time talking. A little while later, Harry was at the Ministry of Magic walking to his office, when Dean and Seamus were heading to him.

"Hey Guys what's up?"

"Nothing except for the fact that we're retiring from being Aurors. No offense though Harry we like being Aurors with you, but we have great news of our own." Seamus said.

"What would that be?"

"Parvati and Padma created a charms shop in Diagon Alley!" Dean said. "And they need our help with the place, in which we intend to do."

"Oh but not to worry though Harry." Seamus added. "Kingsley's a generous Minister, even though he accepted our retirement, he asked if willing, and if you guys do need help, will we come and help you."

"You know we said yes." Dean said to Harry replying to Seamus' statement. "Padma and Parvati said they would help too."

"Oh well, that's brilliant!" Harry said. "Well then guys I wish you all the best of luck. I'm sure by now that he told you about trials coming."

"Oh he told us." Dean said.

"We most definitely will be there Harry, Quick question: we asked Kingsley if and only if he would let you do this, what would the punishment be for Umbridge?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know I'll have to go ask him. I mean it was funny enough that I was going to go to him to ask him the same thing. I'm going there now. Tell Parvati and Padma I said hi." Harry said. Dean and Seamus said okay and they left to go back to their wives. Harry got into his office and sat down.

"Hey Harry, what brings you here?"

"Yeah, I just ran into Seamus and Dean, however they asked..."

Harry was interrupted by a flying memo which came down. Kingsley read the memo then talked to Harry.

"Harry, Hermione was okay all along."

"What are you talking about?"

"That day when you answered Umbridge's demands. Hermione still stayed at Hogwarts. However it was another person who took Polyjuice potion to disguise herself as Hermione. Do you know who that is Harry?"

"No, I don't know. But who would want to impersonate Hermione just to get even with Umbridge? Besides me and Hermione who really gave her..."

Harry had just remembered as he jogged back to his fifth year in Hogwarts there was one other who Dolores really picked on.

_I'm afraid you used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on miss Chang._

_Conflicted that her Mom might get sacked from the Ministry._

_I heard Umbridge gave you a really hard time._

The answer couldn't be any more clearer to Harry.

"Cho. Umbridge really gave her hell in her fifth year in Hogwarts. Through Veritaserum it was her who gave Dumbledore's Army out to them. After I found out from Snape that she gave us out under influence of Veritaserum I had to forgive her. And that's how I knew that she was really sorry when this entire thing wasn't really her fault."

"Oh, I remember. We had you and Cho on that day when were supposed to send Dumbledore to Azkaban. So that must be payback for what Umbridge did to her and her family."

"But how could Cho know where we were?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out. A muggle detective was able to get her out of there before the Warehouse exploded. He's there at the local Hospital now with Cho. I guess when you walked in on Umbridge she was going to finish the job, because from what you described, she may still be alive."

"What?"

"Yeah, in fact I may be certain that she is still alive."

"Should I get Ron?"

"Bring whoever needs to hear the truth."

Harry had flooed back to the Burrow. When he got back Hermione and Ginny were talking.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked.

"With what?" Harry replied as he was walking to the steps.

"The talk with Kingsley?" Ginny asked specifically.

"Oh I didn't get to finish that conversation. Anyway where's Ron?"

"He's upstairs using the loo." Ginny said.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Not Really, come to find out me and Ginny had cried over Cho's death than yours."

"Cho?" Ginny asked. "Why?"

"Remember our fourth/fifth Year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Cho betrayed us by giving us out to Umbridge." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but we found out that she was influenced by Veritaserum." Hermione responded. "Throughout it all, Umbridge really gave her and her family all sorts of hell."

"But why impersonate you when she could have just went in and confronted her?" Ginny asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out. Kingsley only told me to bring whoever needs to hear the truth. I got to get Ron."

"Wait." Ginny said. "You are taking us with you right?"

"Of course. I mean are you interested in what really happened?" Harry asked.

"In what?" Ron replied as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Cho was there to save you that day not me." Hermione said.

"Cho? It was Cho that impersonated you?"

"Yes Ron."

"Well that explains why she didn't leave out that Warehouse with us when me and Harry were escaping. She must have stayed to confront and punish Umbridge for what she done." Ron said.

"Me and Kingsley thought that too." Harry said. "He wanted us to come with him. A muggle cop was able to get her out of there. And Kingsley thinks she may still be alive."

"All right then, let's go." Ron ordered. And the 4 met up with Kingsley and went to the Hospital. Once there, they saw a man with a badge at the main hall and the man recognized Harry so he went straight to the group.

"I saw you outside the Warehouse." The Detective said.

"But how..." Harry said. But then remembered on that day when he got there, a white van had left. "Was that you in a white van that left?"

"Yeah, My name's Detective Lio Walker."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"So I see. I saw a paper in a trash can on May 3rd that stated that you had defeated a guy named... Voldmort?"

"Voldemort." Harry corrected.

"Right. And yet strangely enough that was the weidest kind of newspaper I saw. What kind of newspaper has pictures that move?"

"That would be our newspaper, the Daily Prophet. It's a wizard newspaper." Kingsley replied.

"But are you guys really wizards? Because I was just speaking to a woman, black hair, almost 19, has freckles on her nose and is of Chinese descent. She also had a wand."

"That's Cho." Harry said. "She's alive?"

"Yes, Unfortunately she was in a coma for 2 months after the incident, she managed to pull through, but she broke her left arm and her ribs."

"How?" Harry asked.

"As I entered the Warehouse from the front, I saw people shouting things out then there were blue flashes all over the place. Soon later, I heard an explosion and went to see where it came from. And as soon as I got there, there was fire everywhere and it started to spread. Then I heard an old woman's voice teasing that she killed someone by the name of Hermione. But as soon as I got around a corridor I also saw you Harry chasing after her shouting about how she will pay. Then I heard a clatter in the room close to where I was, I went inside and I saw Cho unconscious, buried waist down. I was able to get her out before the fire got to the rubble, and I was soon to get her out the room before the room collapsed with more rubble."

"Um sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss..."

"Hermione Granger."

"So it was you that woman was talking about that she killed."

"Yes."

"Well do you guys have any idea where she might be? Upon what transpired I can make a full investigation."

"Not to worry Lio, we got her. We, which includes Harry and Ron and I are the police, we are known as Aurors for catching dark wizards and witches. Your prime minister knows about us." Kingsley said.

"Oh well I just got on the force about 2 years ago and no one told me about it."

"They weren't suppose to, us being wizards had to keep our wizard world seperate from your world."

"We'll I've kept one of your Daily Prophet papers during 2 years ago, it had a shot of you Harry as Undesirable number 1. During one of my Investigations I had a 7 year old boy who had his father murdered and his mother taken away from these dark wizards. The whole neighborhood witnessed them disappearing. It made the headline of our newspaper then I saw his mother's face on your newspaper listed under muggles arrested. Still to this day I still don't know what a muggle is nor what it means."

"Don't take offense to this when we say it, but a muggle is a non-magic person." Harry replied.

"Meaning one who doesn't have the ability to cast spells. Well don't worry there's no offense taken. However if you plan on still keeping the whole wizard secrecy, there's already a bunch of us non-magic people in London and all over the world who knows the truth, but you can trust me I'll keep you secret safe."

"Well nothing's confirmed yet on whether or not we'll keep this kind of thing going, but we understand. And we thank you for keeping our secret." Kingsley added.

"Do you know which room Cho's in?" Harry asked.

"She's in room. 124" Lio said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to go see Cho while Kingsley, talked to Lio a little bit more. When they got to Cho's room they saw her fully awake with and arm cast on her left arm and bandages around her waist.

"I knew this day would come." Cho said.

"Cho, what were you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Revenge, Harry. I wasn't gonna let some old toad threaten my family of a miserable life nor let her get away with what she did to me. Even if this happened 3 years ago. I still hold a grudge against her."

"Cho, you had me and Ginny crying over you that day. I know that you had wanted to get back at Umbridge. But why impersonate Hermione to do it?"

Cho took a deep breath before explaining to him what had happened.

"On that day months ago I was walking past that warehouse and I can hear a voice screaming as I went in, from there she and those Death Eaters had been talking about Hermione also on that day I heard her when she made a message patronus it flew right by me. I only stayed in the room closest to the front door."

"That message patronus was for me, it was a demand for them wanting my and Hermione's death for Ron's freedom."

"So now you know why I didn't confront them as my real form."

"Because as a friend, You would have caused Ron's death." Ginny said.

"But how did you manage to get some of my hair? You weren't with me at all this whole year." Hermione asked.

"I'm a Ravenclaw Hermione." Cho said.

"But what is that suppose..." Hermione didn't finish her sentence. She knew what Cho meant for she also know another Ravenclaw.

"Luna." Ron said answering Hermione's unfinished question. "She was there to finish as well with you did she Hermione?"

"Yes, she was. But how did she get some of my hair?" Hermione asked.

"But more importantly how did she send it to you?" Ron added.

"The vanishing cabinet." Cho answered.

"But how?" Harry asked. "Within the war, the Room of Requirement burned down by Goyle's fiendfyre. And only Draco knew about that cabinet."

"Within my sixth year at Hogwarts I was always going to the Room of Requirement. During one day I actually saw him near that cabinet muttering something." Cho said.

"He was probably mending it. But where did you go to get Hermione's hair."

"Borgin and Burkes. I knew about the cabinet there within my third year. My mom and dad took me there because they were looking for new furniture there. But as for the Room of Requirement, Luna told me that the room healed itself after the war."

"Well Cho, I can't say not to do this entire thing again, but there will be another time like this, though I pray it not to be for a long time. But I do have to thank you for sacrificing yourself for Ron and Hermione."

"You're welcome, but you should have known it was me."

"Why would I have known?"

"Because seven times out of ten I would had taken that with me." Cho pointed at Hermione's necklace locket.

"I've only seen it when Hermione came back around June."

"Oh,"

"But one more thing before I leave, how did you manage to survive? When I was coming back, I saw a green flash then a clang and a loud thud."

"Oh, that old hag really did try to kill me with the killing curse. But I was able to dodge it and my head hit the narrow side of the door hard, and I was unconscious how I got into a coma after I don't know. But I was glad that Lio saved me."

"Well we're glad that you're okay." Hermione said. "Umbridge's trial is soon on the 25th will you be there?"

"Oh you most definitely know I'll be there. I want to be the first to testify at that trial."

"I'll make sure you will testify first okay?" Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No, thank you."

Harry left out followed by Ron and Hermione, Ginny stayed for a bit to talk to her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran into Kingsley and Lio again.

"So did you find our what happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes we did." Harry said as he told him at what exactly happened that day. "Cho also wants to be the first to testify at Umbridge's trial."

"Excuse me, but when will this trial take place? The doctor said it will take 5 months for her Injuries to heal." Lio said.

"5 months?" Ron asked.

"Well, half that since they first mentioned it."

"We'll be able to speed up her recovery." Kingsley said.

"How?"

"We can take her to our hospital. She'll have the care there."

"But what will I say to the doctors?"

"Just tell them that you'll need to take her to another place. I'll have the wizard ambulance ready in the front."

"Okay."

As Lio went back inside Cho's room to talk to Cho and the doctor. Ginny has got out and joined Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Harry gave Ginny a stare that she couldn't resist looking at then he held her close.

"Okay! Other than the 'Harry is mine' talk in which Cho agreed, I thanked her for saving my brother." Ginny said pouting after. "Happy?"

"I'm always happy with you, Ginny." Harry said as he kissed her.

"May I remind you two that we are in a hospital?" Ron said before Hermione kissed him. She 1-upped Ginny, by wrapping her right leg around him. Ron broke from the kiss.

"Hermione, you do realize we're in a hospital, right?"

"As a famous Auror would say: 'I don't care who sees.'"

"What famous Auror do you know said that?"

"He's the one that I'm about to kiss again."

Hermione leaned forward to kiss him again and Ron kissed her back. They all broke apart and laughed then after that, they headed out the main doors of the hospital and saw Cho being put inside the ambulance. Lio went with her to see this hospital for himself. As the ambulance took off Hermione and Ginny decided to speak.

"Harry..." Ginny asked. "Did you forget something?"

"No, I still remember what I was going to ask Kingsley."

"Harry that could wait another time." Hermione said. "Right now you two have a prosecution skill to improve."

"But Hermione, I'm sure Harry has important business with him." Ron said.

"But that couldn't wait during the day of the trial?" Ginny asked. "Besides Harry can go any day at any time. We really need to work on the prosecution thing."

"Okay." Harry said as they all apparated back to the Burrow.

Saturday July 19, 2008

The Burrow

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were in the living room to practice and improve on being a prosecutor Bill, Fluer, Percy, George, and Angelina was also there to help. They have decided they would be all the help Harry and Ron would need. While practicing, Harry was practicing with Angelina as the witness they made cases that really didn't happen they was all made up. they were pretending that George was the culprit of the ultimate theft at Gringotts and Angelina was his alibi.

"State your name for the record please?"

"Angelina Johnson."

"How do you know George Weasley?"

"We were the best of friends before we went our separate ways."

"When was the last..."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "You're showing sympathy." Hermione could see it in Harry as he was lowering his voice.

"What is wrong with me? I mean I was almost always angry for 7 years. What did I forget?"

"You didn't forget anything Harry." Percy replied.

"Tell me as to why I am an Auror, able to catch dark wizards with serious focus putting all emotions aside but when it comes to a simple interrogation of testimony..."

"Harry we understand." Ginny said. "But even though Tom's gone does not mean your prime anger goes with it."

"That's the thing though Ginny, it's like... Ugh!" Harry threw his arms up in frustration.

"Harry..." Ron spoke. "You don't need to be angry to interrogate just be what you were to everything, and all of us including Ginny: Serious."

Any other time Ginny nor Hermione would calm him down if he ever was frustrated, or angry, but Ron's pep talk was just as helpful. This prompt a smile in Harry's face.

"Thanks, Ron but I expect you to do the same."

"I'll try but I don't have the serious drive that you do. You had Voldemort on your back your whole life the only serious time periods I had was the Hall of Prophecy, the small battle at Malfor Manor, and the ongoing war at Hogwarts."

"Don't forget about the time you got serious during the wizard's chess game in our first year. As well as how you unloaded on Harry during our hunt." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I forgot about that."

"Ron, you weren't always serious about everything," Hermione added. "And that's why I love you, because you know what you would need to take seriously and what shouldn't be taken that serious."

"That's why I love you Hermione..."

Ron and Hermione was about to have a moment until Percy spoke up.

"With every second the trials come close."

"Oh, yeah." Ron said.

"Right." Harry said. They were back on track and was able to continue with the pretend trial and Harry was able to succeed in fully interrogating Angelina.

"Well done, Harry. I knew you could do it." Ginny said.

"Thanks." Harry said as he looked at her.

"Okay everybody dinner's done." And with that everybody rushed and ate their dinner thanking Molly for it. Soon, Percy, Bill, Fluer, George, and Angelina were going back to their homes. Harry and Ron were talking in George's room.

"We only got 5 more days to practice before the trials and already I feel that we're ready." Ron said.

"Well Ron we still can't leave this to chance we may have practiced but now it's time to perfect."

"Oh yeah, right. Well I'm ready to perfect being your fellow prosecutor."

Before we practice tomorrow we got to go see Kingsley about how this is going to work as well as the question I was supposed to ask him before Hermione and Ginny insisted on us practicing prosecution days ago."

"All right, Well I'll be heading into my room now and crash. Do you know how demoralising it is to be 19 and still Hermione has to sleep with Ginny?"

"Ron, do you realize whose house you're in?"

"Well mine of course. Why..." Ron just now realized that it was his house but it's really his mother Molly's. "Oh. But that doesn't excuse why you and Ginny did it on the night before the day Ginny and Hermione had to leave."

"You're right. But whenever did it stop you from doing the same thing Ginny wanted ? After all Ron, are you a wizard?"

"Well yeah, why would you ask that question?"

"Because Ron, you can have fun too with Hermione if you cast the charms needed."

"Oh ,right. I forgot."

Harry and Ron laughed at that, then after Ron was leaving he said good night and went back to his room throughout that night Harry knew Ron would try to sneak Hermione into his room and have a forbidden night of lovemaking even though he couldn't hear them. He just went right to sleep.

The following days after Harry and Ron went to see Kingsley as Harry planned and was able to find out how the trials are and what punishments will be given if guilty, then they were perfecting the prosecution skill and was having much luck improving, if they were to be prosecutors from now on, they would have much luck winning cases. Before 2 days before the trials Harry was sleeping that night until somebody came in.

"Psst. Hey Harry. You got a minute?"

"Sure what is it?"

Author's Note: Well well, who could that person be and what did that person want? Now I know I said that trials was this chapter, but I just wanted to break this up with the confrontation of Cho and the preparation for the trials and the truth of what happened in the last chapter. Last chap I only had 2 reviews making it a total of 6 I would need more reviews though. This still gives you time to guess what will happen in the next chap as well as the fates of the convicted.


	10. The Trials

Author's note: I was like a maniac with ideas for this chap I hope you enjoy. This chap as quick as I wrote this: this is my longest chapter yet!

Disclaimer: I... I do... I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10

The Trials.

Friday July 25, 2008  
Number 12 Grimmauld Place

It was the day of confrontation, the day of fate sealing, the day of avenging maimed lives physically and mentally, and the day of reviving family lives, couples married or not and relationships between friends. It was 7:45 in the morning, and Harry and Ron were getting dressed into their robes for the trial. Ginny and Hermione were getting dressed at the Burrow.

"I just don't see why Ginny and Hermione couldn't dress with us." Ron said.

"Because, We will be on ahead to the courtrooms getting ready. It's somewhat cruel that trials can almost compare to weddings. We can't see them until the opening ceremony."

"Yeah, but I'm just glad."

Just then the phone rang. Harry picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Harry Potter?"

"Yes it is, who's calling?"

"It's me, Dudley Dursley."

"Oh hey, how's everything?"

Everything's going good. Me and my family came back to our house about 5 months ago and I meant to send you a letter about our lives out of England. But anyway I was happy to hear that you got rid of this Vol-de-mort if I said it right. So what's going on?"

"Nothing much just about to head to trial."

"Trial? What for?"

"I'm going to prosecute those that probably was trying to hunt you and your family down, as well as the one who sent those Dementors on us on that day almost 4 years ago."

"Really? You mean you're going to prosecute the one who sent those creatures that almost took my soul?"

"Yeah."

"Wicked, any possible way I can testify?"

"Well of course that's up to your dad."

"Um, Harry?"

"What is it?"

"I'm actually living by myself now. I mean me being grown and all, I got my own place. While living outside of London me and my parents entered raffles, played lotteries, and all that, but I managed to find a job where we stayed and made a ton of money. The job I had there had one back at home so I asked if there was some way I would be transferred to there, and they said yes. However, even though I'm alone, my mom and dad understood and we're still a family. Dad apologizes for being cruel to you the years you stayed. I guess in some way we have to thank this Voldemort, because even though dad felt that you could have left us for worse, you cared enough to tell us to get out of the country for our own sake. My mom really wanted to apologize to you seven days after we parted."

"Okay, well tell your parents I said hi and I forgive them and tell them I said thank you. But yeah you can testify just send me your address and I'll come for you. But in which way you want me to come?"

"The way that giant told you what you were. I have a fireplace."

"Well, all right. And I have to thank you for doing this."

"No it's me who should be thanking you you did save my soul after all."

"Right. Well be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Harry hung up the phone and Ron was able to hear like a bit more than half of Harry's conversation.

"Who was that?"

"That was Dudley."

"Dudley, your barmy cousin?"

"Yes Ron, aparrantly he wants to testify against Umbridge."

"For what?"

"Surely I told you how almost 4 years ago how I almost got expelled, or at least how you overheard the Order talking about the attack that day?"

"Oh yeah, but I wasn't fully detailed on that though Hermione was only concerned about you and not Dudley."

"Oh, well he was there too."

"Well all right I'll see you at the Ministry then." And Ron left by floo to go to the Ministry of Magic. Harry took the floo, but before he said anything he called for Kreacher

And before him Kreacher and Kamira appeared before him.

"You called for me Master Harry?" Kreacher said.

"Yes, could you and Kamira set the kitchen up for us tonight?"

"But of course Master Harry, The kitchen will be set for this evening."

"Good."

Harry took the floo said the address of where Dudley was staying and a brief second later he was in Dudley's house with Dudley already to go. Dudley was more built than before.

"You got everything?"

"Yeah I got lunch and all."

"Well okay then let's go."

And they ended up flooing together towards the Ministry of Magic at first Dudley was surprised at how everything was operating with the memos flying around the pictures moving on news papers even on the huge wizard frame did he see Kingsley along with Harry, Ron, and other wizards.

"Harry, that's you." Dudley said as he pointed at the frame

"Yeah." Harry replied. As soon as they got to the elevators Harry told Dudley to hold on tight and they dropped down to the courtrooms. When the elevator stopped Dudley was excited.

"If only amusement parks was as fun as this. That was certainly a blast."

"So I see."

"How deep was each basement floor?"

"I don't know, really."

They walked down and made a left to the courtroom that was holding all the trials. Ron was close to the door heading inside.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really. Everybody's inside waiting. Kingsley is still in his chambers."

"What about Hermione and Ginny?"

"They're here as well. Kingsley told Hermione to stay in my room when Umbridge comes down."

"Oh okay. Uh Ron I'm sure you met Dudley." Harry said while introducing him to Ron.

"Hi." Ron said

"Hey." Dudley said. "So Harry, where will I sit?"

"You can sit anywhere you like. However if you feel like sitting next to non-magic people you can sit next to Lio. Where is he? Ah, here he comes.

Lio had came forth from a crowd and greeted Harry.

"Hey there Harry how's everything?"

"Good. How'd you managed to get here?"

"Kingsley. He wanted to know if I was to play witness to the Umbridge trial."

"You're testifying against Umbridge too?" Dudley asked.

"Yes I am. Harry who's this?"

"Oh Lio this is my cousin Dudley Dursley. Dudley this is Detective Lio Walker a non-magic cop." Harry said.

"Harry I'm aware of the word muggle, no need to keep that from me." Dudley said before continuing. "A pleasure to meet you sir."

"I'm certain the pleasure is mine mister." Lio said as they headed to the stands. Harry saw Ginny from the waist up wearing a white dress shirt and a grey jacket. Ginny saw Harry and blew him a kiss before he sat down next to Ron on the prosecution desk. When 8:30 arrived, the Aurors brought in the Death Eater Albert Runcorn he was forced to sit and was on a long term body binding curse after. The witches and wizards of the Wizengamot has settled and soon enough the court Auror was about to speak.

"All rise for the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

Kingsley came out and sat down looking at everyone.

"Thank you, you may be seated."

Everybody sat down and Harry got up from the desk and approached the court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, wizards and witches of all types of blood, and magic and non-magic people alike. We are here for the fate of Mr. Albert Runcorn, an accused Death Eater. The crime against him is dark wizard activity against the innocent."

Harry then returned at the desk to get Albert's wand. To show it to him.

"A wand was taken during your arrest Mr. Runcorn, would the wand I'm holding be yours?" Harry asked but Runcorn didn't speak. "I repeat, is the wand I'm holding right now yours?"

Still Runcorn didn't answer all he did was give Harry a wicked smile.

"If you don't answer the question Mr. Runcorn I'm holding you in contempt of court. Understand?" Kingsley said but after he spoke, Albert laughed.

"Aurors, Remove this man from the court, and send him back to Azkaban."

The Aurors took Albert out of there, on his way out he started laughing maniacally. Harry put his head down on a bench bar to recover from what has happened as he took the interrogation seriously, when Albert started laughing he almost lost it by almost laughing as well. But Harry was about to laugh at the fact of how quickly Albert gave up.

"Harry are you all right?" Ron asked.

"I just need to calm down for a bit Ron I can't believe this had happened, how he quickly gave up like that."

"I know, I don't know if I were to pull somethng like that Harry."

"From the way he was laughing you would have got the same result."

"Well take some time okay Harry? Next up is Rowle and Dolohov."

The Wizengamot already came to a verdict and found Alfred guilty. Next up was Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov. They was forced to do the same and was put in a same long term body binding curse. Ron stood up and got out the the desk to approach the court.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, wizards and witches of all types of blood, and magic and non-magic people alike. We are here for the fates of Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov, accused Death Eaters. Their crimes against them are dark wizard activities against the innocent."

Ron went back to the desk and took Rowle and Dolohov's wand from the desk. And showed it to them.

"Wands were taken from you upon your arrest Mr. Rowle and Mr. Dolohov are these your wands?"

"Yes." Rowle and Dolohov said in unison. Ron would have thought that they would give up quickly just like Alfred did but he knew that this trial was going to take a hot half hour or more.

"Before I review to the court which spells were cast from these wands is there anything you want to say?"

"Yes, the war the kidnapping of this prosecutor, it wasn't us." Dolohov said. Then Ron shouted a spell at the wands and the court saw every spell that was cast from their wands it took all of 40 minutes before all the spells that was casted by them were done, all the unforgivable curses were shot from their wands at a combination of 35 times, half of that was the killing curse and it only made contact to 7 people.

"Well Mr. Dolohov, your killing curses killed 3 people while Mr. Rowle has killed 4. What do you have to say?"

"Like I said before it wasn't us, we were forced to join the Death Eaters or end up being killed just like we were forced to kidnap you or Umbridge would have turned us in."

Ron really couldn't believe that they said that. He knew that they knew full well what they was doing.

"Your Honor for my first witness I would like to call Antonin Dolohov to the stand."

The Aurors brought Dolohov to the witness stand while he was still in a body binding curse. The court Auror Read him his oath, he agreed and Ron continued.

"State your name for the record please?"

"Antonin Dolohov."

"Now as you stand, I can distinctly remember Mr. Dolohov. That in your exact words when I was kidnapped, you said and I quote: 'We could kill you you know, but then we figured where's the fun in that?' Do you deny saying the quoted words?"

"No." Dolohov said.

"Well If Miss Umbridge was not around and you had the chance to change your decision would you do it?"

"No."

"So you have, no intention of killing me or anyone else"

"Not at all."

"Well, Mr. Dolohov you sure was certain about killing us during that day in that café on Shaftesbury Avenue."

"We were ordered to kill who was with Harry and bring him to Voldemort alive."

"Mr. Dolohov, you are under oath. You just admitted about killing us when you just said seconds ago that you had no intention of doing it!"

"It's like I said before, I was ordered to kill you, but I had no intention of doing it willingly."

"Well Mr. Dolohov, even so that still doesn't discount the fact that you killed three people."

"In which I regret doing so we still stick to our defense that it wasn't us willingly and mentally."

"I have no further questions for this witness. Aurors, you may bring him back."

The Aurors sent Dolohov back into his chair then Ron was ready to call out his next witness.

"Your Honor at this time I'd like to call Harry Potter to the stand."

Harry was shocked at how Ron called him but he knew what to think about and he knew what Ron was doing. Harry was read his oath then Ron proceeded.

"State you name for the record please."

"Harry James Potter."

"As you stand how do you declare Mr. Rowle and Mr. Dolohov?"

"Guilty."

"You were aware of Mr. Dolohov's testimony, right?"

"Of course I was and I believe he's lying. We know and most definitely he knows that deep down if he was really that sorry, He wouldn't done much of anything. Like killing those people for a start. Or torturing or taking control of."

"Thank you. No further questions."

Harry stepped down and went back to his desk.

"If the prosecution has no more witnesses we can come to an end with this trial." Kingsley said.

"I do have more your Honor." Ron said. "I would now like to call Hermione Granger to the stand."

Dolohov and Rowle was shocked when Hermione came out. Upon being in custody they heard from Umbridge that she killed her if they believed in ghosts, in which case they do exist in the wizarding world. They knew that they were in deep trouble. Hermione sat on the stand and was read her oath.

"State your name for the record please."

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"As you stand how do you declare Mr. Rowle and Mr. Dolohov?"

"Guilty."

"You're also aware of Mr. Dolohov's testimony right?"

"Yes. But I know he's lying. If he was truly sorry he wouldn't have pulled on my hair so hard like he did 3 years ago. I almost felt that my head was bleeding."

"Upon my abduction Mr. Dolohov was well concerned about me not giving you up. If, given the circumstance that he was really sorry, that he came to where you was, do you think he would have brought you there on the account of me being abducted any differently than how he did 3 years ago?"

"Unfortunately I can't really say because I don't know for sure. But I think he wouldn't brought me to you any different than 3 years ago."

"Thank you, I have no further questions, Your honor."

After Hermione, 3 more witnesses came to the stand and all 3 had confessed about what Rowle has done one of them had a wife killed by him. It was time for the verdict.

"Those in favor of the Guilty verdict?" Kingsley shouted. Most of the Wizengamot raised their hands when opposed Only 8 from the rest raised their hands.

"Mr. Rowle, Mr. Dolohov, by split decision the Wizengamot finds you two guilty on all charges. You'll be brought back here for sentencing. take them away."

Rowle and Dolohov was disappointed that their defense didn't work upon leaving they had argued against each other. The crowded courtroom was pleased of the verdict they was given.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We will take a 30 minute recess and then we will be back to continue with the second half of the trials. Court is adjourned."

Everybody left to head to lunch. After Harry got his food he went to sit at the table where Dudley and Lio sat. As they sat and ate, Dudley was speaking to Harry.

"Harry is it true that even us as muggles could give birth to wizards and witches?"

"Uh, yes Dudley, I mean even if you intended to marry and have kids with the intention of all of them being muggles there's a slight chance that you will have at least one who might end up with magical blood. So the thing is Dudley whether that child will end having magic or not it can't be helped. They are living proof."

Harry had just pointed at the Grangers who was walking by.

"Hello Harry, congratulations on your verdicts so far." Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you but we're not done yet. I assume that Hermione has told you what happened the past week or two?"

"She sure did." Mr Granger said. "And we want to thank you for saving that woman who ended up impersonating our daughter."

"I wasn't the one who saved her. It was him who saved her." Harry said as he pointed to Lio.

"True but for what Kingsley told me you stopped her before she could kill her indefinitely." Lio said.

"Why do I keep forgetting that?" Harry asked and all but Dudley laughed. He just smiled.

"It's okay." Mrs. Granger said.

"So where are you guys heading?"

"To Hermione's new office here she's starting in September."

"Well okay I'll see you guys back at the courtroom then."

"Sure we look forward to coming back." Mr. Granger said as they left to head to Hermione's office.

"Who were they?" Dudley asked.

"They're the parents of my best friend, Hermione."

"Hermione was that her who Ron called to the stand?"

"Yeah. Her parents are muggles, and she's their only daughter."

"Was she born a witch?"

"Yes. Although it was a kind of shock that they found out but then they took Hermione being a witch as a blessing. Before Voldemort took over this wizarding world favored pure-bloods with their laws making it hard upon half-bloods like me and muggle-borns like her."

"Really? Wouldn't that be 'wizardcist'?"

"What would that be?" Lio asked.

"I would call it wizard discrimination." Dudley said. "Let's just say it would be a new 'ism' to the world.

"It's funny how no one would think of that Dudley but you did."

"Yeah and I thought racism's bad. When will everybody learn that were all the same inside?" Dudley has now seen Harry in a new light and let him now notice that even Harry was a wizard he's still human just like him and Lio. "Harry, have I apologized yet to you about everything?"

"If 'I don't think you're a waste of space' was meant as an apology then yes."

"Well let me apologize properly this time by saying I'm sorry for giving you trouble the past years you stayed with us and I apologize for what I said about your mom."

"Forgiven."

"I forgot that she was my aunt. I guess when you think that having magic makes you a freak, the more you put that in perspective. When all this time my entire family has been cruel to you and you mom, you kept your cool on things. But us insulting you about what you were, were just a light hit with a whiffle ball with what you put up with in this wizarding world."

"Well believe me, I didn't let that get to me either. To tell you something I'm half blood and my friends has been called names for wizards."

"Like what?" Lio asked.

"Well for pure-bloods like Ron they called him a blood traitor his entire family was called that by many."

"Well with what I found out and learned. I will assume that blood traitiors would be pure-blooded wizards who believes in equality with half-blood and muggle borns?" Dudley asked.

"Pretty much." Harry said. "But it's also when they decided to marry other people wizards half-blood or less and muggle alike."

"I will assume that's not the worst of the names for wizards." Lio said.

"You were right on that assumption Lio. For muggle borns like Hermione they call people like her a mudblood."

Dudley couldn't believe what was just said it was already bad enough that his aunt was muggle born just like his mom and now having the possibility of her aunt being called such a name had really made him angry at that fact that even if he was a wizard himself he would threat any who would dare insult him with that. Harry could see how angry he was.

"Dudley, It's okay because I'm going to let you and Lio in on a secret or two."

"What is it?" Lio asked.

"Even Hermione herself was proud to be called that. She didn't let this wizardcism get to her and... She will be working within the department of Magical Law Enforcement where soon she will rewrite the laws of our world so that wizards of all blood types with have equality."

"And she's a muggle born. But how will the pure blooded wizards react to the new laws once they are made? Don't you think some will try to protest or make threats to you and them?"

"They could try, but if they ever were to threat us, It be straight to Azkaban with them."

"Kingsley told me about this killing curse being unforgivable." Lio said. "I spoke to Kingsley and he said that the sentence for killing will earn the conjurer a life sentence in that prison, whether the conjurer has remorse or not."

"Yeah that's right."

"However I feel that using the killing curse and being guilty for it they should create a death penalty for it. Especially for those who kill with no remorse."

"Yeah." Dudley said agreeing with Lio. "You should tell the minister that Harry."

"I will soon enough." Harry said. As the 3 continued eating it was only 10 minutes left before the trials continued. Ron , Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys saw Harry, Dudley and Lio and sat with them. They introduced themselves and had a good chat. Soon later Neville, Dean, and Seamus came to Harry and wanted to talk to him somewhere out of view of everybody.

"What is it guys?" Harry asked.

"Harry, next up is the Carrows and they plan to make you lose it in the courtroom." Seamus said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"They tortured us 2 years ago of course you know nobody was exempt not even Ginny." Neville said.

"In what manner?"

"Well you'll find out." Dean said. "All we want is to see those Carrows get punished. But in order for that to happen you would need to keep cool."

"One outburst from you and you will have the Wizengamot feel that they are innocent giving the students at Hogwarts from that year grief, disclosure, pain." Neville said.

"If you wont do it for you, Harry, do it for Ginny." Seamus said.

"For the students and staff of and Hogwarts itself." Dean said.

"For Dumbledore and McGonagall." Seamus said.

"But most importantly for us Harry, for Griffindor." Dean said.

"No for Dumbledore's Army." Seamus said.

"No, for Fawkes' Embers." Neville said.

"I will." Harry said. And with that the time was over and the second part of the trial was ready to begin. The court rose before Kingsley who came back to his bench he told them to be seated again and that court was back in session Harry and Ron addressed the Court to Amycus and Alecto Carrow as accused Death Eaters. And after hearing most of Dumbledore's Army. And a few staff members from Hogwarts, Harry was calling out Luna who took the stand and was read her oath.

"State your name for the record please."

"Luna Lovegood. Daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, writer and editor of Quibbler."

"As you stand how do declare Mr. and Miss Carrow?"

"Guilty."

"During your sixth year at Hogwarts did you ever receive any unreasonable detentions?"

"Yes, I've had about thirteen or fourteen. When Amucus was picking on Ginny I would divert his attention to me, though he said it would be a challenge to break me, seeing as I always seem to be smiling. I was put in a cruciatus curse for 3 times out of it. It did hurt me. But I didn't let pain stand in my way. Whenever I was screaming, I screamed as if I enjoyed it and he found pleasure in that."

"After the thieteenth or fourteen time what happened?"

"Neville had found the Room of Requirement and had led me in there as shelter from them as well as the others who couldn't take it."

"How did Neville and Ginny feel about your torment?"

"They were sad and angry, but glad that I was able to hold my own and not give in, especially when I was called all types of names by Amycus. But you can say it's well worth it for they're on trial for such crimes. But me and Neville also was proud of ourselves that as much as Ginny was a target we've protected her. Even if it meant for Amycus who was really trying to, how would the muggles phrase it? 'cop a feel'?"

Harry was angry but he didn't show it to the Carrows. Still he kept promise to Neville, Dean, and Seamus, by keeping his cool.

"Thank you, No further questions."

Luna got down and went back to her father. Then Harry signaled for Ron to take over. They were taking turns calling witnesses.

"The next witness I would like to call is Neville Longbottom." Ron said. Neville took the stand and was read his oath.

"State your name for the record please."

"Neville Longbottom."

"As you stand, how do you declare Mr. And Miss Carrow?"

"Guilty 50 times over."

This had brought anger to the Carrows faces.

"During your final year at Hogwarts, did you receive any unreasonable detentions?"

"Out of the entire seventh year students of Hogwarts, I was the one who had the most detentions. After the war was over McGonagall gave the Griffindor house 300 points for outstanding effort in watching over other students." Throughout most of my time there when I received their detentions, I was tortured as well sometimes along with Luna."

"Luna stated that she had received thirteen or fourteen detentions if you said you had the most out of Hogwarts how many did you receive?"

"Seventeen. Some was shared with Luna, two was shared with Ginny, and a couple was shared with Luna and Ginny but most were by myself. During the dungeons when first years and others would cry they would cry for their parents and Alecto would tease them saying that their parents are in Azkaban and that they would never come out. That had really angered me at that point I felt like stunning them both and put them away or fight fire with fire by using the cruciatus curse but then I had to find a safehaven for us so I went into the Room of Requirement and told everybody to go there. When Alecto had Ginny I stunned her and ran with Ginny to the Room of Requirement. Now I apologize on my part of what I did to them but that didn't discount the fact that they've been so mean to everybody. Whenever Amycus would tease Ginny whenever I was around I would threaten to stun him if he ever did something to her. I hated all their detentions, but as I stand here now each and every detention is well worth it and I hope they serve their detention indefinitely for what they've done."

"Thank you. I have no further questions."

Neville stepped down and went back to his seat next to his grandmother. Before the next witness is called, Ron and Harry were discussing something until Kingsley spoke up.

"If the prosecution has no more witnesses we can come to an end with this trial."

"We have one more your honor." Harry said as he looked at Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Realizing the promise he kept to them he took a deep breath, for he was in for what was about to go down."

"Your Honor I'd like to call Ginny Weasley to the stand."

Quickly Ginny stood up and got to the witness stand. She sat down and was read her oath. Then Harry took one good look at her before he proceeded.

"State your name for the record please."

"Ginevra Molly Weaseley."

"Your name sounds so sexy, Ginevra." Amycus said.

"Mr. Carrow, you're out of order." Kingsley said. "Mr. Potter, proceed."

"Thank you. As you stand how do you declare Mr. And Miss Carrow?"

"Guilty."

"During your final year at Hogwarts, did you receive any unreasonable detentions."

"Yes, I only had ten or eleven detentions."

"You had eleven." Amycus mouthed. Ginny saw that, but she kept on paying attention to Harry.

"Like Neville said, two of them was with him. Two more was with Luna. Two was with Neville and Luna and I received the rest with them alone. Amycus was always looking for a reason to tease me. Almost every 2 weeks that he saw me, he would use his wand to either dirty, rip, or take off my skirts. Whenever that would happen, the Slytherins would call me either dirty, filthy, nasty, or naughty."

"Did the Carrows ever touch you?"

"Amycus really wanted to touch me, there were a couple of times where he would attempt to even try to when I was alone the first time he tried, McGonagall stopped him and gave him a piece of her mind, before Alecto and Snape had told her to stop. The second time he tried I told him to bugger off or I would hex him but he didn't listen. So as soon his hands got within an inch of my body. I hexed him good and from that day when the students saw me they went on ahead and cheered. During the second time Neville and Luna saw that and they had hexed them as well. They took my punishment that day but I knew I was going to pay for it after."

"What happened after that day."

"After that day Amycus and Alecto had them in the dungeons for less than half of the year, Neville and Luna would tell me what had happened so when I went to visit them. That's when Amycus and Alecto gave me an ultimatum. Having tortured Luna 3 times already they were going to torture them more. They gave me a choice... They told me that this was my punishment and they were suffering from it, they said the only way to stop it if I take responsibility for what I've done to him or they were going to be tortured for as long as possible. I told them to take me in their place. Every week for the remaining 5 weeks they would torture me and laugh at my pain."

"And believe me Ginevra, I enjoyed every second of your screams." Amycus said. "But I really wished you would call out for your boyfriend."

"Order!" Kingley said while striking his gavel to the bench. "Mr. Carrow one more outburst from you and I'm holding you in contempt of court."

Ginny saw Amycus licking his lips, but Harry only saw half of it. He was getting worked up, but he was able to control it.

"Mr. Potter, you may continue."

"Thank you your honor. As you were saying Miss Weasley?"

"Once Neville found the Room of Requirement I was so relieved all I had to do was wait. And sure enough when Alecto was taking me to the dungeons, Neville stunned her and took me with him inside the Room of Requirement. My best part of the nightmare was over. And as I stand here I have no regrets of what I did to Amycus, save one."

"And what regret was that?" Harry asked.

"The day when he really wanted to touch me in which I think was going to be inappropriately, I shoudn't have hexed him."

This prompt another smile from Amycus as he blew Ginny and air kiss.

"And what made you regret that Miss Weasley?"

"The fact that I should have hexed his bits instead! However short they were."

When Ginny said that, she looked at him on the word 'bits'. Alecto lost it by screaming threats and insults at her, Amycus now got angry at the fact that she said his package was small, he spat at Ginny but missed on all his attempts. The entire Wizengamot gave a verdict and Kingsley was ready to speak again. They didn't even wait for Ginny to get off the witness stand.

"Mr. And Miss Carrow. By an unanimous decision the Wizengamot finds you two guilty on all charges. You'll be brought back here for sentencing. take them away."

Cheers started roaring when they were being taken away. When Ginny came down from the stand, Ginny just smiled at the Carrows when they were out of sight Ginny took a bow at the people of the court before heading back to her family where she received kisses and hugs from everyone of her brothers and her mom and dad. She even got a huge hug from Hermione who was in tears, before she went somewhere for a brief second. Harry went back to the prosecution desk waiting for Ron to come back from hugging Ginny. When Ron came back he hugged Harry.

"Well done mate." Ron said.

"Thanks."

"I am very proud of Ginny."

"What to expect Ron? She's a Weasley and your sister."

"But she's also your girlfriend."

Harry couldn't believe that he said the but he just smiled at him. Then he saw Dudley come down he wanted to talk to him.

"Congrats again Harry. But how many more trials before Umbridge?"

"She's next Dudley."

"Brilliant. Just take this home for us."

"Oh I will."

Harry went back to the desk and before long, In come Dolores Umbridge long term body bound cursed after she sat. And Harry came down to address the court one more time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, wizards and witches of all types of blood, and magic and non-magic people alike. We are here for the fate of Miss Dolores Umbridge, an accused Death Eater. The crimes against her are as follows: Dark wizard activity against the innocent, falsely convicting the innocent, crimes against muggles and muggle borns, numerous counts of assault, and attempted murder."

Harry went to the desk to take the final wand that was there and showed it to her.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrest, Miss Umbridge is this your wand."

"Yes." Umbridge answered.

"Before I review to the court which spells were cast from these wands is there anything you want to say?"

"I know I'm guilty. And I can't believe they got you and Ronald as prosecutors you have no experience this is grounds for a mistrial."

As Harry cast a spell on Umbridge's wand all her spells she ever said were coming out but she didn't cast a lot over the years it was only 15 minutes before the entire spell list from that wand was over.

"For my first witness Your Honor, I'd like to call Dolores Umbridge."

The entiire room gave a combined dragged gasp and Umbridge gave off one of those giggles which would normally make Harry's skin crawl, but he was focused. Umbridge was on the stand and was read her oath and Harry continued.

"State your name for the record please."

"Dolores Jane Umbridge. Senior Undersecretary of the Wizengamot."

"Don't you mean former Senior Undersecretary?"

"No."

"That is weird because when Voldemort was gone you left your post, wanted for these crimes. But for my last question. Are you happy about what you've done to everybody?"

"I could never be more giddy with what I'm done and I'm glad that mudblood Granger is gone. And yet I'm surprised that Ron didn't get angry with you for losing her. Now who will take her place in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"I have no further questions for this witness." The Aurors brought Umbridge back to her seat and Harry had spoke again.

"Let the entire courtroom know that she has admitted guilt with what she done."

Harry had turned to Umbridge with a serious look it was time to hit her hard with the truth.

"Miss Umbridge, one of your charges is attempted murder, at this time I would like to let the courtroom know of the person who Umbridge claims she had killed: Hermione Jean Granger.

At that point Hermione came out and surprised Umbridge and she was disgusted at how she was looking at her. Hermione smiled and went to sit next to her parents.

"Your Honor for my first witness against Miss Umbridge I would like to call Cho Chang to the stand."

Cho came out the same way Hermione came out, and sat at the witness stand. She was read her oath and Harry continued.

"State your name for the record please?"

"Cho Chang."

"As you stand, how do you declare Miss Umbridge?"

"Most definitely guilty."

"During your fifth year at Hogwarts how did it go so to speak?"

"Terrible that was the worst year I've ever attended at Hogwarts. Whenever we were supposed to do something fun she cancels it out and yet we were supposed to learn about fifth year and put those in detention for whoever talked about Voldemort returning saying that they were lies. Upon creating Dumbledore's Army, whose main purpose was to defend ourselves from Death Eaters not to go against the Ministry."

Cho took deep breaths before continuing.

"The day Umbridge used me as a tool to flush out the Room of Requirement of Dumbledore's army, Umbridge had her helpers from her inquisitorial squad grab me and held me down while she forced that veritaserum down my throat, for me to give up the location of where we was training. After that, everybody from the Army and Ravenclaw haven't talked to me for almost the rest of the year. Umbridge also threatened to sack my mom from the ministry if I didn't give up the position."

"After the war was over what happened?"

I was reunited with my mom and dad and spent as much time as I could with them.

"Since that day 3 years ago did you ever wanted to get revenge on Miss Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"How did you manage that Miss Chang?"

"One day I was walking past the warehouse and I heard screaming from inside so I went in the front and stayed in the main room the whole time while taking a look inside I saw her and three Death Eaters torturing Ron while making a message to you about her demands. After I heard that message I talked to Luna and asked if she could get A bit of Hermione's hair. She was able to, and was able to get it to me in time. On that day which happened to be Ron's birthday, I've perfected the polyjuice potion and drank it 5 minutes before the demand deadline and entered as Hermione."

"We're you successful?"

"Partially. I manage to help free Ron and help get him to safety then I went back for Umbridge and fought with her. She almost killed me with the killing curse. I was able to dodge it, but I bumped my head on the narrow side of the door hard and was unconscious in which after I slipped into a coma. I was in a coma for 2 1/2 months my left arm and my ribs were broken. Had it not been for Lio I would have been dead."

"Lio as in Lio Walker, detective of the London Police?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, I have no further questions."

Cho stepped down and went back to her parents.

"For my next witness I would like to call Lio Walker to the stand."

Lio came up and went to the stand. After he was read his oath Harry continued.

"State your name for the Record please."

"Detective Lio Walker, of the London Police."

"As you stand how do you declare Miss Umbridge?"

"Guilty."

"Before you knew about the wizarding world What was you doing?"

"I was working with my fellow detectives on cases of murder, theft, assault, etc."

"And when have you known about the wizarding world?"

"It was August 28th, 2006 I was just on my break and I happened to walk by a trash can with a paper called the Daily Prophet, as I was reading an article it had this article about muggles being arrested and I saw a name that was familiar, it was the name of a boy's mother who was abducted during one of my cases in which her husband was killed. The boy couldn't give a description due the the fact that they wore masks."

"Did anything happen to the boy Detective Lio?"

"He was put in foster care until his mother came back for him."

"Well Detective, upon that evidence of the paper you kept it happen to reveal that the boy's mother was a muggle born witch. But, only under the assumption that she only told her husband and nobody else because she didn't want to let everybody know. And the boy is a wizard. Were you aware of that?"

"I may have miscalculated on the whole wizard blood thing as I would only assume, when I didn't know that even muggle couples could produce a witch or wizard at the time, that a magical woman would have to be impregnated by a magical man to produce a magical child. Making me believe that only the mother was the only one capable of doing magic."

"Upon now knowing about this, are you aware that the abduction of the mother was engineered by Voldemort, and that the falsely conviction was done by Miss Unbridge?"

"No I wasn't aware until now."

"Now how did you find out about Cho Chang?"

"During my Investigation. I received intel that there was something going on inside a warehouse. I staked out at the back with a van, until I saw wizards like you infiltrating I didn't want to blow my investigation by revealing myself so I took off and parked about a block away at the front. As I went in There were flashes of lights all over the place explosions, fire. I found Cho a corridor away from where you was leaving out to chase Miss Umbridge Cho was unconscious and was covered waist high with rubble I managed to get her out of there before the room collapsed. And out of the warehouse before it exploded."

"After saving Cho what did you do?"

"I went to my Captain and told him everything that happened although he didn't believe most of it until he saw the news, that's when he then didn't believe parts of it like the spells and the magic people. After 2 1/2 months when Cho woke up I questioned her about what she done and how did you get knocked out and she told me the same story she had just told the entire court."

"Thank you. No further questions."

Lio got down and went back to his seat then Harry was ready to call his next witness.

"Your Honor, for my next witness I would like to call Dudley Dursley to the stand."

Dudley soon got up and went to the stand. Once he sat down he was read his oath and Harry continued.

"State your name for the record please."

"Dudley Dursley."

"As you stand, how do you declare Miss Umbridge?"

"Guilty."

"Mr. Dudley are you aware of Dementors?"

"Not until after I was fifteen when you told me about them."

"Were you aware that it was Miss Umbridge that sent those Dementors that day on us?"

"No, not until you told me."

"Would you like to explain to the court what happened on that day?"

"During that day it was just like any other day you were just sitting on the swing while me and my friends were chatting. Other than the fact that I insulted you, it suddenly turned dark and we were able to make it under a tunnel before it rained. Then it got cold, and suddenly you was lifted into the air by a Dementor. I couldn't see who was attacking you, but you told me to run. I slipped on ice and fell, then I felt sick, I felt like my entire skin was about to come off my body. Had you not saved me my soul would have been gone. And if I were to die, would I still be able to get to Heaven if a Dementor has my soul?"

"And on that day when I got a letter from the ministry what did the letter say?"

"That you was expelled from your school for the crime of producing a patronus charm in the presence of a muggle."

"Of course. It was because of Miss Umbridge sending those Dementors on us that I had to use a patronus charm it was either me getting expelled for saving both our souls, or getting both our souls sucked out of us. Thank you, no more questions." Dudley got down and went back to his seat next to Lio. Harry then faced Kingsley.

"Your Honor, at this time I would need to take a short bathroom break while Co-Prosecutor Ron takes over."

"Your break is granted Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley if you have witnesses please call them off."

Harry went to the bathroom and came back 25 minutes later. When he got back he found out that Ron already called Mary Cattermole, Hannah Abbott, and his own brother George to the stand. He was now talking to Ginny.

"And Miss Weasley." Ron said. "Were you aware of Miss Umbridge's demands that day stating that if Harry and/or Hermione was successful to save me and escape she would have sent the Carrows to kidnap you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, No further questions."

Ginny stepped down and rejoined her family. Harry went to Ron and was brought to speed about who he interrogated. Then Harry took it from there.

"Your Honor. At this time I would like to call Hermione Granger to the stand."

Hermione got up from her seat and went to the stand. She was read her oath and Harry continued.

"State your name again for the record please."

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"As you stand, How do you declare Miss Umbridge?"

"Guilty."

"Miss Granger did you ever had any problems with Miss Umbridge?"

"Not physically, I mean I never was in any trouble with her but she really seemed to have problems finding out what's the truth and what isn't."

"Well Hermione were you aware that she was the head of the Muggle-Born Registrations Committee?"

"Yes it was Instructed on the Daily Prophet that day when we talked to Mundungus Fletcher."

"Was you ever aware of Ron abduction Miss Granger?"

"No, I wasn't until Ron told me."

"How come you wasn't aware?"

"On the week before Christmas I heard that my house was vandelized again and invaded by Death Eaters. And last August I had just lifted my spell off my parents who I had to hide in case of a stupid committee Umbridge made, and because of Voldemort who would torture my parents for information on me, Ron and you. During the break and the second half I told my parents not to tell me anymore. They must wanted to tell me that day that Ron sacrificed himself for my parents and I thanked Ron for that."

"Where were you during Ron's abduction?"

"Still in Hogwarts completing my year, I never answered to her demands. However when she looked at me earlier it almost looked like she has seen a ghost."

"Well were you aware that Cho Chang impersonated you."

"Not until a week ago."

"And did you know about Ron being in a coma?"

"No, not until the day I saw Ron again he told me everything that happened."

"Thank you, No more questions."

Hermione got down and went back to sit with her parents then Harry was ready to call his next witness.

"Your honor, I'd like to call Ron Weasley to the stand."

Ron knew that Harry was going to get to him soon enough he was wondering when Harry was going to call him to the stand, and sure enough: it was time. Ron went to the stand and sat then he was read his oath, then Harry continued.

"State your name for the record please."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"As you stand, how do you declare Miss Umbridge?"

"Guilty."

"Did you have problems with Miss Umbridge?"

"The only problem I had with her was when she and those Death Eaters abducted me. They really wanted to kill you and Hermione or kill me If you both didn't show up in a manner of taking me away forever. I tried to tell her what I would do to her If she even tried to cast a killing curse on her but Dolohov tortured me with the cruciatus curse."

"How long were you abducted?"

"2 1/2 months."

"When you were rushed to the hospital, what happened?"

"Due to her and those Death Eaters with their abusive overuse of that curse. I was in a coma for 3 1/2 Months. I couldn't do a thing. Not even dream about anybody or anything.

"Thank you, No further questions."

Ron got down and he walked past Harry and then he stopped.

"If the prosecution has no more witnesses we can come to an end with this trial."

Harry looked at Ron who was still looking at the desk. They were silent until Kingsley spoke again.

"Has the wiz-"

"Your Honor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr Potter."

"I do have one more witness."

"Very well then proceed."

"For my final witness..." Harry said while looking at Umbridge. "I call myself to the stand." This was a triumphant moment for Harry even though he was not victorious yet on this trial. All of Fawkes' Embers cheered for Harry who had also stood up for what problems he had with Umbridge. Kingsley was able to silence the court in a moment. Ron smiled and was able to share a tear. He wiped it and looked at Harry who already was read his oath, was ready to testify for what could be his final time against these Death Eaters.

"State your name again for the record please."

"Harry James Potter."

"As you stand, How do you declare Miss Umbridge?"

"Guilty."

Ron looked at Harry's left hand.

"That's a nice tattoo there Mr. Potter. Would you mind telling me what that says?"

"It's not a tattoo it's scars of letters on my hands in forms of words which says 'I must not tell lies.'"

"The same words on Mr. George Weasleys hand?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell the court where you got those scars from?"

"They were forcibly written on me by none other than that woman."

"Miss Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"Why did she write that on your hand Mr. Potter."

"For 2 reasons. One was because she thought I told a lie about Voldemort being back, and two was because she believed, and yet she still does, that naughty children deserved to be punished."

"Do you think the testimonies of Mr. Dudley Dursley, Mr. Lio Walker, Mrs. Mary Cattermole, Miss Hannah Abbott Miss Cho Chang, Mr. George Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginny Weasley are accurately true?"

"Yes I was the eye-witness to most of their testimonies. But especially to your testimony and mine is as well."

"Thank you." Ron said and then he looked at Kingsley. "Your Honor, I have no more questions for this witness and the prosecution rests."

The Wizenagamot was giving a verdict but then Umbridge spoke up.

"Kingsley, If you must know that as a Senior Undersecretary Surely you can convince the Wizengamot That I am not guilty for such heinous crimes Even when Voldemort let Pius took over I still was Senior Undersecretary.

"Kingsley turned to the Wizengamot and looked at them before he looked at Umbridge again.

"Those in favor of the guilty verdict?"

While Kingsley said that, Umbridge was shocked that they found her guilty and was about to go berserk for what Kingsley was going to say next.

"Miss Umbridge, by a unanimous decision, The Wizengamot finds you guilty on all charges you will be brought back here for sentencing. take her away. The court will take a 30 minute recess. We will return for sentencing and the cases will be closed. Prosecution will take a 15 minute break. And join me and the Wizengamot for the decision of sentencing. Court is ajourned." Everybody cheered that Umbridge was guilty on all charges and for Harry who was now officially triumphant. He and Ron shook hands and left out the courtroom together with an arm over each other's soldier.

"Well done, mate." Ron said.

"You too. So where are you headed?"

"I'm going to get Hermione and show her my office. Hey Harry. Are we celebrating at Grimmauld place tonight?"

"Of course we are."

"Good. I'll tell my family then. I'll see you back at the courtroom for the sentencing."

"All right."

"Harry went back to his office and sat down at his desk he had his eyes closed for he could not believe he did it. He along with Ron put away 6 vicious Death Eaters. All that's left was the sentencing. Once he opened them again he looked inside for one of his drawers and pulled out a small velvet plum box, he dropped the box under the desk and went under it to grab the box. As soon as he did get it the room suddenly went dark and the shades were magically blinded so that no one could see through. Harry got from under the desk and found that his windows were magically blinded but as soon as he pulled out his wand he heard a familliar shout.

_"Expelliarmus."_

Harry's wand flew backwards. He turned around and saw Ginny standing on his desk with her legs spread apart a little wider than normal.

"Harry James Potter, although you may have clean swept a trial of 6 Death Eaters. I find you guilty."

Ginny had a seductively wicked smile on her face.

"Your crimes: Working and being in a relationship in an unchristenized office."

Ginny charmed the door with a silencing charm.

"You are hereby sentenced to make love to me in this room..."

Ginny got down and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"...And obey my every order. Now bring me to the wall."

Harry brought Ginny to the wall as ordered, whereas he lifted her up and pinned her to the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed a little to tight for Harry to feel pain.

"Ginny love, as much as I love to feel your slender silky legs wrapped around me do you have to squeeze too hard?"

"No. The reason why I'm squeezing too hard is because..."

Ginny squeezed tighter than before.

"Aagh!"

"You may get away with it in the courtroom, but out of there, I never want you to call me 'Miss Weasley' again."

Harry groaned for a bit trying to fix himself between her legs when he was panting when he was able to breathe a bit better.

"You're right, which brings me to my next step."

"Which is..."

Harry got out the box he pulled from out of his desk.

"To ask you this: Should I still call you Ginny Weasley..."

He opened the box and inside was a diamond gold ring. Ginny looked at the ring and was breathless to see it. Then she looked at him.

"...Or should I soon be calling you Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Potter?"

"Harry..." Ginny's eyes started to well up.

"You said last August that you and Hermione was wondering when will me and Ron ask you two to marry us. And to give you a proper answer to the question at the wedding, no I don't think it's silly. They were completely in love and they knew that what was enduring was part of everyday life."

Harry and Ginny had a silent moment together looking at each other's eyes before Harry continued.

"If you was wondering about this day I couldn't think of a better time than now to do this. I know that I was 1 out of 3 on your wish being one big happy family."

"I know. But at this point I really don't care."

"So, Ginevra Molly Weasley..."

"Potter." Ginny said, trying to correct him.

"Sorry?"

"Yes Harry, I'll marry you! I would love to be your wife!"

Noticing Harry's left hand is still supporting Ginny's weight his right was able to take the ring from the box and with no concern of where the box would land, he threw the box over his shoulder and the box landed on the desk in an upright position. He slid the ring on her finger and gave her a long passionate kiss. Harry could feel her tears on his lips when they broke from it Harry kissed her tears away.

"Should we tell everybody?"

"Not yet, unless you are desperate to tell Hermione so bad that you'll want to pardon my sentence."

"Who says I'm pardoning you? You are still going to make love to me in this room Harry Potter."

"Well then, I only got seven minutes to do that before meeting with Ron for sentencing."

"I'll take whatever time you got."

"And I will assume you're on the potion?"

"Assumption correct. We have until 8:00 in the morning. Now please, take me."

Harry wasted no time. He unzipped his zipper and pulled his member out from his boxers, then he lifted Ginny's skirt up and placed himself inside her tearing through the fabric of her navy blue knickers. He would have taken her knickers off but Ginny wanted to have every second of this, so Harry assumed that there was no way Ginny was unlocking her legs. And he was thrusting into her like there's no tomorrow. Especially since there's no time to admire her body or take off her clothes completely. He kept thrusting faster and faster, groaning out for Ginny.

"Ohh! Oh, Harry."

"Ginevra!"

He would thrust faster and faster until he was close to coming.

"Oh, Ginevra I'm almost... there!"

"Oh, me too Harry! Do we have time for one more?"

Harry looked at the time and realize that there was only three minutes left. There would be no time for another round.

"No... But I'm almost there!"

"Well please hurry! I want to feel you spill yourself inside me!"

"Ginevra!"

Harry exploded inside her. Which in return made her explode all around him. Sweaty and halfway exhausted, he looked at her before kissing her deeply and softly.

"I have to get back. we'll finish this after our victory dinner."

"Okay because I was about to say that your sentence has been extended."

"I would love to serve my time with you."

Harry and Ginny cleaned themselves up and left the office Harry went back to the courtroom with Ron and they were talking about sentencing after they came to a decision it was time to bring back the 6 Death Eaters. and everybody came in to hear their sentencing. Only Albert was still laughing out of the 6.

"Albert Runcorn, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, You are hereby senetenced to life without parole at Azkaben where you will spend one day every week with a boggart."

Albert wasn't laughing anymore he started to protest and throw a fit while he along with the Carrows were taken back to Azkaban, Leaving Dolohov, Rowle, and Umbridge left for their sentence.

"Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, you are hereby sentenced to life without parole at Azkaban where your Memories will be modified of every activity that includes Voldemort and Harry Potter."

Rowle and Dolohov's memory was going to be erased of Harry and Voldemort. And last but not least Umbridge was left for her sentence.

"Dolores Umbridge You have been sentence to life without parole in Azkaban in solitary confinement for the rest of your life. We're adjourned."

Cheers were given and everybody was happy with the results Harry was already aware that Ron told everybody about dinner at Grimmauld Place. Back at Grimmauld Place Harry along with Dudley Hermione Angelina and the Weasleys was having a victory dinner During the dinner George had wanted to talk to Harry in private.

"Hey George, what is it?"

"You know what it is."

"What?"

"You can't play coy with me Harry, I saw the ring on Ginny's finger. You proposed to her didn't you?"

"Yes I did. But come on, you know I love her."

"Sure of course."

"But who else knows?"

"Dad, Angelina, and Hermione."

"I kind of figure she would tell Hermione."

"Mom doesn't know though."

"Okay."

"Yeah I just hope this doesn't kill mom though."

"And why is that?"

"Because..."

Back at the dinner, Arthur was making a toast to Harry and Ron.

"To Harry and Ron, on their successful verdicts."

"Harry!" "Ron!" Everybody shouted and they all took a swig of their drinks. Harry and Ginny were trying to find out what to do.

"Well Harry." Ginny said. "Any Idea on what date to set for our wedding?"

"How's about next May?"

"I guess May sounds good it gives us time."

"Yeah and I'm now under a new goal as well to capture the remaining Death Eaters before our wedding."

Ginny leaned her head close to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"If you accomplish that I'll be wet for you on our honeymoon."

"Then that will be my number 1 priority then."

Harry gave Ginny a kiss.

"Should we?" Harry asked.

"Yes. let's."

Harry and Ginny stood up to tell the entire table an announcement.

"Attention everybody! We have an announcement to make!"

They all was silent to hear Harry and Ginny speak.

"First, I want to thank everybody for testifying at the trials first of all. With your help we were able to send six people to Azkaban."

They all cheered at that.

"But that's one of our announcements."

"What's the second?" Dudley asked. And at that point Ginny faced her mom.

"Mom, you know how much I love Harry, and Dad I'm sure Harry told you that he plans to spend the rest of my life with me."

"Yes he did." Arthur said.

"Ginny did Harry..."

Ginny placed her left hand on Harry's chest for the ring to be visible for all to see.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm so happy for you!" Molly said before switching from being happy to being serious. "But you aren't going to marry him right away are you?"

"No. In fact we've already set a date for May 25th of next year." Harry said.

"Yes, Mom that gives us time." Ginny added. Molly calmed down at the fact that their marriage was only 10 months and counting. She went over to Harry and Ginny and hugged them both. Followed by Arthur who gave Ginny a hug and Dudley giving Harry a congratulatory handshake. The engagement celebration stopped when George who was getting up fell over because a leg on a chair broke apart. A box slipped out of his pants and was near his hand when it landed. Everybody looked at George lying on the ground. Angelina was the first to tend to George.

"George are you all right?" Angelina asked.

"Besides that fall being nasty, I'm fine. Could you do me a favor and get that box for me?"

Angelina picked up the box and then gave George a not impressed smile.

"Nice try, George but the whole falling for me proposal isn't going to work even if the falling was an accident."

George took the box from Angelina.

"Just great. Because that box wasn't for you. It was supposed to be for Ron."

"For me?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I advise you not to open it until you show it to Hermione."

"Nice try George, but I'm not falling for any of your pranks unlike you brother."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. George took his wand and waved it behind him.

"However Angelina I did leave something for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Check your wand."

Angelina pulled out her wand and found a gold ring with a ruby, a sapphire, and a amethyst jewel on it. George got to the position to be kneeling. Angelina was surprised that George made another attempt to propose and she was surprised that he tried again. Then she noticed something In George's eyes when she looked at him she saw the confidence of Fred inside him, if he was still alive she figured he would try the same thing. Angelina looked at the ring and smiled again.

Well George what are you doing on the floor still it's Un-gentleman-like to have a lady put on her own engagement ring."

"So are you saying yes?"

"If it would stop the attempts of proposing to me, then yes!"

George put the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss and they all celebrated. Arthur celebrated with another toast to Harry and Ginny & George and Angelina. Once dinner was over Harry brought back Dudley to his house and everybody went back home. Harry came back to Ginny to finish his sentence that Ginny gave to him.

Author's Note: I couldn't choose which gift to give all you readers so I decided to play a game and a decision has been made for me. My gift to you readers is Umbridge's fate in the "Harry Visits Azkaban" Chapter which I will type next out of the extended chapter of this and the honeymoon of George and Angelina. This chapter wasn't the extended version, it was to finish off what I couldn't finish in time. Probably tomorrow or the next day, I'll have the next chap up. Until then, I'm glad you read this chap, please give me a review.


	11. Harry Visits Azkaban

Disclaimer: People, I don't own Harry Potter. People! I don't own Harry Potter. I don't.

**Chapter 11**

Harry Visits Azkaban

Wednesday July 30, 2008

Ministry Of Magic, Harry's Auror Office

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and Harry was still sitting at his desk looking at the box in which the engagement ring for Ginny used to be in. Harry only wished that day, if they had more time, that he took her on this desk as well. But as Harry knew it was always another time especially now that they have years to come. But what he was really thinking about, was his parents. Over a year and a half ago, Harry visited their grave but under the fact that he was wanted by Voldemort. He didn't have the proper time he wanted for a longer visit or to pay tribute even though the visit alone was tribute enough. How he pictured his first visit was when he had defeated Voldemort that afterwards he would go visit them. But to his unfortunate luck he managed to visit them on some spare time on his horcrux hunt. If he did visioned to go see his parents' grave for the first time, Hermione was a surprise. As he was done daydreaming he went to Kingsley's office and asked him something."

"Hey Harry, what is it?"

"Um, I'm only hoping that this be the one and only time I ever ask nor do if I'm granted this request."

"Which would be..."

"I'm not sure if I need a clearance pass for it, but I want to visit Azkaban."

"Any reason for that request?"

"I know that it's the one place, I'll never end up, besides I'll only visit once."

"Well yeah you can visit, and you won't need clearance, You're an Auror. At Azkaban all visitors who is not Aurors are required to sign and they can only see that person, nobody else. In fact you want me to take you there?"

"Yes that be great. And one more thing..."

"Sure Harry what is it?"

"Could you have some people remodel my family's house at Godric's Hollow?"

"Sure, what for?"

"I mean you don't have to. The reason why is because I want to remember how it was before Voldemort invaded it. I only want one final visit from there, I mean even though Voldemort is gone, he and his snake Nagini had vandelized and scarred the house itself through my eyes. And I cannot return there anymore after. Furthermore I'll leave the house and wish to donate it as a historical landmark."

"Oh, so you mean you want me to send people to clean the house and remodel it to the way it was 19 years ago?"

"Yeah, but then again you don't have to."

"No, in fact I would love to do that, because I also have a plan as well."

"What is it?"

"Knowing the remaining Death Eaters, They will vandelize the house hoping that you will come to get them for doing such a thing. But what they won't know is we'll put ultra protective spells and taboos on it. I'm just hoping that they will do it to see how stupid and ignorant they are."

"Well if I will predict at how many, I see only three or four falling for it before they find out."

"Hm. Well that can be acceptable. So should we be getting you to the one place where you certainly don't belong nor in your statement, where you will never end up?"

"Sure."

One order of people from the ministry remodeling Harry's soon-to-be unowned house and one hour later, Harry and Kingsley were on the boat ride and were almost to Azkaban. Harry looked at the structural building thinking that it was bigger than in the newspaper and as what he thought how big it was going to be.

"Scary isn't it?"

"A little. I never can Imagine how Hagrid could end up in this place."

"What did Hagrid do to deserve being sent to Azkaban?"

"Over 7 years ago Fudge took Hagrid to send him to Azkaban when Hagrid was innocent, because Fudge though he was behind the attacks on the muggle-borns at Hogwarts."

"I remember reading about those attacks, I never found out who did it."

"It was Voldemort under his true name: Tom Riddle as a memory. He was the one behind it all."

"Oh."

"Kingsley didn't this place have Dementors?"

"Since the Dementors sided with Voldemort, I exiled them from here. Without souls to feed off of they will die. Besides, from here to shore all around if any escape, they break taboo and the guards will send them back and they will serve more time."

"Speaking of time. My cousin and Lio had a suggestion about what to do with serial murderers."

"Which would be..."

"As a political act, kill them since they were a threat."

"Well, this would be put well under consideration. Maybe we could have a Boggart see if the one thing that they truly fear is death. If they do, they may live out their life sentence. But if they fear anything else, then they can kill them. Thing is Harry we're trying not to use those unforgivable curses ourselves, but seeing how it can help for a good cause, once again I'll most definitely put this under consideration."

They soon got to the building and went in once there they saw a guard.

"Minister." The guard says.

"Hello, Curt. You should know..." Kingsley said.

"But yes I do know. Harry Potter, the phenomenon of all wizards. Every breath you breathe becomes phenominal."

"Well thank you sir." Harry said.

"Please, call me Curt. The only way you can call me sir, is if you're a prisoner here. And I will assume you will never want to end up here."

"You're right, so pretty much this is the first and the last time you will ever see me here."

"But not the last time we will see each other. So I will assume you want a tour?"

"And to only see the current six Death Eaters."

"Oh I'm afraid you will only see four of them."

"Why is that?" Kingsley asked.

"Dolohov got into a fight with the local inmates and they killed him. As for Amycus one 24-Hour session with the Boggart and he decided to commit suicide not even thinking about his sister. Who is dealing with a Boggart herself, she cried though not the screaming wailing type but she cried. The 3 are in the 13th floor and Umbridge is on the top floor in the cell with the moving unbreakable unshatterable mirror. So with that away, let's get with the tour."

Curt led Kingley and Harry through the doors and some of the prisoners behind their cells actually saw Harry.

"Well of course this... Is the inside of Azkaban. Do you want to do every floor or just the three levels? Because there's only three levels of prison wizards and witches alike. The first five floors are for those who committed misdemeanors, vandelism, minor assault, minor theft, it goes down the line. The second five are those who committed felonies, but are not charged with lifetime sentences. And the last five are those who committed felonies and other crimes worthy of a life sentence. Only 4 of those 5 are normal cells the 5th which is our top floor is the solitary confinement floor."

"Just the three levels will do." Harry said.

"Well okay."

They toured the rest of the very first floor before going to the sixth to the start of the next level. The next level was as similar as the first but only four made insults to him. And then they went to the 13th floor and most of the Death Eaters Harry, Neville, and Ron caught had threw insults, and threats of all kinds he even saw Peter Pettigrew and Grindelwald on that same floor. When he got to Rowle he looked at him and Rowle looked back at him wondering who he was. His memory was modefied so that he doesn't remember almost all of his memories of being a Death Eater. Next he was able to see Albert Runcorn, he was sitting down scrunched up at the corner whimpering. He had already endured his 24-Hour session with the Boggart. Then they got to Alecto Carrow who was crying and begging for a better life in prison. Harry took one quick look at Alecto before turning to the elevator once he turned Alecto still shouted out threats which Harry knew that she still wasn't sorry for her crimes. As soon as they were at the top floor they finally got to the cell where Umbridge was and they both went inside the cell.

"I have nothing to say to you traitor." Umbridge said.

"Umbridge. You helped Pius Thickneese and Voldemort with that whole muggle born registration thing falsely convicting innocent people and accusing them of being liars and thieves and you call me a traitor? You should have known it's the other way around. That it's you who betrayed the Ministry."

Harry looked at Umbridge sincere like.

"So, Harry, Come to insult me more? I'm used to it by now and your insults are nothing compared to what I've done."

"What you mean this?" Harry said showing the fully healed scar words on his left hand. "No I actually came to thank you. At first I wanted nothing more than to write back something on your hand or somewhere. But you was ministry back then and I would have been sent to Azkaban back then. But stunning you at a Biased Ministry seems even enough."

"Well you forgot this!" Umbridge said as she pointed to her forehead.

"I don't see nothing on there."

Umbridge had summoned the mirror for Harry's view and sure enough Harry saw the same sentence on her forehead.

"Well, look at it this way: At least yours don't scar but mine does. Plus somebody could use a spell to take that off. Besides, it serves you right because now you can literally get the message through to your head. And another reason for me to thank you for this is, you have given me a reason not to lie anymore, so thank you."

Umbridge got angry and tried to get at Harry but Kingsley put a body binding spell on her and they both left out but as soon as Harry was close to the door, Umbridge spoke up.

"Harry, when I break out of this prison I'll make sure you and your friends will suffer before I kill all of you. So tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that they are not safe from me."

"I am so sorry Dolores Umbridge, but I must not tell lies."

Harry left out and the cell door was closed and spellbound Umbridge was screaming but Harry and Kingsley couldn't hear her. When they got back to the first floor, Curt thanked them for visiting and warned Harry not to do anything bad. Before heading back to the boat to go back to the Ministry. Once back, the people told him that Harry's house in Godric's Hollow was all clean and clear for Harry to visit one last time. Harry disapparated to Godric's Hollow.

Back at the Burrow When it was 7:00 in the evening Arthur and Molly were making Dinner while Ron, Ginny, Hermione, George, and Angelina were all sitting down wondering where Harry could be.

"Where is he?" Ron said. "Do you think he could still be at the ministry?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "It's getting late."

Arthur came out and found out what they was talking about.

"Harry's not back yet." Arthur asked.

"No." They all said.

"Just where could he be?" Ginny asked. And they were all thinking where he could be.

Meanwhile at Harry's house in Godric's Hollow Harry was spending as much time as he could inside that house. He remembered every memory he had there from the time where he was a baby and when he returned to . He got to the room where he saw his mom got killed by Voldemort, where Snape came in and cried over her body, where his troubles would soon start for him. Harry has shed many a tear to think that after all that transpired if his parents were alive he would live there again as a happy family, but it was a mother, a father, and a previous vandelized act short. It was soon 11:25, 35 minutes short of being midnight. He left the house and told the Aurors that they can start putting up spells and everything.

Back at the Burrow All 7 were on the couch wondering where Harry could be. It wasn't until Arthur called Kingsley to find out where he was.

"I know where Harry is." Arthur said.

"Where did he go?" Ginny asked.

"Godric's Hollow. Kingsley said that Harry wanted his house fixed and cleaned so he could visit there one final time. He thinks Harry is staying there for just that night."

"At that place? Why?" Ron asked.

"Because that's where he was born, Ronald." Hermione said.

"I know but that house gave him nothing but bad memories."

"Well Harry must have found some good in them." George said. "Let's go pay him a visit."

The 7 apparated to Godric's Hollow in front of Harry now unowned house and found 3 Aurors finishing up the spells.

"Excuse me." Molly said. "Is Harry Potter inside that house?"

"No. he just left about 30 minutes ago that was his final visit in this house. He wanted to give this house up and donate it as a historical landmark." An Auror said.

"Any Idea on where he might be?" Ginny asked.

"No, we've been too busy with the place that we didn't find out which direction he went."

"Great. Now where can he be?" Ron asked?

"I know." Hermione said. "And It's closer to here."

Harry was at the Graveyard at his parents' grave with 2 bouquets of red and yellow roses. Harry looked at the grave with tears in his eyes.

_Mom, dad, I know you must be proud of me and I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to visit again after the war. I am more proud than ever to be called your son. I hope that you continue to watch over me as I spend the rest of my life in peace._

Harry place the bouquets very close to the tombstone on either side of the wreath Hermione magically placed over a year and a half ago. It was soon midnight and the starting seconds of Harry's birthday began.

"I'm glad to spend my first seconds of my birthday with you."

After the chimes of the church bell was done, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Molly, and Arthur saw him and walked to where he was.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ginny said. Harry looked back and saw the 7 behind him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." The rest said.

"Thanks, but how did you know I was... Oh yeah."

He remembered that Hermione was the only one who remembered this Graveyard.

"Harry we were wondering where you were." Molly said. "Where were you this afternoon."

"I was with Kingsley in Azkaban, and that took a while then I spent hours at the house."

"Yeah, they told us you was donating it as a historical landmark. Are you sure about doing that?"

"Yes I'm sure after how Voldemort invaded and killed my parents and then had his snake there, they defiled it through my eyes I can never live there again.

"Oh, Harry..."

Ginny hugged Harry while he hugged her back. Then Molly gave him a hug.

"Harry I could understand that you wanted to visit your parents grave on your birthday but at midnight?"

"I was bound to do it sooner or later. I wanted to spend my first seconds of my birthday with my parents."

"Oh, and you was awake anyway."

Harry watched as Hermione replaced the wreath with one with more healthier white roses. Ron and Ginny made wreaths with Ron's roses being yellow and Ginny's being red. George and Angelina made a bigger wreath with red and white roses and entwined it with Hermione's wreath. And Molly and Arthur made another bouquet and placed it in front of the entwined wreath.

"Thanks everybody."

"You're welcome, Harry." They all said.

"Now how's about we all get some sleep for your day tomorrow morning?" Arthur asked.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said, and they all had held hands. Harry looked at his parents' grave with more flowers that before one more time before the all apparated back to the Burrow.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the gift it may be short but reasonable. To tell you these next 3 chapters will be a 3 part on Harry, Ginny, and Hermione's birthday. And they all will have a lemon chapter to spoil you a little on the next chap Harry gets one cold present but it's well worth it. Well I hope you enjoyed this little chap pleas leave a review. The more the merrier.


	12. Part 1: The Birthdays Of Harry

Author's Note: Well this is Part 1 of the 3 birthdays from here these lemons might get a little naughtier. Those who are reading must know that this is an M rated chap for love making scenes. If you are not into fictional stories like this find another one.

You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter... I read the last 2 books, I watched the last 5 films on the big screens. And I saw all 8 of the films, but do I own him? No, no, no, and no to the 55th degree.

Chapter 12

Harry's Birthday And His "Arctic" Present From Ginny

(Part 1: The Birthdays of Harry...)

Thursday July 31, 2008

The Burrow

It was 8:00 in the morning and Harry was sleeping in George's room. The door opened quietly and Ron, George, Seamus, and Dean tiptoed in leaving the door opened they got to his bed and surrounded the bed. Ron signaled the three on them and with his fingers he counted down from three to one and they all took a deep breath.

"WAKE YOUR CHOSEN ASS UP, BIRTHDAY BOY!" They yelled. Harry stumbled out of bed and the guys had gotten a big laughter out of it.

"What the hell was that for?!" Harry asked.

"We was just having fun." Seamus asked.

"I swear, If I don't die peacefully or if Ginny won't be the death of me, you guys will."

"Quit being overdramatic, mate." Ron said. "Besides it was time to wake you up anyway. What we want to know is what will we do for your birthday this time?"

"How's about a wizard's chess tournament?" Dean said.

"That sounds great Dean but one problem. Ron's a machine in Chess there's no way of beating him." Seamus said.

"Then what are we suppose to play Quidditch?" George asked.

"We did that last year." Seamus said.

"Then what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"How's about a dance party?" Harry asked.

"But where are we going to throw a dance party at?" Dean said.

"Maybe the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

"No, that's more café like than dance material." George said. "I know, I'll see about something, just let me see a couple of people." George said then he left the room. As soon as it was 8:30 Harry got down and saw Ginny, Hermione, Padma, Parvati, Angelina, Neville, Hannah, Luna, Cho, And Lio all downstairs Percy had finally brought Audrey over, Bill and Fluer were there too they all were there to say happy birthday to Harry then Molly and Arthur came in and said happy birthday. Then the birthday was in full swing, Everybody was playing card games, board games, everybody was telling jokes. even when Lio felt out of place on wizard stuff, Arthur and Cho helped him out throughout most of Harry's party of all things in the Wizard World. Sometime later within the party when everybody was outside, Ginny had made her way to number 12 Grimmauld Place and had made her way to a room upstairs, from Sirius' Room she saw Kreacher and Kamira on her way up.

"Hello Kreacher, Kamira."

"Mistress Weasley." Kreacher said. "How can Kreacher and Kamira help you today?"

"Well I need help with a room."

"What do Mistress Weasley need help with in a room?" Kamira asked.

"Enchantment."

Ginny, Kreacher, and Kamira got busy with the room. Meanwhile back at the burrow, it was 6:00 in the afternoon. Harry had got to his presents he had the same presents as last year, but the only thing new he got was a potions and charms book from Dean, Seamus, Padma, and Parvati. Then they brought out the cake. They was ready to sing happy birthday but Ginny and George were still gone it wasn't long until George came back with news.

"Where were you George?" Molly asked.

"I found a rented spot in Diagon Alley for Harry's dance party. Let's take the birthday there. Bring the cake." George said.

"But we have to wait for Ginny." Harry said.

Back at Grimmauld place, Ginny was finished with the room and was ready to go back.

_Finally, it's finished. I can't wait to show Harry his present. He is certainly going to love this._

Ginny thanked the elves and then left to go back to the Burrow where everybody had waited Ginny came back out and everybody was relieved.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, should it matter?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah, You're my sister." Ron answered.

"Well Ron what I did shouldn't matter to you because if I told you what I was doing I would have told Harry knowing he would be nearby and If I was forcibly told to tell you while telling Harry, I would have to jinx you."

"Or, I could be upset with you." Hermione said.

"Fine." Ron said dropping the subject.

"If you three are done with your interrogation talk we are supposed to head to the Dance Party." George said and they all flooed to Diagon Alley this was the first time Lio went somewhere by floo before.

George went to his shop there for a second, the girls didn't want to attend the dance party without the proper dance attire. George informed them it's not that of the Yule ball so changing was not necessary, but they insisted on changing. This gave Harry a chance to head to a fabric shop in Diagon Alley.

Inside he was greeted by the merchant.

"Hello, Harry. I never expected that you would be in here what can I do for you?" The merchant said.

"Yes, what kind of rugs do you sell."

"Well all kinds. Rugs magic and non-magic, rugs short or long, rugs of all colors, rugs thick or thin, you name it."

"Do you even make custom rugs."

"Yeah but I mean most people usually buy my already made ones. Why?"

"It's going to be a present for somebody."

"Okay, but what do you want on it?"

"It's not what I want on there, it's who I want on there."

Harry took out his wand and made a picture of Ginny from the waist up. The merchant got a good look to take a photo of it.

"Okay, what size and when do you want this by?"

"The size of a queen size bedspread and a day before the 11th."

"Magic or non-magic?"

"Magic."

"Okay I got it."

"How much would that be? I have 200 Galleons now."

"Well that could be a start, I'll take that as a down payment, you could give me the rest soon enough anytime. The total is 735 Galleons."

Harry gave him the money and thanked him before leaving out when he got out he saw George and Ron walking and joined with them.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Harry. We were looking all over for you, everybody is waiting for you. let's get going." Ron said. As the three headed to a rented one story building they went inside and surprisingly enough Harry had saw all the girls wearing outfits and dresses but mostly most of them were wearing outfits. The cake was already set and the number candles were lit. They all sang happy birthday to Harry and he quickly blew out the candles but the 9 candle was a trick candle. Harry blew and blew until he took his hand and put out the candle. Then he gave George a skeptical look. After that they all had cake and the dance had started. A bit later Harry was sitting down with Lio and Luna who was catching a break from dancing.

"This is the most fun I had in my life. I didn't even know wizards had dances like this." Lio said.

"You'd be surprised." Harry said, as he saw Lio look at Cho.

"You know, Cho told me that you used to be her boyfriend before Umbridge threw a wrench in there by making you think Cho sold you out."

"Yeah."

"But what do you think?"

"About what?"

"If Cho didn't sold you guys out to Umbridge would you still be going together?"

"No offense to Cho when I say this, but no. Because somewhere along the line even if the situation was altered, I think me and Cho would have eventually broken up. She actually fell hard for someone before me. Someone I had first watched die just right before my eyes."

"Who was that."

"Cedric Diggory. She danced with him first and all. He was killed by Peter Pettigrew under the order of Voldemort."

"Well what happened to Peter?"

"He's in Azkaban. Serving life in prison."

"Oh."

"Why don't you dance with her?"

"Well..."

"Lio it's not that hard."

"I Know Harry, but it's..."

"You fancy her." Luna said in hopes of finishing his sentence.

"Well... I do, but come on. I'm not magical here."

"Come on Lio. Are you sure about what you are saying here? Are you the one who saved her life?"

"Yes."

"And are you the one who stuck by her when she was heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

Just then Cho came to Lio and invited him to dance with her. Then Luna had got up and danced by herself again, and then after he saw something thrown at his lap it was a blindfold.

"You are to put that blindfold on. Not to worry, I have charmed it so you could see." A voice said but Harry knew that that voice was Ginny's.

"Then what's the use of the blindfold for then?"

"Because Harry, it's a surprise. Unless you don't want something else to go with it."

"What would that something else be?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"I can pretend if you told me."

"Not a chance Harry. Now put it on."

Harry did what he was told to do and had put the blindfold on once he put it on he was able to see everything and everybody even Ginny but he didn't see her as he normally would he only saw the unknown shadowy figure of her. He could see her hair just as long as ever, and she was wearing a dress even though he couldn't see it worn on her he felt it because just below her thighs he fely the smoothness of her silky skin. And Harry noticed that she had heels close to her feet in which he knew that she had high heeled shoes, but the question he asked himself was: Was she wearing dress sandals or pumps? They started to dance close to each other grinding on each others bodies whether it was pelvis to pelvis or Ginny's back to his front then there was a slow dance, and they danced as romantically slow as they could.

"Are you having a great time, love?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I sure am."

"Good, because now it's time to show you my present."

It was 11:00 and Ginny and Harry apparated back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Ginny brought him to the room when they were inside Harry felt a draft and It was dark.

"Ginny where are we?"

"Just relax. Harry."

Ginny got to the bed and pulled Harry into a kiss even when he still had the blindfold on.

"Strip." Ginny said.

"Into what?"

"Your birthday suit, silly. You think I'm gonna let you keep your clothes on?"

As Harry got naked Ginny led him to the bed and she placed him spread eagle on the bed. Then Harry heard four clicks and suddenly he couldn't move his body.

"Ginny, just what is going on?"

Ginny took off the blindfold and with her wand. She shouted to the air.

_"Lumos Maxima!"_

The light from her wand was bright enough to light up the entire room. It wasn't bright enough to blind somebody, but bright enough that it would look like any other normal morning. Harry saw that he was handcuffed on both his hands and legs. He saw that the entire room besides the bed was on Ice. Then he saw Ginny in her real figure. Harry was right, she had on a dress with a 80% shade of the lightest light blue with matching dress sandals. She was sitting with her legs crossed away from the bed from Harry.

"Ginny where are we?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place of course. But here is my present to you which we will both use again soon."

"And what would that be?"

"Welcome Harry Potter to your present: Our fantasy room. During this afternoon, Kreacher, Kamira and I have enchanted this room."

"And your fantasy is to make love in a cold room?"

"No, Harry, my fantasy is to make love to _you_ in a _icy_ cold room." Ginny replied as she took out from her dress a contraceptive potion in which she drank after.

Ginny took her shoes off first then her dress and walked to the bed feeling the coldness of ice under her bare feet moaning at the pleasure and pain the ice was giving her. She crawled on the bed and saw how hard and stiff his member is.

"Ginny, you've seen it before."

"I know, but I've never seen it so... Hard or so stiff."

Ginny then looked at Harry with a wicked smile.

"Have I told you how naughty I can become?"

"No. But why choose now to be naughty?"

"I was 15 when I had you Harry, and 17 when you became my first. Even though I could've been naughty back then, the one thing that mattered to me on our first time of love making, was me having you inside me but now since we're engaged..."

"You figure, you can be naughty."

"Without the guilt. I'm a witch with a conscience Harry." Ginny was now focused back to his icy erection. "Now as I look at this, I don't know if I want to take you or..."

Ginny grabbed his member and gave the tip one good lick and as it was stiff it was also cold but not as cold as how the entire room was. As soon as her tongue hit his flesh, Harry gave a violent shudder.

"Oh my God, Ginny!"

Ginny laughed at how violent he shook, she looked at Harry again.

"Did you like that?"

"Just be gentle, I feel like my shaft is frozen."

"That's because it is, but not to worry I'll thaw you. Besides, I can use dessert first."

Ginny licked her lips at Harry seductively before continuing she licked the entire head swirling her tongue around it, this sent him into a tailspin, he was groaning and calling out her name.

_If he's like this now, I wonder..._

Ginny's thought of curiosity had Harry at her mercy.

"G-Ginny? Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Harry again and he had a worried face which made Ginny laugh wickedly.

"I am going to blow your mind, as I said before Harry, you're mine, mind, heart, body, and soul."

"Ginny...!"

Ginny went back to his member and placed her tongue on the head first with her mouth following after once she had him inside her mouth, Harry went insane to the point where if he really was insane he would end up at the same place where Gilderoy Lockhart is. Once Ginny had him fully inside, she let out a long sexy moan.

"Oh my God, Ginny you might be the death of me one day."

Ginny had started going slow, Harry at that point wanted nothing more than to grab her head for placement as she continued to please him with her mouth, but he could only groan because all of his limbs were handcuffed. Harry was close to having an orgasm he was moaning louder than before. His member was already thawed but he was still stiff, and Ginny was going as fast as she could.

"Ginny I'm... I'm going to..."

Then Harry exploded right inside her mouth.

_Yes Harry, that's it. Let me have all of you._

Ginny was able to drink most of him, the rest was spilled to the lower part of his member where she lapped up the rest. Then she crawled up to Harry to give him a taste while they kissed. When the broke from it Ginny looked at Harry.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Harry, Harry, Harry, you naughty man."

"Me? How am I naughty?"

"You was groaning like you want to be free. Like you didn't like being cuffed."

"No Ginny, I like it, it's just that I want my arms to feel you."

"Well, Harry I said your present from me should be receiving not giving."

"But..."

"I'll tell you what, I'll let your arms free, and your hands can only touch the one place you feel like touching on my body. If those hands are anywhere else or it stops and continues, your present ends."

"I already know where to put my hands at."

Ginny uncuffed Harry's arms then she straddled him and grabbed his member to guide it inside her when she had him inside her she felt like that she was being thawed, and for Harry, he felt like he was getting cold again.

"Oh Harry, you feel so warm!"

"Ginny, You are getting me cold again!"

Ginny placed her hands on his chest while she fitted the rest of him in. Once she did, she went as hard as she could on him, and soon enough they were both moaning at the pleasure even though Harry felt a bit of pain. But the fun was just the beginning because while they warmed themselves up with their love making, unbeknownst to them, Ginny lit wand was emitting a bit of heat and the icy ceiling was starting to melt. While Ginny lowered her body so that her chest was close to Harry's, Harry grabbed both of her rear cheeks and gave them a squeeze. This let out a squeal as she felt his cold fleshy hands grab her warm butt, but ten seconds later from the melting ceiling, a good water drop fell from there and landed between the shoulder blades of her back.

"Aah!"

"Ginny!"

Very soon they felt more pleasure with the cold water that was dripping from the ice, because when she sat up and continued a waterdrop landed right on Harry's chest and he quickly thrust upward.

"Aah...!"

"Oh, my God, Harry!"

"Ginny..."

"This is great!"

They kept on continuing for ten minutes until they both was at their peak, which at that point, Ginny was tired of bouncing up and down on him, she needed him and his juices inside her now, she grinded her hips hoping to speed up the process.

"Oh, Harry! Do you like your birthday present?!"

"I love it Ginny! And I love you too!"

"I love you more Harry! Happy birthday!"

"Ginny, I'm coming again!"

"Ohh! Me too Harry!"

"Ginny!"

"Harry!"

They both came at the same time spilling each other's juices on each other. Ginny didn't bother to go get her wand to bring the room back to normal. They just laid there.

"Ginny did I say that you might be the death of me one day?"

"Yes, why?!"

"Because you had gave me 2 mind blowing orgasms that I thought I was gonna die from. But I love it!"

"Aww, thank you Harry... ah-choo!"

"Aww did my poor baby catch a cold?"

"If I did you are bound to have one too."

"Well you better hope I don't love, because if I do, I'm getting you back for this."

"Oh really?"

"Yea... Ah-choo!"

Ginny giggled at the fact that Harry sneezed as well but it wasn't long before she sneezed after.

"Ginny Weasley, You naughty woman."

"'naughty' is now my other middle name."

Ginny gave Harry a kiss knowing that she got a cold. Harry would have refused but he also had the same cold as well so they figured kiss anyway since they both caught the cold.

"Harry?"

"Yes love?"

"Remind me never to do this again."

"A woman who is my fianceé told me that her fantasy is making love to me in a icy cold room is going to tell me to remind her not to do this again?"

"Okay. But it's going to be a while before we do this again. A long while."

"I beg to differ."

"That's why you are a naughty man, Harry."

"There's no reason not to be. Besides..." Harry sat up and got an inch closer to her face. "You started it."

"Don't push it, Harry James Potter."

With that they kissed more until they got out of the room and into Sirius' room to sleep. The next days they both spent at number 12 Grimmauld Place getting well while Ron, Hermione and Molly took care of them. Last night was one of the greatest love making they ever had. It closely matched that of their first time. But even though last night they shared was Ginny's fantasy Harry would find a way soon to get that fantasy out of her but for now he was thinking of getting her back for the cold her fantasy gave her but he already knew how it was coming to her eleven days for now.

Author's Note: Well that's part 1, part 2 will be coming soon. Until then I hope you enjoyed this chap please review in the meantime also you can check my poll.


	13. Part 2: Ginny

Author's note: Sorry it took long but I was having breakthrough on other projects but not to worry I'm like halfway through with the last part of the birthday trilogy. And I'm like 30% into Chapter 16 which to spoil you marks the end of an era. But you would have to patiently wait until the next two. Anyway I'm sorry for yet another short chapter but I plan on making future chapters a bit more detailed. So for your reading pleasure, read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Read the previous dozen chapters.

Chapter 13

Ginny's 18th Birthday And Her "Enchanted" Present From Harry

(Part 2: ...Ginny...)

Monday August 11, 2008  
The Burrow

For Ginny, it was such a unpleasant time that her 18th birthday, the birthday that she would want to remember forever ended up with her birthday morning raining outside. Harry came in and greeted his birthday woman with 18 kisses and a 18 second kiss for good luck. It was needed since her next season has featured being part of the 423rd Quidditch World Cup.

"Happy eighteenth Birthday Woman."

"Thank you, Harry."

Ginny sighed as she looked outside where it kept raining.

"I know Ginny, who would've thought it was going to rain today?"

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders as he also looked outside.

"I guess we're even now are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"About last year you mentioned about..."

"Oh, now I remember." Harry said as he was reminded of the day before her birthday last year. "Even though it is a bad birthday at least your bad birthday is celebrated. Mine wasn't."

"Yes."

Ginny turned around to face Harry and kissed him.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Would you love me if it rains every year on my birthday?"

"Ginny, age is but a number. But even so I would still love you. Every day when I'm with you I will treat it like it's your birthday."

"Oh, Harry..."

Ginny kissed him again this time with more passion than the last.

"Now let's go downstairs and greet whoever came here for your birthday, even if it is raining outside."

"Okay."

As they went down, Ginny only saw Hermione, Angelina, George, Bill, Fluer, Cho, Parvati, Hannah, and Neville.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Last week, Luna went to Switzerland with her Dad. She said they will be staying there for the next few weeks. She says she's sorry but she wishes you happy birthday." Cho replied. Then Ginny had turned to Parvati.

"Where are Padma, Seamus, and Dean?"

"Dean has caught a cold. While Padma and Seamus are working at our store today. I am only here to give you our presents because I got to get back to my lovely yet sick husband." Parvati said. She told them that the gifts were with the other presents. Then she left and the birthday got underway they played games and watched movies and listened to music, while listening to music and dancing, Hermione went to Ginny and brought them upstairs to Ron's room.

"Hermione what's going on?"

"Nothing. It's just, I'm sorry that this birthday didn't turn out exactly what you expected."

"Oh, that's okay Hermione. There's always next year."

"Yeah, so what do you plan on doing later for your birthday?"

"Hopefully the same as last year because I'll never get tired of it, make love with my one and only."

"I see well it's almost time for cake and presents should we get down?"

"Yes."

With that Ginny and Hermione went down and opened presents Ginny got some of the same things from last year, the birthday cards, money, etc. But the only thing different she got was a black sweater from Ron and a long black skirt from Hermione. Then it was time for cake and everyone was down there to sing happy birthday to Ginny. Once the wish was made and the cake was eaten followed by dinner it was 5:30 in the afternoon. And as much as she would hope that the rain would let up, it didn't it wasn't until 30 minutes later, when Cho, Neville, and Hannah left to go home. Ginny now wished that Harry was right with her right now. When Harry wasn't around she went to Ron's room to see if they were in there but she only saw Ron and Hermione.

"Where's Harry?"

"I think he said he had to go somewhere." Ron said.

"Please tell me you're kidding. This is my first bad birthday and Harry isn't around to comfort me?"

"He said he'll be back, he's not gone that long."

"Yeah in the meantime why don't you try the clothes on?"

"Okay."

Ginny went into her room and tried on the sweater and skirt that Ron and Hermione got for her as presents when she tried them on she showed them to Ron and Hermione, they were proud that they remembered Ginny's size. After showing it off, Ginny went to George's room to see if Harry was there but he wasn't tired and disappointed she went to her room only to find Harry and her room lit with floating candles. Ginny started to tear up.

"Surely you didn't think that I was gonna leave you hanging like this do you?"

"To tell you the truth, I did. But only a little."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Well I guess I'm going to have to make it up. Strawberries?"

Harry pointed to the strawberries and chocolate and they both sat down and ate them.

"So Harry, I realized that you didn't give me a present this year."

"Oh, but I did."

"Well where is it?"

"You're sitting on it."

Ginny looked at the rug that Harry bought and It did have her on there from the waist up.

"Harry as much as I loved how you bought me this and have them put me on here, you are so cheap I have many rugs here that I use to brighten up my room."

"Well let me tell you, birthday woman. This didn't come cheap it costed me 735 galleons, that's number one. Number two: It's not a rug it's a carpet."

"Aw... Did I make you mad?"

Ginny was teasing him, Harry took out his wand and magically blew the candles out.

"Harry, why did you do that? That was romantic with all the candles lit in my room I was about to be ready for you."

Harry took Ginny's contraceptive potion and placed it in her hand.

"You want to see something romantic?"

"Like what?"

"Drink that first."

"No, not until you tell me..."

"Could you just trust me?"

"Okay. But once I drink this I am not kissing you."

"Fine."

As Ginny took the potion, Harry watched as she drank it when she was finished she looked at Harry who was sitting very close to her.

"Harry Potter, didn't I just say that if I took that potion I was not going to kiss you?"

"Yes. But..."

"No 'buts' I'm not kissing you."

"Fine. Be that way."

Harry leaned in close to Ginny and kissed her disapparatting them along with the carpet. 70 feet above all of London, Harry and Ginny were floating on the enchanted carpet. Ginny looked at the city from afar then she looked back at Harry.

"Harry, We could have used brooms to see this from afar."

"But Ginny, could brooms carry the support of both of us? Besides I wanted you to relax your body. This birthday is all about you. This carpet can do more, but first ask it to fly around London."

"Fly around London."

And soon enough the carpet flew at a very fast pace and they were seeing the many wonderful sights of London from all over.

"Harry what about."

"This carpet has the ability of that of the knight bus the non-magic people can't see us."

"So this carpet can take us anywhere?"

"Anywhere, but unfortunately it can only support 4 people no matter how big you may enlarge this carpet."

"So If I wanted for this to fly us to Hogwarts..."

Just then a portal appeared and they went inside. Inside the portal almost looked like space itself but it had views of different kinds of Hogwarts they chose to go out of the portal in which view had Hagrid's hut as they got out Hagrid was already feeding Buckbeak when he saw Harry and Ginny.

"Harry! Ginny! How nice to see you again." Hagrid said.

"It's nice to see you again too Hagrid." Harry replied.

"If I had to ask Harry as much as you are better with a broom what are you doing on a carpet?"

"Sightseeing, and giving a certain Birthday Woman a romantic time."

"Oh, I forgot today was Ginny's birthday! Happy birthday Ginny."

"Thank you Hagrid." Ginny said.

"I'll have to make you something as a made-now-but-brought-late gift."

"Sure, well. We better head on."

"Okay, well you two have fun."

"We will, see you Hagrid." Harry said. After showing Ginny more romantic views in which that took hours. It was almost midnight and they had apparated to a place in the world where there was nothing but ocean in every direction. This view was the same as they saw it from when they were inside the Tunnel of Love, Ginny was now breathless because this was twice back-to-back that Harry saved her birthday and she loved him for doing that.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"How did I deserve such a man like you?"

"Well, where can I start? I guess when you came with me to the ministry when I needed to get the prophecy and fought alongside with me."

Harry held Ginny close and she straddled him.

"And even since I saw you with Dean I started falling hard for you. And even though I'm famous to every wizard and a select few non magic people, I just don't know how I ever deserve such a beautiful woman like you."

"Harry... Every woman would either throw themselves at you, dress sexy beyond your wildest fantasies, and/or do whatever it takes to be with you."

"But even so... you waited. And you proved that you weren't as any other woman who would do those things. I could have been just another wizard."

"Yes Harry, things would have been different if the past was altered. But all I know is this:"

Ginny grabbed his face and looked at his eyes.

"I love my life, and I'm happy with the way everything turned out, but most of all I'm happy with the result now. Harry you most deserved me when you saved me from Tom."

"Ginny..."

Harry gave Ginny a kiss before he position himself on top of her.

"So tell me Harry, did you consider this your fantasy?"

"This time you're partially right. My fantasy is to make love to you at a place where we are totally alone and no one can hear us."

"And you chose here."

"That's right now it's time for the Birthday Woman to unwrap her gift."

Ginny quickly waved her wand and Harry was naked before her yet Harry did the same. Ginny was expecting Harry to enter her but he placed two fingers inside her first. Ginny gasped at the pleasure.

"You know, I didn't forget about what happened on my birthday, Even though your naughtyness had gave me two mindblowing orgasms you also gave me a cold."

Ginny stuck her toungue out playfully while moaning.

"Oh you're in trouble now Ginny."

"Am I?"

As soon as Ginny said that Harry went staight down to her womanhood and gave it one sharp lick which made her feel weird but in a good way but 5 to 7 licks later the pleasure was getting too intense for her and suddenly she can't move from the waist up.

"Harry, What's going on?!"

"If you cant't move your upper body, you are feeling the effects of this carpet's last magical ability it doubles the pleasure of one whose picture is on this very carpet."

Ginny gave a weak smile knowing that she shouldn't had mocked her fiance with this present and now it was her turn.

"Harry... have I told you..."

Harry started to lick up and down her womanhood, while Ginny squealed with pleasure.

"Harry...!"

The pleasure wass getting too intense for her she only wanted Harry to come up to her chest-to-chest and make love to her there, but he slowly tortured her just like she tortued him, soon her sweet spot was all swollen and Harry wasted no time sucking on it Ginny's eyes shot wide open.

"Aah! Oh my God Harry!"

Ginny had an orgasm as soon as he sucked on it and he kept on sucking even when she still had an orgasm.

"Ohh, that was amazing!"

Harry slowed it down until Ginny felt the pleasure again and soon enough she was close to yet another orgasm.

"Harry! I'm coming again!"

"Good."

Ginny came yet again and Harry licked what came out of her and shared some of it with Ginny with a kiss. After he broke from it he positioned himself on top of him.

"Oh my God Harry... even without... the pleasure... of this carpet... you are amazing!"

"Am I?"

"Yes, but I blame you for putting me in ecstasy."

"Really? I was trying to give you blissful intimacy. Sounds like I didn't get close."

Harry teased her entrance with his tip. And Ginny felt pleasure again.

"I guess I failed."

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't?"

Harry pulled away to tease her more. This made Ginny wrap her legs around him. She really needed, no, wanted him inside her, especially since she didn't encircle his body with her legs on his birthday. Harry finds himself paralyzed looking into her eyes, it was like she was pleading for Harry to let her feel him, her entire body needed to feel him. Harry finally entered her core and the pleasure was too intense for her almost to the point where she didn't care about anything, like she wished it was her and Harry making love and noboby else was in the world and she didn't care how she and Harry was able to live on. Harry laced his fingers with hers and raised their arms over her head.

"Harry, I don't care what kind of pace you go I need to feel you now."

"That's what I'm intending to do."

Harry went as fast as he can go thrusting inside her like he hasn't made love to her in years. Ginny moaned at every thrust when Harry was pushing inside her.

"Ooh! Harry! Go faster!"

"I'm almost there Ginny!"

While going faster he felt Ginny's walls squeezing him. He was almost there but she was already having orgasm after orgasm. Her juices were flowing all around his member and it wasn't long before Harry came inside her and she felt every bit of it.

"Ohh, Harry, at this rate you're going to milk me dry. But I would still want more."

"Good, because I still got one more in me before we call it a day."

"Harry let me... Mmm...!"

"Harry kissed her letting their tongues explore their mouths as Harry kept thrusting slowly and deep inside her he kept kissing her as he kept going deeper and deeper. Ginny was drunk with much pleasure, that she could only focus on the feeling of their tongues dancing inside. Her moans kept sending Harry to the edge. After 15 more minutes, Harry was close to another orgasm. He didn't tell Ginny that he was about to have an orgasm, nor that he couldn't because he was still exploring Ginny's mouth. He quickly exploded inside her. When he was done, he pulled out of her and broke from the kiss.

"Harry I'm going to get you back for this." Ginny said feeling drowsy.

"What? I will assume that we're even I told you I was getting you back from the cold."

"Well Harry, when it comes to me getting even I don't go by count, I go by value."

"Well even so, we are so even, even in value."

It was 1:30 at night when they finally got back to the Burrow and Ginny was already fast asleep. Harry put Ginny to bed and tucked her in before going into George's room himself. While they were sleeping, their new dream was their time on that carpet together. Harry was proud to give Ginny blissful intamacy, as well as Ginny was happy getting that from her fiancé. She only hopes that the feeling can quintuple on their wedding.


	14. Part 3: And Hermione Oh My!

Author's Note:

Quick question: Is it a bad story if the chapters are higher than your reviews? Just asking but sorry that I didn't post up a new chapter and all once again I'm toggling back and forth between 4 chapters. (I'm trying not to do this doggone it!) I don't know what is it with me and ideas. But here is another present for you: 2 chapters! Please read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters.

Chapter 14

Hermione's First Peaceful Birthday Of "Molten" Proportions

(Part 3: ...And Hermione Oh My!)

Friday September 19, 2008  
Ministry of Magic

It was just another day for Harry, Ron, and Hermione as once again Ginny's out again for her next Quidditch season. Hermione always bright and early, had left before them to start her work in the Department of Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures. Kingsley already informed Hermione from day one of her job about other people who heard about Hermione's S.P.E.W. thing and they want to help out and develop that into something more. She already knew it was her birthday and she didn't get any presents, yet she figured that she would go to her work first then when she leaves from work, she would go to the burrow and get her presents there. Ron was somewhere, and Harry was talking to Kingsley who had just came up with his decision on muggles.

"Harry, me and the entire wizengamot feel that if any muggles willing to keep a secret about the wizarding world they can see what they usually couldn't see during the original rule of this Ministry."

"Brilliant. But what's the catch?"

"If they were to tell anybody else that they don't know they would lose that privilege and they would never get it back."

"Sounds fair."

"Yeah, as of right now, Ministries from all over are doing memory spells to erase what happened when the Death Eaters took over to now. Also if they want that privilege, they would have to pass 5 extremely hard tests. But the ones that will be exempt beside muggle-borns who have parents are your cousin and Lio."

"Okay that's fair too."

"So what's going on for now?"

"Just paperwork as normal though on my break I have to find Hermione a present."

"Today's her birthday?"

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"No, in fact I could have her group fill in for her today and she could take the rest of her birthday off."

"That's good, because this is her first peaceful birthday. And by 'peaceful' I meant one after the war, and without having anybody interrupting it or having friends and family around."

"Wow. In fact Harry take 2 Hours off I'll send some of the paperwork to Jacob."

"All right then."

As Harry left the office into the main hall in the Ministry Harry had caught up with Ron and he got something for Hermione it was a small boulder.

"And what prey tell has got you 30 minutes late of work Ron?"

"This. I Borrowed Ginny's carpet to get this from a volcano which is about to be active soon enough."

"You used the present I gave Ginny to go to a volcano?"

"Well yeah. Why you mad?"

Harry smiled at him.

"No I'm not mad."

"Yes you are and yet I plan on borrowing the carpet again to take Hermione to the same volcano."

"Is that boulder a portkey?"

"Yes but I still plan on using the carpet just in case."

"Are you doing this to try and tick me off?"

"What if I am?" Ron smiled at him wondering how he would react.

"Well you should know that Ginny and I made love on that carpet."

At that point Harry laughed and left to leave the Ministry leaving Ron groaning in disgust.

"That was messed up Harry!"

While Harry left still laughing, Ron decided to pay a visit to Hermione's office and find that no one was inside yet her door was unlocked. He went in and looked around to see what he could do.

_How can I surprise Hermione? What can I do?_

He looked at her desk and saw that the opening where Hermione was big enough for him to fit he quickly wrote on a piece of parchment and hid under her desk. Hermione came in as scheduled and had sat down in her chair. She then notice the note that Ron left for her not knowing that he is still in here. She read the note.

_Hermione, one way or another I'll surprise you but I just had to ask for in what way do you want to be surprised, but I just want to know do you trust me? Say yes or no to reply._

_Love,_

_Ron._

Hermione smiled at the letter and wondered in what way could Ron surprise her. Ron was hoping for Hermione not to use her wand but she used it anyway.

"Offficium Revelio!"

The spell revealed that there was one other in here and that person was very close than she thought. She rolled her chair back and saw Ron underneath her desk.

_Damn it!_

Ron was a bit mad and disappointed that Hermione was smarter to do a office check.

"You surprised me already by being under there Ronald."

"Yeah. Oh well."

"What's wrong?"

"I really hoped you would say yes sooner."

"Really, what would you have done if I said yes before I didn't do an office check?"

"This."

Ron pulled Hermione's chair close to him so that her waist was touching her desk and he spread her legs apart.

"Ronald what are you..."

Just then Ron was licking away at her opening like a madman, causing Hermione to moan louder and louder she cast silencing spells and magical spell blinds before giving out cries of pleasure as loud as her heart's desire, when Ron was on her sweet spot Hermione lost it.

"Oh, Ron! Ron!"

Hermione was squirming on her chair, at that point she only wanted to sink down with him and make love to him, but she was still stuck from the waist up to even move. All she could do is place her hands on Ron's head and moan and squeal at every pleasurable wave that hit her, After one minute later Hermione was at her peak.

"Oh Ron I'm coming! I'm coming, Ron!"

Hermione started having an earth shattering orgasm and Ron licked what came out of her especially after each lick when she started to have more orgasms. When Ron was done he waved his wand and got out from under her desk and looked at her who was exhausted from that orgasm.

"Was that... supposed to be... your surprise... present?"

"It was, but you used the spell now my surprise was ruined."

"I'm sorry... Ron. Please tell me... What can... I do to make... This up... To you."

"After your day at work, wear something, if not everything, red." with that Ron gave her a kiss sharing some of her juices. He broke from it and started to leave her office. "You taste very good by the way, love. I love you."

Ron left her office and had went back to his work for the day when it was 1:30 in the afternoon Harry was already back from getting Hermione her present he figured he present it to her when her day of work is done. He got to his office just to see Ron there waiting.

"What's up Ron?"

"I tried surprising her, Harry but she's smarter than ever."

"How did you try to surprise her?"

"I left her a note saying that could she trust me if she would have said yes, I would have given her a surprise sense of pleasure. But I did it anyway."

"Ron!"

"What? This should be payback for telling me about you Ginny and your lovemaking on the carpet that you used."

"Next time I'm hiding all my presents, given to and receiving from. So what do you have plan for the Birthday Woman on her first real peaceful birthday?"

"Well Harry, let's just say simply that I intend to make her melt."

"By doing what?"

"That's for me to know. If I told you I would have to Jinx you."

"Fair enough."

"Well let me get back to work, Kingsley is letting us off at 5 due to it being Hermione's birthday."

"Yeah, Kingsley did say that she was going to let her off early."

"Yes, and I am taking her on a date."

"Well, all right then."

Ron left out and went back in his office to do some work. Once it was 5 in the evening Ron and Harry was heading back to the Burrow but while heading back Harry felt like somebody was hitting him in the back. He looked around to see who did it, but no one was there. It wasn't serious it was like one of those hits that if he looked at that person they would swear that it wasn't them.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked as Harry looked around, but then he stopped.

"Yeah, I guess it was just somebody throwing stuff."

"Oh, well okay."

Once back at the Burrow, Molly and Arthur was there along with the Grangers. George, Angelina, Percy and Audrey were there as well it was almost perfect for a first birthday like this only person that was missing was Ginny which Harry knew that this was the third time Ginny missed out on Hermione's birthday. They didn't plan on such a night party and all just a time together to eat, sing Happy birthday to Hermione and talk more about things wizard and muggle alike. Hermione came out in the same red dress she wore to Bill and Fluer's wedding as well as the same shoes. They were the only things she had that was red for now. After the candle blowing, the dinner and the music and all. Hermione and Ron had went into Ron's room where Ron presented a small boulder to Hermione.

"This is your present, Ron? A small boulder?"

Ron got behind and wrapped his arms around her while entwining his fingers with hers holding on the small boulder.

"Close your eyes." Ron ordered, and Hermione did just that. Ron hemmed her up, letting her feel his member between her buttocks. Hermione got aroused to that.

"This had better be good Ron."

"Oh it will be." Ron kissed the back of her head and started to count.

"1...2...3."

Seconds later They have arrived at a platform yards away from the volcano and there was boiling lava 3 feet below the platform. Hermione was shocked and surprised at where they were.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, _have you gone mental?!"_

"Mental for you. I just thought you like a present that was interesting."

"What's so interesting about bringing us to an active volcano?!"

"Well for starters I thought I'd show you something."

Ron pointed to the volcano and Hermione saw a perfect figure of her at the base of the volcano. Hermione couldn't believe how Ron could be so romantic to draw her on a volcano.

"Ron... I'm completely speechless."

"Hermione there's a little confession I got to make."

Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"What's your confession?"

"The question I asked you about trusting me, wasn't for the surprise I gave you back at your office, it was supposed to be for this. Now Hermione, I have made this for a reason if you would just say yes, you'll find out soon enough otherwise just that would be the only present I could make for you."

Hermione couldn't decide on whether it was a good idea or not but lately Ron was true to his word that she can trust him, and they knew he wouldn't let anything happen to them. Hermione took out from her handbag a contraceptive potion and downed it before giving him her answer.

"Yes, Ron I trust you."

Ron pulled her into a kiss, as he was exploring her mouth, he reached under her dress and he was soon touching her opening, to Ron's surprise, Hermione wasn't wearing any panties.

"Why aren't you wearing any panties?"

"Because Ron, I knew you was going to make love to me even on my birthday."

"Really?" Ron smiled at her. "Suppose if I didn't want to on your birthday?"

"You don't want to go there, Ronald Weasley."

"Why not?"

"Because, after 9 years of knowing you, and 3 being in love with you, and 1 making love to you. I want every birthday with you making love to me."

"Really?"

"Yes Ronald. So pretty much it's mandatory, damn it. And you know you would want to make love to me."

"Give me a reason."

"I'll give you two. One: you can't get enough of me, and two: if you don't make love to me on my birthday, I won't make love to you on yours."

Ron kissed her again and smiled at her when they broke apart.

"You know I just had to ask right?"

"Ugh! I swear you talk too much sometimes."

"You're right. Let me make it up to you."

"And just how are you going to doooo... Ooh!"

Ron was already down on his knees licking away at her womanhood like it would be the last time he could ever do that to her.

"Oh my God Ronald!"

Ron must have found her sweet spot for her to say that, it was the first time ever in their lovemaking that Hermione called him by his birth name. Her legs started to buckle until they gave way Ron easily let her down by letting himself down until he was lying down on his back as he was lying down licking away he took his bottom clothes off until he was bottomless. Then he was licking as fast as he could driving Hermione insane with pleasure."

"Oh Ron, Are you trying to make me melt?!"

"That's the idea."

Ron licked as fast and deep as he could until she was close to coming when she did she let out a shriek that woke up the volcano. Ron had bewitched the volcano for whenever Hermione had an orgasm fireworks came out from the crater and some of them formed a figure of Hermione.

"Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Hermione got up and looked at the figure of herself doing a dance for a little bit until she saw Ron who was getting up in which she pushed Ron back down with her sole of her shoe.

"Ronald Weasley, when you had made me melt you gave yourself to me as a present so I'm not done yet."

Just then Hermione's dress was in a heap and she took off her shoes so that she can be naked before him. She sat down on his stomach and looked back at his rock hard member waiting for it's completing counterpart. Hermione took off Ron's shiirts until he was completely naked then she placed her hands on his chest and raised her hips to place her entrance at his tip then she quickly slammed down on it.

"Hermione!"

Hermione kept at it going up and down clamping him down with her walls. She didn't want to take this slowly, she wanted him to spill himself inside her especially since Ron gave her 2 best orgasms today she want to repay the favor. She was going faster than before with Ron groaning out her name.

"Hermione... I'm going to..."

"I know! Don't speak, I want to feel it!"

A second after Ron spilled himself inside her and she felt every aspect of him. Ron could feel her melt inside him and he felt he was melting inside her.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you more, Ron."

As Ron tried to get up, Hermione pushed him down with her hands.

"Hermione?"

"I'm not done Ron. I want more."

This time Hermione kept swirling her hips as fast as she could. Despite the rumbling of the volcano she kept going faster and faster with Ron howling her name and at that point they both was close to an orgasm.

"Oh, Ron!"

"Oh, Hermione!"

Ron quickly came again mixing his juices with hers as she also came with him. Also while she came, the volcano started spitting out fireworks of pink red and yellow Hermione felt like she was spent she laid her body down close to Ron's.

"That was amazing! This is my best birthday present yet let alone the best birthday ever."

Hermione kissed him with all the love she could summon. As Ron tries to get up again Hermione pushed him down yet again.

"You're still not done?"

"I'm not done until we have even orgasms Ron."

"But Hermione... I am spent."

"I know. Plus I would love to see the fireworks again. Do you?" Hermione gave Ron a wicked laugh. "I'm gonna enjoy the ride."

Then she started to swirl her hips yet again.

_"Hermione!"_

Author's Note: Well that's the end of the birthday trilogy here's my next offer. If I can get up to 50 on the reviews count before the Honeymoon of Harry and Ginny is up, I'll also throw in the Honeymoon chap for Ron and Hermione as well that chapter will be 5 chapters after. So please review this and the next chap you see.


	15. George And Angelina's Wedding

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters.

Chapter 15

The Wedding Of George And Angelina

Sunday December 14, 2008  
Diagon Alley

It was 14 days until the wedding of George and Angelina were to take place Harry and Ron were helping out George with getting decorations for the wedding. There were a couple of things that George and Angelina were going to decide on the wedding. Harry was just dazing off while Ron and George spoke to each other.

"George I Just don't know why you have to have this wedding in December when you knew Ginny was going to be out for this season, there is no was she will be able to make your wedding." Ron said.

"Not to worry Ronald, I'll make it up to her by throwing a victory party when they win the World Cup." George replied.

"And what will you do if the don't win?"

"I'll make it up to her somehow, She told me she was totally excited on her seventeenth birthday with my present. Maybe I'll be able to do something huge for my little sis."

"She's my sister too you know."

"Yeah, ye' of little faith."

"I have faith in Ginny winning. I only meant that as in if her best wasn't enough to win."

"Yeah sure Ron, how about you Harry, you think she's going to win?"

Harry was still dazing off over the past months besides the small incident on the day of Hermione's birthday, Harry had 5 more incidents like that each being worse than the last turns out that those hits were spell casts to invade Harry's mind.

"Harry?" George asked him before he snapped his fingers in which Harry responded after.

"Huh? Oh yes she will, in fact they're in great position already."

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Of course Ron I'm okay why you say that?"

"Well, you haven't been completely fully focused on your work and all mate. What seems to be the problem?"

Harry didn't really want to tell this to anybody, but if he really was going to find out who keeps invading his mind, he is going to need a little bit more help.

"I thought that little hit was just a prank on the day of Hermione's birthday, but come to find out it was just somebody whose invading my mind."

"Why would somebody invade your mind?" George asked.

"I don't know but whoever it is, is trying to drive me crazy."

"Why you say that?"

"Because they made visions of me and Ginny."

"What's wrong with that?" Ron said while interrupting Harry.

"They made visions of me and Ginny with me losing her, the last time they made a vision of me and Ginny breaking up and the break up went bad."

"How bad?" Ron asked.

"Bad to the point where she cried and told me that she never want to see me again. And now I can only assume whoever invades my mind is going to do much worse."

"Harry, just block it out of your mind like you did Voldemort."

"Ron, I tried very hard. But it seems to me that there's somebody using two or more wands or there's more than one that's invading my mind."

"Well tomorrow we'll tell Kingsley to taboo the spell. That way they can find out who's been invading your mind."

"Yeah sure."

As Harry Ron and George finished up with getting the decorations, Hermione, Fluer, and Angelina were in London just walking in Geoff's glass shop. They had already bought Angelina's wedding gown. Once inside they had already saw a row of dress shoes all clear and in shapes, designs, and sizes. Geoff and Hindra were behind there as well.

"Good Morning, ladies. Welcome to Geoff's glass shop..."

"Honey..." Hindra said interrupting Geoff. "That's one of our first customers. Hello it's nice to see you again."

"Same here." Hermione said.

"You were here before?" Fluer asked.

"Yes, I was here with Ginny."

"This is where your shoes were made?" Angelina asked.

"Yes this is also where Ginny's shoes were also made." Hermione replied. "So how's everything?"

"After you two I only had 200 customers more than half paid for only clear shoes I already made the rest had theirs custom made." Hindra said. "So what brings you back here?"

"I'm buying another pair of course. And my friend wants a pair done before her big day."

"Which one?"

"That would be me." Angelina replied.

"And you?"

"Oh, I'll be okay with these, something to surprise Bill with." Fluer said getting a pair within the 200 pound range.

"Okay, just follow us in the back." Geoff said as Angelina, Hermione, and Fluer went to the back. When they got to the room Hermione let Angelina go first. Within the vacation they had, Ginny, Hermione, and Angelina made a pact to wear a color pertaining with the letter "P." Hermione clamed pink, while Ginny claimed purple which made Angelina choose peach in which she thought she was left with the best color of all. After the shoe design of one peach colored transparent shoe, it was Hermione's turn and she basically wanted the same shoe as before, but in a different shade of pink. Once out, they saw Bill.

"Hey, ladies what's going on?" Bill asked.

"Nothing just buying shoes for us. Well also mainly for Angelina. Apparently this is the place Hermione and Ginny got their shoes from as well." Fluer said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that will be the total of 708 pounds your shoes will be done on the 28th of December." Hindra said.

"Why that short?" Hermione asked.

"Because, thing was you two left out that day quickly without me telling you that the next people you bring in I was going to give them 45 percent off and if you can give whomever you like these coupons they're good for the next year."

"Wow! Well that's great but look at this point I'll pick up mine on the date required, but can you have hers done one day early?"

"Well of course but you know the 70 pound day rate."

"Of course I do."

"Well all together these shoes all cost 752 Pounds."

"Okay." Hermione paid for her and Angelina's pair and Fluer paid for hers.

"Oh, Excuse me." Bill said. "Do you guys make glass sculptures as well."

"Sure we make everything glass." Geoff said. "The bigger the sculpture the higher the price."

"How much?"

"345 pounds per foot."

"Sounds fair, Okay I'll have 3 sculptures made all for a foot. And could they be done by the 27th?"

"Sure that will be 1,035 pounds."

Bill paid Geoff 1,350 instead with Bill wanting Geoff to keep the change. After showing the pictures, they all left to head back to the Burrow. Once back Ron got with Hermione and they cuddled together.

"Can you believe that George and Angeling are really going through marrying each other..." Ron asking Hermione.

"Of course, Ron, They're in love."

"You didn't let me finish Hermione."

"Oh, Sorry."

"I mean to have this without Ginny. She was really his favorite sibling besides Fred. I was the third."

"Oh stop it, Ronald I'm sure George loved you guys equally."

"Really how'd you figure?"

"Because George told me that he couldn't choose between you or Harry to be his best man. So he had to choose Bill."

"Good because I was gonna have a huge talk with him if he chose Percy. On other news I got to tell Kingsley to briefly make Harry the memory taboo tomorrow."

"What for?"

"His mind has been invaded by someone or more than one person, now I don't know what they are planning on by invading his mind, but they are tearing our best friend apart making messed up visions of him and Ginny breaking up."

"Why didn't he mentioned this before?"

"Because at first it wasn't as serious. He thought someone was playing a prank on or spell hitsies with him. It only was until the fourth time when he really was influenced."

"Well we can go to Kingsley right now."

And with that they left to Kingsley to tell him but Kingsley already knew because Neville and Hannah reported the incident when they saw Harry have a meltdown.

Sunday December 21, 2008  
The Streets of London

The following week Harry, Ron and Hermione was walking to work, that's when Harry felt like he was losing his mind again. He wasn't able to see anything he felt like his vision's been distorted and in a way it was good because that meant that the taboo was taking place, and no sooner, there were 10 Aurors blasting at two wizards who were soon caught and arrested. During interrogation, Harry along with Ron and Hermione Kingsley, went to interrogate the two wizards. Harry was so angry that before.

"I just want to know what made you two think about invading my mind?"

The second wizard was really scared because he didn't want to be sent to Azkaban. He was really guilty about what he done. But the first one was as cool as he can be. The second one was going to panic, but instead he was ready to confess.

"I'll tell you why we invaded your mind but I was only to look for a location he was the one who made those images." The second wizard said.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to give up the plan!" The first wizard replied.

"What plan?" Ron asked.

"Like I'm telling you." The first wizard said still refusing to answer Kingsley had two vials of Veritaserum.

"You two got a choice either you come clean or well take it out of you."

"Please, not the Veritaserum!" The second wizard said.

"Relax it's just a question." The first wizard said.

"No, it's not a question. This question will end my life, and I don't want to go to jail or die!"

"One of you will have to tell us." Hermione said.

"Please. You want this guy to go first he invaded your mind. Plus you can't trust this weak coward, he will still continue to invade people's minds he even told me that he wanted to invade the mind of the one you love."

At that point 2 Aurors got the second wizard and held him tight. The second wizard was bawling his eyes out as the veritaserum was coming close to his mouth.

"That's a lie! That... is... a... _lie!_ Especially coming from him! He's the one who planted those images to your head and yet he tells you that _I'm_ the one who you couldn't trust? You liar! I never wanted to do any of this!"

The Aurors had his mouth open.

"Tell them, Tell them about your next vision that you had for Harry!"

Suddenly the first wizard was shocked that the second one was going to tell what he had planned if he didn't. He quickly jumped up and started to choke his partner. But the Aurors got him off of the second wizard.

"Tell me what was his next vision?" Harry said.

"Don't you dare tell him, or your a coward!" The first wizard yelled out."

"You already called me that three minutes ago! I may be a coward, but I am not stupid! This fool's next vision for you, had you stuck in a cage!"

"He's done! That's all."

"No! He was going to make you see the woman you love make love to someone you truly don't like."

"Is this true?" Ron asked.

"No, he's lying!" The first wizard said.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'm lying about how the woman he love would have a tattoo on her back, the same as that of what that guy had on his arm!" The second wizard shouted.

"What did the tattoo look like?" Harry asked.

"A skull with a snake for a tongue and two snakes circling it."

"You coward, stop telling them lies!" The first wizard said but they all had enough and decided to give the first wizard the veritaserum after he had taken it he gave the second wizard a death look.

"You lowly worm, you will rot in hell."

"Was he telling the truth about your next vision?" Harry asked the first wizard.

"Yes."

"Who did you had in mind as Ginny's lover?"

"Voldemort."

Once he said that he started to glow all white plaided and three seconds after he was suddenly limp, his head was down and his eyes were closed. He was dead, and the second wizard could do nothing but cry for after he was dead. The plaided light on his hand left it and had broke into pieces before disappearing. Harry had looked at the second wizard.

"What have you done?" Harry asked.

"It was he and that hooded guy's fault. They made me do the unbreakable vow, but I was lucky to come up with a reverse mind jinx charm before they actually did it."

"But why you told us to do him first if you refused to do all the promises made in that vow?"

"Because this one tricked me with a surprise Unbreakable Vow stating that if I spoke first throughout veritaserum and died, he would tell you what was our true purpose which would have been a complete lie. Now I'm sorry for invading your mind for a location but it was he who was about to make your life miserable."

The wizard started crying and They all just looked at him.

"If you didn't want to do this why did you?" Hermione asked.

"I was told that if I helped them I would be able to get any job I wanted in the wizarding world, but I should have known that they lied. The only reason they sought me is because I was in their book the best mind invader. Mind invasion was once part of my training for a job I had."

They just looked at him with confusion.

"I'm really sorry for everything Harry, but I had no intention of invading your love's mind. Invading the minds of ones that was loved by another was one of the reasons why I quit my last job."

"Well look you will be put on trial. I will let the Wizengamot see to it that they show leniency if you're guilty." Kingsley said.

"Thank you."

"Meantime you will only be put in a misdemeanor cell in Azkaban and I'll make sure that you're cared for. But if you are guilty you will be on your own."

"Okay, and if I make a suggestion?"

"What's that?"

"Keep the mind taboo on Harry. I still fear that the hooded man might invade his mind since we failed and if I am not guilty I also feel that he will kill me."

"Okay."

As they sent the wizard to Azkaban, Harry Ron and Hermione were given 2 weeks off until they found the wizard who hired them both.

But meantime they were only focusing on George and Angelina's wedding getting the entire place set up. Once when it was that day, they were surprised at how they had the setup. Bill's wedding gift stood tall at 10 feet he and Fluer went and got the things from Geoff's glass shop which included also Angelina's wedding dress shoes. Bill and Fluer were acting as the best man and maid of honor for Angelina she would have chose Hermione but it would have been unfair to Ginny if Hermione was to be picked for her brother's wedding not to mention even though she wasn't here to argue with the fact of being Angelina's maid of Honor. The tent was built for the reception after this ceremony took place. And the tents had a path On either side of the glass statue, Where George would enter from the left and Angelina would enter from the right. George had on black dress robes and Bill, Ron and Harry had on Peach. Everybody that George invited were sitting down which included Oliver Wood and a few other of his Quidditch buddies and even Harry and Ron's friends were there. There were Kingsley and a few dozen Aurors as well attending just to make sure noboby would mess up this wedding. A broom boy and a flower girl later, Angelina came out and she was just too elegant for George to see she almost made him faint at how her white wedding dress has fitted her perfectly even when the peach fringes of the dress had mingled in with her complexion. Fluer and Hermione was wearing peach dress robes walking behind Angelina some of the people was in awe to see Fluer in that dress. Once Angelina and Fluer took their place the Wedding Minister started to speak when they got to their vows George was the one to go first.

"Angelina, my dear friend, my love. I just don't know how... How to tell you that I have fallen deep enough for you to the point and situation where we are standing right now. 5 years ago when you..." George started to tear up a little, for he wasn't sure how Angelina would act if he said his brother's name but he tried anyway. "When you asked Fred to the Yule ball, I was happy for my brother, yet he didn't know after how much you fell in love with him. Now I don't know how long our marriage may last because I can't speak for time, but I promise you Angelina, that I will put my very soul on the line to make you as happy as Fred would have made you if he was still alive."

Angelina was surprised at what George said she teared up a bit but was able to wipe her face before she read her vows.

"George, My true friend. As I stand here with you on this day, I am surprised that you understood how much I truly meant to Fred. As well as how his death affected me as well. I understand that you may not give me the best but what I want is the best from you, your best, your loyalty, and your love, if you can give me that I'll always be happy with you."

George smiled a little before letting a tear fall freely from his face. After the "I Do's" the rings and the asking of the people the Minister spoke again.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

George and Angelina kissed and they all applaud the newlyweds, Molly and Arthur had shedded tears for their son. The broom was laid out and George and Angelina jumped over it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione was able to look at them and congratulate them during the reception Harry had seen George and Angelina together and he also saw Ron and Hermione dancing as well as other couples Luna went to Harry who had a friend with her.

"Hello Harry." Luna said.

"Hey Luna, who's your friend?"

"His name is Rolf, Rolf Schmander."

"Hello Harry, I can't believe I befriended a friend of a famous hero, let alone meet him in person. It's such a pleasure."

"Well thanks, so how did you meet Luna?"

"I was on a creature sightseeing tour in Switzerland and that's when I saw her. Once I met her, we started talking about Magical Creatures and ones we hope to find."

"Did she tell you about..."

"The Crumpled Horned Snorkack? Yeah. But strangely enough that was also a creature I'm looking for as well."

"Excuse me Harry, but if It's okay, I would like to dance with my friend." Luna said.

"Oh, sorry go on ahead. It was nice seeing you back here Luna."

"Same here I can't believe that you are almost through with the hunt for the Death Eaters."

"Yeah me too."

As Harry saw Luna and Rolf dance, went over to George and Angelina who was sitting down.

"Hey Harry." George and Angelina said.

"Congrats on doing this. I'm sure Ron has congratulated you two let alone welcomed Angelina to the family?"

"He sure did." Angelina said. And Harry was leaving to catch up to Ron and Hermione.

"What? You're not going to ask where are we going for our honeymoon?" George asked.

"No, because here's the thing I've learned:" Harry stated before continuing. "A honeymoon is a vacation. If you told somebody where you was going for a vacation, it wouldn't be a vacation."

"So very true." George said.

"But vacation Harry, means a recreational period one in which we spend time away from home. So pretty much even if we told you we would vacation in Libya it would still be a vacation. Henceforth our honeymoon." Angelina said correcting Harry

As Harry understood he was about to leave again until George spoke again.

"After a lesson like that you still not asking where we will go?" George asked.

"Somehow I think Libya is a great place compared to what I know about it. I mean it's just my suggestion; but I think it would be great to have a honeymoon in Libya if Angelina suggested going there."

Angelina gave George a triumphant smile for that was the one thing they was unsure of and Angelina was sure about a honeymoon in Libya. He left again and got to Ron and Hermione to speak to them when they was done dancing. Afterwards everybody got together as George and Angelina were about to leave for Libya Molly and George got their bags and and Bill had shrank the big glass sculpture to the size a dresser ornament and made it it as a portkey. He gave them the portkey and had went back to to crowd to see them off. The portkey suddenly turned blue and had engulfed them into it and they disappeared. Molly and Arthur cried to see another Weasley married and be set off when Harry knew that next year it would be Ginny's turn. After that everybody had left the party.

After the New Year was celebrated and the days in january went by, it was february and everything was exactly back to normal, Harry and Ron captured almost all the Death Eaters. While doing paperwork, Harry was reading the Daily Prophet and found out in it's sports that The Holyhead Harpies have won the Cup again. Having a substantial lead in points, they were already Quidditch World Cup worthy all they had to do was play their games, catch the snitch and become finals.

_Ginny I'm so proud of you._

Harry was going to congratulate Ginny, but before he could a Patronus landed in Harry's office and Harry listened to it and to his horror somebody was now close to being on the verge of bringing back the one person who Harry had defeated twice. Without a question to ask himself, he went straight to Kingsley's office only to find out that he wasn't there he left a note stating where he was going. He flooed to Hogwarts and apparated to the one place where he had to make something right. Ron and Hermione was going to get Harry because it was their break only to find out that Harry was not there. So they went to Kingsley office with Kingsley who just came back from wherever he was reading the note.

"Kingsley, do you know where Harry is?" Ron asked.

"Yes. The Forbidden Forest. And it's urgent that we help Harry."

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"Whoever hired those two to invade Harry's mind was looking for the location of the purposely dropped resurrection stone."

"But who would want to search for that?"

"Hermione... Whoever would want to search for that..." Ron said

"Would want to bring Voldemort back." Kingsley said finishing up Ron sentence. And with that they along with the entire Auror department left for the Forbidden Forest.


	16. The End of an Era

Author's Note: 2 Years down 17 to go but it pains me that after Harry and Ginny's Honeymoon I will be time jumping. But not to worry during the remaining 17 years, I'll do one more set of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's birthdays before this is all over still I need reviews and after the Harry/Ginny honeymoon, I'm open to suggestions but here's the next chap, my offer still stands. But I'll accept any reviews I just need up to 50. Anyways enjoy this chap. UPDATE: rearranged for the timeline of my sequel: Love Will Find A Way.

Disclaimer: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 chapters, 16 times I say, that I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Chapter 16

A Past Finally Finished At Last (The True End Of A Dark Era)

*Ginny's flashbacks*

_"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny you do realize how naughty you've been. Have you?"_

_"No. I'm not the one who's naughty here, you are!"_

_"Me? you was the one who was showing them off to the entire school, you disgraced the name of Hogwarts."_

_"Only because you ruined all my skirts! You freaks!"_

_"Well don't worry Ginny, when were done with you you'll be begging to stop only we won't until we break you."_

_"No..."_

_"Time to scream Miss Weasley!"_

_"No!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Aah!"_

*another flashback*

_"Harry Potter... Is dead!"_

_"No! No!"_

_"Silence! Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith... In me."_

*Hermione's flashbacks*

_"That sword was meant to be in my vault in Gringotts. How did you get it? What else did you and you friends take FROM MY VAULT?!"_

_"I didn't take anything. please... I didn't take anything!"_

_"I don't believe it."_

_"Aah! Aah!"_

*another flashback*

_"Ron where are you going? Please come back. Ron. Ron!"_

*Ron's flashbacks*

_"Knowing him, he won't give up her location."_

_"Then it's a good thing that we have an alternative. It's time to scream, my dear."_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Aah!"_

*another flashback*

_"Who could look at you compared to Harry Potter? What are you compared to the Chosen One? What woman would take you? You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing compared to him."_

*Harry's flashbacks*

_"Bone of the father, unwillingly given. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed. And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken. The Dark Lord... Will rise... Again."_

_"Aah! Aah!"_

*another flashback*

_"Yes Harry. The process is nearly complete. Ginny Weasley will soon be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return, very... much... alive."_

February 24, 2009

The Forbidden Forest

It was 2 months since Harry put an end to whoever was invading his memory, and Harry and Ron with 14 other Aurors including Hermione and Kingsley was looking for the resurrection stone. Harry and Ron had chased the remaining Death Eaters and did not noticed that now they was one Death Eater short of finally finishing what was started almost nineteen years in the making, the last remaining Death Eater was Yaxley. Upon ending up being in the forest again, Yaxley somehow managed to invade Harry's mind through the two Aurors that he sent, he learned about the Deathly Hallows and has been looking for the resurrection stone. Yaxley was able to leave a message via patronus to Harry stating that he knows where he left the stone at, and when he finds it, he will bring back the Dark Lord. And if anyone gets in his way he will torment and kill whoever attempts to stop him. This also got the attention of Kingsley, Ron, and Hermione who went after Harry to help him. So at all costs they had to find either the resurrection stone or Yaxley, or a third wizarding war was going to be underway. Yaxley found out that the three Unforgivable Curses has been tabooed any use of those would make him easily trackable. But still he remained ignorant to believe that, but if anybody else found the resurrection stone and destroyed it he would know that this is the end and he would have no choice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione as a group was still looking for that stone.

"Why, didn't I destroy it?" Harry asked himself wishing that he really should have destroyed the stone.

"Yeah, why didn't you destroy it?" Ron asked all angrily.

"I dropped it somewhere knowing that nobody else would ever find it."

"Did you ever think that one day out of, I don't know, sheer desperation that somebody would invade your mind and notice where you dropped it?"

"No, and even if they did they would search years for it."

"Well if Yaxley finds that stone, we won't have anymore time for true peace!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Harry only did what he thought was right. Who knows what any of us would have done if any of us had that stone."

"I swear once I find that stone, at first chance I'm destroying it." Harry declared.

"Same here." Ron replied.

"Ditto." Hermione said. And the three kept on looking for the stone.

While everybody was looking, especially the Aurors, Yaxley was camoing with the trees, stunning every Auror that he saw. When he got to Ron and Hermione he just looked at them and realised that at their last encounter which was at the Ministry, Ron disarmed him as much as he would love to stun him or Hermione he knew that if he stunned one the other would react soon quickly, and with their eyes and mind sharp, he knew they would be a problem. So to avoid it, he left them alone and continued on to find Harry.

Minutes later when Harry was a bit alone during the split-up, Harry was remembering where he dropped the stone so he backtracked until he came to the circle surrounded by trees. And sure enough Harry found it. But unfortunatly Yaxley had finally found him and in Harry's view appeared out of nowhere, and had him at wand point.

"Well well, Harry. It looks like my work was cut out for me I knew my patronus would work."

Harry slowly turned to Yaxley.

"Yaxley."

"Hand over the stone, Potter."

"So you were the one who's been invading my mind."

"Not really it was my parners who relayed what they've invaded and let me tell you it's been a real pleasure for them to tell me how you cried."

"I don't appreciate what your partners did to me! Invading my mind and creating those false visions!"

"Well don't worry about it Potter, those false visions were nothing. But I'll tell the Dark Lord to invade your mind and he will certainly find pleasure in creating visions far worse than what you've seen which would be the let alone compared to what he will do once he's alive. Now give me the stone."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll find somebody to threat like maybe Ron or Hermione. I know they are here."

"Yes, but they will know that I'm missing and they will come to find me. So from the looks of it, you're lucked out."

Harry pulled out his wand and was lucky enough to dodge Yaxley's spell and the two engaged in a fight with Yaxley fighting for the stone as if his life and his friends lives depend on it like the future of the pure-blood law depend on it. But after only one near miss from Harry was Yaxley able to stun Harry and had him at wandpoint again. Just then an Auror came and saw them unbeknownst to Yaxley, he signaled for Kingsley, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Aurors that weren't stunned and they snuck up a little bit.

"You're really playing with fire here Harry, if you don't give me the stone, I will kill you."

"If you do you won't get away. Ever since Kingsley took over all unforgivable curses are tabooed. You'll be followed by experienced Aurors forever."

"You lie."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

Just then they all closed in.

"Don't move Yaxley! You're under arrest!" Kingsley said. Yaxley

Yaxley grabbed Harry and held him as hostage.

"If any spell comes out of anybody's wands I will kill him!" Yaxley yelled then he turned to face Harry. "Now give me the stone, Potter!"

Suddenly, Harry threw the stone to Ron after He caught it, Yaxley got mad.

"Stupid boy I said give it to me now your stupidity will cost you."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Tell Ginny that I'm sorry and that I love her forever and I'll always be with her!"

"Harry, No!"

"Ava-"

"WAIT!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, Don't do it!" Harry said.

"If you want to see Harry stay alive for a little while longer, give the stone to me, otherwise the 'boy who lived twice' will not live thrice."

"Ron you can't! There has to be another way to do this."

When Hermione said that, it was deja vu all over again but this time the stakes were higher than ever. Ron sacrificed himself in that Wizard's Chess game so that Harry could advance to confront Snape but not only had Ron remembered this he also remembered how Harry was standing there waiting for Hermione who was actually Cho to show up and there a little resemblance to that.

"Hermione, almost all this time Harry has saved us more times than we could count, we stuck by him through thick and thin. And I couldn't call myself his best friend if I weren't willing to do the same."

"But Ron those times..."

"Are no different than now. I'm sorry Hermione."

"Ron, please... everybody will understand what you've done."

"Which is nothing."

"Time is something I don't have and neither does Harry." Yaxley said and Ron went forward to hand Yaxley the stone. But as Yaxley was looking at Ron he had his hand in which he had Harry out, that's when Harry found the opporitunity to escape and they all was ready to fire their spells at Yaxley, however an Auror got trigger happy and fired accidentally shooting a stunning spell to Harry. Harry fell and within the arm's range Yaxley who was battling with Ron unknowingly kicked Harry's arm breaking it.

"Aah!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Harry!" Ron stopped for a bit giving Yaxley the time to stun him. Before Yaxley could, Ron threw the stone to Hermione and she threw the stone in the air.

"Bombarda Maxima!"

And in just seconds the stone was destroyed. There was only one Deathly Hallow left in the world, with Harry destroying the elder wand. And this time Hermione was the heroine of the wizarding world preventing yet another war and more nightmares of Voldemort and his evil acts. Yaxley saw what has happened and got angry for this was as much as he could deny it; the end of an era. He fought Ron with all he could to stun him, Aurors had clear shots to stun Yaxley, but due to Yaxley's sharp mind, any spell shot out besides from Ron wand, Yaxley would kill Harry on the spot especially if Harry were to move he would know. After a minute Yaxley succeeded in stunning Ron and he and Harry were both on the floor Yaxley went to Harry and placed his foot on the broken arm Causing Harry to scream in pain.

"Congratulations Hermione, You prevented a third wizarding war and had successfully stopped me from bringing back the Dark Lord. Your prize: is the decision of who should die. Will it be the hero here; Harry, or your hero here; Ron?"

"Kill me Yaxley, I threw the stone at Ron!" Harry said.

"No, kill me! I stalled into giving the stone to you. Plus I threw it to Hermione!"

"So very true, but I said Hermione is to choose. If you don't I'll make the decision for you. You have to the count to 10."

Yaxley pointed his wand downwards to a spot between Harry and Ron and counted.

"1..."

"Hermione, I don't blame you, not in the least for this but I don't want you to live without love." Harry said.

"2..." Yaxley said, pointing his wand at Ron.

"Hermione, be strong." Ron said. "You'll join me soon enough." Ron shouted. At every odd number Yaxley had his wand pointed between Harry at Ron when he got to 4, his wand was pointed at Harry. Hermione started to think about who out of Ron and Harry would receive the most guilt next to her. If Harry dies, it would be a coin toss on whether Ginny would now act like Ron and make Ron and Hermione unhappy for what could be the rest of their lives or until Ginny comes to an unfortunate accident, and not to mention how would her friends and all others would react if Hermione let the savior of the Wizarding world die at a veteran Death Eater's hands.

"5... 6..."

Yaxley's wand was pointed at Harry again while Hermione was thinking of the alternative. If Hermione let Ron die, the Death Eaters would have claimed another Weasley, Ginny would probably be mad at Hermione not to mention the rest of the Weasley family for who knows how long and it would pain Hermione until her dying day to know that there will never be another to love her like Ron does right now.

"Hermione, Me and Harry forgive you." Ron said.

"7... 8..."

Yaxley had his want pointed at Ron this time.

"Guys I know but I'm sorry."

"For what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"9... I'm almost to 10 Hermione."

_I'm so sorry, but I love you guys too much just to have one of you die._

Hermione knew what she was going to do.

"Yaxley, you'd be going back on your threat if you'd kill them. You said in your patronus you'd kill anybody if they got in your way."

"Yes that's true, and Harry and Ron here was stupid to do that."

"Yes but it was I who stopped you. I was the one who destroyed the stone. So if you are man enough to stay to your word you would kill me."

"Hermione..." Harry said.

"Don't you dare!" Ron shouted.

"Come on Yaxley. For if you don't, a mudblood will make your life miserable for years to come."

"That threat will not stand."

"Hermione, No!" Ron yelled as Yaxley pointed to Hermione.

"Avada Ked-"

All of a sudden, Yaxley's wand broke, he looked at his broken wand before a stunning spell shot out stunning Yaxley, quickly the Aurors had got to Yaxley and put him in a body binding curse. After that Kingsley went to where the spell was shot and sure enough Cho and Lio showed themselves with Lio undoing the silencer from his gun. Yaxley saw them and yelled in anger cursing those who stopped him.

"What would be worse than a muggle-born soon rising to help make this world a better place you ask Yaxley? How about the fact that you had just been thwarted by a muggle?"

Yaxley was continuously screaming his head off for who would have thought the irony game had a humorous side? If what Harry in his view early before the conclusion endured seeing Hermione who was Cho die from the killing curse, or die from the incenerating or suffocating or being crushed under the fiery smoked room of rubble or not surviving the explosion was a kind of record to beat, it was beat by Yaxley who's a well experienced Death Eater and the last of them who was stopped by a person who couldn't do magic, a person that they felt was below them. As they took Yaxley away, Hermione went to Ron and Harry and gave them both a hug while crying. She was crying because after what transpired even when this situation of a life or death matter of something that was so final, it was meant to have at least one casualty if not two but this time it didn't and that's what made her cry.

Hours later Harry was at St Mungo's recovering from his arm injury. He was resting there with his arm in a cast. until Kingsley, Cho and Lio came in in which he woke up.

"Hey Harry. How's it going?" Kingsley asked.

"Other than the fact that they was too careful that they made my treatment worse and that I'll be having this cast for the next two months I'm fine." Harry replied joking in which they all laughed.

"Quit with the joking Harry I talked to the doctor and they said you'll be okay in 4 days."

"You saved us Lio. Thank you."

"Yeah." Lio said. "And you want to know something? I don't need to be a wizard. I mean after all, you saw what advantages I had being a muggle."

"I see. So I see he told you about..."

"Yes he did. But like I said before, I'll keep it a secret even if it means taking it to my grave."

"But how did you know where we was going to be?"

"It was a lucky guess I wanted to show Lio the Forbidden Forest and we came to see you and Ron fighting with Yaxley I could have shot a spell at him but as Yaxley threatened he would kill you."

"Plus I was able to read Hermione's book of The Tales of Beetle the Bard during your birthday I asked Hermione if I could borrow it for a while after Chi mentioned it and I was able to read the Tale of the Three Brothers. Although I'm glad you two was able to get rid of those Hallows plus it's suiting since both original heirs of those are dead don't you think?"

"Yeah, I totally agree."

"Plus that story gave me a theory on each hallow. Should I start with the stone?"

"Yeah."

"For the stone it said it can bring loved ones back to life but in the end the one who didn't want to be brought back ended up being sad for she didn't belong on Earth did she?"

"Yeah."

"My theory: You must have known as well to go for the stone and destroy it. Suppose if that stone was able to bring back those who want to stay on Earth, those that didn't want to belong where they should belong after death? It would have been my fear as well if the positions was changed Harry. Suppose the stone's real purpose was just to bring back those from the dead, loved or hated?"

"That theory of yours just relieves me even more to know that the stone is destroyed."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. As much as I would like to continue my theories I need to go I got to finish a case that I was working on. I forgot I was working on that."

"Oh, Lio..." Kingsley said as he was walking out with him to talk about the reward. Cho looked at Harry while she was leaving when she got to the door she spoke to him.

"If Lio asked you about us being together even after Umbridge used me to flush us out. You were right. Somewhere deep down we would have broken up because of my problems. But anyway, I'm glad I'm with Lio and you're with Ginny."

"Well thanks for saving me again, Cho."

"Not me, Lio saved you. Besides after he's done I'm supposed to go on a date with him. Come to find out he's younger than he looks, he's 22. And boy, will he know what he's in for."

"Cho, just don't hurt him or break his heart. He seems like a really great guy."

"He is, I've been dating him for almost 7 months and he's so sensitive as much as he is courageous and heroic. He's beginning to be more than I can handle and I love to be smothered by it. Feel better Harry."

As Cho left out, four second later Ron came in.

"And what the heck was that all about?" Ron said.

"Cho, talking about Lio she told me that they've been dating for 9 months."

"Really?"

"Do you want the entire con..."

"No mate I trust you, plus I heard Cho when she said she's glad she's with Lio and you're with Ginny. Not to worry, I know because I overheard Ginny telling you about her giving Cho the 'you know what' talk."

"Yeah. So what's going on?"

"Nothing, other than the fact that we missed out on the biggest payday of our lives to Cho and Lio, Kingsley said that he was going to make an announcement on my birthday."

"Oh okay, well that's good." Harry reached over the table to get the box which Ron dropped.

"Harry, can I tell you something."

"Yes, Ron about what?"

"I know why Hermione chose to sacrifice herself this time for us."

"In fact Ron I was about to talk to you on that same subject."

"Yeah, she felt guilty in what happened almost last year and want to make it up to me plus the fact that she also didn't want to be responsible for the death of another Weasley."

"Yeah."

"If she only knew how much my family..."

Ron started to cry at that point.

"Ron..."

"What?"

Harry handed out the box to Ron.

"It's time."

"Where did you get this?"

"You dropped it when you two were leaving from our victory trial dinner. I already checked it for joking charms and George is not joking. He really wants you to marry her."

Ron took the box and looked inside it was a gold ring with a ruby jewel on it.

"Harry, I don't know if it's the right time."

"Ron when's the right time? When she's really bloodied up? When we rescue somebody else from the brink of death? It's been almost 10 years that you knew Hermione Ron, and you told me your worst fear is losing her."

"Yes that is my worst fear Harry, but I don't want to rush this decision. I love Hermione, I want to make her happy. If marriage is something she wants, then I have no problem marrying her. I'm ready to marry her, but all she has to say is that she is ready to marry me."

"Ron... It should not work that way."

"I know it shouldn't but why do I feel that everytime I would do something I think is right it always ended up going wrong?"

"Okay I can understand that especially on our fourth year in Hogwarts but you should know Ron she has most definitely stuck by you ever since third year."

"How do you know that?"

"Ron, what did you think that hug meant when Hermione saw Buckbeak die by beheading? I mean surely you would know the signs."

Ron started to recall how their third year went he remembered how Hermione grabbed on his robes and held his hand when Harry was approaching Buckbeak. And he was now noticing Hermione's hint of her interest in him on their winter visit to Hogsmeade.

_Do you want to move a bit closer...? To the Shrieking Shack, I mean?_

"Yeah, now that I recall. But come on Harry, we were young. How was I supposed to know? Besides from all that we argued mostly that year about Scabbers, who was really that coward Peter, and Crookshanks."

"Ron, your excuses will be your mistake."

"Harry, I want to marry her I do but I just don't know what to say to her."

"What was you about to say to me?"

Hermione suddenly appeared from the door it seems like she eavesdropped on most of if not the entire conversation.

"Hermione..." Ron began. "It's been almost 10 years. And I..."

Hermione went to Ron and held his face while she kissed him.

"Ron, I was waiting for you to propose to me ever since my final day at Hogwarts was over."

"Hermione..."

"Ron there's no need to come up with words to lead up to it, you said enough for almost the past 2 years. And yes we were together for 4 years. But as Harry pointed we have known each other for almost 10 years. Please don't make me wait longer or it will be too late."

Hermione started to cry. But at that point, Ron was already on one knee with the box with the ring shown in front of her.

"Hermione Jean Granger... Will you marry me?"

At that point, The entire Weasley family came to see this moment between Ron and Hermione.

"Yes. Yes, Ron! Yes! I'll marry you!"

Ron took the ring out the box and threw the box behind his shoulder. Unbeknownst to Ron he perfectly threw the box in the trash. He placed the ring on her finger and they both started kissing with tears falling freely from their faces. Even Harry face had tears flowing down. Molly and Arthur was the first to congratulate the two followed by George and Angelina Then Percy and Audrey congratulated them and then after they headed to Harry's bed hugged him. Knowing that he's alive and how he was part of ending an Era. Wednesday May 3rd, 2007 was the "Clean-Up" part for their new era of peace but now today they finished that and tomorrow on was the true era of their peace. Especially now that Harry can break this to Ginny and their wedding will be as peaceful now that all the Death Eaters are captured.


	17. Ron's First Peaceful Birthday

Author's note: My mistake on something. Within the wikis, it stated that Ron worked with George at the Joke Shop first then joined Harry in becoming an Auror. So I pretty much jumped the gun myself. Oh well, like I said before no one can bat 1.000. But anyways last chapter I had 3 more reviews If there's any questions to the story in which you put in your review, I will gladly pm you with my answer already 2 had gave me questions throughout this whole story. But anyways, I'm now at 14 in the review count, but the count target is: 50. And I know I may have said there's 3 chapters left but There's 5 more chapters after this before the offer goes. But anyway my fellow fanfiction writers and readers, to update; after 16 chapters and still counting, I would like to thank all of you for reading parts of this if not the entire story. Now first I would like to thank those who followed my story here, I also thank all those who favored my story, this really means a lot, and I personally thank all those who reviewed my story. Now for my firsts in this story, I like to thank fanfic name: God777 for being my first favorite and follower to this story and last the anonymous Guest reader who was my first reviewer but my first review from one that is a current fanfictioner here is fanfic name: DanielWhite who's also my highest reviewer, I thank you. But anyways here is the new chapter along with another, I hope you like it please read and review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters. "But wait! Is that all?" Oh! The only difference is, I also do not own "Destiny" by Play.

Chapter 17

Ron's First Peaceful Birthday On A Mountaintop

The day after Yaxley was arrested, the next day's Daily Prophet had headlined the arrest.

"THE END OF A DARK ERA: THE VERY LAST DEATH EATER, CAPTURED!"

_'Yaxley, The very last known Death Eater was arrested yesterday when he tried to kill Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger on his search for something known as the Resurrection Stone, which was suppose to be non-existant in which it only exist in the story of the Tale of the Three Brothers. Hermione Granger had destroyed the stone and Yaxley was arrested in his attempt to kill the three heroes. It was also known that Cho Chang was the one who was the cause of Yaxley's arrest and a muggle detective by the name of Lio Walker who stopped Yaxley before he could kill Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As rewarded, Kingsley has made Cho Chang their new Auror and has something more in plan with Lio Walker when asked for a comment Kingsley responded._

_"At this point in time the prime minister and I have something in plan for Lio Walker. We thank him for being a part of capturing the Death Eaters and understand that even if he's a muggle he's the same just as us."_

_'In other news Harry has suffered a broken arm and tends to make a full recovery in April, a relief to know that real peace has finally been restored after a near 20-Year Era. Now the time has come to enjoy that kind of peace.'_

A couple of days after, everybody can feel that the Wizarding World was truly at peace.

_In the dream you're on a ledge_  
_Underneath you lie your hopes for tomorrow_  
_To get over this edge_  
_You need a leap of faith_

Seamus and Padma & Dean and Parvati were enjoying each other they decided to celebrate by going to the carnival for the day.

_You waited long enough  
__Thought it out and now its time to embrace it  
__Let's show what your made of  
__Its in your hands  
__your chance to take it_

Hannah and Neville was enjoying their time with their new jobs and careers at Diagon Alley whilst also they enjoyed each other.

_Destiny's everything you're made of  
__Hiding behind what you're most afraid of  
__Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground  
__And you cant get lost here_

_Destiny your destiny destiny  
__So you cant get lost  
__Destiny your destiny destiny_

Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood read the news and decided to Quibblize that article from the Daily Prophet.

_I was so terrified  
__Then I realized that on this journey  
__No matter where it leads  
__You get a chance in hand  
__Take it_

_Destiny's everything you're made of  
__Hiding behind what you're most afraid of  
__Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground  
__Your destiny is found_

Cho and Her family celebrated by going to their favorite place to have fun and dance, with Lio soon joining them but before Lio joined them he visited the family in which the witch who lost her husband and was taken from her son and told them the news.

_When you run around in circles (To find where you've been)  
__But the far away that you can turn (Opens your hand)  
__No matter what just take control  
__'Cause when your gone nobody knows  
__It's your destiny_

Hermione's parents celebrated with Ron's on Ron and Hermione's engagement and they had celebrated with music and dancing.

_Destiny's everything you're made of  
__Hiding behind what your most afraid of  
__Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground  
__Your destiny is found_

Ginny was playing a game against the Chudley Cannons when the announcer on the P.A. Said the news.

"Ladies and Gentlemen In England it is the end of an era. All known Death Eaters are captured thanks to Miss Cho Chang and Muggle Detective, Lio Walker after the game, we can all sleep well better tonight!"

_Destiny's everything your made of  
__Hiding behind what your most afraid of  
__Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground  
__Destiny is found_

Ron was spending time together with his very first and only Fiancée alone. Kissing each other almost to the point of no return.

_My destiny is found_

And Harry who still has his arm in a cast went and visited his Parents' grave again giving them one more bouquet of flowers of all colors excluding black.

_I hope you're proud of me._

And Harry apparated back to the Burrow.

_My destiny is found_

Sunday March 1, 2009  
The Burrow

It was 8:00 in the morning Ron was sleeping in his room when Harry and Hermione came in and snuck closer to him. Hermione had Harry's invisibility cloak, she kissed Ron on his forehead and hid under the cloak Ron woke up soon enough.

"Good Morning, Herm-AAH!"

Harry was the sight he saw first this morning and laughed at him just as hard as Ron laughed at him for waking him up loudly on his birthday. Ron enraged got up and got his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Harry James Potter, Is there something you want to say before I jinx you?"

Harry had a worried look.

"Not really, but surprise?"

Before Ron could hex Harry, Hermione jumped out and Kissed Ron sending him and her back to his bed with her on top of him.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Ron!" Hermione said.

"That was you?"

"Like seriously Ron, me, your best friend, would kiss your forehead?"

Ron had shown guilt with a frown.

"I'm sorry mate. I really didn't think you would do something like that but I didn't see no one else. However, you two was wrong for that."

"Aww, poor Ronald." Hermione said teasing in which she and Harry laughed afterwards.

"When you two are done, come downstairs for breakfast. Then we got to report to the Ministry Kingsley will be addressing the Press about a few changes and things and he's letting us all off today since it's your birthday and a peaceful one I might add."

With that, Harry left so Ron and Hermione would have their moment.

"It's not fair Ronald." Hermione said.

"What is?"

"You have the first 'real' peaceful birthday out of all of us."

"Not true. Harry was the one who had the first peaceful birthday."

"Yeah, but that was when Voldemort was gone. This is when all the Death Eaters are captured. The end of an era."

"Oh I see. But we never really got the chance to celebrate the real start of true peace."

Ron switched positions with Hermione, him on top of her and had started to kiss her. The scent of her smell was making Ron crave for her. Hermione was at the same state, with the feel of his half naked body on top of her. If she wasn't wearing a shirt, her desire for Ron would have excelled and they would have been all over each other.

"Ron we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because, for one you got to take a shower plus we got to eat. And second we have to get to the Ministry as Harry pointed out. After Kingsley's announcement, that's when the real party begins. Plus it's my turn to act out my fantasy with you."

"Oh okay."

Ron started to kiss her again.

"Ron, as hot and wet as you got me, If you make me any more wetter I might end up taking you. And if we do this now, I won't let you take me tonight. Even if it's your birthday."

"Fine."

Ron had went in the shower and Hermione went downstairs. Once Ron got out the bathroom and got dressed, he came down and everybody was there.

"Surprise!"

On Ron's left was Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hannah, Padma, Parvati, Luna, and Rolf and on Ron's right everybody else was there in his family especially Charlie. Kingsley came out and wished him happy birthday as well before telling them that he gave Ron Harry and Hermione the day off and that the announcement is in an hour. Harry went to Dudley's to tell him something important as well as soon as the hour went by everybody went to the Ministry of Magic and met up with Kingsley, Harry, Dudley, Cho, Lio, Dudley brought a woman with him as well but Harry was all too familiar with her. She was the one he met at the café almost 4 years ago.

"I see you brought someone with you." Harry said.

"Hello, you Tosser. Remember me?"

"Of course."

"Her name is Faye. I guess your loss is my gain huh?" Dudley said.

"It certainly is. You still work at that café?"

"Yes I still do. Although I have other dreams I still work there." Faye said

"Oh, well that's great." Harry then turned to Dudley.

"Kingsley will exempt her as well for the 5 test trials if she doesn't tell anybody else not even her friends. She only has a few friends to speak with." Dudley said.

"How's your parents?"

"They're okay. In fact I was to give you this, but upon being... Sidetracked," Dudley looked at Faye who gave him a seductive smile with a wink. "I would have given you this sooner."

Harry got the Christmas Card from Dudley. On the card it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm happy to find out that you are doing well and Congratulations on defeating your parents' murderer, and putting the old freak who was the mastermind behind the attack of my son. He told us how he testified at the trial our only wish is that we would have been there but we haven't adopted to living among you wizards yet. Your Aunt, Petunia and I also found out from Dudley that you are getting married in May and Petunia would like to attend if that's all right with you. We are forever sorry for giving you hell all these years and I know you forgave us but we need to personally hear it from you. But anyway, enjoy your Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle, Vernon Dudley._

Harry looked at it and smiled then he put the card in his pocket.

"Faye also want to meet this future wife of yours. where is she?" Dudley asked.

"She's away on her career playing Quidditch. She'll be back around April when they are the finals for the World Cup."

"Harry, I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"The whole career thing, you done it for what going on 2 years? I mean there's got to be a point where you wish she was there with you or something, not to mention how much you want to make love to her."

"Yeah I know. But what we miss for months can be made up for when she gets back."

"Hey listen, I also heard from Lio that as part of the celebration of the end of the Death Eaters, He's inviting everyone he knows to an amusement park at the end of April and already he's invited you, me, and Faye. You need to speak to Lio and find out who are you going to bring."

"I will, look we'll talk about more later okay I got to go talk to Kingsley if you guys want, you can come over to the Burrow today is Ron's birthday.

"Your fellow prosecutor?"

"Yeah."

"Well..."

"We would love to be there." Faye said.

"All right, Well I got to go, see you later."

Harry left and joined Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Lio. Everybody was grouped to one side the press, media and reporters was on the others. Kingsley was standing in the middle ready to make his important announcement.

"I thank you for coming. First, let me start off by saying that it's been 5 days since the capture of the last Death Eater, thus: the End of an Era."

Everybody had clapped and took pictures until Kingsley silenced them.

"My announcement today is the changes in this ministry. I may have few if not a lot but bear with me, this Ministry will become more better and more stronger than ever in time and staring now. First and foremost, I have spoken with the Prime Minister of the Muggle world and the captain of this great detective who was part of ending the era."

Photographers was talking pics of Lio at that point.

"We have started a Auror/Detective alliance division where select Aurors along with chosen Muggle detectives who intends to keep our secret will help our Aurors and they will help them in situations Wizard and Muggle alike. Further situation will be noted. Second: It was already bad enough that we let serial killers get off easy by giving them life sentences. As of now, any wizard or witch who kills someone innocent or not without no remorse or wasn't forced of any further situation, depending if the sentence is severe, they will be put on a death sentence via the draught of living death. That way, us Aurors can still fight off future dark wizards without casting an unforgivable curse."

There were massive cheers on that change to know that now any future wizard who doesn't care about going to Azkaban will think twice on casting the killing curse.

"And third: I welcome our new Auror Miss Cho Chang, who's the other half of putting an end to the Death Eaters by stunning Yaxley."

Cheers were given to and photos were taken of Cho as she smiled to them.

"Now If there's any questions you want to ask feel free to ask me?"

As they kept asking questions Harry got to Ron and spoke with him.

"So Ron what's your plan for your party?"

"Let's all go somewhere a place close to one of our camping grounds during the horcrux hunt."

"I know where." Harry said. As they all had got together along with Cho and Lio and had apparated to a place just under the mountain where Harry and Hermione apparated and camped at after Ron had left them. Everybody was playing field games of soccer of football. Hermione was speaking to Harry about here.

"Any reason why you apparated us here?"

"Yeah, you see that?" Harry said pointing at the mountain.

"Yes."

"You and Ron can have your moment up there."

Hermione gave the mountain a second look knowing that this is a second chance to make better of the moment at that spot. Hermione gave Harry a hug and then disapparated. It was sunset and Everybody was still doing activities. Ron gave everybody a notice of spending the night outside and they all had tents to sleep in on their own and of course everybody would wake up for some to go to their jobs after. Somewhere when Ron was alone and was watching others having fun, Ron saw an otter patronus circle him and Ron looked at the otter flying high hiding in the mountain hiding overview of the edge. Ron apparated up there and saw Hermione wearing a female tan African explorer outfit. The vest was short to expose her stomach a little and she wore very short tan shorts with black boots. Slowly she did enchantments around Ron.

"This is your fantasy?"

"It's nothing grand. I always wanted to see the look on who's head I'll turn when I wear this."

"You already make my head spin around. Every time I'm here with you, with moments like this, I just want to take you."

"Oh, Ron. That's getting old, don't you think?"

Once Hermione finished, they was encircled by the silencing and invisible charm. Ron pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I know. But you never get tired of it."

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione playfully slapped his arms

"Come on Hermione you know and I know that you love what I say."

"You can kiss my ass, Ronald Weasley."

"Careful what you wish for, future Hermione Weasley."

Ron kissed her again more fiercely as the second time then he trailed his kisses until he got to his stomach. That's when he pulled off the shorts and left her tan panties on. He got behind her and pulled her panties up giving her a wedgie of epic proportions Hermione gasped at that, but started to moan greatly as Ron started kissing and planting love bites on her butt. As he kept going Hermione kept moaning greatly letting Ron know, in which it was most certainly aware to him that he found her weakness, a weakness Hermione wished that Ron would never know but she didn't expect Ron to do it literally.

"Oh, Ron..."

Suddenly, Hermione was on all fours and Ron quickly disposed of the rest of Hermione's fantasy outfit, boots included. Despite some of the pain for quickly taking it off Hermione didn't care, all she wanted was to be pleasured naked, Ron sat down indian style and continued with the kissing and love biting.

"How do you like it?"

"It feels so good!"

"Hermione, you're wet."

"Don't stop!"

Ron lifted Hermione up so that her womanhood was close to his mouth. Her tunnel was flooding with her love juices and he licked what was coming out. Hermione quickly unzipped his pants to pull out his member, he didn't wear any boxers, and quickly she had him fully in her mouth going up and down. Ron replied by continuously licking away at her flooding tunnel both moaned at the pleasure but Ron was pleasuring her so good that she wasn't able to finish what she started. But Ron let Hermione down safely and was about to enter her.

"Oh, damn..." Hermione said.

"What?"

"Please forgive me. But I knew I forgot something. My potion."

"Hermione you didn't take that?"

"No."

"So now what? Because you know there's gonna be consequences either way. I can leave you wet on your birthday."

"No! I want you inside me, Now!"

"But you're not on the potion."

"I know, I'm sorry! My potion is in my bag, can you get it for me? I'll be in a position worth making up to you when you come back."

Ron quickly got the potion from her bag and apparated back to the spot Hermione was on all fours again. He gave her the potion and she drank it.

"Hermione how am I..."

"From behind."

"You really are naughty are you?"

"I'll always be naughty for you."

Ron didn't waste no time. He quickly got behind her and was in position not once today on his Birthday has he made her his. Even if this is his very first peaceful birthday, he desperately want to take her.

"Hermione, I don't know what is it about you that makes me go crazy."

He gave one love bite on each of her rear cheeks, then he entered her quickly Hermione's arms almost gave way at the pleasure. Suddenly Ron gripped her waist tight, and started thrusting hard.

"Ohh! Oh, Ron!"

Ron kept going harder and harder, the harder that he went, the louder Hermione was screaming. After 20 minuted and 5 orgasms Ron was getting close he didn't want to tell Hermione that he was close to an orgasm nor he can't if he did because he couldn't stop. Slowly his moaning got louder and louder and Hermione knew that he was close as well. But he finally came inside her and she felt it filling her inside. When Ron was done he felt her butt she was sore all over he knew she was sore because her butt was completely red. Ron playfully poked her butt.

"Ow!"

"As much as I love you Hermione I'm sorry for making you sore, but the next time you want an ass kicking through love making, 'kiss my ass' are the magic words."

"I will find a way to get you back for this Ronald Weasley."

Ron was near her butt again.

"What was that?"

"No, No Ron! Mercy!"

"I have one more in me."

"Mercy! Ron, Please!"

"Okay, Hermione. But this isn't over. we will continue this before we go to sleep."

"Okay."

Hermione was relieved that he didn't do it because she would be sore for who knows how long.

"Let's go, love."

Ron gave Hermione a deep kiss before they got back up and apparated back to their tent to change. When nighttime came, it was time for cake they all sang happy birthday and Ron blew out the candles making no wish for it was already true of what he wished for. After telling scary stories and singing camp songs they all headed back into their tents for the night and Ron and Hermione finished what was started hours ago.

The next few weeks Harry had visited the Auror/Muggle department 3 times out of every week and saw Cho and Lio working together. Kingsley made Cho his partner and Lio got along well with her especially when they were head over heels for each other. Lio also introduced Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho his partners and best friends who also made the Promise. And they felt honored to see wizards, especially Harry in which he told them from the war to the Warehouse incident to the incident at the Forbidden Forest to now. For everybody, the true nightmare was over and the wizarding world was even more peaceful and Harry knew that, for the day he was waiting on is May 25th.


	18. Ginny Comes Home

Author's Note: This chapter is like more focused on Ginny for what seems like the first time in my story since chapter 3 But it's nothing grand it may be short and a bit cheeky. But anyways, Please read review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. Enough said.

Chapter 18

Ginny Comes Home

Saturday April 25, 2009  
King's Cross Station

It was 7:15 in the morning and Harry, was the only one who was up everybody was asleep at the Burrow except for Ron and Hermione who Harry caught making love. After Ron told him to go away, Harry even hinted that Ginny was coming back on a train at 7:25. Ron thought it was at night that she would return, but Hermione remembered Harry saying at one point to her and Ron, that Ginny was coming back in the morning. Soon enough it was 7:20 Ron and Hermione came and Molly and Arthur joined soon after.

"What took you?" Harry said.

"Okay! So I forgot. But it would help to remind us again as well. I mean that was just once."

"Hermione would have reminded you."

"She did. But she almost forgot as well."

"Which is why I came in there to tell you before you told me to bugger off."

"Well..."

"Isn't that the train?" Arthur asked. As he and Molly saw the train from a further distance approaching it was 7:23 and every second they saw the train coming close to the station when it was exactly 7:25 the train had stopped at the station and everybody who was in that train was coming out. Their faces lit up as they saw Ginny come out just as beautiful as before when she saw Harry she quickly ran to him and hugged and kissed him.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said as she cried on his chest. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine. Ginny."

Ginny and Harry kissed again.

"Ginny!" Hermione said while she came over to hug her best friend.

"Hermione!"

They both shed tears and then Ron came over to hug her. As did her parents after then they soon got out and started to head back to the Burrow. Once back Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione was in George's room sitting down on the carpet on the floor with Ginny and Hermione sitting with their backs against their lovers.

"So what happened other than the end of the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked.

"I did something sweet for Hermione." Ron said as he was facing Hermione.

"You always d-" Before Ginny could finish, she saw Hermione place her left hand on Ron's face to kiss him. Ginny noticed the ring on her finger and bounced up and down squealing in delight like if she was little again and gave Hermione a hug after before they went back to Harry and Ron.

"It's about time. don't you think?" Ginny asked teasing Hermione. Repeating what she said 4 years ago.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said replying to the repeat before she gave Ron another kiss.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Not very soon after yours, June 22nd." Hermione said and Ginny agreed knowing that they could come back from their honeymoon and help with their wedding as well.

"So what else happened?"

"Kingsley made changes in the wizard world. 'The no death penalty for offensive crimes' is no longer in effect." Harry said. "Lio and Cho were the real heroes to the Death Eater era, And they are working together in our new division of the Auror/Detective cooperation. And..."

"George and Angelina got married." Ron said, finishing off his sentence. "I told George to wait for you but..."

"It's okay. I'm glad he married her. As long as he makes it up to me."

"George said he would." Harry said.

"Ron, Hermione, I need to speak to you!" Molly called out. They went downstairs leaving Harry and Ginny alone Harry and Ginny got up but as they did Harry took Ginny and pinned her to the door pressing his body close to hers.

"I've missed you." Harry said While kissing her neck.

"I've missed you more." Ginny replied wrapping her leg around him. "So what's on our road to our wedding?"

"You came back just in time to come to an amusement park with me and everybody else."

"Oh, goody. I wonder if they have a tunnel of love there."

"They might."

Harry kissed her fiercely after that like he haven't seen her in years. Then he started tearing up in which she caught him doing.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Barely."

"Harry, what is it?"

"During Hermione's birthday, there were two people invading my mind. One created false visions of us while the other was looking for the place of where I dropped the stone."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Well what visions did he create about us?"

"Well first it started with us at our wedding and you told me that you weren't ready and left me at the altar. After that it goes downhill."

"Harry, how bad did it get?"

"To the point where we..."

Harry was about to break down crying. He really didn't want to tell her how bad this almost got. Ginny was now stroking his face with her right hand

"Harry, look at me."

Harry will never get tired of her wanting him to look at her. Whenever he does, he looks at her with more love than the last time she wanted him to look at her.

"I will always love you no matter how many that wants to mess with your head. And Harry you never have to worry about me leaving you. I will..."

Harry kissed her as if he would never see her again for a long time if not forever as he brought her to the bed and pulled her with him landing with her on top of him. She straddled him letting his hard member through his pants feel the neediness of her womanhood. Slowly Ginny leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Harry. Please let me heal you."

"You already did."

"No, I mean let me inside your mind. Let me cleanse you of all things bad that happened. I know Tom always forced himself inside your mind, but will you let me in freely?"

"Ginny..."

Ginny suddenly looked at him.

"I give you the complete honor of letting you inside my mind."

Ginny gave him a smile and a tear fell from her face she got her wand and pressed it to his lips.

"Legilimems."

After that, Ginny pressed the wand to her lips and did a spell on it. Then she lowered her head their lips were an inch apart as her eyes locked with his.

"I'm ready." Harry said quietly. Ginny's lips finally locked with his. And the pleasure intensified for both of them, but Ginny felt it the most as she was now finally inside his mind. Before she got started, she saw Harry's past times with her, the fantasies they shared. And even his future fantasies she can fulfill. But while this was happening, only Harry could see himself kissing her. Finally, Ginny has found the bad visions of the person that planted them in his head. Ginny slid her tongue inside his mouth with Harry giving her full access. And in Harry's mind Harry and Ginny were getting back together but that faded to white letting Harry know that the break up vision has been completely obliterated from his mind. Unbeknownst to Harry and Ginny, Ron was watching as he saw bad memories in forms of spheres, leave Harry's head and disappear. The memories of the arguments left Harry's head as well and throughout it all. Harry felt pleasurably relieved. This pleasure was close to making love especially for Ginny whose moaning at this intense snogging she was giving him. But finally she got to where she and Harry were at the altar and they finally said "I do". Once Harry and Ginny kissed it faded to white and at that point Ginny broke the kiss and Harry's mind felt as cleansed as ever. Ginny looked up and saw Ron and gave him a mean look.

"Shoo."

And quickly Ron left them alone. Harry was getting sleepy but saw Ginny smiling at him.

"How long was I out?"

"You never was unconscious Harry."

"You are truly amazing, Ginny."

"Well after all I am your amazing fianceé, as you so well put it."

"What did you do?"

"I cleansed your mind of all planted visions of course. Why?"

"Because it felt like the dementor's kiss but only pleasurable."

"It's a spell I created and that spell is just for you. I call it 'Ginny's kiss.'"

"Well I feel so cleansed. I thank you." Harry said as he was starting to get sleepy.

"Harry you don't have to thank me, I love you."

"There another good thing out of Ginny's Kiss."

"Really? What would that be?"

"I rather be influenced by your kiss than the Dementors."

Harry was getting sleepier every second.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare go to sleep on me. unless..."

"I welcome it. Yes Ginny, feel free to take me in my sleep. But under one condition."

"I know what that will be."

"Ginny..."

Ginny shushed him with her finger. At that point Harry was almost at the point of sleeping. Ginny locked his lips and let out a very long sexy moan, which in turn lulled Harry right to sleep. Ginny reached in her pocket and pulled out her cream flavored contraceptive potion. Drank that, and pulled her shorts and panties off before pulling off Harry's pants as well and she indeed took him in his sleep. Her's moans of pleasure lulled him even deeper to sleep. 25 minutes, and a combination of 7 orgasms later, Ginny was finished she put back on her clothes. And joined Hermione in the living room who had free time while Ron was out with Arthur at Diagon Alley.

"Ginny, where's Harry?"

"Sleeping."

"Ron told me you was doing something other than snogging him. He saw Harry's memories leave his head."

"That prat! I will sure get him."

"Ginny, I would have done the same thing."

"Hey!"

"I care about Harry too!"

"I know, but he's mine."

"I know, Ginny how could you? You know I love your brother even as the prat he is or can be at times, he's still my lovable Ron. But what I'm talking about is Harry."

"I just gave him a kiss."

"Ginny..." Hermione said her name in a more serious tone.

"Fine, I gave him my kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"My version of the Dementor's kiss but only more cleanseful and pleasurable."

"Which spells did you use?"

"Legilimens and Obliviate. Legilimens for his lips so I could kiss him and any memory bad that happened I can obliviate it inside his mind. Trust me it's almost pleasurable as making love... Almost."

"You mean you will be able to choose which memories inside his head to get rid of without him thinking about it first?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't that work while you're making love to him?"

"No, he needs to be calm and relaxed. Before I did the kiss, I asked him to let me in and he did."

"Oh. So he told you about..."

"Yes."

"After that was he asleep?"

"No. But I did kiss him to sleep."

Ginny stretched and she gave out a moan and Hermione knew why.

"Ginevra... Molly... Weasley, Please, tell me, that you did not take him in his sleep."

"It was his Idea. Although right now he's probably thinking about me saying 'take me take me now!'"

Ginny said that as if she wanted to say that to Harry needing him. "I wanted him to take me while he was awake. So maybe my side effect is the same as the Dementor's Kiss."

"Wait are you sure?"

"'I welcome it. Yes Ginny, feel free to take me in my sleep. But under one condition.' those were his exact words."

"But what's his condition?"

"To do the same to me I would love for him to surprise me. After all, we're still young, and when in love, especially with them being head over heels for us, once we're married our bodies belong to each other."

"In which of speaking, I would need help just at Ron's birthday he found my weakness."

"Which is..."

"I regret saying this to him, I told him after he told me that I couldn't deny his words of love, to kiss my ass. And he literally did it. I get wet so quickly when it's kissed or bitten, and my hormones go out of control that I can't think straight. And... I'll admit, he made me sore."

"At least Harry didn't realize my weakness yet."

"Good for you. but I still feel as if he actually made his mark on me."

"Remember this future sis, and It will help you because Harry, even though he adores all of my body equally, loves it as much as I do."

Ginny suddenly lifted her legs to lay them on the couch she was sitting on and sang to her her version of "The Boot Song."

_"These legs weren't just made for walking_  
_So here's what you should do_  
_Just wrap them 'round his waist_  
_And he'll be hooked all over you."_

"Ginny I do wrap my leg over..."

"Both legs. Trust me, it will plunge him deeper inside you."

"Okay, I'll try that. I mean all this time I only tried just one leg. But on another note we need to make future plans after you marry Harry and I marry Ron to have days in which we can plan events for the day."

"Sure, lets get to it."

After planning events which took about an hour or 2 it was 4:00 in the afternoon and Ron and Arthur got back from Diagon Alley with wedding decorations for both, Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione's wedding. Ginny and Hermione got with Harry and Ron and discussed future trips and double date and group nights and all. Ron and Hermione was alone in Ron's room, After performing the kiss and making love to him which took 3 more hours Hermione joined Ginny in the living room again with Ginny painting the nails of her fingers and toes silver but Ginny had just started Hermione joined her, sitting next to her and went for the silver nail polish to paint her nails silver as well.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"'Could you keep your legs wrapped around me?' I think I just gave Ron a new fetish."

"And?"

"I love it. I mean all this time I only use one leg on feeling his back while the other was resting on his leg. But now I can tease him and squeeze him. Thank you Ginny."

"You helped me with my confidence of getting Harry to like me Hermione. I had to repay you."

"Even so..."

"This makes us even."

Suddenly George and Angelina came in from the floo network and saw Ginny and Hermione painting their nails.

"Hey sis, I thought you were on the tournament for the World cup, what happened?"

"Our team's the finalists already we had a 1150 point lead when we left I would have to go back when another finalist wins."

"Why didn't anybody tell me that you we're coming? I wanted to welcome you back."

"Well, surely they told you."

"No they didn't."

"Oh well."

"Where's Ron or Harry I want to have a word with them."

"Harry's out house looking. While Ron is sleeping."

"I guess I'll just have to wake him up then won't I?"

"Please don't..."

Before Hermione could finish George was already going up and was earshot of Hermione.

"I just got through putting him to sleep."

"You put Ron to sleep?" Angelina asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I just got through making love to him."

"How do you do that?"

"You have your ways we have ours."

"Yeah but my ways don't put him to sleep. Are you two willing to share any secrets?"

"That depends. Have you found his weakness?" Ginny asked.

"No."

"I see well what about your legs?"

"As in... Oh, I see what you mean. George knows how to work me, he grabs my ankles and either brings them close together or far apart like if I was a human antenna. But everytime he did it he was hitting my spot all the time."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. Then looked at Angelina.

"Well we don't know what he likes for sure unless you can surely prey that your George will now be just like my Ron, we can't help you." Hermione said.

"But if you can what would that be?"

"The Leg song?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"The Leg song." Ginny replied. And soon enough they have their legs on the couch as Ginny sang that song again, but this time with Hermione.

_"These legs weren't just made for walking_  
_So here's what you should do_  
_Just wrap them 'round his waist_  
_And he'll be hooked all over you."_


	19. A Day at an Amusement Park

Author's Note: Guys, sorry for the late update on this, but look I have these two chapters done and the wedding is to come soon enough after. So until I get that wedding chapter up, please read review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: It's bad to assume that I own Harry Potter. My past chapters explained that I don't.

Chapter 19

A Day at an Amusement Park

Thursday April 30, 2009

Amusement Park Entrance

Paid for in full, Everybody, friends, family, and couples was at the entrance, ready to go in with Lio and Cho leading in first. Harry, Hermione, Audrey, along with the Grangers and almost all the Weasleys were there, Lio's friends were there as well along with Dudley and Faye. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, Padma, and Parvati, even Luna, Rolf, and Xenophilius were there all just for one very good day of what places like amusement parks were made for: food, fun, laughter, the whole nine yards. While every man wore either jeans or jogging pants at the start, Seamus was the oddball wearing shorts. Even Dean, Neville, and Ron had to call him and oddball. But no woman there was an oddball, Faye, Cho, Audrey, and Luna wore either jeans or jean shorts, Hannah, Padma and Parvati were already in their swimsuits or bikini sets, this assuming that they will hit the water park first while every female Weasley, including Hermione but excluding Molly, were wearing sundresses. They all made a plan of how this day was going to go, but Lio stopped them to remind everybody.

"Okay, now of course we'll all have fun but at 1:30 lets all meet back up here for lunch. And the same for dinner at 6:00 then everybody will enjoy dancing until 8:30 that's when we leave here."

Everybody agreed and had started to split up in every direction everywhere, Harry & Ginny and Ron & Hermione stayed together most of the time.

"This is not a carnival." Ron said.

"Can we believe it's better than that Ron?" Ginny asked as she looked at all the rides in her view.

"It is." Harry replied." "Here, there is more rides and a water park here."

"Hey, let's try that." Hermione said pointing to the magnet ride. They waited in line until it was their turn then they got on they were asked to place their backs to the wall.

"Why we got to place our backs to the wall first?" Ron asked. "We cant just choose where to stand?"

"Trust me." Harry said. "Once this ride starts, you'll find out why."

They got to the wall back first and the instructor told them to enjoy the ride before he started the ride, Ginny and Harry laced their fingers together as did Ron and Hermione then they started to spin around fast.

"Whoa!" Ron shouted as it started out at a fast pace. As it suddenly got faster they were getting excited.

"Having fun?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I sure am! But what else does this ride do?"

"Try leaning your head forward!"

Ginny tried to lean forward but after seconds she was being pulled back.

"I can't! The ride's too fast!"

"See, this ride keeps us in this position."

Ginny looked at Harry with much love as Harry looked back at her the same way. Suddenly the floor lowered down and they was all stuck there, Ron was getting a little scared but he saw Hermione have fun.

"Is this normal?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Of course it is! it's one of those, 'look no hands' effects!"

"Oh!"

Ron's small fear was relieved and he enjoyed the rest of the ride when it was over they got out and explain how the ride went and how they enjoyed themselves. Next they tried the all time fun classic: bumper cars. Harry and Ginny were playfully bumping cars until Ron came from behind and bumped into Ginny's car that's when it all went up in the air.

"No Fair!"

Ron just smiled, but that stopped when Hermione side bumped him.

"Oi!"

"You're it Ronald."

When they all broke free they was bumping into each other but this time Ginny side bumped Harry.

"Hey!"

"All is fair in love and war baby."

Then again around and Harry bumped Hermione's car from behind while she was backing up.

"What the-"

Ron saw that while Harry laughed at Hermione for getting her good it was the best hit out of the 4 of them.

"Oi! No one bumps my fiancée, and no one bumps a car from behind other than me!"

"It was too late for that Ron! Everybody else bumped into her."

While Ron was charging to Harry, Harry backed up and it was just enough to fit the space between Harry and Hermione. Ginny then tailboned Ron as payback.

"Hey!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him because she got him back. After 2 more minutes they was done with that and after a while they decided to split up. Harry and Ginny went to a classic roller coaster. On the way they saw Bill & Fluer and Dudley & Faye in line. But unfortunately, Dudley and Faye was one of the groups that was a ride ahead of Bill, Fluer, Harry, and Ginny. When it was their turn, Harry and Ginny got the front seat while Bill and Fluer got behind them. Harry looked at them.

"How is it so far?" Harry asked.

"It's going great, this is our first ride of the day." Bill said.

"That's good." Ginny said.

"You?" Fluer asked.

"We tried the bumper cars and the magnet spin." Harry said.

"This would be our third ride of the day." Ginny added. The ride started and they were going up and up. Fluer looked worried the higher they went but as soon as they got to the top they suddenly went down everybody was screaming during the ride Fluer held on to Bill's arm while Ginny's fingers entwined with Harry's on the bar. During the ride, Fluer started to scream and shout for it was a bit scary for her, Bill had a smile as well as Harry, while Ginny went silent. When the ride was over they got off and joined Dudley and Faye.

It was 11:45 and Harry and Ginny was sitting down to take a break, during the break, they was met up with Cho, Lio and his friends.

"Hey Harry." Lio said.

"How's it going?" Harry replied.

"Good. Just taking a break?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know my friends."

"Yeah."

Harry introduced Ginny to Lio's friends and they talked about how Harry and Ginny met and Lio's other theory about the Elder Wand. When 12:15 hit they went on more rides Harry & Ginny and Cho & Lio were trying rides together when it was 1:15 they had time to wait in line for one more ride when it was their turn, they got on. Cho and Lio went on one side while Harry and Ginny went on the other after being strapped in they was ready.

"So what does this ride do?" Ginny asked.

"It's going to lift us up." Harry replied as the ride started to lift them up.

"Is this it Harry? Is this just going to lift us up? Because if it is..."

"Just wait for it." Harry said finishing her sentence.

"Just wait for what Har-ryyyyyyyyy?!"

The ride rapidly lifted them up and they was going up and down until it stopped close to the top. The lift took Ginny by surprise and she got a bit scared.

"Oh my God, Harry. Is it over?"

The ride got to the very top and stalled for a bit.

"Harry?"

He looked at her with a smile on his face.

"No. Because now comes part 2 of the fun part."

"What you mean?"

2 seconds after, the ride rapidly dropped them and at that time Ginny was screaming once it stopped going up and down the ride slowly descended and it stopped when the ride was over Ginny was more lightheaded than the four, Harry got behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay, love?"

Ginny replied by placing her hands on his.

"Oh. A bit lightheaded. But I'm okay."

"Okay, let's go eat."

1:30 came and everybody met back up for lunch. Ron and Hermione sat next to Harry and Ginny and told them about the rides they went on and who was also on with them. Some played games some went to other rides. Almost every time people would ride together like Ron and Hermione would ride with the Grangers, Neville and Hannah would ride with some of Lio's friends or Luna and Rolf and Xenophilius would ride with the Weasleys. After one good hour in which 30 minutes was needed for the lunch to settle in their stomachs but for Ron he would need an extra 15 minutes with the way he was eating, everybody went back to having fun. Some changed into their swimwear while others either kept on or switched into their day clothing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lio, Cho went to the water park. Harry came out in his red swimming trunks and waited for Ginny who came out in a yellow strapless swimsuit with her back shaping a v. They took it easy for and went on the floaty ride just to float until it reached the destination while on the ride they had a twin floaty and they were just relaxing and floating.

"Do you like the park so far?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's good. We should come back again in the future."

"Sure. I would love that as well."

Suddenly Ginny had a wicked look on her face.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"When will we be able to go to the tunnel of love?"

"Soon Ginny, just not in the sunlight."

Ginny gave Harry a disapproving groan.

"Why not?"

"Well I'm kind of hoping of how we might get lucky just like our last encounter."

"Well Harry, as much as I would love to have that privilege again, I don't care, I just want to have some private time with you now. So until we get there..."

The ride was over they got off and went into another ride with the four seating logs. They got on and once when other people was out of earshot of Harry and Ginny they continued their conversation.

"As you were saying?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Until we get to the tunnel of love, I'm going to be very... Very... Very naughty." Ginny whispered in his ear and started to nibble on it until they came to the drop in which was exciting to both of them and then they left to go to another ride. After 4 more rides which included, but was not limited to the use of Ginny privately; seductively kissing and licking his cheek, playing footsies with him, moan and whisper naughty things in his ear, and grind his member with the back side of her foot, it was 4:00. He finally gave in and took her to the tunnel of love ride and as soon as it was their turn they got on and was inside the tunnel. Once inside Harry looked at Ginny seriously.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"If you had taken us here 5 rides ago, I wouldn't be so hot and wet and naughty. So it's your fault, Harry James Potter."

"Just kiss me my naughty Ginny."

They spent no time kissing each other senseless. And soon enough they was in the same position as before in the same kind of ride in the carnival. The feel of each other's bare skin, the feel of Harry hands on Ginny's bare back and Ginny's legs around his, has made them want to take each other no matter how many rules they would break. But before they even thought to attempt to break a rule or two, they were out of the tunnel.

_Damn! _Ginny thought. _I should have waited like Harry said._

"Serves you right Ginny. You hormones got the best of you." Harry said in which Ginny thought he read her mind. "But did we enjoyed ourselves?"

"Yes." Ginny said disappointedly but Harry gave her a quick kiss and they went to the huge water slides with the tunnels. There were 3 lines and in the first 2, Neville and Hannah was in one line while Dean Seamus and the Patil Twins were on the other they waved at them and continued to go up. Halfway up, Ron and Hermione got to the same line Neville and Hannah was and saw Harry and Ginny.

"Hey! Harry!" Ron Shouted.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione shouted.

"Hey!" Harry and Ginny shouted to the but when they finally got to the top Harry and Ginny sat together with Harry sitting behind her.

"How long will this last Harry?"

"It shouldn't be long but don't worry."

They started to slide inside the tunnel and it was pitch black besides the feel of the water, Ginny felt safe knowing Harry's hands were around her tight she placed her hands on his and enjoyed the ride when they finally reached down they waited for Ron and Hermione which was 10 minutes later and they all paired again it was 5:35 and it was almost time for dinner and dancing. Harry and Ginny decided to try the lift/drop ride again and Ron and Hermione joined them. The second time around for Ginny she had her eyes shut for the staring of the lift and the drop as for Ron and Hermione they were screaming the entire time. When the ride was over they all got off it was 6:00 and they all changed to their wear when the first came in and headed to the spot where they had lunch for dinner. After dinner the sun was almost gone from the sky they all went to a dancing spot in the park where people were playing music. And they all danced there Ginny actually loved the music that was playing there and was dancing with Harry.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I wonder, could we have this kind of music playing at our wedding?"

"Sure it is our wedding. I want this kind of music as well."

Ginny kissed Harry passionately.

"Another agreeable wedding decision. I sure hate a dull wedding."

"Don't worry by the time we're done planning the wedding will be anything but dull."

Harry returned Ginny's kiss and danced with her as they danced at Harry's birthday dance party with their close bodies grinding together they were in the middle of the dance floor while everybody else was dancing away with their partners except for Lio's friends since they didn't have dates but they danced to impress women who also danced by themselves. They danced until 8:30 that's when everybody started leaving the park. With their bellies full of food and their bodies pleasured with laughter and fun, they all headed back to their houses to turn it in for one fine day.


	20. Wedding Plans

Author's note: Only 2 chapters left after this before the deadline hits.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Oh, The sorrow!

Chapter 20

Wedding Plans

Thursday May 7, 2009

The Burrow

A day at the amusement park has create more memories for everyone to share including Harry and Ginny days went by and all of the decorations were in order ready to be used. But today, Harry was with Ginny on showing the manor. After Harry showed Ginny the 5 story manor that he picked out and bought for them to live in. They returned back to the burrow and went into Ginny's room to plan more for their wedding. They were sitting on her bed.

"Who else besides our family, our friends and our teachers should we invite?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. I think you list them all."

"Really?"

"Really."

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss.

"So next, who do you got for bridesmaids?"

"Luna, Padma, Parvati, and Cho. You?"

"Neville, Dean, Seamus and Lio as groomsmen."

"Okay."

"Now the biggest question is where will we have the wedding."

"Yeah that would be a toughie. One thing's for sure I don't want to have the wedding here. Not that I have nothing against my own home but somehow I feel that this place is overrated for us."

"There's absolutely no was we're having the wedding at the Ministry nor Godric's Hollow."

"Where would be a good place for us?"

Harry then got on top of Ginny and looked at her.

"I wouldn't care as long as we are both there to speak our vows, say our 'I do's'."

"Then the party and the dancing."

"And then our honeymoon."

"Which includes the countless days of lovemaking."

"Of course we won't be on our honeymoon that long, Ginny. We would have to come back for Ron and Hermione's wedding. How would Hermione feel if you didn't show up at her wedding, especially when you are supposed to be her Maid of Honor?"

"I know that, silly! But I say during our honeymoon we would be making love every day."

"If I was not less active on lovemaking I'd disagree. But I'd know I can't resist making love to you, especially when we only have just brief periods of time."

"I know love. That's why I'm so wet every night when I'm not with you."

"Really?"

Harry kissed her neck.

"It's your fault you know. With your handsome looks and your irresistibly built body, and the way you kiss, and caress and pleasure my body." Harry kept kissing her neck. "Ohh! It's like you're massaging me with your body and I love every second of it."

"Really?"

"Oh, my God, Harry, when I first saw you, I knew I would feel this way in the future. I just didn't think how pleasurable would be."

"And now?"

"I'm so happy that it's you that's comforting my body."

"I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"Three years ago in Hogwarts when Ron and I were talking I told him that you were smart, funny..."

"I know Harry. I was inside your mind. So I have nice skin huh?"

Harry wanted to explain that but instead he answered her.

"Yes."

Ginny laughed a little at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You could have said anything else, anything but you added that I got nice skin."

"I know."

Harry looked at Ginny with much love, while Ginny was still laughing, but she soon looked at him the same way.

"Harry what is it?"

"I just thought of the perfect place for us to have our wedding."

"Where..."

Harry knew where but Ginny was soon trying to catch on. When she did she felt breathless and was ready to be taken by her future husband because she couldn't agree more on what he was planning to have the wedding.

"Harry Potter I was going to say let's have our wedding at King's Cross Station, but If you're suggesting where I just now know where you want it to be, I want you to take me now and don't stop."

But before Harry could start devouring Ginny, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Damn it, Ron!" Harry said.

"Damn it, Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Sorry, but it's important." Ron said. "Harry, Kingsley wants to see you for something."

"I wonder what it could be?"

Before Harry got up he looked at Ginny again.

"This is not over, Harry Potter." Ginny said.

"Not by a long shot, Ginny Weasley." Harry replied before he kissed her.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to pay for this?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Because you wanted to barge in, they were about to make love." Hermione answered.

"Harry barged in on us when he had something important to tell us."

"But we had time."

"And is that my fault that Kingsley wanted him?"

"No, but he could have waited."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He's downstairs."

Harry had went downstairs to talk to Kingsley but they insisted to go to his office. Ron left the room leaving Hermione and Ginny to talk to each other. Harry and Kingsley were at the Ministry and Headmistress McGonagall were there.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the Triwizard tournament will be starting again and as much as you became the champion..."

"In which I shouldn't, because Barty Jr. secretly rigged the tournament." Harry said cutting off McGonagall's question.

"But even so, like it or not you are our last champion so you can help us so that a mishap like that doesn't happen again. And maybe you can give a speech as well."

"Sure."

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry then looked at Kingsley.

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's it. I mean that was all. I would have a conversation at the burrow or Grimmauld Place but here was good as well."

"Well I have another question."

"What is it?"

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were walking in the burrow the was coming back from somewhere but at the same time, Harry came back from the ministry by floo.

"So what was the talk about?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall asked if I could help with the Triwizard Tournament the semester coming."

"Oh okay."

"Ginny I need to speak to you." Harry said. And they went up into her room and spoke more on the wedding plans.

"So what main colors should it be?"

"Our Griffindor colors of course mainly along with blue and purple. Speaking of Griffindor..."

"It's all set, Ginny."

Ginny wanted to continue what they started so she pulled Harry into a kiss and pulled him down with her on the bed but after 3 minutes of intense snogging they both was getting hot.

"Ginny, don't you think it hot in here?"

"You're right. Open a window, please?"

Harry had took his wand and was about to cast a soundproof barrier but after he looked at Ginny's carpet he had got a better idea he would love to have her on that carpet again.

"In fact I have a better Idea."

Harry brought Ginny to the carpet and pointed the wand at it.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Once again the carpet was in midair but before they could apparate, Hermione came in.

"Hey are you two going somewhere." Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione were going someplace private." Harry replied.

"Why can't I come? I wanted to ride on that carpet."

"Because Hermione, 1: where we are going we'll end up making love there."

"And 2: I don't feel like hearing Ron complain about us making love right in front of him." Ginny added.

"Who would complain?" Ron asked.

"You." Ginny replied.

"About what?"

"Us making love." Harry said.

"I wouldn't have a problem if I'm with Hermione. It's when I'm not with her I would get all..."

Hermione squealed and gave him a deep kiss.

"Harry, get the invisibility cloak just in case."

"I'm okay with it Ginny. There's no need. I mean I already saw your naked body when you was a baby."

"That was before puberty, Ronald. Before I grew breasts."

"So? You act like I've never seen a grown woman's body before."

"Ronald. This is different." Hermione said. "This is your sister. who's now a grown up woman with breasts and all."

"Hermione like I said, I'm okay with it as long as I'm focusing on making love to you."

Hermione gave Ron another deep passionate kiss.

"Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock." Harry said. "We could leave both of you here. All Ginny has to do is apparate."

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Harry." Hermione said as she and Ron got on. Ginny apparated them out and they were off to the same spot where Harry and Ginny went to make love. It was now nighttime and the moon was a yard above the horizon.

"This is beautiful Ginny." Hermione said looking at the view. "Isn't it lovely Ron?

"Yeah. I mean the silence the view, nobody in sight and no interference from anybody." Ron replied.

"Ginny what made..." When Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny they were already getting started.

"Looks like they are wasting no time." Ron said.

"Yeah, but then again we should do the same."

"As what the muggles would say: monkey see, monkey do."

"Somehow the way you phrase muggle phrases, turns me on Ronald."

"Good. Now to make you wet."

Ron kissed Hermione fiercely and the night of lovemaking with the 4 of them making love to their respectful lovers began this night would be the last they ever did this with Harry Ron and Hermione being friends if they were to do this again they would be family after. As the moans and groans filled the air as well as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, everybody was most certainly enjoying the pleasure of love making, especially Ginny.

Author's Note: Suggestion: I already have Harry and Ginny's wedding song as well as their honeymoon destination. My choices are worth 5 reviews if you have a suggestion where the honeymoon should take place as well as the wedding song please review. If the song is higher than the one I chose as well as the destination I'll put it in. I'm getting close to the offer deadline here so could anybody spare a review to see how my story is so far?


	21. The Wedding of Harry & Ginny

Author's note: Man! All my thinking and the 19th and 20th chaps were my shortest chaps yet. Have I lost it? Well once again I hope this makes up for it, writing another very long chap. I'm just hoping to finally reach the 100,000 word mark with this chapter. Also I was checking my chapter views and all so I made another poll as well, you'll find it on my main author page. Just leave a vote, it counts. But... anyways... as someone would put it: This is it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, I don't own weddings unless if they were my own, and as much as this song's epicness for any wedding in which I say will never and I mean NEVER be overrated, I do not own "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams.

Chapter 21

The Wedding of Harry and Ginny

_"Mom? Dad?"_

_"Harry..."_

_"You are so loved."_

Harry dreamt that he was somewhere with everybody that was dead, his mom and dad, Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore and Snape. To finally put the past behind them.

_"Harry."_ James said starting off. _"I can understand how mad you must be at me for treating Snape like that."_

_"It's true even when I thought Snape was with them,"_ Lily added. _"He warned us about Peter turning on us and he was the one we trusted."_

_"But mom..."_

_"It's okay Potter."_ Snape said. _"I have received enough thanks from everybody."_

_"Snape, I am so sorry that me, James, Sirius, and Remus. treated you. And throughout all that you could have chose not to help Harry, my son. But you treated him like your own."_ Lily said.

_"As much as I didn't like the fact that you were watching over my son I have to say thanks. The sorting hat should have switched us."_ James said.

_"All is forgiven."_ Snape said as James then turned to Harry.

_"We have made huge mistakes Harry, and we're sorry for that. But you should know."_

_"Yeah, that I was not your mistake."_ Harry said finishing James' sentence.

_"Please Forgive us, Harry."_ Lily asked

_"I forgive you."_

James and Lily was relieved that Harry had forgiven them easily. Normally Harry would be angry at people who treated others badly, like how Draco teased and picked on his best friends and how he unwillingly cursed Katie Bell or poisoned Ron but that was at least badder then what James and Lily had done to Snape and in some weird way in retrospect, Harry and Snape had situations in common. Suddenly Dumbledore wanted to speak.

_"So I see that you are doing well, Harry."_

_"Yeah I seem to be doing good."_

_"There was no doubt. That mainly you would put an end to the Death Eaters but now you should know that. There will be other dark wizards as well."_

_"Right, but I can handle it. I've handled defending myself for almost 9 years."_

_"Yes, and we are all very proud of you. But just remember what I said to you at the end of you fourth year."_

Harry remembered and while he was waking up he still remember those words.

_You have friends here. You're not alone._

Monday May 25, 2009  
The Burrow

It was 8:30 in the morning and the wedding was taking place where it all began for Harry: Hogwarts. While talking to Kingsley he asked if current Headmasters or Headmistresses had the power to wed couples, Kingsley told him that they did but nobody ever asked to wed at Hogwarts let alone knew that their Headmaster or Headmistress can wed them as well. The wedding was going to be at 4:30 there. As he was waking up, Ron and George came in wondering where the wedding will take place.

"So Harry, any Idea where the wedding will take place?" George said.

"Yeah, be at King's cross station. Platform 9 3/4. At 12:30"

"Why there Harry?"

"Because him and Ginny first saw each other there. Besides it would be fitting." Ron answered.

"Well okay if you say so."

"George I need your help with something! Harry! There's something down here for you!" Arthur called out.

"Okay!" George said as he was leaving out. Harry was about to leave out too but Ron stopped him and Harry knew why.

"Ron not to worry. I would never hurt Ginny in any possible manner. I love her. Do you think I..."

"Harry, anybody can say that to their best friend. I'm just begging you not to do it. For if you do..."

"Ron I will let you and Ginny do whatever you two desire if God forbid I ever hurt her. But Ron you shouldn't worry because I plan to make this marriage work. You can trust me on this."

"Okay, now let's see what that something is shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was left for you."

"Oh, Yeah. Sure."

Harry and Ron went down stairs and saw a box there with no opening Harry picked up the box and looked at it but there was nothing, he soon set it down.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

Harry shook the box and wondered what was inside. He tried spells on it to unlock it but the box wouldn't budge, he even tried to destroy it but it seemed indestructible.

"Who would send me a box that won't open up?"

"Oh well I guess we can figure that out once we pick up the guys and guests."

"Yeah."

Harry, Ron, George, and Arthur left to go get everybody. It was soon 10:45 and every male Weasley was still out Hermione came in with a box until she notices the box on the table in the living room but Hermione had found something written on it it had the letters "L" and "P" on it with the "L" inside the circle of the "P" She took that upstairs to Ginny's room where Molly, Angelina, and Fluer were working on Ginny's hair they were doing the ponytail inside a bun look.

"Got your shoes, Ginny." Hermione said.

"Thank you, Hermione. But what's that?"

"Some box that was on the table it has the letters "L" "P" on it."

"I heard Arthur tell Harry that something was down there for him it might probably be that." Fluer said.

"If it was for Harry it must be from his mother, Lily." Ginny said. On the word "Lily" Half of the box showed rectangles poking out signaling that if was halfway unlocked. They all looked at the box and wondered what Ginny said.

"Lily Potter?"

The other half of the box was unlocked and inside was a black box and on top it said "Resemblance and Trait."

"What could that mean?" Angelina asked. But Molly, Hermione, and Ginny knew what that meant. So Ginny decided to speak to the box.

"Harry looks so much like his father, but he has your eyes."

The black box floated away from Ginny for a few feet and had glowed light blue. Suddenly, a ball of light appeared and it revealed itself as Lily. Even though she was dead this was the first time Ginny, Hermione, Fluer, and Angelina was ever to see her. Lily smiled at the women.

_"I was expecting Harry to know about my present."_ Lily said. _"Who might you be dear?"_

"Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley."

Lily smiled at her then she looked at Molly.

_"Molly."_

Molly shed a tear and smiled back to her fallen fellow member of the Order.

"Lily. It's so nice to speak to you again."

_"Same here."_

Lily looked at everybody again before continuing.

_"I'm surprised to know that Harry has such good friends. I'd be afraid for him if he did everything alone."_

"Harry was truly a blessing to all of us Lily." Molly said. "He's done more than he ever did. Plus who would have expect Harry to become the matchmaker?"

_"Matchmaker?"_

"Upon meeting your son, I also met his best friend, her son, and now I'm in love with him." Hermione said.

_"Oh, Hermione. I thank you for the flowers you sent to our grave. I thank all of you."_

"You're welcome."

_"Inside here is our family heirloom it consists of a necklace made of amethysts and all the other color jewels of Hogwarts. If Harry was here, I would tell him to present that to the one he would love one day whenever he would have his wedding."_

"His wedding is today though." Ginny said.

_"Really? Who's the lucky one?"_

"I am Mrs. Potter."

_"You? I'm very happy that you are willing to marry my son. But are you sure? Voldemort has rode his back almost all his life and there may be times where he feels like he may be alone, times where he must do things alone as he found out from my dear friend who until the day he died I had treated him badly when he couldn't have cared for him at all."_

"Who would that person be?" Hermione said.

_"Severus Snape."_

"Severus?" Molly asked. "Why would you befriend a murderer?"

_"Harry didn't tell you about what he saw that day of the battle?"_

"He only told us about how he sacrificed himself to save us and he did have a choice to either join you or stay with us."

_"Well Harry would tell you that the death of Dumbledore was planned. Dumbledore knew he was going to die but he didn't want Draco to kill him knowing already how sadly corrupted he and his family was."_

"So Harry was right about Draco joining the Death Eaters that day."

_"As it got worse, Snape didn't want to take part of Dumbledore's plan even if it meant watching Harry grow up so he could watch him die. Secretly through his cold personality, he cared for him and loved him as if he was his own."_

"Did Snape love you?" Molly asked.

_"He did, but I always had the problem of taking stuff too seriously. In my defense, I was no good to Snape even if he did love me. And after finding out what he did, I didn't deserve him. I fear that Harry may feel the same way to someone."_

"Mrs. Potter..." Ginny said. "I love your son. I loved him since the first time I saw him. But I never was able to really express my feelings for him."

"Not to worry Lily," Molly said. "We will take care of him. From his second year until now we had been taking care of him."

_"I know, and I thank you. You treated him like he was your own even though he isn't."_

"Like I said before to Sirius when he told me Harry was not my son: he's as good as. But now after a few more hours, he will be."

_"Well I'm glad. And I'm glad to know he found love. I only ask for you to take care of him."_

"Don't worry... I will." Ginny said.

"We all will." Hermione added. After that Lily disappeared and Ginny went to the box and found Lily's necklace inside. It had purple jewels with the gold part of the necklace encircling it to keep it in it's place. And as Lily promised it did contain all the colors of Hogwarts, but the yellow Hufflepuff Topaz and the green Slytherin Emerald jewels were a bit bigger than the other main color jewels and they both were diamond shaped. But those jewels were 1-upped by the blue Ravenclaw Sapphire and the red Griffindor Ruby in which they were star shaped and were bigger than than the topaz and the emerald. But it ended with the last one being the biggest jewel was the purple Amethyst in the shape of the heart. And there were two diamond earrings inside as well. Ginny teared up at the beauty of the Potter heirlooms. If the heirlooms were to curse the wearer, Ginny wouldn't care. Even though today is her and Harry's wedding, even though she's not married to him yet, even though vows weren't said and the "I Do's" weren't spoken, Ginny already felt that she's now a Potter, but all she had to do was officiate it.

_I will take good care of them Mrs. Potter and I promise you I will take good care of your son._

Tears freely fell from Ginny's eyes and Hermione was also in awe when she looked at the heirlooms.

"They are beautiful." Hermione said as Molly took out the necklace first and placed it on Ginny's neck then she took the diamond earrings and placed them on her ears Ginny looked in the mirror and saw how the heirlooms fit her perfectly.

"Now should we get you ready for your wedding dear?" Molly asked.

"Yes."

While they continuously prepare Ginny for their day getting her ready, Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry was already in his white dress robes with a blue tie. He was at the stone bridge standing very close the spot where he stood at when he broke the elder wand in two. Hogwarts was where it all began, the spellcasting, the war, the start of an army which had grown bigger an it was the end of Voldemort and his education there. When victory after the second war was celebrated, Harry felt that the victory there wasn't fully celebrated. Sure smiles were given and families and friends recuperated, but Hogwarts itself upon the rubble of the once damaged castle wanted a bigger celebration, the celebration through the marriage of a Wizarding World Hero.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, The home of improving wizards and witches, the battlefield of the second war, the icon of promising futures, and the place of the wedding for the hero of the Wizarding World." Lio said as he walked up to Harry he along with Cho, Luna, and Rolf were there to help get the decorations in order along with all the teachers there. "So this is where it all began huh?"

"Yeah, it really started when Hagrid told me that I was a wizard. I could still remember how he gave my cousin a pig tail. Back then it was funny."

"I heard from your Headmistress or in this case for today your Wedding Minister that you was very fond of the previous Headmaster here."

"Well I wasn't fond with Snape until Voldemort killed him it wasn't until I found out..."

"No, she told me about Dumbledore."

"Oh, Him."

"So maybe I can or can't relate, but my road of education was messed up in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"During my years from middle school to high school to college, I had teachers that only stayed for a year or two in subjects that I loved taking. Some got fired, some resigned and some got killed. And at the time, my parents argued about it, about my schooling. For years they did, it wasn't until I ran away from home that we became a broken family. When I returned, I found only my mother, very sick with a rare heart condition. Somehow I felt that me running away has done that to her but that would be on my part however her part would be the neglection."

"Lio I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be sad for me, Harry. Thing was I at least finished 2 semesters in college before my mom died. My mom was proud that I was succeeding in what I wanted to do."

"And your dad?"

"He left us that's for sure. Yeah he's somewhere around the world. He feels that it was the school's fault that didn't give me the proper education. I wasn't able to make any friends with teachers. When I did that teacher ended up dying."

"How many teachers became your friend?"

"Just one Harry. One. The reason why I wanted to be a detective is to help out and all be a true friend and hero to people I meet. I know it be bad for the career but I wanted to make sure that nobody would feel the same way I felt or live the same kind of life I did."

Harry could only remember what Dumbledore said to him before he returned back to everybody in a new perspective him leaving the mortal world would feel that he was running away from everybody so not only he came back because he wanted to he came back because he needed to for 3 reasons: 1. To defeat Voldemort and avenge the fallen. 2. To prove to Voldemort that he wasn't a coward. Upon all things Voldemort said to him, Harry now realized that he only said that so he would be stupid enough to go to him. It was a cold cruel game, but Harry had won in the end. And 3. To finally live his own life. 17 years of part of Voldemort soul living inside him was not fully the life he was meant to live, his life truly began when Voldemort killed off his part of the soul at that very day in the forbidden forest. And upon the will to keep living, it greatly rewarded him. Now he has more friends than ever and a future that brighter than he could imagine. For this very day proves that.

"Now should we be continuing the setup for the wedding."

"Now what wedding would that be?" Hagrid asked.

"You didn't know Hagrid? I'm getting married here."

"Really? McGonagall told me that I was invited to a wedding is this it? Your wedding?"

"Yeah. You know I would have invited you Hagrid."

"Of course you would I can't believe you would ever have your wedding here."

"Hogwarts had given me so much, I couldn't bear to properly leave Hogwarts without having something of mine celebrated."

"I can understand completely. Who's your friend?"

"Lio walker, sir." Lio said.

"Oh so you are the one who helped Harry end the era. Yeah I remember hearing the announcement on the radio. It's a pleasure to meet you! But normally muggles wouldn't see this castle nor would they know if they're standing on it."

"Not to worry Him and a select few have kept our secret." Harry said.

"I know I also heard about Kingsley's announcement. It's about time they stepped up to murderers."

"But anyway..." Lio said

"Oh yeah." Harry replied as the three walked back to the castle. It was 12:00 in the afternoon and everybody was at Kings Cross station Ron was wondering where Harry and Ginny were. One of Lio's friends went up to Ron.

"Hey Ron."

"Yes?"

"Any sign of Lio?"

"No, why?"

"He told us to meet here at 12:00. We would assume that he would be here."

"Oh well I don't know I mean I'm also looking for my friend Harry as well."

"Oh, well okay. Just let us know when you see him."

"Sure."

Neville Dean and Seamus was there as well all groomsmen wearing dark blue tuxedos.

"Just where oh where could our lucky man be?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know." Neville replied "But he did tell us to be here."

"Maybe he's somewhere else just thinking for a second on what he should say to Ginny." Dean answered as well. Arthur was there and he wondered where Molly was so he quickly see if they were at platform 9 3/4 only to find out that the train to Hogwarts was there but the train was different it was blue and was named the "Super Hogwarts Express" and the train engineer and the conductor was placing sign pedestals on each car, some was for guests, another was for groomsmen, another was for bridesmaids but the caboose was for the best man and the maid of honor. Hermione got out and saw Arthur.

"Where is everybody?" Hermione asked.

"They are all waiting on platform 9 for Harry and Ginny isn't the wedding there?"

"No, it's at Hogwarts. If you would have known the decorations weren't there you would know the wedding's not taking place there."

"Oh well George told me that there were having it here at 12:30. That's what Harry told him."

"Then he must have meant to meet here."

"Okay but where's Molly and Ginny?"

"Ginny's still at home she's going by carpet to the wedding. Molly and the others are already at Hogwarts."

"All right I'll warn everybody."

Arthur went back out and told everybody.

"Everybody, come on! We're taking a train!"

"A train where?" George said.

"To Hogwarts. Now, come on."

"Hogwarts? But Harry said here." Ron said.

"He must had said that to let us know about a train leaving." George said.

"I'm going to get Harry."

Once they all got on the train it left at exactly 12:30 the muggles like the Grangers, Lio's friends, Dudley and Faye, as well as Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with other invited muggles were in one car. All of the Weasley family besides Ron and those were in another and other witches and wizards like Katie Bell and Leanne, Hannah, and Xenophilius and more were in another they all would mingle with other people in the cars. From there were the bridesmaids Padma, Parvati both in their light purple dress robes were waiting there and speaking to each other. They would also be talking to Luna and Cho if they weren't at Hogwarts already. And all the groomsmen were there except for Lio. And Ron and Hermione were at the caboose with Hermione showing off to Ron her dark purple dress robes. Ron was paralyzed to see her in that color.

"You give pink way too much credit Hermione, I think purple better suits you. But I still love you no matter what color clothing you wear."

"That's charming Ronald, and thanks. But I still love pink. When me, Ginny, and Angelina made a pact, I was the first to shout pink."

"Yeah."

Ron was going to kiss her but Hermione pushed him away.

"Sorry Ron, but I'm not breaking wedding rule number 2 for you."

"What is wedding rule number two?"

"Wedding rule number two: no kissing before the bride and the groom."

"Whenever was that a rule?"

"It's been that way for a long time Ronald."

"Well, fine I won't kiss you."

Ron pulled her to him and they were in a sitting position with Hermione straddling him.

"Ronald as much as I would love to do this. I'm also not ruining this dress just right before your best friend and your sister's wedding. So stop it."

Suddenly something was going in Ron's head which made him stop his attempts.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I forgot that this is their big day."

"See?"

"Yeah but once Harry kisses Ginny I can no longer look at Harry as my best friend. Although deep down we always will be, but I'll have to look at him more like a brother."

"Ron..." Hermione placed her hands on his face.

"Hermione, I just now realized that Harry will be my new brother-in-law in fact my only brother-in-law since there's only one female Weasley."

"Ron, do you want to know what Ginny told me?"

"What?"

"Ginny told me, that she wanted us which includes me and Harry to be one big happy family. If that had to include us marrying you two to be that, then so be it. I mean do you want this family to be bigger?"

"If my mom wanted us to have grandchildren? Than yeah."

"No 'if's' Ron, either yes or no?"

"Yes. I know I would love to have you as my wife."

"And I know I would love to be your wife."

Even the smartest woman in the world could forget, because for one moment, Hermione was kissing him fully and when she broke from it, Ron had a huge grin on his face and Hermione knew why.

"Oh my god!"

Ron laughed.

"I can't believe I just kissed you!"

"Oh, I am good."

"You did this on purpose!"

"Did I? I'm not the one who made the advance here. You could have resisted."

"Oh, shut up."

Hermione kissed him again.

"You did it again."

"Just shut up and kiss me. I'm already mad at you. You already made me break wedding rule number 2. Just be lucky I'm only kissing you."

But before Ron could keep kissing her, she put her finger on his lips.

"And no thrusting movements or the snogging stops."

"Fine by me, I just want to kill time. Besides it beats sleeping."

And the two of them ended up kissing until they reached their destination. When it did it was 3:30. One hour before the ceremony everybody got out and was on carriages heading up to the castle. During the time on the train's ride here Harry, Cho, and Luna had already showed Lio and Rolf every aspect of Hogwarts were getting ready the great hall was already filled with the pictures of Griffindor. Red, Blue, Purple, and Gold balloons and streamers, a congratulations banner the wedding cake and dinner, tables everything. Harry, Luna, Cho, and Lio were close to the Wedding pavillion which consists of 5 steps to the alter. It was placed in the direct middle of where Harry stood when he defeated Voldemort. Meanwhile During the carriage ride Ron, Hermione, and Arthur was on one.

"So Ron did you ever found out what was the box for?" Arthur asked.

"It's some indestructible box. We haven't found out what was in it or what it was for." Ron Replied.

"Did this box had the letters 'L, P'?"

"No. Why?"

"Because Inside the box was the heirlooms of Harry's mother, Lily. She had the most beautiful necklace along with the most gorgeous diamond earrings."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. She wanted Harry to give those to the one he loves for his wedding."

"But instead Ginny will wear them for Harry on their wedding." Ron said.

"How is Ginny getting here?" Arthur asked.

"By carpet."

"By herself?"

"Yes."

"Hold on for a second I need to think about it."

"For what?" Ron said.

After a moment of thinking Arthur had an Idea.

"I'll have to go back and be with Ginny coming here."

"But why... Oh yeah." Ron said before remembering that on most occasions during a wedding it's the father's duty to walk his daughter down the aisle. Once they were at the castle they got out and was at the pavilion taking their places everybody else was at the bottom of the stairs and Harry was still waiting on Ginny it was only 4:00 with only 30 minutes left. Arthur asked McGonagall where's the nearest floo network and went there to floo back to the Burrow. Back at the burrow Ginny was already wearing her wedding gown. it shared parts of the resemblance of Angelina and Fluer's wedding gowns combined, hers was also white but it also had royal purple fringes. Arthur was looking at her and realized how lovely she looked as she was ready.

"Hey dad." Ginny said.

"Ginny. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. What are you doing here? Everybody else is at Hogwarts."

"Well I have to escort you down the aisle of course."

"Oh, well you could have waited. I mean I was taking my carpet directly there."

"I know. But I want you to take your time."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me fly with you. Be your guide to say... a better entrance?"

"Well okay."

"But wait, it just needs one more thing."

"What?"

Arthur conjured up a purple Violet and placed it on the bun of her hairstyle when Ginny looked at the mirror she looked at how the flower was and smiled.

"Thank you daddy." Ginny was able to get out holding back tears so she wouldn't ruin her makeup, but Arthur wasn't lucky he shedded a pair of tears or two.

"So should we get you to that wedding."

"Yes please."

With that they got on the carpet and apparated out once outside Ginny said Hogwarts and the portal opened for them. Deep inside the portal Ginny had options on how to enter Hogwarts.

"Could the portal set you yards away from it's exact destination?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not even sure, I never tried it."

Ginny focused hard and was able to see the Hogwarts view of the main courtyard. When the view was just about inches away from the red and gold carpet they went into that portal.

Meanwhile. McGonagall was already at the top of the pavilion everybody was in place and everyone was seated Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting on Ginny while they were waiting Ron was talking to Harry.

"Hey Harry, remember that box you tried to open up?"

"Yeah I couldn't open it."

"Well Hermione found out and went to Ginny to open it up."

"And what was inside."

"A necklace and diamond earrings, complements of you mom."

After Ron said that the portal showed and Ginny and Arthur came out of there and the carpet lowered to a foot away from the red and gold trimmed one they stepped down and began to walk while Harry and Ginny looked at each other Harry's tears freely escaped his face upon looking at the beauty of her from head to toe.

*flashback*

_Ginny, if it's me you want, I'm not going anywhere. I'll promise to never leave you, I'll treat you the way you want to be treated as long as It makes you happy._

_I loved you longer._

_How much longer?_

_The day you saved me from the Chamber of Secrets._

*another flashback*

_Besides me soon to be the first woman you'll propose to, the first woman you'll marry, and the first woman of your future children, what did I have that was the first from you?_

_Well, Ginevra Weasley... You are the first woman in my class of Griffindor that I've kissed. You are the first and only woman that I gave my virginity to, and last but not least, you are the very first woman I made love to._

_Then count me as the only one in your life, because you are mine forever, Harry Potter._

_And you are mine forever Ginevra Weasley._

*end flashback*

_One down, one to be over soon, and one to go._ Harry thought remembering his promise to Ginny.

_You proposed to me and now you are here to marry me._ Ginny thought as she was now close to the pavilion. They both couldn't believe the journey they took in both separate and together to be here. From Harry rescuing Ginny to them fighting together in the Ministry to Harry surviving the Horcrux hunt and Ginny surviving the darkest year of Hogwarts to the battle of Hogwarts, and everything past that. This day proves that they no longer want to face their problems separately they want to face them together. Once Arthur and Ginny got to the pavilion, Arthur kissed her forehead before she took Harry's arm as they walked up the pavilion steps and onto the Altar. Ron and Hermione was one step down and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were at the bottom of the steps. Without another second to waste the ceremony finally began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. This couple wish to freely speak their own wedding vows in which they will speak in front of their family and their dear friends. At this time who shall start?"

"I'll go." Harry said.

"Then proceed Harry." McGonagall said. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ginny before starting.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, my Princess, my love, my heart. The first time I saw you was at King's Cross Station. I was just starting my first year in Hogwarts while you had to wait another year. When we both were in Hogwarts we've been through tough times and moments together, moments in some I wished lasted longer."

Harry's voice was cracking up a bit, he cleared his throat before continuing.

"2 years ago, I told your father when he asked me about my future, that I didn't know that I was going to have a future because my life was prophesied. But he was right, when I was in limbo I had a choice to join my family and others in the afterlife, or to stay here on Earth and finish what I was meant to do. Out of everybody I knew here, I stayed alive just for you and I thank you for putting up with everything that has happened to me and me myself. I wouldn't know if any other woman would have put up with me let alone love me the way you do, but standing here with you now makes me want to forget the previous statement I had said, and just think about making you so happy as much as I can. I will do my best to make you laugh and smile in your good times and comfort you in your bad. I love you and I always will Ginevra Molly Weasley, from now until the end of time."

Ginny sobbed a bit but stayed strong so no tears would come out. Although deep down she really felt like crying.

"Ginevra." McGonagall signaled for her to go. Ginny cleared herself up before she started.

"Harry James Potter, my heroic Prince, my love and joy, my heart. Once my parents told me the story about you, I always dreamt that you were still alive, I was very anxious to meet you. On that day at King's Cross Station, you made my wish come true. I always knew you would be my family's hero. And I am so happy that you came back to me when you had a choice..."

At that point Ginny was shedding tears.

"It was unfair as to how your life had a time limit at first. Nobody should have that kind of fate where your life ends on their say so. You saved my brother, my dad, but most of all... You saved me... Twice. I'm happy that you came back to everybody, especially me. And I'm forever grateful. As to what you wouldn't know, as long as I love you, from the bottom of my heart, in which this is my way of loving you, you will never know, as I said before, you are mine, mind, body, heart..."

"And soul." Harry said finishing her quoted phrase.

"...And soul. And already you have made me happy Harry. And I'm willing to make you happy the same way you made me happy. I look forward to kissing you as my husband, agree on every decision that we make, make love to you in our bed, and have wonderful kids with you. I love you as well Harry James Potter, until the end of time."

Tears freely fell down each other's faces this even brought tears to Ron and Hermione.

"Love bears, endures, believes and triumphs over all things. Love is kind and great. Love never hates and love should never hurt."

McGonagall turned to Harry first who is paralyzed looking in Ginny's eyes.

Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live or until death do you part?

"I do."

Ginny's face was covered in tears, the entire wedding was waiting on Harry to say "I do." For him to say it so quickly, it meant that he was ready for anything, to prove to them that he really loves her. All that's left is for Ginny to say those exact two words.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live or until death do you part?"

"I do."

As quickly as Harry said that, she said it in almost the exact same time as he did. This brought smiles to Arthur and Molly's faces as there are only 2 parts left to this ceremony.

"At this time, may the wedding rings be present."

Ron passed Harry his ring and Hermione passed Ginny hers and was ready.

"Harry please slide the ring on Ginny's finger while saying 'with this ring, I wed thee.'"

"With this ring I wed thee."

Ginny looked at her ring before looking at Harry again.

"Ginevra, same thing."

"With this ring I wed thee."

Harry looked at her with the most relieving smile he could show to her, for now there was one part left to get over.

"Before I wed these two, I now speak directly to the family and friends of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley, to say that if anybody has any reason whatsoever why these two should not be joined, let him and her speak now or forever hold their peace."

Shockingly, Neville raised his hand and all eyes were on him.

"Headmistress McGonagall I'm speaking for the reason of these two that should be joined. I think I speak for all of us when I say just get to it. By a show of hands who thinks they belong together?"

And to Harry and Ginny's surprised everybody's hand was up and Neville looked at Harry who looked back at him.

"You are a very great friend Neville."

"Thanks."

McGonagall didn't want to put Neville's word in vain. so she continued.

"Then, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Harry and Ginny, Mr and Mrs Potter. You may Kiss your bride."

On the word "Kiss" Harry and Ginny kissed as if they just got back together and never wanted to leave each other again or If Harry was to come back to life after Voldemort was defeated. The entire crowd cheered for the newlyweds as well as the groomsmen and bridesmaids. When they broke from the kiss, they looked at each other while McGonagall looked at them.

"I am so very happy to now be a part of your family, Harry James Potter." Ginny said.

"And I am so relieved to officially be a part of yours, Ginevra Molly Potter."

They shared another kiss and finally went down the steps the broom was placed and they jumped over it and was heading into the great hall followed by Ron and Hermione. Soon everybody was in the Great hall for the reception dinner and everybody was seated with friends and family the ones who was close to the Wedding table were Hannah, Rolf, Lio's friends, Cho's parents, Neville's grandmother, Xenophilius, The Patils' parents, Molly, Arthur, George, Angelina, Bill, Fluer, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, and Dudley, Vernon, Petunia and Faye. While speaking Ron spoke to the newlywed couple.

"I'm very proud of you Ginny. And Harry may I be the first to welcome you to our family."

"Thanks." Harry said. "If you want, feel free to speak out loud."

"What give a speech? What can I possibly say?"

"Anything you want Ron."

Suddenly Ron stood up and spoke out loud. To the croud.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, just now Harry wanted me to talk about anything in front of everybody. Now Harry are you sure about that?"

"Ron...?"

Harry feared that Ron may say something to embarrass him but Ron smiled to let him know that he was joking and continued.

"But I'll be serious and speak about the issue at hand. For a second when I first saw Harry, he was just another starting wizard who was trying to get onto platform 9 3/4 for the train to this very place we now sit, stand, eat, and soon dance and mingle with others. Upon the train ride I was looking for an empty place or close to it, Harry gladly shared with me and that's when we met. Now once I met Harry I knew then and there that we were never going to have a normal year at Hogwarts. From every mission which includes us breaking rules we sometimes have been the dynamic Griffindor duo examples of that were us going into the Chamber of Secrets of course to rescue you Ginny, forming an army which is now under a new name, getting rid of the most irritating Horcrux of Voldemort's, these past years were all sorts of names under the categories 'frightening' and 'amazing' it has been one journey in which if time was turned back I would gladly take with you again. But as of now you are here in one piece, the hero of my family and the Wizarding World, during sixth year I was iffy on Ginny dating but ever since she met you in the very first she made it her destiny to marry you even if it meant for her to wait for God knows how long but I'm glad that wait is over. Ahem! Oh my God, my throat is getting dry."

As Ron picked up his glass the entire crowd laughed at Ron's last sentence.

"Now Harry, I just now noticed that I may or may not have told you that as my best friend I love you, and if I didn't then I'm sorry. I know in the random mind of yours you would ask why didn't you say that sooner? Well I hope this makes up for it. As my best friend and my new brother-in-law in which I hope you will be my only brother-in-law, I love you and may your marriage to my sister be forever blessed."

Ron raised his glass to them while the champagne magically filled his glass while the crowd cheered for Ron he took one good swig and then sat down Hermione was next to stand up.

"Well, that was very touching Ron. As for me I met Harry when I was helping Neville find his pet toad Trevor. I was intrigued when Ron was practicing a spell and I was so interested it seeing him fail at one me at the time with my know-it-all behavior I wanted to show Ron a proper spell by fixing Harry's glasses it was only when I saw a rare glimpse of his scar that I knew that was Harry. And as much as I was simply one who mostly followed Hogwarts rules I was for the ride of helping you two on a mission but Ron as much as you and Harry were playing boy heroes as well as being them don't forget that it was my knowledge at most times, and for the record we were mostly the golden Griffindor trio, mostly when things started to happen all eyes were on us. And when it came to the Horcrux hunt I was glad I went with you two. And in some funny way Harry, you simply became a matchmaker."

Harry laughed at that a little bit and the crowd followed after before Hermione continued.

"Even though You don't feel that you are one you became everybody's friend even to some at the time when they thought you were a complete nutter you still became their friend. And as for you Ginny, ever since we met we became best friends and helped each other I'm glad I was able to help fulfill your destiny of marrying Harry. You two were made for each other."

Hermione picked up her glass as well before she continued.

"Some friend I am as well, I also didn't say I love you as well all this time, but even though when I could I was in love with Ron, and saying that would have gave him a mixed message, but I knew you loved me like a sister, it's what we felt all this time. So I apologize as well. Harry, Ginny, I love you both and I also prey that this union will be forever blessed as well."

Hermione's glass was magically filled with champagne and she raised hers to them and took a swig herself and the crowd cheered for her. Next Neville, Dean, and Seamus stood up to speak.

"I kind of surprised you two when I spoke didn't I?" Neville asked. And the entire crowd laughed for a bit.

"But Harry if ever in my mind I ever did that I would willingly end up where my parents are now for doing that because I wouldn't forgive myself. Me, Dean, and Seamus met you when Draco pointed out that you were here at Hogwarts. We were rarely together in times of fun. Like the food fight in our third year."

"I can remember that." Seamus said interrupting. "We were eating animal crackers and Harry tried a train and we were jealous that we threw the animal crackers at you it was one of the fun and funniest moments we had with you."

"Another one." Dean said. "Would be all those sessions we had taken in the Room of Requirement during our fifth year. We were able to learn much advanced stuff and all. It helped us prepare for the war we just went through When you weren't there with us on the seventh year Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna kept our army going. There was no doubt she finds strength and courage from you. Now with this marriage many things will come you way guys and like opposites you both can be the strength to each other's weaknesses."

They all picked up their glasses at that point.

"So what should we toast to guys." Dean asked Seamus and Neville.

"I don't know." Seamus replied. "But once my glass fills up I taking a sip."

Harry and Ginny laughed at that.

"Just to Harry and Ginny guys." Neville said. As his glass started filling up. "I mean this is their day any other time it would include us Fawkes' Embers then we would toast to that."

"That's sounds fair to me." Seamus said.

"To Harry and Ginny." Neville said raising his glass to them. With Seamus and Dean following his lead Seamus' glass was filled quicker than Dean's

"To Harry and Ginny." Dean and Seamus said with Seamus saying it first and Dean after. They all took a swig of their champagne and the crowd cheered for them.

"I will never forget you guys." Harry said.

"Me neither." Ginny added.

Neville, Dean, and Seamus sat down and suddenly Luna stood up to speak.

"Probably most of you would think me mostly being all smiles that I would be the quiet one. Well I also have something to say. The first I ever met Harry was when he was looking at the Thestrals. During times when he felt alone without the company of Ron and Hermione we were able to talk and all, which I considered quite enjoyable but they weren't as enjoyable as the lessons you teaches us in which were the most fun I had in my life the Room of requirement is where I also met Ginny and ever since we became the best of friends and along with Neville we were able to make a stand in that year of the battle and afterwards we were able to still be best friends."

Luna picked up her glass and continued speaking.

"Harry only you knew during that year how much Ginny really wanted to be with you no matter what happened. But then again you knew in time so now as a married couple you can fulfill more of her needs as much as she can fulfill yours. I also knew that Ginny learned from you as well Harry and somehow I knew you two were meant for each other as well so happy marriage and congratulations are in order and may your marriage be very long, pure, faithful, and fruitful.

Even when Luna is now an adult, she is still taking it easy. Her glass was filled magically with apple cider she raised her glass to them and took a swig and the crowd cheered for her. After sitting down, Lio then stood up. When he did he received cheers before he could even speak but when it settled he finally was able to.

"Okay... as for me I have only known Harry for a bit more than 10 months. The first time I ever heard of him was a bit over 3 years ago when he was in a paper known as the Daily Prophet marked as the Undesirable Number 1 for Death Eaters. While looking at that, something told me to pay very close attention, because I might see him in the mere future let alone help him. And very much a year and a half later in which coincidentally was also the best man of this now proud married man's birthday, was the day I first saw Harry in the flesh and I was able to help him by getting Cho out of that Warehouse who at the time was impersonating Hermione. it was around july when I first met him and after the trial I was able to get back to my work and all. But to back Hermione's statement about Harry being a matchmaker, unfortunately she was right. Upon meeting Cho, whether she was a witch or not, I fell in love with her. But not only is Harry here a hero of the Wizarding world but upon what I was informed about this Voldemort, he's a hero to us in the outside world as well. And today, with the so called Dark Lord gone and the end of his followers, this is a day well worth rewarding."

Lio picked his glass up and saw that his glass was magically filled with champagne.

"I'm not a wizard, and still my glass fills up. All I can say is Harry I'm glad that I was able to help you and hope to still be able to after, congratulations on your wedding with your chosen one and may the marriage be blessed eternally." Lio raised his glass to them and took a swig and everybody cheered for him. Harry's family and Ginny's shared their happy moments and thanks and best wishes to Harry and Ginny and cheers and applause were given then it was time for the wedding dance. Lio's friends who was also good singers wanted to contribute by singing the first song. Harry and Ginny was at the middle of the great hall ready to dance once the song started in which it was a slow song they began.

_Look into my Eyes_  
_You will see_  
_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart_  
_Search your soul_  
_And when you find me there_  
_You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me_  
_It's not worth trying for_  
_You can't tell me_  
_It's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do_  
_I do it for you_

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with much love and care this part was the best part of this entire wedding.

"My mom and Hermione was right." Ginny said.

"About what?"

"You being a matchmaker."

"But I mean how? Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna, they found love themselves as well as Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Lio. I mean I never arranged any relationship."

"You've been more than a friend to all of them Harry. You have gave them all advice and they tried it. They are much happier now that they found love and the rest they did that for themselves. And I have never been more happier with you so far than right now."

As Ginny laid her head near Harry shoulder He started remembering all the advice he gave.

_Look... All I'm saying is, give them time. Surely they will change their mind before then._

_Come on Lio. Are you sure about what you are saying here? Are you the one who saved her life, and are you the one who stuck by her when she was heading to the hospital?_

_Ron it's time._

In secret, Harry was on a technicality a matchmaker, and it frightened him a bit. But then again the way they all spoke about how they thanked Harry for that must have meant he did them something good. He looked at Ginny again with much love than before.

_There's no love_  
_Like your love_  
_And no other_  
_Could give more love_

_There's no way_  
_Unless you're there_  
_All the time_  
_All the way __Yeah_

"Ginevra?"

"Yes my love?"

"What was the scariest part of this whole thing?"

"Saying the 'I Do's' I thought for sure if you said I don't I was going to die."

"That was my scariest too along with Neville speaking up."

"But Harry. That is over, we are now married and that's the best part. I love you."

"I love you too, Ginevra."

_Oh you can't tell me_  
_It's not worth trying for_  
_I can't help it_  
_There's nothing I want more_

_Yeah I would fight for you_  
_I'd lie for you_  
_Walk a mile for you_  
_Yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do_  
_Ohh_  
_I do it for you_

Once the song was over Harry and Ginny kissed each other and another slow song started in which case every couple joined at one point during the middle of the song Harry and Ginny switched with Ginny dancing with Arthur and Harry dancing with Molly.

"Well Ginny, you did it." Arthur said.

"I know. I am also happy."

"You should be. You're married to the man of your dreams, the man who Mom could now call son."

"I know. This day is too much for me and it's not even midnight yet."

"But of course it would be too much for you that's what weddings do."

"Thanks for everything daddy."

"You're very welcome my daughter."

Arthur kissed Ginny's forehead while they continued dancing.

"Well mom?" Harry asked.

"Do you know how much I've been wanting let alone waiting for you to call me that?"

"I can only guess."

"Welcome to the family my son."

"Mom I just want you know that even though I bought a new house for me and Ginny I will make it possible to come visit at anytime. And if you and dad want to, you can visit and stay some nights with us if you're not staying with us indefinitely. Me I always figured myself to be a family man."

"That is very sweet of you my boy. And yes we will make an effort to stay with you as often as possible

But you know that sometimes you two will need privacy."

"Of course."

"How's your mom's present?"

"Present?"

"Her necklace and earrings. They were supposed to be a gift from your mother to you to give them to the one you love?"

"I love it but not as much as I love your daughter."

"I know."

Molly started tearing up and the song had stopped after that songs switched from slow to fast some songs were from the wizard world, most was from the muggle world. And Harry and Ginny danced together with their bodies close. When Harry and Ginny were done dancing the were about to go to their wedding cake and cut it but Kingsley came to them.

"Hey guys. First of all congratulations on you wedding, secondly I spoke to another minister of magic he has houses and villas you can use for your honeymoon everything will be paid for. It's the Ministry's wedding gift to you."

"Thanks Kingsley." Harry said.

"Thank you." Ginny said.

"You're welcome I'll just hang for a bit then I'll go back to the ministry I've already brought my finest Aurors to guard this place until everybody is ready to leave."

"Sounds fair enough. Just make sure that everybody gets home safely."

"Okay I will."

And with that, Kingsley gave them the wizard passports and went to McGonagall and spoke to her. Harry and Ginny got to the Wedding cake. Ginny's hands were on the knife and Harry's left hand was on Ginny's while his right held her close to him and they both cut the first piece. Harry took a piece of the cake with his hand and Ginny ate that piece from his hand. When there was still frosting on his fingers, she licked every one of them clean not wanting Harry to taste any of his frosting. Then it was Ginny's turn she took a piece and playfully shoved it inside Harry's mouth getting a bunch of frosting on his nose. Ginny laughed as well as everybody else. Ginny took her finger and took half of the frosting for Harry to lick off of. The rest she licked off and shared with a kiss, And the champaign arm entwining followed thereafter, they went to Faye, and the Dursleys and had talked for a bit.

"Congrats Harry." Dudley said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah It's nice." Vernon said. "Big castle."

"Yeah it is."

"So any idea on where to go for the honeymoon?"

"That I'll leave as a surprise. I will send you guys a postcard."

"That's sweet." Petunia said.

"Okay but..."

"Don't leave us hanging." Faye said finishing Dudley sentence.

"I won't." Harry said.

"Congrats to you as well Ginny." Dudley said.

"Thank you Dudley." Ginny said and they was continuing with the conversation. Suddenly George yelled out.

"Hey everybody come outside I'm about to start the fireworks!"

And everybody left out, it was 8:30 and the moon was showing the the stars gleamed brighter than ever it was like a once in a lifetime event and suddenly the fireworks exploded of all colors either one by one or some rapidly but when it was coming to the finale it showed a huge picture of Harry and Ginny. For Ginny to see that it brought tears to her eyes, Harry even had shedded a tear as well George went over to them and Hugged them both. Molly and Arthur had got their traveling bag with Hermione placing the undetectable extension charm on it inside were their clothes and all Slughorn also managed to give them 3 more 4-pack vials of Felix Felicis. Molly made a brand new batch of flavored contraceptive potions for Ginny. they gave Harry and Ginny one more hug.

"Enjoy yourselves dears." Molly said. "And please take good care of each other."

"We will Mom, I love you." Ginny said.

With that Molly and Arthur went back to the crowd that was forming. Bill and Fluer had gotten them glass necklaces if them the same kind as Bill had made for George and Angelina. Neville, Dean, and Seamus made a portrait of Harry and Ginny about to embrace in a kiss. And last but not least, Ron and Hermione made another moving picture of the four of them laughing and having fun. Hermione hugged Ginny with tears as well.

"Take care Ginny."

"I will Hermione."

Ron came forth to hug Harry.

"Have fun mate."

"Oh we plan to. We'll send you a postcard."

"You better."

"Okay Mrs. Potter are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

Ginny conjured up her carpet yet again and they both had got on.

"So where's our honeymoon taking place dear?" Ginny asked. Harry whispered in her ear the destination, and Ginny turned around and kissed him.

"This is the true start of my new life... with you" Harry said.

"No baby. It's the true start of our new lives together."

Before saying the destination of their Honeymoon, Ginny gave him one more kiss. The portal opened and they went through while, the wedding party still continued even with Harry and Ginny gone.

Author's note: Well I hope this makes up for it the honeymoon chapter is next. And to tell you I'm not going to end it at Harry and Ginny's honeymoon. I would have to change the title if I meant to do that. But anyways I hope you enjoyed please leave a review so until the next chap you'll just have to keep asking: "Where will Harry and Ginny go for their Honeymoon?" For only I know where.


	22. Harry And Ginny's Honeymoon

Author's note: Well guys here's the next chapter as promised the aftermath of the wedding. The chapters from here on gets even naughtier. I have stated in the summary and some chapters what this story's rating is, and why's the story's rated that for. So for those that were reading, some of the chapters in this story is rated M for lovemaking chaps. If stories like this are not for you, then I advise you to please search for another story.

You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Read my previous 21 chapters.

Chapter 22

Harry and Ginny's Honeymoon

Thursday May 26th, 2009  
The Skies of Morocco

11:30 in the morning is where Harry and Ginny arrived in the vicinity of Morocco, Africa. They were kissing each other ever since their arrival. While they were kissing, two Aurors showed up with brooms on either side of them.

"Hey!" The first Auror yelled. "Who are you guys?"

"My name is Harry Potter. And I'm here with my new Wife."

"Ginevra Potter."

"Hey Odon, they're good! We were supposed to be on alert for them."

"Oh! Okay, well hey. Welcome to Morocco." Odon said. "We are supposed to guide you to our Minister so please follow us."

Sure enough, they had followed them to a huge building where everybody was busy and all inside the got to the main hallway and they saw their Minister there.

"Welcome to Morocco. I am Raphael Timms the Minister of Magic here in Morocco. I trust that Odon and Cecil had welcomed you warmly?"

"They did. And they also were doing their job."

"Of course It's standard procedure to ask first even though we were informed. Kingsley told us you would be traveling by carpet which is fine here. Morocco is famous for magic carpet rides, exotic romantic moments, the dancing, the music, everything. Who made that carpet for you guys?"

"It was a present to me by my new Husband." Ginny replied. "He bought it for me at Diagon Alley in London from a magical tapestry store."

"Custom made?" Raphael asked.

"Custom made." Ginny replied.

"Oh, because we were looking to extend out to witches and wizards all over the world who would want to help. Our tapestry company here is not boding well."

"Oh okay." Harry said. "You can speak to Kingsley about it."

"I sure will. Now If you two will come with me to my office."

They followed Raphael to his office. Once inside Raphael used his wand and images of houses started to appear.

"What are those?" Ginny asked.

"Temporary villas." Raphael said. "Used for occasions like hiding, meetings, parties, vacation and assuming that you two are newlyweds, honeymoon getaways."

Harry saw a villa of interest and he saw inside the kitchen and the bathroom and the master bedroom. When he suggested that Ginny looks at it she saw how wonderful it was.

"I love that place." Ginny said.

"You guys want to have your honeymoon there?" Raphael asked.

"Can we?" Harry replied.

"Sure! It was part of the views of my wand. But just one question Kingsley spoke highly of you what just happened."

"2 Years ago I have defeated the most dangerous dark wizard in the history of the Wizarding World."

"Who was that?"

"Uh, sir that would be the Dark Lord Voldemort." Odon said.

"Oh! Wow! It's been long! Normally after that we've been just too busy in our work that we forgot. It's such an honor and pleasure for you to have your honeymoon here."

"No, really. The pleasure is mine."

"Well thanks. But anyway we can apparate there Cecil, Odon, one of you get their carpet."

"Sure." Cecil and Odon said as they grabbed the carpet and their things and disapparated to the place. With Harry and Ginny holding hands, Raphael placed a hand on Harry's back and apparated them to the villa. Once there Harry and Ginny couldn't believe how beautiful and huge it was it almost looked like a three to four story building in London normally. With that they saw Cecil and Odon on the balcony they told them that they left their bags and all on the bed in the bedroom with that they went down and opened the door for them.

"Enjoy." Raphael said as he and Cecil and Odon left them. And suddenly Harry and Ginny were alone.

"Well they did one thing for me." Harry said.

"And what would that be Mr. Potter."

Harry picked Ginny up and walked through the door.

"Open the door for us."

Once they were inside Harry and Ginny went to the bedroom and saw how lovely it looked it was even better seeing it in person than as a holograph. Their bed was king sized, they couldn't wait to spend their days together in bed especially tonight. And when they went into the bathroom and saw a huge shower stand along with a jacuzzi and, a bathtub.

"So what should we do first Mr. Potter." Ginny asked.

"We have plenty of time for this Mrs. Potter Right now I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too."

"You're starting to know me. I am a little famished."

and with that the two unpacked their clothes and was set to go out to spend the afternoon at a restaurant and who knows where else.

After they had explored parts of Morocco on foot and went sightseeing and to a restaurant, It was nighttime and they went back to their honeymoon villa and was looking out on their balcony Harry was behind Ginny and held her close with his arms around her stomach and Ginny's hands was on his wrists.

"Isn't it beautiful." Harry asked.

"Yes. But the view is not as beautiful as you, love."

They had still kept on looking at the view for a moment.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginevra?"

"Upon our destination for our Honeymoon..."

"Yeah."

"I wanted us to go to Egypt."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but upon how beautiful this country is, I like your decision better."

"Thanks."

"How long do we have here, baby?"

"Our Honeymoon was supposed to start on Sunday which starts our two week honeymoon."

"But..."

"Since we've arrived here on a Tuesday, our honeymoon lasts 19 days."

"Oh Harry..."

"Which gives us 5 extra days."

"Good."

Ginny turned around and kissed Harry and they went inside, while they were kissing Ginny finds it suitable to undo her hairstyle and let her hair fall freely. She brushed her hair so that no strand was tangled and after that she shook her head left and right Harry watched every second of it. He watched as the moon gave her hair an outside glow, he watch her smile every time she shook her head. He was under her spell and everytime Harry would hold her, she was under his.

"Tonight should be all about you dear."

"No Harry. I want tonight to be about _us._ I want _us_ to share the pleasure."

"Your wish is my command. What should tonight's pleasure be?"

"The kind as how much we are in love: deep. I only want it deep. not hard, not fast..."

"Deep."

"Yes."

When Harry got his wand and waved it music out of nowhere was playing it was peaceful and romantic the kind that if the lovemaking match the tides of the music, it can mark any day as the best day of any newlywed couples life as well as being the day where the lovemaking wouldn't be beaten ever again no matter what day or what occasion it might be. This day, they want to mark it as the best day of their lives. This day, they want to put everything into this. They wouldn't want anything else in the world after that.

"Beautiful, Harry."

"Your turn."

Ginny waved her wand and the soundproof and invisible spells were on the windows and doors.

"You know Ginevra I should let you know that all the Death Eaters are finally caught."

"Oh, Harry..."

Ginny playfully said that seductively and as promised she was getting wet.

"Now, one more thing before we start should we take each other's clothes off manually or do you want to use magic?"

Ginny kissed him and with her wand she magically took off Harry's dress robes while Harry carefully took off Ginny's new necklace, courtesy of Lily. Then with flicks of her wrist she magically undid his blue tie and every button of his dress shirt and magically took that off. With another flick she magically undid his belt, and a flick after that his dress pants were on the floor. He only had his shoes and his red and white boxers on. The same ones from their first time together. Upon seeing that this made Ginny even wetter and she let him know it by seductively bitting her lower lip. Harry took off his shoes and socks and then it was his turn. While Ginny took off her earrings, Harry used his wand and undid every restraint of Ginny's wedding dress robes and quickly let the dress fall down in a heap around her feet and she loved how Harry was repeating their first time together but this time it was an improvement and it's deja vu all over again because as Harry had on the same boxers on. She had on the same purple bra and panties. But the only difference is her shoes are a different shade of pure purple and this time her all her nails even her toenails are a lighter shade of purple. This made Harry hard as a rock to the point where Harry wouldn't even know where to begin.

"Ginevra..."

"Harry, don't say it. Just do it."

Harry really wanted to tell her what he was going to do but Ginny wanted him to surprise her. Quickly he got to her strapless bra and found out there was no clasp in the back.

"It unbuckles from the front."

Harry unclasped the strap on the front the bra and in a quick and swift motion for his view revealed her breasts making him even harder. All this time, they slowly went from nice to naughty. As boyfriend and girlfriend they only did it straight up not wanting to be eased to it. When they were engaged they got a bit naughtier by doing foreplay with only Harry paying attention to her womanhood than her breasts. Tonight for Harry, no body part of Ginny's will go unpleased. if Harry's tongue and lips had to kiss and lick every part of her so be it. For both Harry and Ginny, their naughty's critical point has been reached. His mouth slowly sunk into her left breast first. Letting his tongue feel her nipple first before it felt the warmth of his lips.

"Oh, Harry! Harry!"

Every time he flicked and circled her nipple with his tongue, it sent Ginny in a whirlwind. He then did the same to the other one sending her deeper inside.

"Harry, let me taste you."

"We'll taste each other."

Harry carried Ginny to the bed and they both got on it but Ginny turned on her stomach and Harry was about to sit indian style, but Ginny crossed her legs and pinned him down by his neck with her shoe-wearing feet showing that Harry didn't take those off yet and she didn't want to leave her shoes on, not on their first night of their honeymoon. She wore them just for Harry to take off. And as Harry promised they both was going to taste each other. So while Ginny who was rapidly taking off his boxers so that he was naked before her and started taking him inside her mouth in which he started to groan reminding Ginny that that was his weakness, Harry started to not only kiss her feet but to taste them gently as well. She moaned at the pleasure of her feet being pleased, it was one of the rare things that Harry did during their lovemaking and she missed it a lot. When one of her feet felt the pleasure of his tongue and lips the other would stroke his face and his hair, Ginny now liked teasing Harry with her feet, and by the way Harry was tasting her, not even caring if her other foot was teasing him or not, he liked being teased. But he wanted to taste her sweetness, so smoothly but quickly, he undid the straps of her shoes and he quickly took them off and licked at the spots where the straps covered them. Only after when Harry kissed and licked every aspect of Ginny's toes, her legs went from the front of his face to the back of his neck giving him full access to act like a very thirsty bee for the taste of her honey. He brought her womanhood to his mouth and started to lick away even though her panties was still on he pushed the thin part of it to the side. They moaned at each other's pleasure with Ginny grinding her hips for him and Harry thrusting his for her they felt like they were floating on the clouds. And when they both orgasmed they tasted each other and their juices were sweet they shared each other with a kiss. Ginny then decided that if Harry paid attention to her chest she should return the favor and she started licking and planting love bites on his chest and Harry felt the pleasure for a little bit. For Harry it was time, time for the main course, the main event, the final and best part of lovemaking: the thrusting, the pumping, and the positions of the bodies that would secretly be scarred in their minds so they can remember forever to the point that If any Dementors were to attack, they both would think of this memory and they both would produce full bodied patronuses the one Harry and Aberforth already conjured up. Ginny took her wand and magically took out a grape flavored contraceptive potion and drank that before Harry positioned her on all fours, ready to take her from behind.

"Well, well, well." Ginny said seductively. "Look who's naughty now? Admit it Harry, you are a naughty man. But you are my naughty Husband."

"If I'm to be naughty, I would need the motivation and neediness of my naughty Wife."

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

Ginny dared him to try and bring out the neediness in her he kissed and planted love bites on both of her rear cheeks.

"Nice try Harry. But I'm not like Hermione."

"Who said I was finished?"

Harry did the same thing again.

As much as I like it Harry, once again you are making the same-

Ginny stopped at her thoughts for Harry, because he was now slowly licking the very narrow part of her back from her spine to her neck. When his tongue touched her back and licked a little bit upward, Ginny eyes shot wide and her pupils narrowed a bit.

_Oh my God... could Harry..._

Harry licked her back a little bit faster than the last time and this made Ginny moan even louder, each lick was as faster than the last one. After the sixth lick Harry moved her hair to one side so he could whisper in her open ear.

"I was waiting for you to tell me to take you. I want to hear it from you."

Ginny thought Harry licking her back was a coincidence she wanted Harry to take him so she looked at him and seductively licked her lips in which brought a big smile to his face."

"Take me Harry. Take you naughty Wife."

But instead of taking her he gave her back one more lick sending chills up her spine in which Ginny moaned at before he whispered again in her ear.

"There's the naughtiness I was looking for. But now I need the neediness." Harry nibbled on her earlobe. "How bad do you want me? But more importantly: how bad do you need me."

Ginny didn't know what Harry was doing at this point but for Harry he was almost home.

"I need you."

"Say it again."

"I need you, Harry."

Harry moved some of her hair to the other side so that her neck was exposed.

"Louder."

"I need you Harry, I need you inside me!"

Harry's member was at the entrance to her tunnel of pleasure. This brought a smile to her face as she closed her eyes, but that all stopped when Harry kissed the very center of Ginny's exposed neck. At that point, time slowed down for Ginny, she felt like, no, she was in paradise, but the question was; did Harry knew all along what her weakness was, or has he finally found out? But for Harry he tried very hard to find her weakness and he succeeded. For the moment he kissed her neck she let out a very sharp gasp and tears fell freely down her face. The feeling was like their first time and their wedding combined. Once Harry swayed his tongue on her neck back and forth, Ginny came back to real time and her screams were like cries of pleasure. The next words that came out of Ginny's mouth made sure that Harry found her weakness, because she completely lost it.

"Harry, take me! Take me, please! I need you so bad! I need you inside me! Please, take me, Take me now!"

If Ginny's soundproof spell had a breaking point it would have broke the spell and much of the people within the vicinity would hear her. And if Harry was deaf the touch of her body would let him know. She felt ripe for him. Harry now gripped her waist and plunged himself inside her.

"Ohhhh, my God...!"

Ginny felt like her virginity was taken again. Her scream felt like the same as their first time. Once Harry entered her she had an instant orgasm, her juices were dripping out of her and would still be with each thrust. Then it began. Harry pumped into her deep, just how he and Ginny wanted it. If they were going to belong to each other, mind, body, heart, and soul, it can't be rough and it can't be quick, it has to be slow and deep. Every thrust and moan has to leave a memory. Harry continued to pump inside her deep but at that point Ginny's arms gave way as she just had another orgasm and she was laying down, but Harry needed her as well. He grabbed her breasts and pulled her close to his body.

"Oh, Harry!"

"Ginevra!"

Their hips moved together until they found the rhythm. Harry kept kissing her neck sending her to her peak, Harry already found her weakness and Ginny loves when his lips and tongue touched it, but at the same time she felt like she already belong to him and there was no need for him to kiss her neck anymore.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginevra?"

"How much do you need me?"

"I need you very bad Ginevra. As much as I love making love to you, my lips need to touch yours. My tongue needs... to... explore your mouth."

"Harry?"

"Darling, I'm coming!"

A second after he spilled himself inside of her Ginny fulfilled his needs by kissing him. Their tongues danced both inside and out of their mouths. At this point, Harry was not tired but he was completely spent. And Ginny knew because when they broke from the kiss Harry fell back on the bed.

"Harry?"

"Yes Dear?"

"I still want more."

"I will need... time... to recover."

Even when Harry was spent for now he was still inside Ginny, but now it was her turn to contribute. With her back still facing him she started to thrust forward. Putting her hips into it, this was making Harry groan, Harry really wanted to hold onto Ginny's waist but he didn't have the energy yet to get up. All he could do was rest and enjoy the pleasure of his own wife. 7 minutes into it, Ginny was getting there she grabbed her hair and had played with it. This was starting to make Harry crazy.

"Harry? What more do you need?"

"My hands need to grab you. My body need to feel yours."

Harry had the energy to get up but he was not fully recovered. Yet Ginny turned around and continued there slowly but deeply she swirled her hips.

"Oh, Harry!"

"Ginevra... Oh, Ginevra!"

She kept on swirling her hips until Harry couldn't take it anymore he quickly sat up and held her close as he was about to come again.

"Ginevra I'm coming again!"

"Oh Yes Harry, Yes! Empty yourself inside me again!"

"Ginevra!"

"Yes! That's it, baby!"

Harry spilled all his juices inside her yet again and after that she spilled her juices around him and Harry fell back on the bed Ginny lowered herself to Harry so she could kiss him.

"Ginevra, I am so happy. To spend this night with you."

"Me too Harry, but right now I need you."

"I love when you fulfill my needs. What are yours?"

"Harry, darling, my body needs yours. My chest needs to be smothered by your muscular chest, my lips needs to taste yours, my hands need to feel every inch of your body. But more importantly..."

"Yes?"

"My legs need to wrap your waist. I need my body to feel complete. I need you to complete me!"

"Ginevra..."

"Yes, Harry."

"My body is yours."

And quickly Harry switched positions with her so that he was on top.

"Ohh! Harry!"

This was it. In their hearts this is where it was all put on the line. No turning back for either of them they was already at the point of no return. Once the thrusting begins, Harry cannot stop. He must fulfill Ginny's needs. He needs to belong to her and she needs to belong to him.

_My chest needs to be smothered by your muscular chest._

Harry remembering Ginny said and has made it as if it was an order. he lowered his chest to hers, letting her ample breasts being smothered by his body was the best feeling for now.

_My hands need to feel every inch of your body._

Ginny quickly placed her hands on his back and Harry almost melted at her touch.

_My legs need to wrap your strong waist._

"Hold on tight to me."

Ginny slowly felt his body with her legs until they were on his back then she slowly entwined her legs together. Harry and Ginny had caught eye contact.

"Harry James Potter. This is the happiest day of my life."

Ginny started to shed tears. And Harry was able to wipe her tears away.

"It's also mine as well, Ginevra Molly Potter. Now can I finally make myself yours?"

"You already did. Just take me!"

Locked inside Ginny's entire body Harry kissed her crushing his mouth into hers as he began pumping into her. This wasn't lust they were in, they were in heat. Harry didn't know how many times He made Ginny had an orgasm, nor did he care. Ginny didn't care either all she needed was to feel him, to have him whatever it takes. When they looked at each other again although it wasn't really happening it was just in their minds, but they both were emitting light from their bodies as if they both were under their own curse, a happy curse, one in which they never want to break nor could they because the curse was also about to become permanent for Harry and Ginny. Each thrust ignited pleasure in each other and the pleasure turns into moans in which whenever Ginny would hear Harry moan, she would call out his name and every time Harry heard Ginny moan he would call out her name and every time they heard their name being called out the curse was getting stronger and it was repeating the cycle. They were getting close and the screaming was as loud as ever.

"Oh, Harry!"

"Ginevra I'm..."

"Me too! Oh, fill me! Give me every drop!"

Suddenly everything went silent, both Harry and Ginny could hear nothing they both heard a voice from nowhere.

_Say it... Say the words._

With both of them being at the brink, this was it. If there was one thing that Harry would be defeated by, it would be Ginny's love for him as Ginny would lose to Harry's love as well. They looked at each other again.

_Harry..._

_Ginevra..._

"I love you."

"I love you."

Saying that at the same time has triggered something so miraculous, that it could never be repeated again. After saying that to each other they both thrust into each other.

"Oh, Ginevra!"

"Oh, my God Harry!"

Their bodies were strictly immobilized as they spilled their juices. Harry spilled his inside her while she spilled hers on him. Tears were shed. And the curse became permanent. After today no matter how much they would fight or argue. They would always love each other. They both put their mind, body, heart and soul into this one night, and it has gave them something far beyond blissful intimacy. Exhausted and tired, they kissed each other deeply and softly. When Harry wanted to get up Ginny squeezed him harder.

"Stay inside me."

"Are you sure I'm not crushing you?"

"Baby, my career is Quidditch. My body has the strength."

But when Harry wanted to pull out Ginny squeezed him harder again.

"Don't pull out of me."

And Ginny fell asleep with him inside her and his body wrapped around hers with Harry inside her love trap, she was complete.

It was 7:45 and Half of the sun was showing over the horizon of a new day. Harry woke up first after a very long night of making blissful intimacy with his new wife he looked at her still sound asleep with a smile that Harry will remember until his dying day. He got up and was about to head to the bathroom still naked but not before kissing her forehead.

"I love you."

After 10 minutes of freshening up he came back out and saw Ginny stirring to wake up. When she did she gave Harry the same look from the aftermath of the war.

"Good morning, Ginevra Molly Potter."

In Ginny's mind she was happier than before, but she still maintained to keep her look for him.

"Please come back to our bed."

Ginny couldn't have said that any more sexier Harry quickly got back into bed and cuddled close to her.

"Harry James Potter, what have we done last night? Because it wasn't blissful intimacy."

"There's no name for something beyond that, love, it was something 5 to 10 times beyond blissful intimacy. But not only that we permanently cursed each other I am forever yours and you are forever mine..."

"Mind... body..."

"Heart..."

"And soul."

They both said the last word in unison before they shared another time consuming kiss.

"I was about to tell you that I was thirsty." Ginny said.

"What was you thirsty for?"

"You."

Harry just smiled at her.

"You want more?" Harry asked.

"Oh, please."

Harry kissed her again, wetting her lips and quenching her thirst with his saliva.

"Let's get up. Today is a good day."

"Where are we going."

"I am going to take us... Shopping."

"For what?"

"Clothes, souvenirs, accessories."

"Okay. But Harry, my body's not awake yet."

"What would it take..."

Ginny grabbed Harry's member which stunned him for a bit.

"You know."

Harry quickly got on top of her and placed himself quickly inside her for a moment they looked at each other with loving eyes.

"Darling..."

"You said every romantic thing to me last night, Ginevra. If there's something you want to say that's not..."

"I love you."

Harry gave out a small chuckle and kissed her.

"I already heard you say that."

Ginny knew what Harry was going to say. She said the same thing years ago in the tunnel of love but with Harry, she always played along to see how good he says her quoted words.

"But?"

"Those are the three words I'll never get tired of hearing from you."

Ginny wrapped her legs around him.

"Please wake my body up by making love to me."

"No need to ask twice love."

And with that they kissed and made love with their bodies being close to one another today was going to be a good day for their second day of their honeymoon.

Author's Note: I cannot believe it! My last chapter update I have gotten 6 reviews the highest I ever got. and for the first time in this story after 21 chapters, My reviews are are higher than my chapters. For such a feat, I may write a honeymoon chap for Ron and Hermione, but now I only need 35 reviews. Now It's going to take me a while to make the next chapter, please review if you want a part 2 to Harry and Ginny's honeymoon. Once again I thank everybody who reads, follows, favors, and reviews my story.


	23. Harry And Ginny's Honeymoon Part 2

Author's note: *fanfare playing* I'm so giddy right now and here's why: My reviews are higher than my last update, I finally reached the 100,000 word mark, and the day after my new chapter post, my fanfic's been recommended to a community. So here's my present: forget the review count of the offer I made for a Honeymoon chap for Ron and Hermione that along with the second part of this Honeymoon is free. But if you want the second part to Ron and Hermione's Honeymoon chapter I need 55 reviews before the Honeymoon chapter of Ron and Hermione. Also I have to partially apologize on my part of updating a new chap. Where I'm at, the power went out and I had to wait a whole doggone week for my power to get back on! So for that, I hope these 2 new chapters, make up for it. I thank you for your patience and once again much thanks to those who read, review, favor, and follow my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No-sirree-Bob.

Chapter 23

Harry and Ginny's Honeymoon Part 2

Thursday June 11, 2009

Potters' Honeymoon Villa in Morocco

The next days of the newlywed Potters had been more than fun. They were able to go shopping, spend time together at a massage parlor, and do more sightseeing. And whenever they were relaxing at their honeymoon villa, they would either watch tv, play card games or make love. Only for 5 of the 16 days have they went straight to sleep without a nightly lovemaking session, with each other cuddled up as if they were getting warm. But no day so far was exempt of them making love. It was their last resort of having fun if they already did everything else, they didn't feel like taking a nap or bored. It was morning and Ginny was heading to the bathroom to take a shower while Harry was laying down trying to get up himself so he could join her, but already she was in the shower naked washing herself up. Within a minute and a half of the shower, Harry joined her in the shower and they both washed each other up Ginny would feel the soap spreading slowly on her body by Harry, she felt calm and relaxed as she moaned at the touch of Harry's hands washing her body up and down and Harry was getting hard at that.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to finger me?"

"I have never been able to do that to you yet."

"So? What's holding you back?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you to ask me."

"Harry, I'm yours. You don't need to wait until I ask. You don't need to wait for what I'm willingly giving you."

"I know but I always want you to ask me first for everything."

"And this was the first?"

"Like I said, I have never been able to do that yet."

As Harry gave Ginny another kiss he ran his hand slowly down her body until it got to the entrance of her love tunnel. Then he slowly slid one finger inside her, Ginny moaned at this when his finger went inside her she was a bit disappointed when Harry's member wasn't inside her, but as long as it was touching her body, she was okay, for it was resting directly between her rear cheeks. After Harry placed his second finger inside, Ginny's moaning started to get louder. While Harry's left hand was busy pleasuring her core, His right was caressing her right breast. Ginny pleasured herself as well. Her left hand was teasing her left breast while her right joined Harry's left pleasuring her core. Harry felt Ginny move her hips forward thrusting them toward his fingers, he followed Ginny's hip movements letting her feel the pleasure of his member being squeezed between her butt. Ginny wanted Harry to take her, but Harry was one step ahead of her wish Harry carried her to the wall and started to thrust inside her core. With the water hitting his head, he started to go faster and faster. Which made Ginny scream with delight and pleasure.

"Aah! Harry!"

Harry could only groan, he couldn't stop. All he could do is pump inside her faster and faster. But he was close to coming.

"Ginevra I'm about to..."

"Yes! Just fill me!"

Harry kept going until he came inside her and Ginny could feel it. Through the water curtain of Harry's face she kissed his wet lips as he was completely exhausted and he relaxed on the floor. Ginny turned off the shower and left Harry lying on the shower floor. When Harry tried to get up Ginny placed her foot on his chest and pinned him back down.

"Rest, honey. I'll make breakfast."

"Okay, but that was amazing."

"I know." Ginny smiles looked at the huge bathtub and then back at Harry. "Before we leave here, we are making love in that bathtub."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of not making love in that."

Ginny put on her bathrobe and left to make breakfast and Harry still lied there for the next 15 minutes thinking about how this is going to work out in the bathtub. Meantime within the 15 minutes Ginny was downstairs cooking when Odon came by and presented Ginny a flier for a festival. When the food was done, Ginny went back up stairs with the food ready for both of them and took off her bathrobe to become naked again. After coming out of the bathroom He sees Ginny on the bed and food ready for her and Harry. Next to Ginny was a flier. As Harry sat down and was beginning to eat he saw the flier and read it out loud.

"Come one come all for one exciting night of the 40th annual Morocco Night Festival. There will be food, fun, and there also would be the traditional Belly-Dancing Contest as well, winner gets 500 galleons and the title of best belly dancer for the year."

"Harry, I want to join that contest."

"But of course. I mean I wouldn't want to stop you from doing what you want to do. But why you say you want to join?"

"Because Harry that's where you come in. I need you to pick out my attire of course."

"Okay."

"First my top. Should I just wear a purple bra or a purple bedlah shirt?"

"Try the shirt."

"Okay, next is my bottoms, either a long skirt or bedlah pants."

"The pants."

"Okay and now for the footwear, should I go barefoot, or wear shoes?"

"Shoes."

"What should they be closed or opened..."

"Closed toed."

Harry answered without Ginny completing the question Ginny would want to mix up but she thought that Harry wanted to dress Moroccan for they were in Morocco. Annoyed, Ginny asked him.

"The bedlah shoes?"

"No."

Harry's answer shocked Ginny, she thought she was going to go all bedlah.

"Flats or heels?"

"Heels but those of flat-like shoes."

Once the decision was made Ginny took her wand and told Harry to close his eyes and she magically put on the attire Harry mentioned to her. When Harry saw her in the outfit he just couldn't see how beautiful and stunning she was in that. It made him hard instantly.

"Ginny could I take you?"

Ginny laughed for a while before holding his face with one of her hands.

"Not right now maybe tonight. So for now keep it in your pants, not mine."

"Fine but we got to make postcards first."

"Oh, man! How could I forget?"

"Lucky I remembered. As much as we were enjoying each other."

"Like I said Harry, it's your fault with your handsome looks and..."

"My irresistibly built body." Harry said finishing his wife's sentence.

"And your amazing skills in bed. You must got that as well from your father."

"Your skills in bed are just as great as mine. I'm pretty sure you got yours from your mom."

"That's true."

Harry gave Ginny a kiss.

"Now let's get to making these postcards to send to our friends and family before my hormones make me want to take you and it will be _your_ fault because of your beautiful looks."

"Oh we can't have that can we?"

"Right now I'm saying no."

"Then get dressed Mr. Potter."

"Sure Mrs. Potter."

After Harry got dressed they went out and took pictures for postcards and sent them off to family and friends. Then they went to the festival where they was having fun they shopped there as well and enjoyed the festivities there until it was time for the belly dancing contest. They got to the sign-up counter.

"Here for the contest?" The official asked.

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

"Name?"

"Ginevra Potter."

"Okay, right this way. But you sir, can have a seat in the front row."

As Harry sat in the front row he was sitting next to a guy who looked at him as if he knew him.

"You know, you are very familiar." The guy said. "What is your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hey! I'm Vescron Leichter. Upon years I lived here in Morocco. The only time I heard of you was when you won the Triwizard cup. At that time I was living in England, but after those Death Eaters took over the Ministry I moved back here. What is going on in England now?"

"Order to the ministry has been restored. Voldemort is gone and all the Death Eaters are in Azkaban."

"That's good, well maybe soon enough I may move back to England somewhere else. I mean don't get me wrong, me and my wife Trinity loves being here but we're also travelers as well."

"That's great."

"So what brings you to Morocco?"

"I'm here on my Honeymoon."

"Who's your Wife?"

"Ginevra."

"Would that be Ginevra from the Hollyhead Harpies?"

"Yeah."

"They can win many Quidditch World Cups with her."

"Yeah, they're just waiting for another finalist to finish. Last time Ginevra told me they were finalists with a 1150 point lead."

"Well they've got quite the match against the Fitchburg Finches, they're the other finalists and their points are 130 behind the Harpies. They knew about their skill and was points ahead of teams but when other teams were cutting it close they decided to end it before they actually lost."

"Whoa. Well my wife have to go back. When's the game?"

"The 27th of july."

"Okay."

Soon enough a guy came to the stage and address the audience and spoke out.

"Welcome to the traditional Belly Dancing contest. A total of 8 women who will be dancing until their hips can't shake anymore, will compete for 500 Galleons and the title of the 2009 Morocco's best belly dancer. Now without further ado here are the contestants!"

The women came out which were all beautiful some had only bras on for tops, some also had bedlah pants, some wore skirts and for shoes a couple had sandals but most went barefoot, so Ginny unfortunately was the only one wearing heels.

"All right ladies dance away!"

Once the music has started they all started to dance to their hearts' desire somewhere along the line on the judges corner were 4 judges who had some kind of interest meter. They did a spell on the stage and the audience ground level in which they measured the audience view to the women. 30 seconds into the contest the host tapped one of the women and that woman left. Harry wondered what was happening.

"Vescron what's going on?"

"My wife won this contest like 3 times already. But it's not about us watching our loves dance they would need the audience's attention as well. If the woman who has the less attention based on the judges interest meter within each of thirty seconds for this round, the host will tap that woman's shoulder which will tell them that they're eliminated."

"Oh."

"Yeah At least my wife had experience with this muggle hobby."

"I see."

As they both were looking at their wives dancing to get attention, another minute and a half went by and three more women were tapped and eliminated after the four were eliminated and the music was done, the women were caught a break as the host went back to the stage.

"All right, All right let's hear it for our semifinalists."

The crowd applaud and cheered for them.

"Now at this point they will dance until they can't dance anymore or until the song ends. If the contestant stops dancing for a brief moment our judges will know and you will be eliminated but those who survive at the end will be judged to see who will be our two finalists. So without further ado let's begin with the semifinals!"

As they all danced yet again, the audience was looking at the semifinalists Harry could see Ginny taking it easy not tiring herself, however 2 minutes in, one woman has stopped dancing in which the judges spotted it and the host tapped her before she could continue dancing which left 3 women competing. Between the three they were soon getting tired. But before the song was ending another woman has stopped and was tapped and eliminated. Once the song ended. They caught a break, and the audience cheered again. Harry and Vescron were cheering for their wives as they were the finalists to the contest the host came back out.

"All right! Now that was awesome belly dancing right there! And here we are down to our last two finalists! Now one you already known for three times has she's been in this contest and won, so give a big hand for Trinity Leichter!"

The audience cheered for her in which she gave a bow to especially Vescron who was showing much support for his wife. Trinity winked at her Husband.

"And for the other she's a Quidditch League player just here on her honeymoon and a newcomer to the contest, please give a big hand also for Ginevra Potter!"

"All right Ginevra!" Harry shouted, and they cheered for her as well.

"Now these two finalists will go head to head and impress the audience one more time. It's a battle to see who's the best and with these two it will be a match to remember. So no matter what happens, may the two of you have fun, but may the best dancer win. Let the finals begin!"

With cheers and applause filling the crowd the music had started and the two of them had put their hearts on the line to dance. Every shake, every swirl, every twist and turn was getting more attention from everyone especially some of the judges however one was looking at the interest screen and it was a very close struggle between Trinity and Ginny as it was back and forth and Harry only wished he and Ginny was in their honeymoon villa right now. They both was dancing so well even the host couldn't remain professional, but when the song ended there was a standing ovation even Harry and Vescron cheered the loudest. The host came back out to announce the winner.

"Now that was outstanding! Just fantastic! How's about one more hand for them?"

And once again the audience applauded in which Trinity and Ginny gave a bow.

"All right. Now the judges and you had saw how they had danced and it was a seesaw battle throughout the entire round, but ultimately when it was all over, one had their attention the most. So the winner of the 2009 Morocco's Belly Dancing Contest is... Ginevra Potter!"

The crowd cheered and Harry stood up for his wife winning. Ginny was handed 500 Galleons and the host Placed a tiara on her head with the tiara acting as somewhat of a trophy for winning Trinity gave Ginny a hand shake before leaving to Vescron. Once the festival was over the 4 talked again.

"Now that was a contest." Vescron said.

"I can't believe I'm actually seeing the hero in the flesh and for you to marry such a outstanding individual." Trinity said. "But don't think this is over. You know I'll want a rematch."

"You'll have to excuse my wife. She is awfully competitive. She's more competitive than me."

"That's okay." Harry said.

"I look forward to the rematch in the mere future Triny." Ginny said.

"Just don't disappoint me... Ginny."

"Okay let's not get competitive here. You ladies can leave that to the stage." Vescron said. "So where are you guys going?"

"Back to our villa finishing up our 2 week honeymoon. We leave here this sunday." Harry said.

"Okay. Well soon later in time we'll be back in London well let you know where we are so we can all meet and have a good time."

"Sure."

"Well, enjoy your honeymoon Potters."

Vescron and Trinity had left to go home and Harry and Ginny were left alone again.

"Nice dancing Ginevra."

"Thanks Harry."

"You surely beat Trinity."

"I'm a cut-throat competitor Harry, it's in my new Potter blood. And when it comes to competition as well as other things..."

Ginny grabbed Harry's face and wrapped one of her legs around him and she gave him a dirty look.

"Nobody messes with your wife."

"And you know nobody messes with your husband."

Ginny pulled him into a kiss.

"That's why I love you."

"Let's celebrate."

And they apparated back to their villa. As they got back they both was relieved to be back here. Harry was surprised that Ginny knew much about belly dancing. Harry kept forgetting that she kept spending her summer vacations with Hermione. Harry picked Ginny up an swung her around and around.

"Congratulations, dear."

"Why thank you."

Ginny kissed him deeply.

"I'll be right back."

Harry went into the bathroom real quick then he came back out with Ginny's strawberry contraceptive potion and a blindfold. He gently put the blindfold on her and Ginny couldn't see a thing. Harry guided Ginny to the bathroom when they got to the bathtub it had white rose petals completely covering the water inside. Harry was looking at Ginny who was still blindfolded. Harry first undid her shirt so she was topless then he got to her pants and pulled them down. The only thing keeping her completely naked was her shoes. He quickly took those off and started kissing from her feet up sending chills of pleasure all over her body.

"Oh, Harry."

"Relax. This is just an warm up."

Once Harry got to her womanhood, he deeply inhaled the scent or it.

"Like the smell of me darling?"

"Oh, yes Ginevra."

"My body. It's been yearning for you since after the festival."

"Your body will wait no longer."

Harry gave her core one sharp lick after another. Every lick kept surprising Ginny since she had the blindfold on but for a bit she was also whimpering as well.

"Harry can I please look? I appreciate the surprise and the pleasure but I can't wait any longer."

"Okay. I'll let you take it off soon enough. Right now I'm trying to give you an orgasm."

"Well please hurry!"

Harry was licking faster than before, making Ginny moan even louder. She even helped out by thrusting her hips forward, and minutes later she was getting very close to an orgasm.

"Oh Harry! I'm about... Ohh!"

She had spilled her juices on his face for she came very hard. Harry was able to lick what came out of her and around his face. But had to wipe what his tongue couldn't reach. Once he was done he stripped himself until he was naked and led Ginny inside the bathtub as she stepped in she had felt the rose petals and the very warm bath water once she was fully in she felt Harry let go and she couldn't feel him nor sense where he was it was only until she heard him.

"You can take the blindfold off now honey."

Ginny took the blindfold off and saw that she was inside a bathtub filled with white rose petals.

"I have dreamt of having a rose bath with you darling. Harry."

"Ginevra."

Ginny looked around but couldn't see where he was. it wasn't until his lips surfaced that Ginny was able to see him although she only saw his lips.

"I know those lips. I've tasted them."

"You have?"

"Yes. They're the lips of my husband in which they are mine to kiss."

Ginny kissed his lips letting their tongues slide into each others mouths when she broke from it she still looked at his lips.

"This is very sexy Harry. And the rose bath was a sexy surprise as well."

"What are you saying, I'm being too sexy for you?"

"You can never be too sexy for me, Harry James Potter, never."

She kissed his lips yet again while the rest of him was underwater.

"And now I would love for my husband to resurface. I married him for his personality, his loyalty, and most of all, his love. Although his lips are sexy and his skills of making love is very pleasurable, I may have married him as well for that but they are not the importance of what I really married him for."

Harry resurfaced and looked at her.

"Which is why I love my wife."

Harry gave her a deep kiss and they continued kissing until they got to a corner and they sat with Ginny's back facing Harry. Harry was teasing Ginny's breasts with a rose petal.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can stay in this bath for the night? The bath feels so amazing to me especially with you in it."

"Sure hon, that is if you don't mind our bodies pruning."

"Harry, I don't care."

"I know, which is why I charmed this bath so that our bodies wouldn't prune."

"You're always so thoughtful honey."

"One of the reasons why you married me."

"Harry!"

She playfully slapped the arm in which he teased her breasts with.

"But you know I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

They looked at each other and kissed passionately. Ginny gave him a naughty look with her tongue sticking out and Harry let his tongue dance with hers.

"I love every one of your naughty looks, Ginevra."

"Those looks are only for you my love. Harry."

"Yes."

"Grope me."

Harry caressed and fondled her breasts while kissing her, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck while he pinched her nipples, it had turned her on more than him. She felt his hard member on her thighs and started to smile at him.

"Our bodies must know each other." Ginny said. As she felt his member at her entrance she slowly pushed down and she had him inside her.

"And no hands either."

"So sexy."

Ginny started to circle and swirl her hips around. She was making Harry groan with every swirl.

"Oh, Ginevra. You feel so tight!"

"Yes."

She kept on going at a steady pace for a while until she was going a bit faster and faster which at that point Harry was groaning a lot he was getting very close to an orgasm.

"Ginevra I'm..."

"Oh, Yes Harry! Yes!"

After 5 seconds of Ginny continuously saying yes, he came inside her hard and she spilled herself around him although he felt her spill her juices on him it wasn't around for the water was soon drifting it away but Ginny knew that she was going to clean the tub before they went to sleep. But she still want more of him. She quickly turned around so that she was facing him and she pulled him to her so that their bodies was close to each other and she wrapped her legs around him. Harry looked at her."

"It's so sexy that you need to cling to me."

"Why, Harry. Am _I_ being too sexy for _you?"_

Harry's smile got bigger as he loved how she was now quoting his words and now it was his turn to reply.

"You can never be too sexy for me Ginevra Molly Potter, never."

"Then I guess we have no limit for being sexy."

"I guess we don't."

They kissed deeply as Ginny swirled her hips again. Harry wanted to break from the kiss but Ginny was still pushing her mouth to his she just wanted to hear him moan in her mouth as well as him hearing her moan in his. As their mouths were creating a kissing war with their tongues battling and their moans seesawing back and forth they both were getting close to their orgasm. Ginny squeezed her legs tighter telling him that she was coming, then she screamed in his mouth when she did. As she tightened around him he spilled yet another seed inside her. Very tired and spent they got to one of the corners where Harry left his wand. Ginny used his wand to clean up the bath and looked at Harry with much love.

"Tonight was another great day of my life." Ginny said.

"I'm glad to share that day with you."

"Do you ever think we can refrain from having great days like this?" Harry looked at her as if he was asking her if she was serious about what she just said. "No I guess not. I only asked because I don't ever want us to have days as dull as this."

"We never will. We'll make it work so that it won't be dull you saw how our wedding was."

"Yes. And now how our honeymoon is. This is our best vacation ever."

"I can't agree with you more."

As they share 5 more minutes kissing they quickly fell asleep and stayed in that bath for the rest of the night.

It was Sunday June 14 and Harry and Ginny had packed everything in their bags. It was sad to say that their honeymoon was over. As they looked everywhere, they can remember every image of them making love. They didn't want this to end, but now they must help their friend and fellow family member for their wedding as Ginny still looked around Harry was behind her holding her close.

"It's sad isn't it, to have our honeymoon end like this?" Ginny asked.

"All part of the marriage Ginevra. Which is why there's anniversaries."

"Oh... Yes. How could I forget?"

"I just remembered."

"What?"

"During our first time making love you told me to call you Ginevra on that day, the engagement, and the wedding and of course this... Our honeymoon."

"So what about it?"

"You didn't say our anniversaries."

Ginny turned around to look at Harry with a serious but mildly mean look.

"Harry James Potter. You will be calling me Ginevra on all our anniversaries if I have to squeeze you until you say it."

Harry pulled her into a kiss. Once they broke he looked at her with love and much care and seriousness.

"I was planning on calling you Ginevra on every anniversary whether you like it or not. Trust me Ginevra Molly Potter, we shouldn't resort to the squeezing, for I still remember the strength of your Weasley-Born legs."

"Good." Ginny returned his kiss. "Because now as a Potter, these legs wants to feel the body of my Husband. And I'll never get tired of saying this, but we belong to each other."

"I know. Because now you got me saying it, mind..."

"Body..."

"Heart..."

"And soul."

"And soul. Jinx, I get the first day of love making in our new home."

"Oh!"

Ginny playfully slapped Harry's arm but kissed him again afterwards. After the kiss, they have done cleansing charms and spell checks to see if they have left anything behind once they did and made sure they left out the front door to see Raphael, Odon, and Cecil.

"All packed and ready?" Raphael asked.

"Sure enough." Harry replied shaking their hands with Ginny following Harry shaking their hands after. "Thanks for the hospitality here."

"Not a thing. But don't be a stranger here, come back again and visit. I'll be glad to help you guys."

"Thanks Raphael." Ginny said. Then they both laid down the carpet and stood on it Ginny waived her wand and the carpet was flying again. Harry and Ginny waved at them before Ginny said their destination.

"Take us to Potter Manor, London, England."

The portal opened up and they were inside, ready to face their new chapter of marriage and to finally move in to their very own new home.

Author's Note: Well you know what they say, (but don't take me literally on this,) all good things must come to an end. And this is the end of Harry and Ginny's Honeymoon. Besides Ron and Hermione I only have 3 more weddings to do, I need suggestions on how this will work. Already I got Neville/Hannah, Luna/Rolf, and Cho/Lio all in the same year, but I need to balance it out for Ginny to be at all 3 of them, plus I need the reviews. your voice counts for me to be a better story writer. Once again thanks, you guys are the best.


	24. Homecoming-Plans For Another Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry. So don't ask.

Chapter 24

Homecoming and Plans For a Different Wedding

Sunday June 14, 2009

Potter Manor

It was 5:30 in the afternoon when the Potters returned to England from a very romantic Honeymoon in Morocco. They had flew back to their manor. They would expect that nobody would be in there but there were lights on in their manor when they got to the door they were greeted by Kreacher and Kamira.

"Welcome to your new home master and mistress Potter." Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher." Ginny said.

"Everything's been set up." Kamira said. "Master Weasley and Mistress Granger wanted us to help move you into your new home. Also the entire Weasley family and the 4 Muggles helped out as well."

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

"Yes mostly the names I've been hearing are Miles, Jack, and Ned."

"Miles, Jack, and Ned?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah. I know them, they are Lio's friends." Harry replied then Kreacher and Kamira got to the doors.

"Welcome to your new home." Kreacher said as they opened up the doors and Harry and Ginny saw Ron, Hermione the Weasleys, Lio's friends, Neville, Dean, and Seamus there.

"Surprise! Welcome Home!" Everybody said.

"The surprises just keep coming." Harry said, saying it mostly to Ginny.

"Wow! We was expecting to enter our new house first, alone but..."

"We knew that you were going to live here after the honeymoon." George said. "All but Ron wished you two would have stayed at the Burrow until they get married."

"Did not." Ron said, protesting. "Although I did hear Hermione..."

"Ronald..." Hermione said trying to scold him.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Where's Lio and Cho?" The question was directed to Lio's friends.

"Lio and Cho will regret double dating with Luna and Rolf for this day." Miles said.

"Clearly they knew you were coming home and that we were going to help you feel welcome to your new home by placing your new furniture and all." Ned added. "Jack, did you at least called them?"

"I did. Lio said he, Cho, Luna and Rolf will make it up by throwing a welcome back party tomorrow. Pretty much to his importance he also believes that Harry and Ginny should at least spend their first day in their new home alone." Jack said.

"Well I still say we at least throw some kind of party for the newlyweds for now. I mean this is their first time stepping into their new home." George added.

"George I thank you." Ginny said. "But all this wasn't really necessary."

"Oh but I insist."

Harry and Ginny agreed to let George throw a house party.

"But before you throw this party George, Harry could we talk privately in our master bedroom?" Ginny asked Harry. As she started to walk up to the bedroom it was on the 5th floor with the balcony.

"Sure love." Harry said. Following her to the bedroom. Ginny was in there first. Once Harry went inside and closed the door, Ginny was naked before him.

"Ginny?"

"I want to christen our house first."

"Okay, but why now? Why not after?"

Ginny gave Harry a smile before walking to the bed then she looked at Harry again.

"Who out of me and you would you want to be the first to make love in our new house Harry Potter? George and Angelina or Ron and Hermione or..."

While Ginny was still going Harry started to see logic, but he also knew that there was a slim chance somebody already made love while they was away,but then again they were in their new home and Harry couldn't live down living in their own house in which another couple made love on their first night in their new house.

"I'll be damned if anybody made love in our new house before us."

Then Harry rapidly took off his clothes while Ginny did silencing and locking charms on the entire room, when Harry was half naked she summoned one of her contraceptive potions to her and drank that. But once Harry was completely naked he quickly got to Ginny and quickly pinned her down shoving himself inside her and started to thrust inside her as if he was going for a record.

"Harry! Ngh! Slow down, Oh! We can take our time!"

"How long... Ugh! do you want our guests to wait? Ngn! Especially your mom and dad?" Harry started to go deeper and faster. "Besides, ungh! We have all night as well, Unh! To take our time."

"You're right, Ngh! What was I thinking? Oh, Hurry up and fill my womb with your seed!"

Harry went as fast as he could until he came inside her and Ginny could feel it rapidly going inside her as she spilled her juices on him. Once their orgasms was over they quickly got up and put on their clothes and headed back to let George start the party. Which at that time Neville Dean and Seamus have brought Parvati, Padma, and Hannah to the party and it was underway. They played games and danced and they even made a welcome home cake for Harry and Ginny. During the party Hermione and Ginny were talking about the honeymoon.

"So, How did Morocco go?" Hermione asked. "I got your postcard and it seems like you guys had a great time."

"We did. On the first night it was something beyond amazing. But unfortunately he found my weakness as well on that same night."

"He did?"

"Yes. He got close by licking the narrow part of my back, sending chills up my spine. Then he kissed and licked the back of my neck. If it was torture, I never wanted him to stop doing that to me but he already made me so hot and wet for him that I wanted his body to be crushingly close to mine."

"So what else happened?"

"Other than us making love and enjoying our honeymoon and sending you guys postcards. You are looking at me, Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter. 2009's Morocco Belly Dancing Champion."

"Where's the proof?"

"Accio tiara!"

The tiara flew out of their room and to her hands for Hermione to see.

"Wow!"

"I know. I thought it was great winning a contest from a muggle like hobby."

"How did Harry take it?"

"I had his full support he chose my attire for the contest and I won."

While Ginny and Hermione kept talking, Harry was talking to Ron as well about the Honeymoon, and after a bit more talking to everybody and dancing, the party was over everybody went home and Harry and Ginny was in their bedroom as well and was about to continue making love again.

"One party down, one party to go." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but on the contrary it's two parties to go."

"Two?"

"Yes, our private homecoming party."

"Oh, yes."

And with that, they continued to make love taking their time as Harry predicted they had all night to take it slow considering the fact that they was more than halfway exhausted from the welcome back party. And they knew that this week was going to be a busy one helping out for the wedding of Ron and Hermione.

Thursday June 18, 2009

The Burrow

After the party being thrown by Lio, Cho, Luna, and Rolf the following day, it was indeed busy for everybody during these last few days having every decoration in order set for the wedding of another Weasley, it was the afternoon and in Ron's room. Ron and Hermione was going over the guest list and Bridesmaid and Groomsmen decisions and all.

"Besides Ginny and Harry of course being our Best Man and Maid of Honor, who would you have as Groomsmen?"

"Of course I'll have Dean Neville and Seamus there and of course after saving our tails at that forest, I'll have to add Lio. I mean of course they all knew that we were going to need them for our wedding."

"Yes. Strangely enough I spoke to Padma and Parvati and they don't even mind is I didn't add them as my bridesmaids. But we've been through everything, so of course I'll have to add Cho and Luna as well."

"Okay, but what about the wedding place itself?"

"Ron where would you want it?"

"I'm not even sure. I mean I really would want it to be outside. I'm not sure about outside here at the burrow."

"Why, Ronald?"

"Bill and George got married there and of course Ginny knew that the burrow was being overused for the place of the wedding."

"How's about the Forest of Dean? On second thought no."

Hermione started to cry because she remembered how everything went while they were there.

"Hermione, what is it?"

Ron held Hermione close.

"I Just don't know what to think about it. I mean when you wasn't with us, I started to feel a bit like you did when you thought we was getting nowhere. And the thing was me being smart and brilliant I almost felt like giving up."

Hermione did remember when she and Harry were camping out and at that point she wanted nothing but to let Voldemort win but not in the way he would want it.

_Maybe we should just stay here Harry. Grow old._

Ron found it a good time to calm her down by kissing her.

"Ron?"

"I'm glad you stayed with Harry when I left."

"Why?"

"You was able to protect him when you and Harry had hunches as to where the sword was. If you was to leave him, we wouldn't know what he might have done. But Hermione for me, It was also the place where I overcame my new fear where I finally was able to come back to you."

"Ron..."

"Hermione..."

They started to kiss passionately after that with Ron and his upper body being on top of Hermione.

"Ron, the wedding there would be perfect, but there's only one problem."

"What is that?"

"Where would we have the reception?"

"Oh... It does seem a bit weird having it in the forest. Well all the good spots have been taken."

Just then Ron has got an idea it was like Harry's Idea but in his view better in his way since his ideas could rarely rival Harry's. As he looked at Hermione deep into her eyes he gave her a smile. Hermione wondered why Ron was smiling.

"Ron, what is it?"

"You are going to love me so much that you are going to want me to take you after my idea."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I know where we can have the wedding."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Enlighten me."

"George had bought a new place at Hogsmeade and according to Seamus, Aberforth has improved his cooking."

"Are you suggesting that we have the wedding in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah and I even heard from George that he has a second floor which could serve as the dance floor for the wedding."

"You're right. Ron."

"I was?"

"Yeah, It seems fitting to have the wedding there. I would be happy to have it there."

"Well thanks."

"But that's not the only thing you're right about."

"I'm not? What else I'm talking about."

Hermione took off her shirt to reveal to Ron her cream colored bra.

"Take me."

I knew my idea would have her say that.

As Ron kissed her deeply he unzipped the zipper of her shorts ready to plunge himself inside her but before Hermione could reach for her potion, Ginny came in.

"Damn it, Ginny!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"I know. But karma's a bad witch. Hermione your parents are here. I suppose you were to go bridal shopping with them."

"Oh, damn! I forgot!"

Hermione remembered that she had to go get a wedding dress for her wedding.

"I knew that this was going to come back to us." Ron said. Remembering how they interrupted Harry and Ginny. As Hermione got up and dressed to go with her parents. Ginny went back to helping out with Molly and Arthur and Bill and Fluer and Harry. Ron went to George's place at Diagon Alley to see George magically remodeling a rug.

"Hey George."

"Hey, Ron."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I found out from that man at the tapestry shop that he made this carpet for Ginny in which Harry bought for her."

"Harry and Ginny are going to be mad when they find out that you stole and messed up their carpet."

"Not completely Ron. I'm just improving their gift seeing as if I haven't properly given them a wedding gift. And... It's complete!"

When he was done, they both looked at the completed carpet.

"So Ron what was the Carpet's old ability?"

"It's old abilities were the person on that carpet could only say the destination and due to the pleasure Ginny was getting from that carpet it only increases the pleasure of the person whose on that carpet and it's their very own portkey around the world."

"Is that all?"

"I don't know why you put you and Angelina's face there knowing in the future it will be just me, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. For that carpet could only hold 4 people at max."

"Well now I have enchanted it so that this carpet could be improved it can hold as many people up to 20. And the pleasure will intense for only us six. Now Ginny will be the main transporter to tell the destination followed by Harry, then you, then Hermione, then of course... Me, and then Angelina."

"Oh."

"Because as much as those two been having great times together, I also want us to share those times with them."

"Um George, are you... Jealous of Harry?"

"What? No! How can I be when he mentioned Libya to us and it was great! This is just for family vacation purposes."

"Okay I get it. But what would Ginny say?"

Ron and George looked at the improved carpet which had Harry and Ginny looking at each other and on each corner it had them, Hermione, and Angelina all with their faces inside a circle frame design.

"Angelina came us with this." George said.

"I couldn't agree with her more."

After that Angelina came by and saw George's completion of Ginny's carpet.

"Well Angel?"

Angelina looked at it and was struck in awe when she touched it.

"This is lovely." Angelina replied. "I love it. This will be perfect for Ginny and Harry."

"So any Idea on where your wedding is Ron?"

"Hogsmeade. Aberforth has a dining place with a second floor which we could use for the dance floor."

"Oh yeah. Well after I drop this off I'll speak to him, then I got to ask you something."

"All right."

George took the carpet back to Potter Manor while Ron and Angelina went back to the preparations. After more wedding plans were made, wedding dress robes were bought, Dinner, and a conversation that might shock Hermione for a bit, it was nighttime and Ron and Hermione was cuddled up in Ron's room Hermione's back hemmed up to Ron. And their hands were entwined and resting on Hermione's stomach.

"Can you believe that in just 4 days we will join Harry, Ginny, George, Angelina, Bill, and Fluer in the marital status?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ron kissed her cheek and looked at her. "Hermione I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"In addition to George extending his business to Hogsmeade, Kingsley heard of his products and want him to create a line of products for Aurors."

"So? What's wrong with that."

"He want me to run the shop at Diagon Alley and he also wants me to help with the products. While he runs the shop at Hogsmeade at least until that place booms like Diagon Alley is."

"Meaning?"

"I will have to be part time in my career. And I won't be able to enjoy lunch with you and Harry and the quick breaks of love making will be even shorter."

"Ron, I won't miss making love to you."

"Yeah, sure. Say that when you really want me so bad and I'm not around to reply or if I might be too busy."

"And if that happens, I will jinx your brother everytime I get hot and wet for you."

"You would do that?"

"Of course Ron, I have needs. And I know you have needs too."

"Well look darling, it's not until next year that I have to drop being full to part time Auror, which means we have our wedding, our honeymoon, Ginny's final game of the season, the halloween dance and the Yule Ball to enjoy."

"Ron, the Yule Ball is for Hogwarts students."

"Last I checked it was for everybody Headmasters, Headmistresses students and Aurors alike."

"Oh, Yeah."

"So will you be my date for the ball?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley at that time I'll be your wife. It's implied for both of us to go together."

"Well I know what else is implied."

"What?"

Ron gave Hermione a kiss and pinned her down so that he was on top of her at any other time Ron would be so turned on by Hermione's breasts heaving under him. But his eyes was focused on her beautiful face especially when he came in contact with her eyes.

"Of course."

Hermione unzipped her shorts and pulled down Ron's pants and underwear once he was bottomless, she guided his member inside her until he was fully in.

"So can we finish what Ginny had so rudely interrupted?" Hermione asked.

"Of course and there's one thing good about Harry and Ginny being married."

"What is that?"

"They have their own house and all in which they can make love in and we wouldn't have to hear them when we were alone by ourselves."

"True."

"But here's the sad thing."

"What?"

"This could be one of the times if not my last time making love to you under the name, Hermione Jean Granger."

"True, but once were married, it will be the beginning of us making love with me being Hermione Jean Weasley."

"A name I look forward to saying."

Ron kept kissing her fiercely and was about to thrust inside her hard but he stopped for a second.

"Wait. You did take the contraceptive right?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Good. Well don't you want to take your clothes off?"

"Only after your first orgasm."

"Okay."

They both began making love like it's their last time, but for Hermione she was right. She was proud to soon be a Weasley, proud to have their last name as hers, so she was a bit happy-sad that this could be the last time she made love to him as Hermione Jean Granger.

Author's Note: I need suggestions on Ron and Hermione's wedding song I already have one in mind worth 5 reviews. If anybody else have one feel free to suggest it on a review. The next chapter is their wedding so stick around I hope that nothing bad comes my way.


	25. The Wedding of Ron & Hermione

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for my late things which cause being late for another update on this story here anyways. I got an offer for you guys in which I know you can't refuse. If I get enough reviews by the time I post up the Christmas chap, then I will post up the "Nice" version of that chap, but if not, then I will post up the "Naughty" version of the chap. But anyways guys thanks again for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following my story.

Disclaimer: It's that time of year again anybody can own their own presents. I know I can own mine. But what I don't own is Harry Potter, or this song by Marc Anthony: "You Sang To Me."

Chapter 25

The Wedding of Ron and Hermione

Monday June 22, 2009

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade

It was almost 10 years to it's estimate that the three have known each other. Third year there were signs, fifth year there were stronger signs. But in the sixth year it was clear that these two had finally realized their true feelings for each other as well as the love that followed thereafter. It had took 4 years, a kidnapping, and two attempts on both their lives being taken, for Ron to finally propose to Hermione and months after that, to today, to finally marry the woman of his dreams. Neither one could believe that this day was here, but they were happy that it came. Everybody except the Maid of Honor and Bride were at George's new shop preparing for the wedding all the bridesmaids were there in their hot pink dress robes, Dudley and Faye were there for Ron's wedding as well. While Ron was talking to Lio's friends in which they were asking about Ron's life with Hermione, Harry was talking to Dudley and Faye.

"So how did Morocco go?" Dudley asked.

"It went great. the best vacation I ever took and the first I ever took with my wife alone. We went to a massage parlor, a festival in which Ginny had became a winner to the belly dancing contest, sightseeing and everything in between. And pretty much that was it."

"How Romantic." Faye said sighing. At that point Lio came over from talking to Cho.

"What's the talk?"

"It was about his and Ginny's honeymoon." Dudley said as Lio sat down to join them.

"Oh, Yeah. Thanks for the postcard Harry, Morocco sounded exciting. Cho wanted to know if I will take her there for our honeymoon."

Harry laughed for a bit.

"You're welcome. As for now, it's all in the air. But you know your honeymoon destination is bound to change but if it doesn't I'll make sure to tell the minister there about your departure there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly Ron came over and sat with the group being a little nervous about the wedding.

"Hey Ron is everything okay?" Dudley asked.

"Hardly." Ron replied. "I really want to see Hermione, but I just can't understand the fact as to why it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Perhaps I can help with that." Lio said before continuing. "Probably centuries ago, if not decades and years, men have made that mistake of not waiting patiently to see their brides walk down the aisle. Whenever the groom would see her before the ceremony, once he sees his bride walk down that aisle he would feel that it would not be the same woman that he was going to marry. Since that was happening, it was considered bad luck because it happened over the years. Despite the man's ambition to still love the bride no matter if he did do this and yet they still marry, it would affect the marriage thereafter. So the thing is Ron, if you would see Hermione before your wedding you'd be giving both of you not only bad luck, but a bit of fear for her for thinking that you might not marry her."

"Really?"

"Yeah when it comes to weddings, patience is a virtue and it be well worth it because if you didn't notice seeing you bride during the wedding is also considered a surprise."

"Well Hermione spilled part of it stating that she will wear her hair the same way with her as a Riddle."

"Hermione said that?" Harry said.

"Yeah."

"Who's..."

"Tom Riddle A.K.A Voldemort." Harry said answering Dudley before he could finish asking his question."

"And knowing her she will probably have pink on her dress." Ron added.

"But how? How will her dress look? What else will she have in her hair? What more will she add?" Lio asked.

"I don't know, but she will still be my Hermione no matter what."

"There's the confidence." Harry said.

"Hey, Ron." Mr. Granger said wanting him to come over so that he could talk to him, while Harry kept talking to Dudley, Faye, and Lio. Meanwhile at the burrow, Ginny, Angelina, and Mrs. Granger were getting Hermione set for their wedding.

"Well Hermione, isn't this what you waited for?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." Hermione said. "I just can't believe how quickly it came."

"Well you should have known dear." Mrs. Granger said. "You were preparing for this for months."

"I know mom. It seems that everytime we prepare for weddings, days just go by too quick."

"I know." Angelina said, agreeing. "It's somewhat exciting and scary."

"But before you know it, the wedding will be over. And I will have another sister-in-law." Ginny said.

"Uh, don't you mean we?" Angelina asked trying to correct Ginny.

"Angelina when have you stuck by Hermione?"

"Hello. The practices in the Room of Requirement, The war? I mean even though I'm not closely buddy buddy to Hermione like you, I still consider her to be my best friend."

"Thanks Angelina." Hermione said.

"And... That's... It!" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione looked at the mirror and saw her wedding dress robes. It was different from Ginny and Angelina's, but it was white with soft pink trimmings on the bottom part of the dress robes and a single vertical soft pink line right down the middle on the top part her dress robes. And as she promised Ron, her hairstyle is exactly that of when Ron saw her as a Riddle somehow she saw that from his memory when she was clearing his mind of the bad ones. Just then, Mrs. Granger came and was about to give her a necklace.

"Hon, I'm afraid the necklace I received from my mother at my wedding, wouldn't truly fit this dress perfectly. So I bought you this."

As Hermione's mom put it on, it had a pink Ruby heart with a pattern of red Rubies and Pearls following after. When Hermione looked at it she couldn't believed how beautiful it looked nor how she could believe how her mom could afford such a necklace. Hermione's tears were welling up. As Ginny and Angelina saw the fabled jewels, they were struck in awe as well.

"Besides my wedding necklace, this is the most beautiful necklace I ever saw." Ginny said.

"Now I want George to remarry me now." Angelina added in jealousy of not having a necklace worn on her wedding.

"Now should we be getting you to the man you so truly desire?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Of course." Hermione replied.

"And Hermione just to let you know if Ron ever does hurt you, I'll jinx him on every wedding anniversary if I see fit and I know George will too. But I don't know about Harry." Ginny said.

"Even I will jinx him." Angelina said, agreeing with Ginny.

"That's so sweet of you guys. But that won't happen seeing that his worst fear is losing me."

"But still if he does..."

"Then I'll allow you guys to do that." Hermione said replying to Angelina as the 4 was ready to head to the Wedding while everyone but Ginny got on Ginny's improved carpet and started to fly to the destination, Ginny flooed to George's shop. Meanwhile back in Hogsmeade everybody was at the wedding except Harry and Ginny they still was at George's shop with everybody out Harry was about to join them but he had to use the bathroom for a quick second when he got out he saw Ginny and they had a little talk.

"Well Ginny, your wish is almost here."

"What wish was that?"

Ginny was trying to remember but it was around 2 years ago of what she remembered.

_I know. Just think: The four of us with steady jobs able to see each other on a daily basis with me and Hermione wondering when will you guys ask us to marry you two then the planning of our weddings, our honeymoons, and the life of us being one big happy family._

As Ginny remembered that she was looking at Harry with much love and she was about to back up to a wall but Harry pulled her close.

"Uh-Uh! We can't have that. Not on your brother's wedding day."

"Of course. But Harry if this wasn't my brother's wedding, I would have told you that if only you knew how much I want you to take me and how much my legs would love to cling to that muscular body of yours."

"I know and of course I would have love to oblige our needs but for now we can only do this."

Harry and Ginny started to kiss for a good 5 seconds. After that they started to head out the shop and to the wedding at the very center of Hogsmeade everybody was in place. As they waited Seamus Dean and Neville was talking.

"Well guys, isn't this ironic to do this all over again for another fellow Griffindor?" Seamus asked.

"Not really." Neville answered. "I'd consider it an Honor besides Harry who had taught us well, we had fun times with Ron as well. And somehow I always knew that one day when Harry at least expect it, Ron would have learned much from him, to do what he needs to do."

"And pretty much it has led to this." Dean said. "But if you ask me Ron could have propose to her normally. I mean, it had to take 2 hostage situations for him to do it?"

"Don't blame Ron Dean, after all besides being a wizard, he was being human." Seamus said. "He was waiting for the right time."

"Well we are about to see if it paid off today." Neville said pointing to the bridesmaids coming. Parvati led them with Luna, Padma, and Cho following in that order. Then the flower girl and broom boy came out. Ron was getting nervous but yet a bit bored at the same time. After Hermione's mom came out to join the crowd it already signals that Hermione and Ginny was here but on the unfortunate has Ron's heart skipped a beat when he saw Ginny holding the wedding rings. Harry saw how Ginny had on the same hairstyle as on their wedding but her dress robes had a vertical pattern of hot and soft pink. As Ginny gave Harry a ring while she kept the other. Just then Hermione's dad came out and waited for Hermione to come out but it wasn't long when she did. As she approached her dad, Mr. Granger was shedding tears even though how hard he tried to fight them back. But once she turned to face Ron and was getting close by walking down the aisle, neither of them couldn't believe how beautiful they looked not how this is all happening. It was known to everybody of course that they should have been together ever since their third year at Hogwarts. But they took their time expressing their feelings through mixed messages, invisible emotion masks, and Harry for the fear of what they would say if they ever were to tell each other how they would feel. Before Hermione got to Ron, Harry whispered something in Neville's ear in which he told to pass it Seamus who passed the message to Dean in which he passed the message to Lio. Then Harry told Ginny the message and told her to pass it to Parvati who passed it to Luna who passed it to Padma who passed it last to Cho. After the message sending, which was unbeknownst to Ron and Hermione whose focus was mainly on each other, They finally reached each other. Mr Granger kissed her daughter on the cheek. Before Ron brought Hermione to the altar in which the wedding minister was about to start.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. At this time this couple will freely speak their own wedding vows in which they will share in front of their family and dear friends, for love bears, endures, believes, triumphs over and conquers all things. Love is kind gentle and great. Love never hates nor love should never hurt. At this point who will start?"

"I will." Ron said.

"Then please begin."

Ron looked at Hermione and cleared his throat before he began.

"Hermione Jean Granger, My love, my wind Goddess, my heart and soul. Right now I just can't describe nor believe how the events from our first year of Hogwarts could lead to this. But once again, I am glad that Harry brought us together. Times when I was serious or angry or just irritated In which some of those times was from you, I only wished that it never had happened. Which is why I now apologize for calling you a nightmare at our first year, it came back to haunt me during out hunt for the Horcruxes. I just hope that as long as I love you and as long as I have you, I never ever want to argue with you about anything ever again, but if not, I hope it doesn't tear us apart. You mean everything in the world to me Hermione, and I mean every word I just said. I love you."

Hermione teared up for she knew how Ron meant every word, especially after proving it many times. Once she cleared herself up it was her turn to start.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, my love, my everything. I am also glad that Harry is our friend, I accept your apology and yes I hope as well that we never have to argue for the rest of our lives, but then again, it wouldn't be a marriage without a good arguement or two. But this entire experience has led us to this, it symbolizes that we are ready for each other. From our first year you were always too interesting for me to resist you and I like to think that some of those times that I have been nagging or correcting you for that matter, was to see how interesting you would become, but after the end of the war, Voldemort, and the era of the Death Eaters you have been more interesting to the point where I never want to leave your side. And I'm glad to be standing here with you right now. I love you too, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I love you, now and forever."

Ron was shedding tears which also made George out there shed tears as well. The vows were already made and the minister was ready to speak again.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live or until death do you part?"

Ron looked at Hermione for a good second or two.

"I do."

Hermione cried out of joy to know that Ron really wants to marry her. Harry and Ginny was tearing up as well. But in order to be home free, Hermione has to fulfill her part.

"Hermione Jean Granger do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live or until death do you part?"

Hermione looked deep into Ron's eyes before speaking up.

"I do."

Tears fell freely from Ron's face and both parents of the Weasleys and the Grangers started to cry a little.

"At this time may the wedding rings be brought forward."

Harry handed Ron his ring to give to Hermione while Ginny gave Hermione hers to give to Ron. In which the minister was now ready to speak up.

"Ron. Place the ring on her finger as you pronounce her your wife."

Ron took her hand.

"Hermione... With this ring, I now pronounce you my wife."

After Ron slipped the ring on Hermione, she looked at the pink jewel and loved how it sparkled.

"Hermione, your turn." The minister said as Hermione now took Ron's hand.

"Ronald... With this ring, I pronounce you my husband."

Hermione slipped the ring on him and he looked at the Green jewel. Harry, the groomsmen, Ginny and the bridesmaids were all ready because the second-to-last part was coming up.

"Before I marry these two, I now address the friends and family and ask that if anybody has any reason whatsoever..."

"Just marry them already!" Harry, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Seamus, Luna, Dean, Padma, Lio, and Cho said. Ron and Hermione was shocked to find out that they wanted them to be married, so the minister continued.

"The by the power vested in me I now pronounce you, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, husband and Wife. Go and kiss your bride.

Ron and Hermione happily kissed each other and everyone cheered for them as soon as they broke from it they looked at each other.

"What's my name Ronald?"

"Hermione."

"No. My full name silly."

"Hermione Jean Weasley."

"Don't you forget it."

"I never will Mrs. Weasley."

They shared another kiss and had jumped over the broom and began to walk to Aberforth's restaurant with Harry and Ginny following them.

"Well Ginny, this is it you have your wish." Harry said.

"I know. And I'm glad." Ginny said laying her head on Harry's shoulders. Once at the restaurant, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were at the long table eating everybody was spread around the restaurant. In the main vicinity there were 5 tables sitting across the long table the two in front were for Ron and Hermione's parents. While the three in back were for the family and friends Of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Harry then figured it was now time to speak so he stood up.

"Well Ron, first off before I speak I just want to ask do you feel better now?"

"Much Much better Harry. Thanks." Ron replied. As Harry then turned to Hermione.

"And you?"

"Never better." Hermione replied.

"Good. Well as everyone mostly knew because you two explained it on my wedding, that you two have been my best friends ever since our first ride to Hogwarts. Who would have thought that all this which had started with me and Ron coming to save you from a troll would lead to this. Now me of course knew that you two would be together on your third year in which I can't say for any other of our fellow Gryffindors that you two belong together. But to go back to the troll Hermione, you didn't have to lie about what had happened. We would have told McGonagall the truth. After all Neville told us from Parvati that you had been in the girls bathroom. As you stated had we not been there, you wouldn't be here. In fact I retract in saying that you two started caring in the third, it was the first because when you, Ron was out of out of the game during Wizard's Chess, Hermione really wanted to tend to you, but I had to remind her that we were still in the game. But throughout it all, our school years, the war, and it's aftermath we knew what helped us overcome our fears and obstacles and it's of course something Dumbledore told me what live inside all of us: Love."

At that point Harry picked up his glass and champagne filled up.

"Well Hermione throughout our times you did feel like a sister to me. But by this, we now can call ourselves brother and sister now. I'm now glad that you married Ron, and Ron vice versa. And that you both will handle problems together. I love you both and may this marriage last from here and through the afterlife."

Harry took a swig while they cheered for him, only after Harry sat down, Ginny got up so that she was able to speak.

"Well Hermione, I really wanted to tell you before I was to speak out loud here to welcome you to our family. You were the sister I really wanted throughout the times I was having problems whether they was with Harry or on something or someone else. George knew, my parents knew, Bill and Fluer knew that you were best for Ron and even I knew that especially when you two have been ranting on in my second and third year."

Ron and Hermione laughed at that as well as the crowd. Ginny picked up her glass and it filled with champagne

"Well Hermione, Ron, may I just say that it was about time that you two got married, I mean what else would it take? But for what I know, I only hope that you two could love each other as much as me and Harry. And Ron before you get any bright Ideas, this is not a competition. Just understand you did this because you love Hermione and not to outdo me or Harry for that matter. But anyway I love you both, and may your marriage be blessed."

Ginny raised her glass to them and took a swig while everybody cheered for her as soon as she sat down, Neville, Dean, and Seamus stood up.

"Man Ron, we were wondering when in the hell were you going to marry her." Seamus said.

"But when you did I thought to myself 'it's about damn time'" Dean Added.

"Ron you sure have a funny way expressing to Hermione about everything but if Hermione likes that in a way then it's all good." Neville said. "But it'd be much less confusing and a whole lot easier to just come out with it."

"But anyway, besides having fun by toying with you and laughing at you for some of your slip-ups that you have caused and all, we knew you would rise to any occasion when things got serious. From what you told us about saving Harry and destroying that horcrux, you should have the courage enough to make and agree on decisions. It's all a part of commitment. And that what marriage is when it's the thin and skinny: Commitment and Love." Seamus said.

"Along with Love, Honor, and Obey. As well as other marriage quotes." Dean added. In which then they all picked up their glasses and all of their glasses was filled with champagne. And Neville finished up.

"Ron and Hermione... We congratulate you two on your marriage. And to tell you this marriage makes 5 married Griffindor couples in the term of you two along with Harry. You and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, George and Angelina, Dean and Parvati, and Seamus and Padma. I hope that all of you have blissfully long marriages but for today our toast is to you two once again Congratulations and may your marriage be forever blessed."

The three took a swig and they all cheered for them. Once they all sat down, Parvati and Padma stood up.

"Well, Hermione pretty much we have nothing grand to say except I'm glad that we are some of your best friends as well you helped us a lot throughout everything." Parvati said.

"Yeah we wont bring up what transpired at the Yule Ball because we all knew what happened. But I most definitely knew, Ron should belong to you. I noticed that you two also like to be sensitive when you guys want to be which is something in common." Padma said.

The Patil twins picked up their glasses and theirs filled with champagne.

"Congratulations are in order." Padma said.

"And as Neville put it, welcome to the Gryffindor Married Couple Club. We hope for a long and fruitful marriage."

They both took a swig of and the crowd cheered for them as well as soon as they sat down Lio stood up and wanted to speak.

"Well... Much be noted from what I heard, I may not have much to say about these two. But to know that this all started on an investigation, at that time I was saving Cho under the impersonation of the newlywed Hermione. Later on after the trials, me along with Ron and Hermione was able to talk much since bAck then I didn't know much about the Wizarding world. I had to learn from them, Ron's dad, and Cho about all things magical. And fate somehow had connected us all. Cho wanted to show me part of that world by apparating us to the forbidden forest which unknowingly was when that Death Eater Yaxley was looking for that stone. But we only got to where Yaxley was planning on killing either one of those three there. Once I had a clear shot I took it and stopped his plan. And only Cho ended it. And only after knowing Ron and Hermione more, I would say if you planned on marrying each other now would be the time, you guys known each other for 10 years. Most couples would split apart or friends would go separate ways after 4, 5, or 6."

Lio's glass filled up and he raised his to Ron and Hermione.

"I just want to say throughout it all I'm glad I helped you guys, no thanks needed just enjoy your marriage may it be blessed."

After Lio took a swig and sat down for which after the crowd cheered, Luna and Cho spoke. Then it went the Ron and Hermione's parents, then George and Angelina, then Bill and Fluer, and then Percy. Minutes after Miles, Jack, and Ned had stood up and went upstairs to the second floor in which Ron and Hermione followed thereafter as well as Harry and Ginny. The Newlyweds got to the center of the floor, then the singing muggle trio of Lio's was about to play.

"This song is dedicated to the Newlyweds, from what Ron described to us about Hermione the song will fit them well."

As Ron and Hermione took their stance they along with the band started to play. Once Hermione heard the beginning she knew it right away.

"Hermione what is it?"

"I love this song."

Once the music picked up they began dancing Hermione looked deep into Ron's eyes. As Ron looked deep into hers.

_Oh..._

_I just wanted you to comfort me_

_When I called you late last night you see_

_I was falling into love_

_Yes, I was crashing into love_

_Oh, of all the words you sang to me_

_About life, the truth, and being free_

_Yeah, you sang to me_

_Oh, how you sang to me_

_Girl I live for how you make me feel_

_So I questioned all this being real_

_'Cause I'm not afraid to love_

_For the first time I'm not afraid to love_

_Oh, this day seems made for you and me_

_And you showed me what life means to be_

_Yeah, you sang to me_

_Oh, you sang to me_

_All the while you were in front of me_

_I never realized_

_I just can't believe I didn't see it_

_In your eyes_

_I didn't see it_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh, but I feel it_

_When you sing to me_

_How I long to hear you sing beneath_

_The deep blue skies_

_And I promise you this time I'll see it_

_In your eyes_

_I didn't see it_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh, but I feel it_

_When you sing to me_

"Ron what have you told them?"

"I told them how you love to sing in which you did one time remember."

Hermione remembered the memory they shared on the Ferris wheel 2 years ago.

"Oh yes... I forgot."

"Still you haven't serenaded for me."

"You're right."

Hermione began to sing along.

_All the while you were in front of me_

_I never realized_

_I just can't believe I didn't see it_

_In your eyes_

_I didn't see it_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh, but I feel it_

_When you sing to me_

_How I long to hear you sing beneath_

_The deep blue skies_

_And I promise you this time I'll see it_

_In your eyes_

_I didn't see it_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh, but I feel it_

_When you sing to me_

When the solo came Hermione vocalized through half of it before Ron kissed her. At that point Hermione lied her head on his chest for the rest of the song.

_All the while you were in front of me_

_I never realized_

_I just can't believe I didn't see it_

_In your eyes_

_I didn't see it_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh, but I feel it_

_When you sing to me_

_How I long to hear you sing beneath_

_The deep blue skies_

_And I promise you this time I'll see it_

_In your eyes_

_I didn't see it_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh, but I feel it_

_When you sing to me_

_All the while you were in front of me_

_I never realized_

_I just can't believe I didn't see it_

_In your eyes_

_I didn't see it_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh, but I feel it_

_When you sing to me_

_How I long to hear you sing beneath_

_The deep blue skies_

_And I promise you this time I'll see it_

_In your eyes_

_I didn't see it_

_I can't believe it_

_Oh, but I feel it..._

When that song ended, everybody cheered as Ron and Hermione shared another kiss and after another slow song started Harry and Ginny were dancing next to Ron and Hermione while slow dancing Hermione mouthed 'Thank you' to Ginny while Ginny thanked her back. During the middle of the song Hermione's parents stepped in and Ron danced with Mrs. Granger while Hermione danced with her dad.

"Well sweetheart how does it feel?" Mr. Granger asked.

"It feels great dad. I love you and mom."

"Of course. You know I told Ron what I would do."

"Dad! He loves me. He wouldn't do anything to leave me."

"Didn't you mean you wouldn't do anything for him to leave you?"

"That as well, but I meant what I said."

"Well, okay take care. And treat each other well."

"I will dad."

As they continued to dance. Ron continued dancing with Mrs. Granger.

"How does it feel to marry my daughter?"

"I can have no better feeling Mrs. Granger."

"It's okay you can call me mom."

"Oh, okay mom."

"Now you take good care of my daughter."

"I plan to. But you two have got to visit us."

"Oh sure by the way. We are letting you guys have our flat while we visit our new home."

"Oh, okay brilliant. Thanks mom."

"Anytime."

After the song ended fast music started playing and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were talking to Hagrid.

"If it isn't the married Gryffindor quartet." Hagrid said. "I'm so proud of you guys."

"Thanks Hagrid." They said.

"Any Idea where you two are going for your honeymoon?"

"Yeah. Egypt." Hermione said.

"Egypt?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. You went with me in Australia to get my parents, Share your experience in Egypt with me."

"Okay sure Hermione. I was about to suggest that to you."

"Oh, Ronald."

Ron and Hermione was about to kiss until...

"Hey Harry! Neville's proposing to Hannah!"

Quickly they all ran to see this moment. And they saw Neville on one knee already.

"Hannah Abbott, will you marry me?"

Hannah was shocked to see that he would propose to her in front of many people but it was time that she wanted to marry him. After 2 Years of seeing and knowing him she already felt closer to him.

"Yes!"

Neville slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss while everybody cheered for them even Ron and Hermione was happy. More fast music started playing and Ron and Hermione was at their cake and they had their hands on the knife cutting the first piece. They shared each other's cake by stuffing their piece in each other's mouths at the same time. They all got a big laugh out of that. And they entwined their arms for their champagne arm entwining as well. It was 8:30 and George and Angelina was at the stairs.

"Hey Ron! Hermione!" Angelina said calling out.

"You know what time it is!" George said.

"Time for what?" Hermione asked.

"Fireworks." Ron replied as they started to go down.

Once down They saw Bill and Fluer behind a table with a sculpture of Ron and Hermione on their wedding. Then they went to Charlie who was standing near a table which had his wedding present; a male and female Ukrainian Ironbelly bracelets. Percy and Audrey got them a heart pillows with Ron on one and Hermione on the other. Neville Seamus and Dean were at another table with a portrait of Ron and Hermione embracing in a kiss." McGonagall was there and had presented them their upgraded deluminators.

"With these you can apparate anywhere as well as bring that person to you. It comes in handy when you want to get away."

"Thanks." They both said. Then Harry and Ginny got behind and gave them 80,000 Galleons.

"Harry, Ginny you guys didn't..."

"Oh, but we insisted." Ginny said.

"It something to help you guys out for your new hunt for a flat."

"Well thanks guys." Hermione said. As they got to their parents and with their duffle bag with everything else in there.

"The contraceptives are in there Hermione hun." Molly said as she along with Arthur and the Grangers gave them a hug. And after getting a hug from Harry and Ginny they all went outside to see the fireworks. Only after they saw themselves in fireworks, that they were ready to leave.

"Ready baby?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Hermione replied as they clicked their deluminators and said their destination the balls of light came out green and pink and it rapidly circled them from their feet going up. When the lights were going up, the rest of their bodies from the bottom disappeared. Once their bodies disappeared the lights collided and made a bigger ball of green and pink before flashing and started to rapidly disappear.

After partying more after Ron and Hermione left. Harry and Ginny headed back home. But not before dropping Dudley and Faye back to their home. Completely wiped out and tired, they fell on their bed only taking their shoes off.

"That was fun didn't you think so hon?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Yeah. I've never celebrated or partied that hard before and to top that Neville being engaged to Hannah."

"And here we are tired and ready to sleep Aren't we... Forgetting..."

"Forgetting what? What is it? Ginny?"

Ginny was fast asleep and Harry smiled at her he only had enough energy to wave a wand putting them in their night wear before he headed to sleep himself.

Authors Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this update I will hopefully update the Honeymoon of Ron and Hermione soon enough. Please leave a review it counts and check out my new poll I need an update on that before my next year of chaps.


	26. Ron And Hermione's Honeymoon

Author's Note: Hey guys here's the thing after chapter 27, I won't be updating until after the new year, so just enjoy this 2012 year of 27 chapters for now, there will be more in the mere future. So anyway, future Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter fa la la la la la la la la so don't ask why even bother fa la la la la la la la la.

Chapter 26

Ron and Hermione's Honeymoon

Tuesday July 23, 2009

Potter Manor

It was 10:00 the next morning and Harry and Ginny were enjoying breakfast in their kitchen. After seeing Ron and Hermione leave for their honeymoon and partied like they never partied before, they turned in without doing nothing else. They were even too relaxed to wake up and make love even after the were to celebrate their brother and their new sister's wedding.

"I can't believe we partied all night and didn't even think about making love." Ginny said.

"I know, and we were supposed to celebrate. I mean after that and plus Neville proposing to Hannah? How lame could I be?"

"Harry, don't you mean how lame could we be?"

"I can't speak for you love."

"Well you could have said that after all we both were at fault here."

"We let's finish up our breakfast and then make up for that."

Ginny was walking to the stairs to their bedroom. She looked at Harry before leaving.

"Why wait Mr. Potter? There's more food done and we can eat more later, right now I want to make love."

"Lost your appetite?"

"Not completely. Let's just say it's on hold, now let's go. Less talking, more loving. Less eating, more screwing."

"All right Mrs. Potter, but I expect to be a bit rough when performing this skill on a half-full stomach."

"Stop your whining Ronald Weasley."

"You're going to pay for that."

Harry ran after Ginny who gave an excited squeal while she ran out and up the stairs being chased by her husband but once inside their bedroom they began their lovemaking session.

Meanwhile in Cairo, Egypt, Ron and Hermione who were still in there wedding clothes had already turned in with the minister there and had got a one floor Honeymoon Villa there as well the door was open and they were just about to enter.

"Well Hermione, welcome to Egypt." Ron said. "And for now until the next 18 days, It's home sweet home."

"Thank you Ron."

Ron picked her up and carried her inside. They were looking at the huge living room at first, then they checked the kitchen. But once they were in their master bedroom they already saw the bed white and red with red rose petals, and the bathroom was just as beautiful it had a huge shower stall a decent bathtub.

"Does this live up to your standards?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

They shared another kiss and after they had unpacked everything, Ron suggested that they consummate their marriage then and there but Hermione wanted to go sightseeing. Sadly Ron obliged and they both went out to do sightseeing. They bought gifts and went to restaurants and they even went on a boat ride together. The sun was almost gone

"Isn't this great Ron?"

"Yes it is."

Ron kissed Hermione at which time she smelled something on Ron. It was a kind of cologne which had got Hermione's hormones raging out of control.

"Ron, what kind of cologne is that?"

"I don't know. why?"

"Because it's making me wet."

"Really? Restrain yourself Hermione you wanted to go sightseeing and I'm obliging your wish."

"Ronald you knew you wanted to take me in our villa. You knew you wanted to make love to me."

"Yeah I did, but Like you said, It can wait."

"But now I can't."

"Oh, but you have to. We're on a wonderful boat ride the sun is almost gone the stars are out. And plus I have to show you more which also includes the Nile river."

After the boat ride Ron was going to show Hermione more but Hermione apparated back to the Villa without Ron.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Ron wondered where Hermione could be.

Man! Did my cologne make Hermione that hot and wet? only one way to find out.

Ron apparated back to the Villa only to find Hermione semi-ransacking to find out what Ron was wearing. Ron calmly went to their dresser and got the cologne that was on top of it to show to her but Hermione was still looking.

"Hermione... Babe."

Hermione looked at Ron holding the cologne.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Hermione took the cologne and smelled it. It was the same smell that was on Ron.

"What nerve Hermione, to think I would hide something like that. Why would I?"

"You could have fooled me."

"But Hermione I would not keep secrets from you." Ron held Hermione close while he looked at her. "When will you trust me?"

Hermione looked at him deeply. She knew that Ron was not going to argue with her and that he was compromising this entire time especially after finding out that the brand on the cologne was muggle like. Hermione felt so dumb to think that Ron had laced it with something that would make her wet.

"You want to do a check on that cologne since you feel like..."

Hermione had to apologize but she at least wanted to kiss him first.

"No Ron I'm sorry. I do trust you but it's your fault for wearing that perfume."

"It's my fault for wanting to smell good for you?"

"No but Ron you knew that you wanted to consummate our marriage first."

"Yes but we didn't do that first didn't we?"

"No, but it could have waited until the moon was up."

"Hermione..."

Ron had shown Hermione that the moon was showing already it was 10:30 and the night was young the entire moment felt ripe. Ron decided to make the first move by kissing her and caressing her whole body.

"So what are we going to do about the cologne?"

"Let's put it this way, this would be something I would consider you to hide from me. The way I see it, you got a lovemaking session head start because if I see it again let alone find it, I will get rid of it. And with the way I am, being wide awake and ready to milk you dry, your head start will be very short."

Hermione pushed him to the chair and straddled him after, then she gave him a deep kiss.

"Aren't you going to let me do spells on my cologne first?"

"No. You shouldn't had put it on. Look at what it had done to me. If you were patient, then I would have considered you hiding it or using it."

Hermione suddenly nibbled on his earlobe making him even harder than before. She felt his member building up knowing that it was most definitely his weakness and it turns him on as much. She wasn't able to see Ron's eyes roll in the back of his mind but she knew by the way he was moaning and panting.

_Yes! Now you're mine._

Ron undid the straps to her shoes and took her shoes off. Hermione kept teasing his ear making him go crazy with pleasure.

"Hermione... I must have you."

Ron pulled down her dress robes to reveal her pink bra before Ron could go further, Hermione took out Ron's wand and stood up to wave it around and quickly Ron was left in his green silk boxers Hermione took off her necklace and threw it where Ron's clothes were they were on the floor. Hermione walked to the bed and looked back at Ron.

"Ronald..."

"Yes dear?"

Hermione signaled Ron to come to her with her fingers and Ron quickly followed her order. Ron took off Hermione's bra off and the rest of her dress including her pink panties fell into a heap around her ankles, they were both completely naked waiting to devour each other but Hermione was first at the draw kissing Ron like she really wants him to stay with her if it was their last time of making love ever. Hermione trailed her kissed down his body until he got to his member Hermione gave a sexy growl before she took him with her mouth. Ron gave out a pleasurable sigh as if he just placed ice on what was sore on his body. Hermione kept going and Ron placed his hands on her head wanting her to go faster he really wanted to take her now but he was too influenced in pleasure to do anything. Hermione went as fast as she could go and Ron was close to his orgasm.

"Hermione... Oh, Hermione I'm...!"

Seconds later Ron exploded and Hermione drank what came out of him as soon as she was done she got up and looked at Ron.

"Tell me my new husband. Did I kiss Harry like this?"

Hermione kissed him the same as her riddle self kissed Harry. It scared Ron a bit, but knowing that this was real and not what was on his mind, it felt great when they broke from the kiss Ron looked at her and smiled.

"No."

"No?"

"Because that was you as a riddle that kissed Harry the same way you kissed me, not you."

"Good, because my kisses are for you and our future family."

After another kiss, Hermione pushed him back to the bed and She crawled on top of him. She looked at his hard member before looking at him again. She took his member and place the tip inside her then she slowly pushed down making Ron groan louder at every centimeter she had him inside of her when she had him fully inside, she leaned down and kissed him.

"Happy?" Hermione asked.

"I am happy all night Hermione. I'm happy that I met, made love to, married, and that I'm sharing my honeymoon with you."

Hermione's tears escaped her eyes as she kissed him with much care and love.

"I'm happy with everything too Ronald."

Hermione swirled her hips and moaned at every swirl Ron caressed her breasts while she pleasured him. It was the only thing he could do since Hermione's hands was pinned on his chest.

"Oh, Ron!"

"Hermione!"

Every moan and groan filled that room with love as Hermione was close to an orgasm she leaned down and kissed him wanting to scream in his mouth as she climaxed and spilled herself on him. Ron was almost tired but he sat up, Hermione's butt was a perfect fit for Ron's legs in which he was sitting indian style.

"Or Ron..."

"Hermione..."

"I see your legs are a perfect fit for me to sit on."

"So they are..."

There was an awkward moment until Hermione spoke up again.

"Well come on Ronald, start pumping."

Ron started to pump into her as hard as he could sucking away at her unpleased breasts. Every lick made Hermione moan for him. Soon later as Ron still pumped hard into her Ron heard Hermione in his mind.

_Oh my god, Ronald! You please me so good! Go harder! Harder!_

Ron kept going harder and harder and at that point she was now screaming in intense pleasure. Ron was getting there himself.

_Oh Hermione! you're getting so tight! Hermione!_

Hermione started to hear Ron in her mind now. It's like they were living in their minds and their bodies were something that they really wanted to do.

_Ronald! Oh, Ronald I'm about to..._

_Me too Hermione!_

As soon as Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, everything went silent. They both heard a voice but they didn't hear it as if their minds were one.

_Say it... Say the words._

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

_Ronald..._

_Hermione..._

"I love you."

"I love you."

Ron and Hermione said it at the same time. whatever Harry told Ron and Ginny told Hermione on their first night must have warned them about what was going to happen. For another married couple will be happily cursed permanently as Hermione tightened her legs around him and scratched his back almost until she drew blood.

"Hermione I'm coming!"

"Ohh! Me too Ronald! Oh God... Ronald!"

"Hermione!"

With one final thrust they couldn't move after that they had stood there partially parylyzed with juices spilling on their bodies and their bed. When they were done with their intense orgasm, they collapsed with Hermione on top of Ron and Ron still inside her they couldn't believe they just made love as hard as ever before. With minutes of more kissing until they suddenly drifted to sleep without saying another word.

The next morning Ron woke up and went to take a shower, when he got out, he went to the dresser and find out that the cologne was still there, Hermione haven't got to it like she promised even though they both went to sleep.

"Either you come back to bed or I'll throw it away."

Hermione was not completely up but she knew that Ron was at that dresser. Ron came back to the bed and snuggled close with his naked wife.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning Mr. Weasley. How was last night?"

"Amazing. Completely amazing." Ron honestly said. "You?"

"Amazing. I can't think of the last time that we ever made love too hard like that."

"Me neither, but I think that we can't ever match that again."

"If that's right, I want us to come close to it."

"Probably. There will be more times, darling."

Soon enough their foreheads were together.

"So Ronald, what should we do for today?"

"More sightseeing? This time I won't put on that cologne."

"Good. Because if you did, I was going to throw that away."

"Fair deal. I wanted to see if they had zip-lining here in Cairo."

"I highly doubt it. But I wouldn't hurt to try."

"But before we begin our sightseeing and search, you Hermione, need to take a shower and this time I'll take one with you even though I already took one."

Ronald starting to kiss Hermione.

"Ronald..."

"Yes Hermione?"

"Are you trying to make love to me in the shower?"

"Well..."

While kissing Hermione bit Ron's lower lip.

"Hermione!"

"Are you trying to make love to me in the shower?"

"Why Hermione, you know me all too well. But you know you can't resist a shower lovemaking session."

"You're right, I can't."

They continued to kiss but after that, they soon got up and went to the bathroom with Ron following Hermione playfully spanking her butt just as soon as they got out the bed.

"You're asking for it, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"I want it, Hermione Jean Weasley."

Once inside, they made love in the shower and got dressed to go sightseeing. Within their honeymoon, they actually found a place in Cairo for zip-lining and went there and had fun. And like Harry and Ginny they also made love every single day of their honeymoon once it was over they quickly packed up and left waiting on the day of Ginny's biggest game of her career and other days thereafter.


	27. First Potter Christmas

Author's Note: Here's the last chapter for this year on both counts. And for this chap I didn't get enogh required reviews so this is the 'naughty' version of this chap. So please read review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Have a happy New Year... Everybody.

Chapter 27

First Potter Christmas

After the Honeymoon of Ron and Hermione, there was the Quidditch World Cup in which it was a hard fought battle between the Hollyhead Harpies and the Finchburg Finches, but the Harpies was able to beat them by 20 points. Their victory was soon celebrated and Harry took time with Ginny to privately celebrate the victory, it was the first time that the Harpies won the cup. And with Ginny being the MVP, the team insisted; even their coach was in on the decision, to let Ginny have November and December off, in which Ginny gladfully took. But between months, Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to give a speech and the Rules and regulations of the long postponed Triwizard Tournament. They were also there to see Fluer's sister, Gabriella wanting to follow in her sister's footsteps by entering but she would have to be chosen by the Goblet of Fire first. Whilst also there Harry saw fit to give a lecture for a class on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Besides the tournament, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well as Kingsley and other Aurors had another dilemma to deal with: Another dark wizard group known as VALE. (Voldemort's Anti-Love Eaters) This group hated Harry for defeating Voldemort, but knows that no matter how skilled or how they could outnumber Harry, Ron, or Hermione by themselves or together, it would be suicide to engage battle with them. They would engage battle with other wizards and terrorize muggles in love as well, but if Harry, Ron, and/or Hermione showed up, they would retreat. VALE were still recruiting but 30% of the originals were already in Azkaban. By the time November came around, Ginny was back and was informed by Harry about another dark wizard group, but not before she got into an encounter of 5 VALE wizards on her way back from the train in which Ginny successfully fought and was able to keep stunned until Aurors came and got them. Harry and Ginny were able to have Thanksgiving with the family and even planned on throwing a Christmas Party on their first Christmas together.

Friday December 25, 2009

Potter Manor

It was an extremely massively white Christmas and just perfect for the Potters first Christmas together. As Harry woke up to heavy snow rapidly falling he saw Ginny sound asleep. Harry wanted to wake her up by tickling her, but due to the fact Ginny was in her white nightgown he couldn't. So he whispered in her ear.

"Ginny... Ginny..."

Still Ginny was asleep.

"Ginevra?"

Only at that name has Ginny moaned as she began to wake up.

"Yes Harry?"

"Wake up, it's Christmas."

"What kind of Christmas?"

"The kind of you skin color."

"White?"

"Yeah."

By then, Ginny fully woke up and saw the snow falling. She was in awe to see how thick the snow was outside for them to be in a place it looked like their own winter wonderland.

"Isn't this beautiful Harry?"

"Yes it is. But not as beautiful as you. Merry Christmas Mrs. Potter."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Potter."

They gave each other a kiss.

"So what can we do for our first Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Well we'll have to limit the time of course the party starts at 6:30 we can enjoy our presents after we open them or go out and have a field day in the snow or we could make cookies and drink hot chocolate near the fire, enjoy a Christmas movie or two."

"Let's open our presents and then make cookies. And after we have time, we'll play in the snow."

"Lead the way Ginevra."

Ginny and Harry rushed to put on their clothes when they had them on, they rushed downstairs with Ginny being the first to the Christmas tree. Ginny opened Harry's present up first.

"Uh, Ginny I would wait until tonight for that."

"Why Harry, is it for me to wear for you?"

"Yeah."

"That's okay because I got something for you to wear for me."

Ginny had opened up Harry's present and saw 7 sets of lingerie in 7 different colors. Harry had 7 pairs of silk shorts in 7 different colors. After that they gave a quick hug and a kiss before opening up more of their presents. Another present from each other with the help of Kreacher and Kamira, were custom made snuggles with Ginny having Harry for hers and vice-versa for Harry. When Kreacher and Kamira came down, Harry and Ginny had thanked them and the two elves showed them presents in which they were from Harry and Ginny as well. After they opened up all of their presents they had went into the kitchen to make huge batches of cookies. Harry was making sugar cookies while Ginny made chocolate chip. Kreacher and Kamira made oatmeal cookies and placed them in the oven before they all made another batch of cookies they all tasted the cookies that they made with Ginny, Kreacher, and Kamira eating a tad bit more than half of Harry's first batch.

"Are my cookies that good?" Harry asked.

"Yes, master Harry." Kreacher said. And after the third and fourth batches were made with most of them being sugar and chocolate chip, they went outside and play in the snow making snowmen and snow angels and throwing snowballs at each other. At one point they played a game of capture the flag putting a spell on the snow so that when a snowball is thrown they would be frozen in place or if they were close to their opponents' fort they would apparate back to their own fort. It was Harry and Kreacher versus Ginny and Kamira and they was having fun. 5 minutes later Ron and Hermione followed by George and Angelina joined in and the game was back and forth until Angelina got the flag and safely brought it back the the women's fort winning the game for the women. After that was done they were all heading back in.

"Merry Christmas Harry. Merry Christmas Ginny." Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina said. "Merry Christmas Kreacher and Kamira."

"Merry Christmas." Kreacher and Kamira said.

"Merry Christmas guys." Harry and Ginny said.

"So who's inside?" Ginny asked.

"The family and Andromeda with Teddy, Bill and Fluer brought Victoire to play with him as well." George said. "That's for all we know. More would have came already."

As they all went back in the entire family was there as George said and Andromeda was watching Victoire and Teddy play. Dudley and Faye were also there and Harry went to them.

"Merry Christmas Dudley, Faye." Harry said.

"Merry Christmas Harry." They both said as they were eating cookies.

"Who made these sugar cookies?" Dudley asked.

"That would be me."

"You have got to make more before we leave here."

"Why not stay?"

"Are you going to let us?"

"Of course. Everyone's invited to stay I may have said that this is a party but it's also a sleepover."

"We're delighted to stay." Faye said.

"Thanks Harry. Oh, Lio and Cho couldn't make it. Even when they knew that this is your first Christmas spent together with your wife. Miles, Jack, and Ned couldn't come as well either considering they have their annual Christmas game and dance night."

"Completely understandable."

"So we seem to have missed playing outside games with you, what more do you guys have planned?"

"Well we can all watch a movie soon and play more games and dance around, sing a Christmas song and carol or two. But I got to get to the kitchen, seeing how mostly everybody is going for my sugar cookies."

"Hey, they can't help it if your sugar cookies are tasty."

"Tell Kreacher and Kamira I like their oatmeal cookies as well." Faye said as Harry went inside and saw Molly and Mrs. Granger inside making Christmas dinner for the party.

"Hey mom, aunt Granger."

"Hey Harry. Merry Christmas." Molly said as she hugged Harry as Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas dear." Mrs. Granger said.

"What is going on?" Molly asked.

"Nothing just have to make more batches of sugar cookies, considering how everyone seems to like them."

Harry looked at the tray full of cookies and found out that there were only 11 sugar cookies left. He even saw Mrs. Granger with two of his cookies along with some of Ginny's chocolate chip cookies.

"Not to worry Harry, we'll make more cookies besides we're already on making dinner for the party. Arthur's already out to the store for more cookie dough."

"Okay but in the meantime I'll make hot chocolate."

"Oh don't worry about that, I got it. Besides I also got to make those yummy marshmallow rice snacks and other christmas desserts." Mrs. Granger said as Harry left out of there but not before grabbing a few chocolate chip cookies. And left the kitchen when he got back out Neville, Seamus, Dean, Rolf, Parvati, Padma, Luna, and Hannah were there even though the party was at 6:30 it felt like the party already started with everybody blending in and talking.

"Hey guys Merry Christmas." Harry said as he got hugs from his friends and they all got presents for Harry and Ginny.

"Merry Christmas." Dean said. "We thank you for inviting us and yes, we'll all stay overnight."

"That's good in a few we'll pop in a christmas movie and we'll all watch together."

"That's nice. I kind of like party movie days." Luna said.

"I never been to something like this but already I like it." Rolf added. "What else will we do for the night?"

"Play a game or two, sing, dance, have dinner."

"That sounds like great fun."

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and everybody had watched the first Christmas movie. And they were on their second movie. Everybody had hot chocolate and

Christmas treats while watching the movie. When that was done They spent time playing charades and a few other group singing Christmas carols and then they danced as well. Before heading to dinner Harry and Ginny went to their bedroom to talk.

"Isn't this the best Christmas party yet dear?" Ginny asked.

"It sure is."

"I have yet another good game for the entire group but we'll just have to wait until our parents, Bill, Fluer, and Andromeda leave."

"And what game will that be?"

"Naughty poker."

"Don't you mean strip poker?"

"No, although we can play that in the mere future. I mean naughty poker."

"How does it go?"

"Well, you boys play hands of poker whoever wins the hand gets to guess their love's color of lingerie for both bra..." Ginny revealed to Harry from under her sweater her red bra which instantly turned him on. "And panties." Then she lifted up her dress skirt to show him her white panties which got Harry panting. "Just be lucky Harry because since it's christmas it's colors are based on red, green, and white."

"How will it go?"

"The boys get two guesses at each combination. If they guess right then they can have their way. On their first try they guess right they can have their way and act out their fantasies in which I say they can dominate their lover. But on their second try they guess right they can only have their way."

"And if they guess wrong?"

"Then the women can have their way with them depending on how bad they guessed wrong."

"But how will that affect us?"

"If your guys guess right you get a point but if they fail to guess I get a point since there's 7 pairs the best 4 out of 7 wins."

"Okay then shake on it."

"I'll do you one better."

Ginny decided to seal the bet with a kiss then they went back down but before they were at their last flight, Cho and Lio appeared from the fireplace.

"Is our invitation still open?" Cho asked.

"You came." Harry said. "But Dudley said..."

"Yeah, we were going to cancel but it got a bit boring after the fact we opened up our presents. So we decided to come here and stay as well overnight." Lio said. "And there's also something else."

"What is it?"

"Lio and I..."

"Engaged?" Ginny asked as Cho showed her the finger with the ring. Ginny squealed and hugged her friend while Harry and Lio shook hands.

"One day I'll ask how you did it." Harry said.

"And on that day I'll tell you."

And the 4 have headed for the kitchen with Harry and Ginny going in first the table was huge and filled waiting for Harry and Ginny.

"Make room for two more." Harry said as Lio and Cho came in and was greeted by everybody. Once settled in and dinner was ready for everybody and before they were ready to eat Harry and Ginny got up.

"Well, first of all I like to thank you all for attending our Christmas party. It was a blast all the way through." Harry said starting.

"I certainly enjoyed the company that came and probably in the mere future we can all meet up again and do this." Ginny said in which after they all agreed that they will come again if they threw another party like this. After Harry and Ginny made a toast to a peaceful future, they all ate dinner and dessert and was full. At 9:30, Bill, Fluer, Molly, Arthur, Mr. & Mrs. Granger, and Andromeda was ready to leave but not before taking the presents that Harry and Ginny had got from them.

After everybody had left, the 8 couples decided to go with the game Harry and Ginny came up with and played hands of poker. Seamus was the first to win the hand and he went to guess what color combination was Padma's lingerie. Seamus got it wrong on both chances for Padma's Bra was red and her panties were green.

"It's 1-0 for me Harry." Ginny said with a smile.

"It's just the beginning, Ginny." Harry said. Next up, it was Lio who won the next hand and it was his turn to guess Cho's lingerie. On the first try he guessed right, for Cho's lingerie was entirely green.

"Well Ginny?" Harry asked as a taunt.

"Oh big deal." Ginny said sarcastically. For the third one to win, it was Neville and he had to guess Hannah's lingerie.

"Okay Neville guess." Harry said.

"Okay Hannah. I'm guessing your bra is green and your panties are red."

"You're partially right Neville." Hannah said showing Neville her red panties then soon told him now to guess her bra.

_Please let him guess wrong._ Hannah thought.

"Hannah, your entire lingerie is Red."

"Damn." Hannah said as she revealed her bra to be red also. It was 2-1 and Harry was winning.

"Who is in the lead now?"

"Oh, shut up, Harry."

Ginny stuck out her tongue at him and started to pout. Harry's lead was briefly celebrated, after George and Dudley who guessed wrong on both guesses with Angelina having a green bra and white panties which was vice-versa for Faye, Ginny was now leading 3-2.

"You know what they say Harry. What goes around comes back around."

"Yeah. It won't be long before I come back and win."

The 6th to go was Ron after winning his hand he had started to guess Hermione's lingerie.

"You have red for you bra and green for your panties." Ron said guessing.

"Wrong Ronald. Guess again."

"Okay... You have a green bra and white panties."

"Wrong!"

As Hermione showed off her white bra and red panties to Ron, Ginny squealed in delight for the score was 4-2.

"I got my points. I got my points." Ginny continuously said in singsong as a taunt. There were two more couples and if one of those two guessed wrong it was all over for Harry.

"I can still tie this Ginny." Harry said in response to Ginny's taunting. It became 4-3 when Rolf guessed Luna's lingerie to be all white. Then Dean was the last to go to guess Parvati's lingerie as Dean was looking at Parvati, he was speaking to Harry.

"Why do I have to guess Harry?"

"To save me and tie this for me."

"Suppose if I guess wrong?"

"Then Ginny wins and she gets to have her way with me."

"I don't know, maybe I'll guess wrong on purpose."

"You don't want to do that."

"And why not?"

"You are in the game as well. You guess wrong on both Parvati will dominate you."

"I guess it's time for that fantasy I always wanted you to act out." Parvati said to Dean.

"Oh, no. I can't let that happen. Okay Harry, but I'm not doing this for you I'm doing this for me."

"Fair enough."

"Parvati I will assume whatever Padma wore you would wear it the other way. So I'll just assume that Padma wore red and green. Which means you would wear a green bra and red panties.

"Aw, dang it Dean." Parvati had shown him her lingerie and he was right on his first try. The game was tied at 4-4

"Well Ginny, that was it, we've tied it."

"Sorry Harry I would want to be a winner than tie with you."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Can't you accept a draw? I know I can."

"Of course but on a technical. I did win this due to the fact that not only I scored the first point but I also got to my four points first."

"But during our bet it was whoever had the most points wins. and 4 points apiece doesn't seem like either of us could win."

"You're right. So how can we break this tiebreaker?"

"Games of poker could do it and since you want to complain about first point and all you get the advantage."

"And what advantage might that be?"

"I must win two hands while you have to win only one."

"Okay."

"Well good luck winning, Harry." Lio said.

"Win this one for the boys." Dean added.

"You can do it." Rolf added.

"We believe." Neville said as the 8 couples went to their rooms for the night.

"Hermione... Angelina..." Ginny said whispering to them.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Share the song to our fallen."

"What do you mean?"

"She meant to Luna, Cho, Hannah, and Parvati. And I know what song she meant." Angelina said. And they went and shared the song before they all went to their rooms for the night. Harry and Ginny decided to play their own version of stud poker the cards were spread throughout the table and Harry and Ginny were playing with deuces wild. They each picked 5 cards out the pile and Harry showed Ginny his hand of 4 kings.

"That's going to be hard to beat." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes." Ginny agreed. "But you know what's the Irony about it?"

"What?"

"The way this game ended 5-4. Even our hands showed it."

Ginny revealed her had with 4 queens and a deuce signaling it to be 5 queens which signals that to be one for every point Ginny scored. Ginny looked at Harry with a triumphant smile on her face. She cast a patronus and sent it to every room in which their guests were staying. Harry was a bit down that he didn't win this for his fellow men. With Ginny's win the cycle was complete. For the guys, Lio gets to dominate Cho, Rolf gets to dominate Luna, and Dean gets to dominate Parvati. Neville was the only one who gets to have his way with Hannah. And for the women, Padma gets to dominate Seamus, Faye gets to dominate Dudley, Angelina gets to dominate George, and Hermione gets to dominate Ron, leaving only Ginny who gets to have her way with Harry.

"I need a cookie." Harry went to the kitchen and only saw one cookie left, and to his luck, it was a sugar cookie. He took that and was about to eat that until...

"You are going to share that cookie aren't you hon?"

Harry groaned a bit but then spoke up.

"Yes."

Harry and Ginny shared the cookie they each took a bite from the opposite end leaving a good 2 1/2x1 inch line of cookie left and ate that cookie together leading to a passionate kiss when they got to the end of their part of the cookie.

"You know Harry the pleasure of eating the sweetest cookie in the world that you could ever share with me could not compare to your kisses."

"Really?"

"Of course so no matter how many cookies you make I would still want the taste of your sweet lips. Now feed me with that while you carry me to our bed. So I can have my way with you."

Ginny leaped into Harry's arms and wrapped her legs around him and had started kissing him while Harry walked all the way from the kitchen to their bedroom. And as the moans and groans came from each room they passed they can tell that most of the men were louder than the women.

"What?"

"Something I told them. We know you men. Which is why we're smarter than you. But to me there's one thing that's true enough."

"And what would that be."

"When it comes to me knowing you during our relationship through our marriage I know you better than you know yourself."

"Really?"

"Yes whether you tell us about your strengths and weaknesses your past and future, everything. Whether it be in your face expressions or in your eyes. We know."

"Well if you knew, why'd you ask?"

"To keep you honest."

"Oh."

"That proves my point. I rest my case. Now..." Ginny playfully bit Harry's lower lip. "Bring your sexy and handsome ass and mine into our bedroom as hot as you got me now giving you a lesson of basic life, I want to teach you more on our bed while I have my way with you."

"Yes Mrs. Potter."

As they got to their bedroom Harry brought her to the bed and laid down with Ginny on top. After Ginny took the potion, they started their Christmas lovemaking session with Harry moaning louder as with the rest of the fallen guys from the game. When the lovemaking was over, somewhere in the room, Ginny's necklace in which she got from Lily, glowed and had floated to the front of their bed to reveal the image of Lily and James.

_"Merry Christmas. Harry, Merry Christmas Ginny."_ Lily and James said.

"Merry Christmas mom, dad." Harry and Ginny said. And the images of James and Lily blended with the falling night snow until they couldn't see them in it. Then they looked in each others eyes.

"Merry Christmas baby, I love you." Harry said as he gave her his last present to her: A sweet soft kiss.

"I love you too sweetheart, Merry Christmas." Ginny said giving him her last present: the same kind of kiss he gave to her. And they both fell to sleep in each other's arms, as they cuddled real close to each other.

Author's Note: Well guys, this is it for this year. I've set a date for when I will upload again and it will be the 19th of January, so I will be pretty busy writing and doing other things. But until then just enjoy the 27 chapters of 2012 and please for the love of this story leave a review or 2 on how you like this story so far and/or on this chapter and suggestions are always needed on future things. In some cases I will be time jumping but I hope it slows down after I created the chap of Harry and Ginny's first child: Potter, James Potter. But for now, be safe and happy reading AND New Year. 3 years down and 16 more to go.


	28. A Day Off?

Author's Note: First off Happy 2013 Everybody! I hope you guys had fun throughout it all within these first 19 days. Just to let you know I've been busy on these chaps since my last update and now I bring you these chaps in it's entirely. Now on another note, I don't know if I'm jumping mass guns here with the whole Potter/Weasley children timeline. It stated that it was after 1998 (but for my fic and the fact that I jumped 9 years...) after 2007 that Fred Weasley II was born but they didn't say exactly when after 2007 was he born, but since Fred II was born before Roxanne Who was born on Oct 3, 2003 (again in my fic...) Oct 3, 2012 so yeah, me mentioning Angelina's pregnancy in this chap should sum up the 3-4 years I've covered due to the fact that George and Angelina were friends at first even for a bit after Fred's death and plus the time into knowing each other and the dating and other things Chapters: 5, 9 (maybe), 10, and 15, should explain that time in it's entirely. Leave a review if you think the timing is wrong. But yeah probably in due time when I come close to ending this story (which I only have 16 years left to probably cover) I will probably do a one-shot story of the next Gen children from this fic here which will take place after Lily Luna Potter starts Hogwarts. Already I have thought of two names. For Harry and Ginny they had one more son by the name of Remus Dobby Potter and for Ron and Hermione they had another daughter by the name of Violet Weasley. Any more names that come to me I will let you guys know. But anyway leave a review if you were patiently waiting on what was coming up, for I have posted 2 chapters for you and hopefully 2 tomorrow So here's chapter 29 for you, please read and review after, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So don't assume, it's bad for you

Chapter 28

A Day Off That Didn't Feel Like A Day Off

In the few weeks after Christmas, George and Angelina took their wedding anniversary vacation again but decided to go to Madrid, Spain for their first anniversary but once they got back from their vacation into the new year, George and Ron have been very bust working on products for Aurors to be well protected, but not before Angelina announcing to the entire family that she was pregnant.

Wednesday January 27th, 2010  
Potter Manor

Harry had a day off from work. He was at home having breakfast alone until an owl showed up with a letter from Luna.

_'Dear Harry,_

_I couldn't help but to ask you for advice considering on how Hermione declared that you are in some way a matchmaker. I really like Rolf, every day we have more in common and soon I'll start being a wizard naturalist just like Rolf. He just told me that his father was a naturalist as well searching for mysterious magical creatures. But all that aside, I really love him but it seems like he haven't mentioned anything other that what we have in common and love. Please come visit me at my house soon so we can talk more._

_Sincerely,  
Luna'_

Harry read the letter again and once again he thought of all the advice he gave the others. All Harry did was to give out the simplest advice to everybody and every couple fell deeply in love with each other except for George and Angelina & Neville and Hannah those two found love on their own. Before he could respond back to Luna, Kamira appeared.

"Master Harry, Rolf Schmander is here to see you."

"Rolf?"

"Yes Master."

"Okay where's Kreacher?"

"He's sick but he'll be better soon. I'll tell him that..."

"No, no, no that's okay Kamira let him rest and get well in the meantime you don't have to worry about me calling for you guys all right I'll be okay. You know I care for you two I just don't want you strain yourselves."

"That's okay but the reason we stay with you by our own free will is because you defend us and our honor and we're forever grateful. There's a holiday for us coming in may and we would like to take that."

"How long?"

"For 2 months."

"Take that holiday."

"Thanks Harry."

Kamira disapparated and Harry went to the front door and opened it up for Rolf to come in. They spoke in the kitchen about everything.

"So how's the wizard naturalist thing going?"

"Absolutely great Harry thanks. But how did you know, did Luna tell you?"

"Yeah, how is she doing anyway? And how are you two doing?"

"We are doing absolutely great. But, uh, Harry the reason I came here is to tell you that I really love Luna but thing is I... It's just that she can be..."

"Be what?"

"Mysterious, unpredictable, I mean hard to read. I mean she's always happy, probably headstrong and somehow in someway I feel like she's psychic."

"Okay. To tell you she can be very perky, but she did experience a few tragedies, you should already know that she's very extraordinary, headstrong when she wants or needs to be, she is definitely kind and loyal and full of love."

"Thanks. Because I had brought this."

Rolf had shown him a navy blue box inside there was a platinum ring with a sapphire jewel to it.

"If you were to show this to Luna I'll bet you she'll be shocked to see this. How shocked? I don't know, but I'll be eyewitness to find out."

"Well it's that time. Is she at her house?"

"Yeah she should be."

"Well let's go."

Harry and Rolf got to Luna's house and knocked on the door just to see Luna as beautiful as ever in Rolf's view. She invited them both in and Rolf kissed her on the cheek before he spoke up.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Rolf?"

"I wanted to ask you something. In your honest answer I want you to tell me what more would you want us to be."

Luna looked at Harry all confusing before answering Rolf.

"Rolf I love you I want us to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, I want us be married and have kids someday."

"Luna..."

"Rolf..."

They kissed each other passionately with Rolf trailing kisses down her body.

"Rolf, Harry's here."

Rolf only continued until he got to one knee. In which he pulled out the box and showed her the ring. Luna was as Harry predicted in shock. Harry felt how shocked she was when she saw the ring.

"Luna Lovegood..." Rolf said. "Will you marry me?"

This is the first time Harry ever saw Luna in tears although there will be times when Luna will shed tears again but for once she cried in joy.

"Yes Rolf, yes I will!" Rolf stood up and slid the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss passionately when they broke from it they hugged with Luna facing Harry she mouthed to him "Thank you" and Harry nodded in response. Then Rolf broke the hug.

"I brought you your favorite dessert: Pudding."

"How did you..." Luna just smiled and then looked at Harry and gave him a skeptical look as if he told him about how she loves pudding then mouths that Harry was pushing it. Harry gave a shrug as if he were to tell her that he did not tell him about it. But somehow he found out.

"Harry I know I invited you in, but can you please let yourself out? My dad is shopping for food and he won't be back for about another hour. I want to celebrate with my fiancé."

"I'd listen to the lady, Harry." Rolf replied. Rolf picked Luna up and Luna clung onto him kissing him while she was being taken upstairs to her room.

"Maybe I should be a matchmaker instead of an Auror." Harry said as a joke to himself and he left out the house and headed to the plant shop that was near the Leaky Cauldron. Inside he saw Neville. They shook hands and hugged.

"Hey Harry how's it going?"

"Nothing much. I Just got out from Luna's."

"Luna. How is she."

"She's doing great she now got engaged to Rolf."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! I wish I'd been there had it not been for me opening up today. But anyway aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"No, today is my day off."

"Oh, okay well Harry if you can, can you help me?"

"What is it?"

"Here's the list for the decorations of the wedding. I need you to get them for me."

"Okay when's the wedding?"

"The 12th of February."

"Okay I'll go."

Neville handed Harry the money and Harry was off. After Harry got the things back from stores, he went back to Neville's plant shop with them. Neville placed those somewhere in the shop for now.

"Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it."

"I will repay the favor."

"Say 'I do' to Hannah, and we'll be even."

Neville laughed at that for a little.

"Okay Harry. But hey, you will be my best man will you?"

"Sure."

"Yeah I sure wished Ginny would have came to our wedding. Hannah was considering her as one of her bridesmaids."

"Well she'll understand. I mean I can't rush her here as if it were an emergency."

"Yeah I understand. Well thanks for everything Harry and I'll see you at the wedding."

"Sure."

As Harry left it was now 2:00 in the afternoon, he headed to Diagon Alley and into the Patils' Charms shop and he saw Parvati Padma and Dean there.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Hello Harry." They all said.

"Where's Seamus?"

"Seamus is helping Ron run their shop and help them with items for you Aurors while Parvati and Padma and I run our store here sometimes Padma would help Seamus.

"Sometimes?" Padma asked Dean.

"Okay, Padma always wanted to be with Seamus but is rarely here whenever Parvati needs her."

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Parvati said.

"Well nothing at all just stopping by I was planning to rest at my house for my day off, until Luna sent me a patronus."

"What she'd say?" Padma asked.

"Well it was about Rolf who came to my house and told me about Luna then we went to her house and Rolf proposed to her and she most definitely said yes."

"She did?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah. Once after the proposal, I was kindly kicked out."

"Kindly kicked out?" Dean asked.

"She wanted me to leave so she could celebrate with Rolf."

"Oh, if we were like that we would kindly kick you out too."

"Does Neville know?" Padma asked.

"Yeah I told him."

"Who else know?"

"Nobody yet unless Luna told Cho and Lio."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah well I got to go see Ron and tell him. Nice to see you guys."

"All right, Harry." Dean, Parvati, and Padma said. As Harry left to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Once there he saw Seamus at the front counter and Fred looking over the shop.

"Hey Harry, what's going on?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing much where's Ron?"

"He's with George working on the products and everything helping out at that store for today." Fred answered.

"Yeah, Ron's toggling back and forth. Between shops while I help with this one here. But Harry while you're here could you run a few errands for me Ron and George made me a list and I was supposed to get these but I'm here for today."

Harry took the list and it was long he hesitated a little bit but was able to do it. 4 hours went by and Harry got back with all the stuff from the list.

"Thanks. Harry I really appreciate everything."

"That's 2 errands I did today and this was supposed to be my day off."

"Well Harry you could have..."

"No Seamus it's okay but anyway I got to get back home and rest. I'll talk to Ron tomorrow."

"Okay well I'll tell him you came by."

"And if Seamus forgets I'll tell him." Fred said.

"Thanks Guys."

Harry left to get home. It was 7:45 but once he got in Kamira was waiting for him.

"What is it this time Kamira?"

"Master Harry, Miss Chang and Mister Walker was looking for you. They say it's urgent to go to the minister for he has something to tell you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Harry flooed to the Ministry of Magic and went to Kingsley's office and Kingsley was there talking to Hermione.

"Hey Kingsley did you want to see me about something?"

"Yeah. But could you give me a few Minutes with Hermione?"

"Sure."

Harry left out and waited until Hermione came out.

"What did Kingsley want?"

"Oh, He gave me and Ron a raise and our vacation extension from may to september."

"That's great!"

"I know! And at this point with how I work, I'll be helping with the laws of our world soon enough. I want to celebrate with Ron."

Hermione gave Harry a hug, and left to go see Ron. After Hermione left, Harry went inside and spoke to Kingsley.

"Hey Kingsley."

"Hey Harry Sorry to have you report here on your day off which I will give you tomorrow off as well if you'll take it."

"Sure I will. So what's going on?"

"Well what I want to tell you is about your vacation. Due to your work here as an Auror, in which you have massively excelled, I plan on giving you from april to september."

"Okay, that's great."

"Good, oh Harry could you do something for me though? Have this sent out to Ned."

Kingsley handed him a note.

"Okay I give it to him."

Harry left and went to a place to get something to eat until Cho and Lio came to join him.

"Hey Harry how's your day off?" Lio asked.

"It don't feel like a day off. I was everywhere and already I done did 2 errands going on three."

"Three?"

"I got to give this to Ned."

"Oh, well Harry, take the load off. I'll send this to Ned."

Lio took the note from Harry.

"Okay thanks. So what are you guys up to."

"Oh just finish up our work and then head to dinner." Cho said.

"And then..."

"Don't tell me. Nothing personal. But I already heard two celebrations one with Luna and another with Hermione."

"What's Luna's celebration?" Cho asked.

"Luna didn't tell you?"

"No."

"She's engaged to Rolf."

"Oh my God, she is?!"

"Yeah."

"Well that's great! All this time, she told me how crazy she was for Rolf. I can't believe now she's going to get married. Come on Lio let's finish up work and then go and celebrate."

"Look at what you started Harry, thanks." Lio said as if he blames Harry for telling them the news, but thanks him because they will end up celebrating by making love. Harry felt like he scarred himself he put his head down.

"You're welcome."

Harry said that to Lio when there was nobody there this day did feel like it was one errand run, time consuming day. 3, but on a technicality 2 1/2, errands he did, he was almost all around London, and as much as he would love to hear his friends being happy he had to hear 3 "celebrations" from Luna, Hermione, and Cho. And most of the places he went to was on foot. Groggy, tired, and spent, Harry only had enough energy to get back home, but on the unfortunate, he had to walk to his bedroom on foot. When he got to the bed, he slumped down and just laid there.

_I am so glad Kingsley gave me another day off. I'll just go nowhere tomorrow. Just stay here and enjoy the comfort of my own home._

11:30 at night Harry was sound asleep.

"Harry... Harry..."

Harry could only hear whispers but after the seventh time he slowly woke up still sleepy but was shocked to see the one person in which he couldn't believe was home and to be naked for that matter.

"Hey baby. Miss me?" Ginny said. Giving her husband a kiss.

"Hey honey, you're back early what happened?"

"Oh, I guess the curse of winning the Quidditch World Cup took it's toll. We weren't able to make the tournament this year."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, darling that's all right." Harry gave her a hug. "So where were you today? I sent a patronus home and you weren't there."

"Oh, sorry about that Ginny, I was all over London today I had to run errands and all."

"Well how was your day today?"

"Today was supposed to be my day off but Kingsley decided to give me another day off for tomorrow as well. I received a note from Luna about her feelings for Rolf and they ended up engaged and celebrating."

"Rolf proposed to Luna?"

"Yes."

"That's great! I wondered when Luna was going to marry him."

"You're not the only one. Cho thought that as well. But to continue from there I had to run an errand for Neville he wanted me to get the decorations for his wedding."

"Neville planned on marrying Hannah without me being there? I'll have a word with him."

"Ginny, Neville wished you would be there for the wedding, but he didn't want you to leave your team for this."

"I understand, but he could have scheduled it at a later date like march or april."

"Well next I went to go see Dean, Parvati, and Padma. Seamus was helping Ron and George with the shop."

"What for?"

"Ron and George are working on clothing productions for Aurors and until the shop is as popular as the one in Diagon Alley Ron will have to remain part-time."

"Well Harry, while you work on being an Auror for your time, I will help Ron and George and Seamus."

"Of course."

"Well if you were to ask why it would be because Ron and George are my family and I can't just sit in our house and do nothing it's dull to do that. If I do something I want it to be with you."

"I see well before I get to that let me finish up."

"Okay, sorry."

"Seamus wanted me to run an errand for him and his list was much longer than Neville's it took me 4 hours to get all this for him. But once I got home Kamira told me that Cho and Lio wanted me to go to Kingsley because he had something to tell me."

"And what did Kingsley tell you?"

"Well we can have our wedding anniversary in Morocco because my vacation in now from april to september."

"Oh Harry..." Ginny kissed him passionately. "I can't wait to get back there."

"Me too. But we have to wait until may 25th. And to finish, you would think that Luna would have told Cho but I guess they were still "celebrating" that the didn't want to tell until they were finished. So I told them and they ended up "celebrating." Then I ended up coming back here to the comfort of our own home and to sleep. this day wore me out."

"And tomorrow?"

"Another day off. I am not going anywhere and I don't want to be disturbed."

"Well Harry, since I'm here I'll make sure of that."

"How?"

"Well since you had a rough day today I'll let you sleep tonight."

"But..."

"That's the friend in me Harry James Potter. But the wife in me says that tomorrow, you will be spending from your first waking second to the second we are tired for the night making love to me whether you like it or not."

"But of course we'll need breaks and all."

"Don't get smart with me or I shall take you now."

"Yes, my dear."

"And Harry you know our rule: there is NO clothes wearing in our bed."

Ginny used her wand to get rid of Harry's clothes until he was naked.

"Thank you dear, you have no Idea how beat I was to get undressed."

"You're welcome. For now If I wake up first, I'm going wake you up so we can get started."

"Oh."

"Yes Harry... Now get your rest."

Harry and Ginny slept through the night and when the morning at 8:30 came Harry was heading to the bathroom to wash up and all but the water woke Ginny up and Ginny was at the entrance of the bathroom.

"Good morning Harry baby. Ready to be milked dry?"

"Are you on the potion?"

"Yes I took that when we went to sleep so we got until 2:00 in the afternoon before I take my next potion. Now as I said before: Are you ready to be milked dry?"

Harry felt like he was going to be in trouble for it throughout all this time of the lovemaking sessions they never went a full day let alone 24 hours making love and when it comes to spicing lovemaking up, even though they had periods of time together, Ginny mostly comes up with the Ideas. As Harry stood there stunned at Ginny walking to him he was wondering why he couldn't move. He saw Ginny naked before, they took each other almost any and everywhere. But it was because of what Ginny asked him.

_Ready to be milked dry?_

For Harry, he's in for one wild lovemaking session of his life although he and Ginny could not beat the night where they consummated their marriage, they could only hope they get close and surpass the one that they took in that rose bath.


	29. Neville & Hannah's Wedding & Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Plain and Simple.

Chapter 29

Neville and Hannah's wedding/The effects of having too much of a good thing

Friday December 12, 2010

A Building In Diagon Alley

It was 12:00 in the afternoon and yet another wedding day, the wedding day of a hero, who if Voldemort targeted would have been the chosen one, by the name of Neville Longbottom. As everything was set and everybody was close to being ready for the ceremony Neville had on a black tuxedo with a grey tie, Harry who was Neville's best man had a white tuxedo with a grey tie, while Ron was the only groomsman he had on wore a grey tuxedo. Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus were all talking.

"Well Neville we can't believe it but you will be marrying Hannah Abbott soon enough." Ron said.

"Yeah, I mean this is the woman who flaunted the 'support Cedric Diggory/Potter stinks' badge in front of Harry." Seamus said.

"Seamus!" Neville yelled.

"No Neville, that is quite all right." Harry said. "During the D.A. meetings, Hannah apologized for that badge she wore. She told me the only reason she wore it was to follow the crowd and get a good laugh or two. She even said that if Cedric wasn't a champion she would root for me."

"Yeah Harry, But if she was like that in secret, why wear the badge still even after Cedric told them not to wear them?" Dean asked.

"Well of course those who are Hufflepuffs would root for Cedric, Dean." Seamus said. "But on another note I hope Hannah can make it in life. She hasn't been the same within our sixth year in Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah. Those cursed Death Eaters killed her parents." Ron said.

"I don't care, I will love her if I'm the last person she trusts." Neville said. "My parents can't even see my wedding because of Bellatrix, Barty, and those goons."

"Yeah but your-"

"Ron now's not the time." Harry said covering Ron's mouth up.

"Yes Ron, I know my parents are alive." Neville said.

"But with our birth parents unable to make it we'll be able to make it work. Don't worry guys, love will find a way."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"If it worked for us..."

"It will work for me." Neville said finishing Harry's sentence. Meanwhile within the crowd, Jack heard this and went to Ned and Miles, who soon joined in for the conversation after talking to Katie, for a choice song after the ceremony. Meanwhile Hermione, Ginny and Luna were waiting Hannah to show up. Hannah really wanted Ginny, Hermione, and Luna to be bridesmaids but the theme of their wedding were Griffindors And Hufflepuffs so while Neville had Harry as best man and Ron as the only groomsman, it was now noted as the wedding ceremony started first Leanne came out as she was Hannah's bridesmaid she had on yellow dress robes. Then the broom boy came out, and next was Hannah's maid of honor Susan Bones whose aunt just like Hannah's mom was killed by death eaters having something like that in common only made their bond as friends stronger than ever. She had on gold dress robes, Neville wonder if that was supposed to be the color Hannah should be wearing. Then the flower girl came out and then came out the one that had loved Neville for who we was. As Neville saw her walk down the aisle in her yellow and white wedding dress, he couldn't believe this could happen to him in a memory to remember he said similarly to himself the same thing he said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their second year when Gilderoy Lockhart set loose the Cornish Pixies and Hermione just Immobilized all the Pixies:

_Why me?_

Neville wondered what could he have done to gain the interest of a woman. Out of the five Griffindors, if Padma wasn't really really interested in Seamus Neville would join him in the single Griffindor list. But like Ron, over time he would become more braver. He and Hannah met within the year Dumbledore's Army was made and founded. And within year seven it was something about Neville that made Hannah fall hard for him. And of course in due time Neville knew about Hannah's mother being killed as well as Hannah knowing about Neville's birth parents being tortured to insanity. But throughout it all they found love in each other. When Hannah got to Neville he reached out his arm and Hannah gladfully took it and made their way to the altar with the wedding minister ready to start.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to Join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. These two want to freely speak their wedding vows in which they with share in front of each other in front of their family and dear friends. Hannah would you like to start first?"

"Yes."

"Then please begin."

"Neville Longbottom. Once I met you there was something about you that made me fall hard for you. I can't tell if it's how serious or emotional you can be, or the friends you made that deflects who you've become or how clumsy or sometimes the feel of being out of place that has made me fall for you, but please don't take this the wrong was but whatever it is, it has drawn me to you and I look forward to becoming your wife. I love you Neville and I want to be yours for as long as we could be."

Neville almost teared up as he felt Hannah with every word she spoke it was now his turn.

"Hannah Abbott, I myself, couldn't believe if I was ever going to live this dream, if there would be anyone for me, but I'm glad you were able to fulfill that and I thank you. Now I know what happened in the past but what matters right now is the future, as long as you are a part of my future I'll be forever happy as long as I'm part of yours. I will do my very best to become the husband you want Hannah for I love you as much as you love me from now until the end of eternity, time whichever come first."

Hannah and Neville teared up together they wanted nothing more than to prove what they say to them but they had to remain civil for the ceremony. After saying the "I do's" and the ring slipping they were ready to be married. When the Minister began asking if anyone had any reason why they shouldn't be joined, Harry was making decent circles with his finger while Ron signaled with his hands to go forward and so the minister did.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you, Neville and Hannah, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They share a kiss and the crowd cheered for the now newlywed couple. They all got to the place for the wedding reception. And they had sat down. Harry and Ron said something and then it was Susan and Leanne who took a turn speaking after they spoke Neville and Hannah made their way to the dance floor Jack told Ned, Miles, Lio, and Cho the song and Cho and Lio began singing. While Neville and Hannah danced to the solo Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Padma, Dean, Parvati, George, Angelina, Bill, and Fluer watched Neville and Hannah with the other people while Leanne, Katie, and Susan watched the quintet but in particular they had Miles, Jack, and Ned in mind. Once the song was over, the entire crowd had cheered for them as they shared another kiss another slow song started and everybody was dancing since both their maternal parents were not there they shared another dance without having to be cut by them. A little while later Neville and Hannah was talking to Harry, Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Ron, and Hermione about their honeymoon.

"So Neville any Idea on where you two will go for your honeymoon?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry you made us wait until you sent us all postcards and that was the same as you two as well Ron but I was surprised at the places you two went to the only thing I will divulge is we aren't honeymooning in Africa."

"It'll be in Buenos Aires." Hannah said.

"Hannah!"

"What? I hate giving suspense."

"Hannah dear how can it be a honeymoon if they know where we're going?"

"Neville, no matter what it will still be a honeymoon." Ginny said.

"How?"

"I was given this exact same lesson when I told George about honeymoons being a vacation I told him if you were to tell people where you were going for your vacation it wouldn't be a vacation." Harry said.

"And here's the answer Neville:" Hannah said stating it to Neville. "Vacation mostly means a recreational period away from home. That means away from our house away from London, away from Europe."

"Oh, but I still say..."

"Sometime you talk too much Neville, just kiss me."

Neville ended up kissing Hannah again and they all enjoyed the rest of the party. When the party was over Neville and Hannah waved good-bye at the crowd as a chariot ride for the newlyweds to go to the airport was there. They got on the ride and left.

"Another fellow Griffindor married and pretty much that covers all of us." Ron said.

"Yeah... It does." Harry replied as they saw them leave out of sight.

Sunday February 14, 2010

The Streets Of London

2 days passed and in such a way Neville and Hannah's wedding would be full of love for the fact that they married on the 12th had their honeymoon on the 13th and Valentine's day on the day after, they had knew that they would miss the Valentine's day party that Ron and Hermione was throwing. As Harry and Ron were walking to Diagon Alley already with flowers bought from a flower shop, so they could floo to George's shop in Hogsmeade to buy candy and chocolate for Ginny and Hermione at Honeyduke's, Harry and Ron spot Cormac and Romilda making out on a bench in plain view.

"Can you believe those two gits?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron, I can't believe it either. I never would have thought that the guy who had a thing for your wife and a woman who almost made you, if I were to put you in Cormac's position, her boy toy..."

"What do you mean?"

Ron asked Harry that like he didn't know but he did remember about their sixth year before he was poisoned Ron ate all of Romilda's chocolates which was meant for Harry.

"Harry on the first note: You can't put me in Cormac's position because it was you Romilda wanted, not me. And on the second note: I wouldn't mind making love to Hermione in public places but at least it should be somewhere remote."

"They don't even care if they get caught. Well Ron let's go before they start getting naked."

"Yeah."

And Ron and Harry got to Hogsmeade and into Honeyduke's only to see Parvati and Padma already in there getting candy for Dean and Seamus. The store clerk was approaching Harry and Ron.

"Hello what can I get for you guys today?"

"A box of chocolates and cherry flavored candy hearts for me." Harry said.

"Same as Harry but I want strawberry hearts instead of cherry."

"Okay." While the clerk left after Harry and Ron paid for the candy. Padma and Parvati had stepped out to see something, Harry and Ron see Parvati and Padma's candy they also had Cherry and Strawberry hearts. When the guy came back with the chocolates he handed it to them and they left not only with their chocolates, but with Parvati and Padma's order of hearts. Parvati and Padma went back in and got Harry and Ron's order of hearts, with the four of them not knowing the switch. Later on Harry got back to the house and placed the cherry hearts on the dresser and went to Ginny who was in the kitchen sitting for a moment, Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek before laying down the chocolates.

"Harry where were you?"

"I was with Ron to Honeyduke's to get these chocolates and oh before I forget..."

Harry also brought the red and white roses to present them to Ginny.

"Thanks Harry. but what's the occasion?"

"I thought for sure you knew that today is Valentine's Day."

"Oh I forgot. I guess I was too busy helping Ron and Hermione with this party for today that I forgot that today is Valentine's Day."

"That's okay. But you owe me."

"What would that be?"

"When we make love tonight I get to have my way with you."

"Fine."

As Harry and Ginny ate the chocolates together Ron came and joined them.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Sleeping in the room."

"Here?"

"Yeah I had to use the deluminator like 2 times to bring her to our house and apparate to one of these rooms."

"Why'd you had to do that?" Harry asked.

"It all started with those strawberry hearts. Out of the 14 hearts she only had 3 and her hormones shot through the roof, she wanted to make love to me now normally she would have came like 5 times or 6 but somehow what was in those strawberries she wasn't able to have an orgasm until I did. But after that, she quickly fell asleep and our party starts soon."

"I don't get it." Harry said. "We've been in love eating those kind of hearts at Honeyduke's ever since our time in Hogwarts there's no way..."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Padma and Parvati. They was there too somehow they must have put something in their hearts and we took theirs be accident."

At that point Ginny gave Harry a serious look.

"Hey Ginny I had no idea that those hearts were spiked with whatever Padma and Parvati put inside."

"Just be lucky Ron found out and told you but now..."

"I guess we are even."

"I guess we are. But I was going to say that you had a choice."

As Harry and Ginny finished eating chocolates they got ready for the Valentine's day party and there were plenty of people there. Luna and Rolf, Cho and Lio, Miles, Jack, and Ned even brought Katie, Leanne, and Susan as their valentines even Dean, Seamus, Padma and Parvati were there, the couples that couldn't make it because of their own valentine celebrating were George and Angelina, Dudley and Faye, of course Neville and Hannah who are enjoying their own Valentine's day on their honeymoon. While the party was underway there were sweets and dancing at some point there were also using a chair in which the men had sat down while their women gave them a lap dance while the crowd watched. While Jack was getting one from Leanne, Seamus found it suitable to ask Ron something.

"Hey Ron have you tried these strawberry hearts? They taste great."

"Yeah. Um Seamus, can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure thing what about?"

Ron dragged Seamus somewhere away from the crowd where they can speak without them knowing.

"Ron what is it?"

"Who gave you those hearts?"

"Padma did, she bought these from Honeyduke's. Why?"

"Because our order of hearts was mixed up this box was really for you."

"What was the difference?"

"Hermione ate 3 of them and had a massive hormone boost, couldn't have an orgasm until I had one at which point she came with me."

"But how will we find out from Padma?"

"Not to worry."

Ron pulled out what could have been normally a syringe but it was a flavor shooter with a flavor enhancer potion inside the shooter it was filled halfway. Ron also gave Seamus 3 strawberry hearts

"This can make anything that has flavor like grapes, vanilla, chocolate, lemons, cherries, strawberries, anything and enhance it."

"Oh well okay. And It's a lucky thing that I brought the veritaserum."

After filling the shooter to full with a flavor enhancer and veritaserum and had placed it in 3 of the non-spiked strawberry hearts. When it was Seamus' turn for a lap dance from Padma. Ron had went to Harry.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Watch and see."

Seamus ate one normal strawberry heart and nothing happened then Seamus told her to eat one. He pulled out one of the more flavored hearts with Veritaserum and gave that to her. Seamus asked questions in which Padma answered truly and Seamus knew everything so by then Seamus took out the strawberry hearts in which Ron dipped in chocolate and was spiked by Padma and gave one to her. Padma took one and ate that since that was so good, she took the rest and ate that soon she started feeling the effects of her own potion for now she fell for her own prank. After slowly grinding on Seamus he took her to a guest room but not before telling Dean what had happened. Hermione came out of one of the rooms she felt sore in her mid section and had went to Ron.

"Ronald Weasley what was in those hearts."

"Oh, come to find out they were Padma's hearts. She spiked them with a hormone amplifying potion. It was supposed to be a prank for Seamus. Seamus told me that the side effect to that potion were false alarm orgasms."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because I didn't know until me Harry and Ginny talked. And we didn't know that we took theirs we thought ours was ready. Besides, after you ate the first one I tried to stop you but you told me to bugger off by getting another and another. This is what happens when you have too much of a good thing."

"For me not having an orgasm until you did. It was a bad thing."

"But did those strawberries taste good?"

"They sure did."

A bit later Harry and Dean spoke up about how they are going to get Parvati to fall for her own prank but on the unfortunate, Ginny was speaking to Parvati. Very aware of the prank Parvati was pulling on Dean, she decided to help her prank her husband. Ginny went into their master bedroom to get the spiked cherry hearts. Harry went to Ron for the flavor shooter and injected the flavor enhancer on most of the non-spiked hearts. Dean put some inside a small container when they got back. Dean saw a container of cherry hearts and switched the container with his and placed the flavor enhancer in those hearts as well. When it was Dean and Parvati's turn to express their love to the crowd Parvati took the container and gave Dean a cherry heart as soon as he bit into it he recognized it was his because of how fruity that cherry heart was.

"More."

As Parvati gave him another one and another when he wanted more she thought she succeeded in her prank but then Dean pulled out the container of hearts and offered one for Parvati to eat she took one and decided to have more until all the hearts was gone and with that Dean smiled because he succeeded in backfiring Parvati's prank. Before Dean took Parvati to a guest room he told Harry that Ginny was in on helping Parvati with the prank. Harry got to Ginny while she was watching Ron getting a lap dance from Hermione.

"So my heart female version of George Weasley."

Ginny was surprised when Harry said that she knew he must have found out from Dean.

"So tell me dear. Did you even plan to pull this prank on me? Because it looks like you wanted to."

"I'm not telling you Harry." Ginny simply said with a smile as they continued with the party. When it was over. Ron and Hermione went home, due to Padma and Parvati being knocked out they stayed for the night, and Harry and Ginny were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

"Well that was quite a party I hope Ron and Hermione throw another one like that." Ginny said.

"Yeah."

Harry went to the bathroom to wash up and then he put on his pajamas, but surprisingly he took a blanket and was leaving out the bedroom.

"Harry James Potter, where do you think you're going?"

"To the study to sleep on the couch. I mean after all I unknowingly almost handed you Parvati's spiked cherry hearts. I mean it was stupid of me not to ask her if it was hers. Bad Harry. Bad, Bad Harry. But I'll be having these before I leave."

Harry took the box of cherry hearts and left out to go to the study once he got inside he lied down on the couch and ate the cherry hearts in peace. Meanwhile Ginny was laying there thinking that Harry was trying to trick her into having the box full of spiked hearts with him. But as the night went by Harry still didn't come to their bed and Ginny now started to feel guilt. She helped Parvati on a prank when Harry, but it really was Ron, has saved her from the very prank she helped her with. And to top that she didn't tell Harry if she was trying to prank him. She took the hearts that she took out for Harry and ate them all after a few minutes of masturbating she apparated to the study and found Harry sound asleep while she was still caressing her own breasts. And found out that all but 3 candy hearts are left.

"Harry? Harry wake up."

Harry woke up and saw her.

"Ginny?"

"I'm sorry, yes I did try to prank you. I am your heart female version of my brother. I mean this was a prank I couldn't resist."

"And pretty much you fell for your own prank."

"No I did this to myself to apologize. Please forgive me."

"No need to. I mean it was just for laughs and all after all. But trust me when I tell you that I had no idea."

"Okay, now could you please come back to bed with me?"

"Sure hon."

After curing her by making love to her and Ginny having eaten the last of the cherry hearts after Harry told her it was okay, they both went to sleep but in the morning when Harry got up and was about to cook breakfast Ginny woke up sore.

"Harry, why do I feel sore?"

Harry smiled at her.

"Because that's what happens when you have too much of a good thing."

Author's Note: I know this was early, but this chap in particular could be for Valentine's Day in any future. Now I know some of you wondered "When's the next lemon chapter?" And I can tell you the good news it's the next chapter. But the great news? You'll have to wait until my next end note.


	30. The Poker Game

Author's Note: Well guys as here's another lemon chap for you guys and guess what else? It's a double lemon chap and to tell you guys something, this chap is the chap I've been waiting to type and post ever since my 15th to 16th chap because this was based on a card game I played and this was the result of that. Check my main poll already on my author page for the poll on this chap before you read this and leave a review after on who did you want to win. Now on another note however, I was very _very_ skeptical on this chap because I was going straight on this story with no anal chaps whatsoever, but then again I had to make sure that both Harry and Ron got the first of Hermione and Ginny at everything and vice versa, so please drop a review if you like it. for this is only the one time that I do this. Now already I said this on 3 chapters or 4 but I got to repeat myself to keep readers in check about what they are reading here. This story is rated M for lovemaking scenes, it's not suitable for children. If stories like this are not for you, then I advise you to please go look for another story.

You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Oh no... Oh no... I Don't... Own Harry Potter!

Chapter 30

A Side Bet Backfired (The Gryffindor Quartet Poker Night)

Tuesday April 20, 2010

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Everybody was working very hard and a vacation was very well needed, but for Harry that vacation started already and he and Ginny have many things planned for this vacation. They plan to revisit Morocco and spend their wedding anniversary. But on the unfortunate of some sheer coincidence, Molly and Arthur have arranged a two month family vacation. One being in Morocco and the other in Cairo in the two months of Harry and Ginny & Ron and Hermione's wedding and honeymoon anniversaries. But before they did Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all set for one relaxing poker night. Ginny and Ron were talking about poker night.

"Well Ron are you and Harry ready to lose tonight?"

"Ginny, Hermione has taught me the game in the end it's all about what to hold and the luck of the draw."

"Yeah yeah Ron. Those sound like the words of a about-to-be loser."

"Really? And Harry wore panties."

On that, Ginny got so excited that she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Really, so you plan to put part of Harry's dignity on the line?"

"No I was just saying. And besides I got nothing to counter that. So no."

"I knew it, my own brother is not man enough to back up his A-Game."

"Hey! I can back it up!"

"Then prove it. If me and/or Hermione wins we will see Harry in my favorite pair of panties."

"Okay but if me and/or Harry wins he has full authority of what to do with those panties."

"That's something for Harry and I to decide on."

"Oh really? so my sister who says I don't have what it takes to bet something of my friend's can't back up losing her favorite pair of panties?"

"No!"

"That's what you're telling me, maybe I should tell Harry...

"You will tell him nothing."

"Well Ginny I hate sucker bets. So if you got nothing to bet on your end then what's the use betting."

"Fine I'll let Harry do whatever he so desires with my panties if you guys win."

And they shook on that, but unbeknownst to them, Hermione heard the entire thing and went to Potter Manor to talk to Harry who was packing his stuff for the well deserved vacation to Africa.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello, Harry I can't wait for our poker night."

"Me neither, you still remember the bet we all made?"

"Yeah if you and/or Ron win you get to have your way. And if we win we get to have our way."

"Of course. I mean are you having last minute doubts about the bet?"

Harry and Hermione had walked to the kitchen where Harry was getting something to drink.

"No, but I came to you for something else a proposition."

"About what?"

"Well on the hopes that if you do win alone for yourself and Ron you will give me another chance to have my way with Ron?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because of what Ginny and Ron betted on."

"What did they bet on?"

"A pair of panties."

"What's the big deal about that?"

"It involves you."

"What do I have to do with their bet?"

"If me and Ginny win you'll be wearing a pair of Ginny's panties, courtesy of Ron."

Harry was drinking pumpkin juice when she told him that. He quickly spat out what he had in his mouth and choked a little on what was inside.

"I'LL BE WEARING WHAT, COURTESY OF RON?!"

"Panties, Ginny's panties to be exact."

Harry got a bit peeved at that, but then he looked at Hermione again as if she's hiding something. As much as Hermione didn't want to, she started to figure out how Harry could get it out of her. But then it hit him.

"You know Hermione, it just occurred to me. This is If I win alone for myself. But you're telling me that you got nothing for when me and Ron win with us being the only two left? Well I can assure you that if the bet involves me wearing panties then Ginny will let me do whatever to that pair if I win."

Hermione couldn't believe his assumption was correct.

"How did you know what the bet was about?"

"How did I know?"

"Yeah."

"Well Hermione thanks for asking me that, because you just told me."

"How did I..."

Putting two and two together Hermione just now told him.

"So you know what that means don't you Hermione if Ron and I win you're out of luck."

"But our negotiation..."

"It'll only be good for me not sharing the fantasy room with Ron if you win."

"Fine."

"I'm glad you told me."

When it was night time the four was at Potter Manor for the game had got to the game room inside there was a chair which looked like a throne and another door which was their own fantasy room just like the one in Grimmauld Place. Ginny and Hermione was already on the potion before they came into the room. As they sat down they was explaining the rules.

"Okay, highest hand takes a hand off while the lowest takes a piece of clothing off." Hermione said. "If you have no clothing left you're out."

"Okay. Well I hope you boys play fair." Ginny said.

"Oh, don't go crying if one of you ends up naked." Ron replied. Then the game got underway. Within the very first hand they played Ginny had the high hand with a straight while Hermione had the lowest hand with the lowest pair.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. "I was expecting for either Ron or Harry to lose this hand."

"I can't help it with the cards I'm dealt with." Hermione replied. Harry and Ron laughed a little as Hermione had to strip. But with no movement to give Ron any more satisfaction that they weren't the first to strip, Hermione quickly took off her dress shoes. At the fifth hands and some clothes later, Harry had won with 4 kings while Ron had the lowest hand with 3 3's. Ron had to strip so he only took off his sweater. After 8 hands all except Ron had a chance to sit on the throne when the ninth hand came, he finally got his chance with just 3 jacks being the high hand. Harry who had the lowest had to take off his T-shirt. While Ron was resting in that chair he just couldn't believe that he got a break.

"Yes Ron get very comfortable." Hermione said as he saw him so relaxed like he never wanted to leave that chair again or he would love to sleep on it. During the next hand Harry won with a full house and Ginny's one pair made her last, so she ended up tossing her t-shirt. After 19 hands, Harry still had most of his clothing yet. Ron and Hermione was behind him with 2 pieces of clothing left and Ginny was last with only her panties on. Harry won that hand with the highest 2 pair and Ginny was last with a pair so she was out of clothes and the game for that matter.

"This is messed up." Ginny said.

"Hey it's the luck of the draw." Ron said. The odds were certainly not in Hermione's favor Ron still had 2 pieces of clothing and Harry had 4 left while she only had 2 pieces of clothing still. She had the 3-1 odds against her but for Hermione, she figured when there's a will there's a way.

"Hermione win this for us." Ginny said in a desperate plea.

"I'll try but nothing's guaranteed I'll have to win the next few hands."

Into the 22nd hand Ron was the next one to go if he were to lose here, but he had to face the music because Ron's hand had only a jack high while Hermione had a pair. Ron was out as he had to take his boxers off. Then it was back and forth between Hermione and Harry until the 26th hand. Harry was smiling at his hand because of what he had. Hermione couldn't do nothing much because she had nothing so she had to go for a new hand when she found out it was nothing as well she just slammed the hand down for she only had an ace high.

"Wow. What a lame way to end this." Harry said as he gently showed his 4 10's to everybody. And Hermione had to take off her last piece of clothing as well.

"Well ladies, it's been fun." Ron said. "But in the end we won."

Harry crossed Ginny's wrists together but before they left for the fantasy room Harry had took Ginny's red lingerie set and placed a spell on them, then he placed the bra and panties on her and he had took her to the fantasy door. He placed his hand on the scanner and they soon went inside.

"I'll be right back."

As Harry went inside with Ginny the room was somewhat of a water cavern with nothing but wated flowing downstream he placed his wand near Ginny's wrists.

_"Incarcerous."_

A nice piece of silk string tied up her wrists and Harry took her to a bed that was surrounded by 5 waterfalls he placed her on the bed on her back with her wrists behind her back as well.

"Real lame Harry. Tying me up and having me put back on my lingerie as if already you didn't take it off me already."

"Oh I'm lame?"

Suddenly Harry conjured up clear goblet and collected water from a waterfall and poured it gently on her lingerie letting it soak.

"For tonight Ginny, you will address me as your prince, majesty, highness, whatever suits you. Once when I come back, which will be brief, the torment of intense pleasure will begin. But right now, let the pleasure of your lingerie fulfill your needs."

As Harry left out he saw Ron and Hermione Arguing about the game and what they had bet for.

"Harry, Hermione said that you and her made a bet is that true?"

"Is it true that you and Ginny made a bet that concerns me, my dignity, and a pair of Ginny's panties?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But if it's any consolation I told Ginny that I wasn't up for this whole thing."

"And knowing Ginny, she pressured you. But you made the deal Ron. But be lucky I won and I found out what more to this bet was otherwise Hermione would have her way."

"Okay."

"Now come on Ron, I only gave her one chance one more hand so she could have that just beat her and it's us who has our way with them."

One more hand in which Harry dealt to her and Ron and already it was underway Harry was looking and saw that Hermione had a straight draw with a deuce wild but kept her 8's with that deuce and Ron had 2 queens with a deuce when the second half was dealt Hermione. Ron showed his hand to be 3 queens.

"Whose ass belong to me, Hermione dear?"

Hermione looked at her hand, then she looked at him and answered.

"It's mine."

Hermione showed him 2 8's with 2 deuces signaling her hand to be 4 8's. Ron was in shock because he thought she had something lower if not nothing.

"That the luck of the draw Ron." Harry said. "Well I got a certain Potter to punish. Hermione make sure he gets what he asked for."

"Oh don't worry Harry, I will."

As Harry left to go inside with the door closing behind him, Hermione took her wand and waved it for Ron's hands to be hoisted high in the air together next she used the incarceration spell to tie up his hands. Once he was tied up Hermione gave him a wicked smile.

"Ronald Weasley I'm mad at you. You made a bet to my brother-in-law that involves part of his dignity. Shame!"

"Okay, but I was going to make you a deal after."

"Too late, the game is over. And now I have you in the way I want you."

Hermione extended the rope so that it was hanging above and she decided to conjure up a corset to put on. Ron was a bit sad because he liked when Hermione had her breasts out during their lovemaking and all.

"Don't worry Ronald, I'll still make love to you, it's just that you won't be able to see my breasts."

"Okay Hermione I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Ronald. Really I do. Now shut up, relax, and feel every fiber of my being."

Hermione kissed him passionately but softly, while one leg was wrapped around him the other was grinding his member in which Ron started to pant. She kept at it for a while until she got off him. Next she used her wand to take off Ron's bondages and pinned him to the wall kissing him hard, fast, and fierce the both of them were moaning like if they were actually making love but it wasn't. Suddenly she turned around so that her back was facing his front.

"So Ronald, you like to take things literally do you?"

"I was only obliging your wish."

"Yes. But now I'm obliging yours. After all my ass belongs to you, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Hermione took his member and guided it to something in which Ron was shocked at where she would place it: The entrance of her rear end. Everytime they made love his member was always in her pleasurable core, but now for the first time in their marriage together Hermione wanted to make sure Ron was her first at everything. Slowly, she backed up to Ron pushing herself with Ron's member going deeper and deeper inside her.

_Oh my God! I can't believe how bad this hurts! But I want this, I want Ron to feel every part of me!_

Ron started to groan in pain as well for she was very tight the deeper she kept going.

"Hermione. my member hurts a lot!"

"So? My ass hurts a lot too. But I'm not complaining. You want my ass, I'm giving... It... To you!"

Hermione's eyes shot wide open as she finally had him fully inside her butt, but as for Ron his eyes were inside his eyelids and almost felt like rolling back to his skull from the pain of his member being inside Hermione's tight rear. There were a couple of times when he wished that Hermione had been hers that he would grab on, slap, or kiss let alone plant love bites on her ass, but Hermione figured since he did all that he might as got the rest of the way by placing his member inside her. And if Ron wasn't going to do that, Hermione would.

"I can't believe how big you are Ronald."

"I can't believe how tight you are Hermione." Ron said this rapidly for he was still in pain. Slowly Hermione started to ease out of him which caused Ron to whimper. Then she shoved herself back into him she kept going at a slow pace until she wasn't feeling any more pain but Ron's member was still sore. Soon after Hermione was grinding her butt to Ron, Ron lost himself at that point he was starting to speak intelligently.

"Oh Ron, what are you trying to say?"

Hermione pulled out and saw him relieved that he was out of her.

"Better?" Hermione asked and Ron could only nod. But after a few minutes she saw how big Ron's swollen member this instantly got her wet. "Don't think for one second that this is over Ronald. Now my love tunnel needs attention. As she brought Ron out the game room and into the room where they stayed Hermione pushed him to the bed and got on top of him placing herself inside him.

"Her...mio...ne... Please... I'm..."

"Not to worry, I'll be gentle. I say you've learned your lesson. But I still want more."

"Please..."

Hermione saw how Ron was at her mercy. This prompt a wicked smile on her face. When Ron saw Hermione licking her lips Ron knew his pleas of mercy for Hermione to stop fell completely on deaf ears, he could only plead for Hermione to be gentle.

"Enjoy the ride... Mr. Weasley."

This shot Ron's eyes wide open as he could only remember the same resemblance to what she said from their time at the volcano. Hermione started to go at the pace she went the third time around: very very fast.

_"Hermione!"_

"Oh, Yes! I love it when you yell my name like that!"

Meanwhile in Harry's fantasy room, Harry only left Ginny for a good five minutes and already she was in ecstasy, moaning with pleasure, writhing in place, if Harry didn't tie up her wrists behind her back, she would have eventually masturbated until Harry came back. Harry did feel a bit guilty but that went away when he remembered that part of his dignity was at stake. He slowly went to the bed and sat next to Ginny.

"So my wife, have we learned our lesson?"

"No, my prince..."

Harry sat her up and got behind her sitting very close with her. And lifted her hair to the side to nibble on her earlobe.

"No?"

"No."

Harry started to caress her breasts through her bra and Ginny started to moan louder at that. What Harry didn't know is that Ginny was ready to have an orgasm but it was something about the bed that they were on and partially the panties she had on that was preventing her from having one.

"Well Ginny what do you want."

"I want to come so badly."

"The only was that'll happen is if I place my key into your lock."

"What do you want my prince?"

"An agreement on that little lesson, an apology and for you to ask me nicely and pleasantly about what you want and in that order. Now..."

Harry brushed her hair aside to reveal her neck. Ginny could feel his lips brushing lightly on her neck. This causes her to whimper.

"Have we learned our lesson?"

"No, my prince."

"No?"

"May I please answer as to why?"

"Go ahead."

"I said no because it was my lesson only to learn. I'm sorry for making that bet with Ron."

"Very good. The lesson has been learned."

Harry gave her a kiss, then he flipped her over on her stomach as Harry leaned down to unclasp her bra. Then he kissed her neck intensifying the pleasure inside her. He took her panties off and placed his member near her entrance.

"You know Ginny, I never did this before but I want to be your first at everything. Is it okay?"

Harry kept kissing and licking her neck.

"Yes. Now can you make me have an orgasm?"

"I can make you have an orgasm as well. But hold on."

Harry pushed himself inside her little by little but unfortunately it was the wrong lock for he was entering her rear core instead of her frontal core. Normally at the speed Harry was going this would hurt Ginny to the full extent, but since her body was overloaded of pleasure she didn't feel any pain not even a pinch, instead it almost intensified the pleasure inside her tenfold. If this pleasure was torture, Harry would have sent her beyond oblivion. Once he was fully in he went at a steady pace.

"Oh my God Ginny! You feel so good."

"Ohh! Harry! Harry!"

Harry kept on with this until he finally pulled out. He untied the string from Ginny's wrists, when he did that he thought that Ginny would pin him down and placed herself inside him so she could have her orgasm she looked like she had already had 7 to 8 orgasms already. But instead she only laid on her back limp and her face looked like she could be obedient to Harry.

_Please..._

Harry could hear Ginny in his mind but she didn't say a word. However when he looked at her she was shedding tears, all the guilt that was in her was showing Harry that she was truly that sorry for even making such a stupid bet and with her own brother not her husband. Harry slowly lowered himself down to her. As he did he saw her with her arms over her head and her hair was completely spreaded at the full 360 degree angle, he never saw her lie this beautiful before, for now he only wished he saw her like this on their honeymoon.

"Ask."

"My prince, can I please have my orgasm?"

After one slow time consuming kiss Harry finally unlocked the pleasure of her core and she suddenly started to rapidly spill her juices all over the bed but her juices were like the water in the room in which they magically flowed back to the water below them. Harry started to pump inside her deep and fast not wanting to waste any time. He already had his share of torment by not being inside her true core.

"My prince, after your orgasm could I please have more of you?"

"Yes and Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Harry again the punishment's over."

"Thank you Harry!"

After minutes of more intense thrusting and calling out their names. Harry finally unleashed his juices inside her. This put the most beautiful smile in her face even when her eyes was closed, and Harry was witness to see that.

"Have we learned our lesson?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Will there be no more bets with me being involved if I'm not the one you bet against?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

As Harry took a rest for a bit with him still being inside Ginny, Ginny wanted more, it was only until she wrapped her legs around him that he continued after Harry's second orgasm Ginny fell asleep but Harry continued onto his third even after she went to sleep.

The following day Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were talking about last night while Harry was fixing breakfast. Although Ron vowed that he would get revenge on Harry for putting Ginny in that state and Hermione for making his member sore in which he still is sore from last night.

Author's Note: The Great News? ... To be continued.


	31. Pt1 Potter-Weasley Vacation-Potter Anniv

Author's Note: All right everybody Last part here, Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. No I don't.

Chapter 31

Family Trip Part 1 & Harry and Ginny's 1st Wedding Anniversary

Saturday May 1st, 2010

Godric's Hollow

It was the very first day of the Potter/Weasley vacation. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, George, Angelina, Bill, Fluer, Percy, and Audrey, was heading to Morocco. And even though it was a vacation for the Potters and the Wealeys they also manage to convince Hermione's parents to come for the ride and they did. But before the 7 couples, Harry told Ginny to make a stop to Godric's Hollow. This was already planned when they were about to leave. When they got to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow Harry and Ginny paid tribute by putting their bouquet of flowers next to their grave. The others paid tribute with their conjuring of wreathes and bouquets making James and Lily's tomb look more like a memorial. Harry and Ginny thanked them and they were off to Morocco. Once there, they were sky high yet again. And like before, Cecil and Odon were on their brooms.

"Hey Harry! Long time!" Odon said.

"Odon, Cecil."

"Who's your friends?"

"None."

"This is our family." Ginny said. "That's my brother Ron with his wife Hermione. Our mother and father, Molly and Arthur. My brother George with his wife Angelina. My brother William but we call him Bill with his wife Fluer. My brother Percy with his girlfriend Audrey, and that my aunt and uncle-in-law."

"By which marriage?" Cecil said.

"Ours." Ron and Hermione said.

"Well Harry, Ginny it's nice to have you guys back here, everybody else welcome to Morrocco!"

"Raphael will be glad to see you guys again." Odon said. "As before, follow us."

They had followed them to the ministry where Raphael was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Harry! Ginevra! It's nice to see you two back again. And I see you brought your family this time."

"It was on a coincidence that we'd be back here with them for this time. Our parents planned this vacation." Harry said.

"Well we got the perfect 7 room time share it has 3 bathrooms as well."

"That be great."

"Well let's go I'll show you. Could Cecil and Odon be of help by carrying anyone's luggage?"

Out of the 7 only Fluer and Angelina offered for them to carry their luggage. And they went to the time share with Raphael talking to Harry and Ginny.

"Oh and that guy that did your carpet, he actually loves it here when he found out that he was well noticed for his woven skills and all by Kingsley he wanted to thank you."

"Oh well if I see him I'll let him know."

"You will in time. He told me that he made a quilt of you two."

"Wow that's nice." Ginny said.

"Oh, and also I'm not sure, but if you guys want to, The Villa in which you shared is still vacant."

"Will it still be vacant at a specific date?"

"Like when?"

"May 25th?"

"For how long?"

"3 to 4 days."

"Done. Just how long will you guys stay here just this month throughout?"

"Yeah." Harry said as they finally got to the time share when they all went inside they saw how beautiful the living room looked and the kitchen, they checked room for room after everybody checked and dibbed rooms for here they all settled in they all had dinner and was able to enjoy views in their room.

When it was 11:30 at night Harry was outside in the backyard thinking deeply about his life so far, but yet still the sense of feeling like if he's living a lie, this was something that crept up to him time and time again. Although he did defeat Voldemort, he still felt like he's living a lie.

"Harry?" Ginny came out already with her silver nightgown and slippers. When she came to Harry she knew something was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I... I mean... It's been more than 20 years since I was born and somehow the fact that a part of Voldemort that lived inside me has soiled my life and body inside and out that makes me think sometimes that my life is still a lie."

"Harry."

"I know what I said to you during our vows Ginny. And trust me when I say that I love you more than you will ever know but if my life is a lie..."

"Harry, stop." Ginny ordered. "Look at me."

Harry started to see the reason why she married him when he obeyed her order to look at her.

"Your life is no lie. And even if it was, I married you because of your loyalty, your kindness, your love. The situation of how you trusted Dumbledore for how you knew him and not his past which included his family is no different than the situation of how your life is. Need I remind you that Tom also possessed me?"

"No, Ginny."

Ginny grabbed his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"So what if he has corrupted your body since you were born. he's corrupted mine when I had that book. after that sometimes I feel like my life is a lie, but I don't care what had happened to me then as long as I have you now."

"Ginny... I..."

"Harry when will you forget what bad had happen to us in the past?"

"Ginny..."

Ginny kissed him softly

"What should matter now is our future, our family."

"Our friends."

"Yes. However Harry there's no denying that you are such a worry-wart."

"At times I may be worried about things, but come on Ginny, I'm not a worry-wart."

"I stand corrected you're not a worry-wart. You're my worry-wart."

"Should I be offended?"

Ginny starts to laugh a bit.

"No silly it's to remind you that you're mine."

Ginny kissed him passionately until Harry broke from it.

"No speaking of 'mind body heart and soul'?"

"Just kiss me Harry."

"I'll do one better."

Harry picked her up and carried her to their room once inside he laid her down and started kissing on her neck. They both stripped each other until they were both naked. Ginny took the potion she set on the side table and drank it before she let Harry get on top of her. Once he place himself inside he looked at her very deeply.

"You know Harry this is my favorite position."

"Tell me, what is it about this position that makes it your favorite?"

"The way I feel comfortable on the bed I find it romantic for me to lie on my back while I'm looking up at you. I love how your body smothers mine when you are close to me and of course..."

Ginny wrapped her legs around him.

"When free it gives my legs the complete freedom to wrap your body senseless."

"It's also my favorite as well. I mean I love how your breasts heave from under me, I love when you want me to make you mine as well as you want to make me yours, I don't know what it is about your legs Ginny, but ever since they were wrapped around me you gave me an addiction."

"Then I'm doing my job as your wife."

"And that is..."

"To keep you mine."

"Then I guess I need to hold up my end of the bargain."

As Harry kissed her he started to thrust inside her slowly making Ginny moan at almost every thrust. While Harry kept on at this pace he wondered that if his life was a lie would the pleasure he's now giving Ginny be a lie too but he kept on remembering how Ginny was influenced as well. With the time being now midnight, today would be 3 years of the end of the wizarding war. And 3 years ago he had a choice to continue living or cross over but he had to remember what everybody told him and he had to remember why he came back. He didn't feel that his life was a lie when he wanted to come back to her to prevent what could have happened to her then, but now even though he was reassured by Ginny and through self-discovery that his life was never a lie. Harry kissed her deeply and passionately as he started going deeper. Ginny felt Harry's relief on life inside and out, only when Harry's tear hit her cheek did she started to tear up as well for she had gotten through to him. Harry kissed their tears and share with her their tears of joy through a kiss while he now started to go even deeper. Harry leaned close to her ear.

"Thank you for everything, baby."

"Don't thank me Harry. I love you."

"I love you too."

Now Ginny started to thrust with him as she was going for her orgasm. Harry kept continuing on giving her another orgasm.

"Oh my God, Harry!"

Her walls clamped him but he wasn't there yet he kept thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

Ginny started to squeeze him tighter as she said that in his ear hoping he could have an orgasm quicker but soon enough.

"Ginny, I'm coming!"

"Me too!"

"Ginny!"

Harry spilled himself inside her while he kissed her softly and deeply. And soon enough she spilled her juices on him.

"Oh, Ginny."

"Harry."

"That was amazing."

"I know, it was another close one to our honeymoon."

"Yeah, I can't believe how good it could be when I haven't gotten you in other positions yet."

"Save everything for our anniversary love."

"Oh I wouldn't waste it. But speaking of anniversaries do you know what today is."

"Victoire's birthday."

"Well that too but..."

Harry started to thrust inside her again as Ginny now thought of Harry standing triumphant in the middle of the Hogwarts Courtyard.

"Oh yes... The anniversary of your victory."

"Our victory."

"Oh Harry."

Harry and Ginny ended up making love again and within the next morning they celebrated that and Victoire's birthday in it's entirely.

Thursday May 13, 2010

The Time Share In Morocco

At 8:30 in the morning, the family was asleep except for Harry and Ginny who took a shower. When they were finished, they headed into the kitchen to fix breakfast for the family, but while they were heading there, there was a knock on the door and Ginny went to answer it. It was Cecil who was at the door handing Ginny the flier to the annual Morocco Day Festival.

"Isn't this every June?" Ginny asked.

"No." Cecil replied. "Every year it's one month behind. The last one was in June. This one is in may and for today. And the next will be in april."

"Oh, okay."

"And you know what else will be there right?"

"Of course. Well I will go tell Harry, thank you for the flier Cecil."

"You're welcome Ginevra."

As Cecil left and Ginny closed the door she went in the kitchen with Harry who already had pancakes and eggs made and was getting ready on the bacon.

"Who was that darling?"

"That was Cecil with this." Ginny showing the flier to Harry.

"Isn't that at June?"

"Not completely. Cecil said it's every year on every descending month until it hits january because after that they would have to wait 23 months to throw the festival back in december."

"Oh."

Ginny went to Harry and grabbed his face.

"And you know what they have there?"

"I think I may know, but please remind me."

Ginny started to swirl her hips and Harry was getting a bit aroused by it, but unfortunately Ron and Hermione was there to see them.

"You're burning the bacon Harry." Ron said. As an attempt to make them stop when the bacon isn't close to being burnt to a crisp.

"Good morning, Ron, Hermione." Harry and Ginny said.

"Good morning, Harry, Ginny." Ron and Hermione said.

"Besides Ronald interrupting you like he starting to always do what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well for starters Harry is taking me shopping for more clothes here and then we will be heading for the festival."

"What festival?" Ron said. But Hermione saw the flier and showed it to Ron. "Oh, that."

Once Harry had got done with the bacon Molly and Arthur along with Bill and Fluer and George and Angelina.

"Good morning everyone." Arthur asked. As they tried to settle in and eat even though Harry didn't get to the other food to cook yet. But Molly insisted that she took over the cooking. For Harry it was now known to him that it was one of Molly's joys to cook for everyone, despite the fact that even though she had a taste of what everybody else cooked throughout her life. But to no argue and avail they all loved her cooking as well. As Ginny and Harry finished up and all, they left out to go shopping and then came back with more clothing. When they went to their room they were kissing each other.

"So Harry what should I wear this time?"

"Again, you need me to choose for you?"

"Yes dear."

"Okay."

Ginny has stood there silently and Harry was waiting on Ginny to ask what were the choices.

"What are you waiting on Harry?"

"Aren't you going to ask me about what to choose for the top part of your body and all?"

"Harry, besides the fact that we just went shopping other than for us to buy more clothes and all I bought more clothes for the fact that you choose the attire for me Mr. Potter." Ginny suddenly stripped until she was naked. "After all, I am your princess am I not?"

"Yes princess."

"Good, now I demand that you dress me up."

"Yes my princess."

To Harry, this was a first, all this time he was able to undress her, now this was the first that he was able to dress her, he found it odd but sexy. But once again he had to ask her.

"Ginny once again you got me asking where should I start?"

Ginny laughed loudly for a bit until she stopped.

"Well Harry most would say that they would check people out from head to toe but I say work your way up."

"All right."

"Should it matter what color?"

"Well I do feel the need to bring purple back but I would also need a secondary color."

"Okay so clothing with purple and that has another color, got it."

Harry looked over at Ginny's shoe boxes and had many shoes but he was stuck with either the gold high heels or gold flat sandals. Harry went for the sandals and put them on, once he put one the last strap of the sandal, he gave top part of her foot a kiss at where it was bare. Next was bottoms he found a purple skirt with a gold trim. Ginny lifted her legs as he slipped it on. Before letting go of the skirt, he kissed her waist. Ginny felt a bit of pleasure.

"Mmm. Harry."

"Did that feel good?"

"A little. But if the pleasure gets better, then maybe in the future we should make love with our clothes on."

"Maybe, but in the future it wouldn't last that long."

Harry had took out also a purple bedlah shirt that was also gold trimmed the shirt was stomach-less and strapless in which if Ginny were to wear her well toned stomach would be exposed. But Harry took it and put it on her kissing each arm before it was covered and then he kissed her chest before covering that. Once Ginny got up she looked at herself in the mirron and saw just how lovely she looked.

"So Harry, you chose this attire for me? A bedlah shirt with this time a skirt and sandals?"

"It's at least something, although I couldn't figure out why you want me to choose the attire when it came down to it you won on skill..."

"Because, Harry last time you chose, I won. I'm just exploring what happens when I have my husband to choose the attire for me. I could have chose on my own, but I want to see where this led."

"Believe me my wife. Your choice of letting me choose are leading me to take you all over again."

Harry was planting love bites on Ginny's neck.

"And believe me I simply love that you want to take me again. But once again I have to tell you, for now keep it in your pants not mine."

Harry grabbed her chin for her to look at him.

"You're not wearing pants. You're wearing a skirt."

"Then keep it in your pants Mr. Potter."

They shared a kiss before Harry broke from it.

"It seems to be missing something."

"What?"

Harry was searching around until he found Ginny's tiara in which she won last year. He placed it on her

And saw how she looked.

"Last time you had your hair in a ponytail this time wear your hair natural."

"Oh, you mean like..."

Ginny whipped her hair from side to side which was making Harry hard in an instant. Harry turned Ginny around and grabbed her by the arms.

"Please don't start with me Ginny."

"Start what?" Ginny said with a wicked smile.

"Your hair whip. It's driving me crazy."

"If that's the case, I need to do it more often."

"Then two can play at this game."

Harry turned her around avoiding her hair whip and kissed the back of her neck which was about to make Ginny hot.

"That's it."

Ginny turned around and pounced on Harry sending them to the bed but before Ginny could punish him, Hermione came in.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well shouldn't we be heading to the festival?"

Ginny looked back at Harry who had a childish smile on his face.

"This is not over, Harry James Potter." Ginny said with a serious look.

"Not by a long shot. Ginevra Molly Potter."

They got up and went out to the living room where they saw Hermione in the same outfit Ginny had on last time for the festival but it's pink and she had flat shoes on and Fluer in a white outfit with the same colored sandals Ginny had on.

"What is this?" Ginny asked.

"Oh don't think you are going alone Mrs. Potter. We're coming too especially when that someone is your sister in law." Hermione said.

"And you?" Ginny asked in which it was pertaining to Fluer.

"Oh I happen to know a thing or two about belly-dancing."

"Really?"

And with that, they all headed out to the festival. While they were out at the festival everybody was having a good time with the music, food, and fun while Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were talking on their way to the contest, Vescron and Trinity were behind them and saw the four walking.

"Honey isn't that Harry and Ginny? In fact that is them." Trinity said.

"How would you know?" Vescron asked.

"I would know that 2009 belly-dancing tiara inside and out. And knowing Ginny she would not give something like that away."

"Oh well then. You will probably get that rematch."

"I will. Hey, Ginny!"

Ginny heard Trinity's voice and recognized it immediately.

"Ginny what is it?" Harry asked.

"There's only one woman I know with a voice like that. And today I will prove to her it's no fluke."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as Harry turned around and saw them.

"I think I know." Harry said and Ginny turned around and saw them.

"Triny!" Ginny said as she gave her a hug, while Harry and Vescron shook hands again.

"Hey Harry. Man how the year went fast." Vescron said.

"What happened to you two coming to England?" Harry asked.

"Oh well, things got so interesting here. But in two years we plan on moving to England."

"Yeah." Trinity added "And somehow I was hoping you two would come back."

"How did you know it was me?" Ginny asked.

"That tiara, I know that inside and out."

"So I assume you want that rematch?"

"You bet Ginny."

"Okay but I must warn you I intend to prove that my win was no fluke."

"For what I have in store, your win would seem like It was given rather than earned."

"Ok ladies..." Harry said. "As Vescron said last year leave that energy on the stage."

"So Harry who are they?" Vescron asked.

"Oh this is my brother-in-law Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione Weasley."

"Ginny's sister-in-law, best friend and friendly rival." Hermione said finishing Harry's introduction. "I taught Ginny about this kind of dance."

"You're adding wood to the fire." Vescron warned Hermione.

"More competition, I like it. See you guys at the contest."

Vescron and Trinity left to get there followed by the four.

"Uh, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione?"

"When it comes to competitions..."

"Yes?"

"I'm your only rival."

"I didn't know you could be that competitive Hermione."

"When it comes to muggle hobbies I take it very seriously. I am a muggle born witch." And with that they got to the contest and entered with Bill and Fluer being last to enter. Once they have their seats in the front along with everybody the host came out to address the audience.

"Welcome to the traditional Belly Dancing Contest! This time we have 12 women to dance until their hips, waist, and or back get sore. Remember the winner here gets 500 Galleons, the crown trophy, and bragging rights as she will be known as 2010's Morocco Best Belly Dancer! So let's hear it for our contestants!"

As the women came out they all had different styles of hair worn and attire combination.

"Well ladies, if you're ready, dance when the music starts!"

As soon as the music started all the ladies started dancing to their hearts desire. Ron and Bill was about to ask Harry how this contest goes.

"Hey Harry, how does this contest go?" Ron asked.

"We have no vote in the matter, it's by the audience in the back who decides. The woman needs to keep the audience interested, if that woman had the least interest of the audience after 30 seconds, the host will tap their shoulder signaling them to be eliminated. Then it's the semifinals I don't know if it switches up but last time they had to dance until the music ended or if they stopped. Then the finalists had to dance one more time to get the audience's attention again."

Once Harry was finished a minute and a half went by and already 3 women were tapped on the shoulder being eliminated but after 3 more women had been eliminated, they took a break and the host came out.

"Well done, ladies, now we are down to our 6 semifinalists! This time around for the semifinals, each woman will have 30 seconds to impress the audience when the next 30 seconds start, it's the next contestant's turn. So form a line, I will start from the left."

In order, Fluer was the first then one of the contestants was second, Ginny was third, Hermione was fourth, Trinity was fifth, and the other contestant was last.

"After 30 seconds, if I tap your shoulder, you're eliminated, if I leave you, you're in, if more than 3 survive this, the last 30 seconds will feature the remaining of you all to dance. So now, let us begin the semifinals!"

Fluer danced well enough in her turn to pass and was left to advance when the second lady went she didn't dance well enough to gain the attention and was eliminated. Ginny went and passed with flying colors not wanting to disappoint the audience. Hermione went and got a similar reaction to Ginny's and she passed. Then Trinity went and the crowd took much attention she passed as well. Then the last contestant went and danced her best, but it wasn't enough, so she was eliminated. When it got down to the four they danced for 30 seconds when it was done. The host came out to address the crowd again.

"Now that was amazing! After retaliating with the Judges they agree that all four will advance to the finals. Now for two of them, they had participated in the last contest. One had won this title years ago and is willing to take that back this time for you know her well give it up for Trinity Leichter!"

As before Vescron was leading his wife on cheering for her.

"As for the other, she won this contest last year and is wearing last year's tiara to prove it. Once again a big hand for Ginevra Potter!"

Harry was giving his wife whistles and cheers as well.

"Now as for the other two finalists, they are the sisters-in-law of our returning contest winner. One's a wizard banker back in London, the other is a law caretaker of magical creatures so let's hear it for Fluer and Hermione Weasley!"

Both Bill and Ron were cheering as loud as they could as the finalists looked at all of them before facing each other.

"Once again all four will dance until the music stops to see who has gained the most attention now let's be fair and may the best dancer win. Let the finals begin!"

And with that the four had danced as well as they could there would be times the audience would focus on two people. Before another does a trick that would catch their attention. But mostly throughout it all the most attention was between Ginny and Hermione with Hermione proving that only she could truly rival Ginny. When that round was over the host came out one last time.

"Now that was truly amazing! When it comes to matches like this, you can't ask for a better one! Give all of them a very big hand!"

Everybody cheered their hardest as the finalists gave their bows.

"Now... The 4 finalists, have entered the contest, and proved to be this years top belly dancers but one will be crowned our 2010 Morocco Belly Dancing winner. So with that, our winner is... Our returning winner Ginevra Potter!"

Once again Ginny was relieved yet shocked that she won, she was given the crown to put on her head, as she passed her last year's crown to Harry, she gave a bow to the audience once again when the festival was closing everybody was talking.

"Well Ginny your win last year wasn't a fluke after all." Trinity said. "I guess I'll have to train more."

"Same here, but yes... I am a very good dancer right Harry?"

Ginny turned to Harry when she said that.

"Oh course. I mean I knew you had it in you. So Vescron what do you two have planned for the rest of the night?"

"Dinner and much other things after." Vescron said. "So we'll see you guys later?"

"Of course!" Ginny replied. And they had left to go back to the time share. While they were back Hermione and Ginny were talking.

"That was your rival last year?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Well Trinity was good I'll give her that. But like I said I'm your only rival."

"Right... You almost won the title but in the end the better sister-in-law won."

"There will be a next time in the future just to let you know."

"And I'll be waiting but right now I got something to celebrate with my fellow Potter."

"Oh sure Ginny, rub it in why don't you?"

As Ginny went in their room Hermione was still sitting there as Ron came and talked to her. For the remainder of the night Ginny and Harry made love until they saw fireworks in the sky in which they ended up seeing along with everybody else in their own rooms.

Tuesday May 25th, 2010

Potters' Honeymoon Villa In Morocco

Days went by and everybody had such a good time In Morocco with the boat riding and the beach, the restaurants and casino, sightseeing everything. George and Angelina decided to borrow Harry and Ginny's carpet to fly around Morocco one day. As it was nighttime Harry and Ginny were at their Honeymoon Villa celebrating their 4-Day wedding and honeymoon anniversary. It was supposed to be a 3-Day, but Ron and Hermione wanted to spend Harry and Ginny's fourth night with them in their villa in exchange if they let them spend their fourth night in theirs. Harry and Ginny told the family that they wouldn't be back until saturday. While it was nighttime Harry and Ginny were on the bed after they had just got out from taking a bath Ginny was already in her White and Red trimmed nightgown while Harry had on blue boxers the only think that was keeping him from being naked. He was propped up over Ginny while they were talking.

"Harry, can you believe it's been years to now since we had our first times on lovemaking after we celebrated?"

"Of course, I can remember it like if it was a week ago. We both kissed passionately and undressed each other with us manually taking our clothes off."

"And of course during our time engaged, I had you wrapped around my legs."

"Yeah, I still can remember that. And of course my first time entering that nice tight ass of yours."

"Hermione told me that it should have hurt. I wonder what did you do to me so that I didn't feel the pain."

"Apparently, Your lingerie and my skills in bed overloaded you with pleasure."

"Well that's one possibility."

"But of course my best night was when we had our honeymoon."

"I can still remember that. Every want and need we shared. Every moan we made."

"Every thrust. It was always memorable. I mean the positions we were in, the kissing, the touching..."

"Harry, I can't hardly describe how much I love you and your sweet pillow talk."

"Our love has no boundaries Ginevra, it doesn't need to be described."

"You're right."

Harry leaned down and kissed her. After braking from it he started to look at her deeply remembering the aftermath of the war. It was one epic roller coaster ride after another.

"Harry?"

"Yes dear."

"If you wanted to go back and do this all over again, would you take me with you?"

How could Ginny know what Harry was thinking? Harry was even thinking about that, but then he remembered about what Ginny told him last Christmas. The truth about women knowing their men started to scare him.

"Yes I would, but only one problem though I would need a Time Turner but do you seriously want me to face Voldemort again?"

Ginny playfully slapped Harry on his chest.

"It was a just a question silly! No, I wouldn't want you to face him again. I don't think my heart can take it. Nor what would I do if I ever saw him again.

"Well like you said, it was just a question." Harry kissed Ginny softly."So what else you can remember about our first time until now?"

"I actually liked when you kissed my feet. I felt like royalty when you did that."

"You did?"

"Yes, I mean hello! During some of those times when we were ready to make love, any pair of dress sandals I wore was also to tell you that not only my breasts, or my sweet spot, or my neck, or my face or any other part of my upper body needed attention. My legs, in which you so well put what addicts you also needed to feel your lips."

"Why didn't you ask?"

Ginny turned around so she was in her stomach, she used her legs and placed them below Harry. With her legs she flipped him on his back. Then she slid her legs pinning him down.

"Harry James Potter, it's not a matter of asking it's a matter of doing. And right now my body needs attention. So kiss my feet and work your way to my honeypot."

"Well if you feel that way about it."

Harry began to kiss her feet. Once the pleasure of his lips touch her flesh, Ginny but her lower lip and gave out a pleasurable moan. After a while, Harry slowly worked her way to her core kissing every part up the way that gave her pleasure. When he got there he inhaled deeply at the smell of her and Ginny felt her core being inhaled. Once Harry started to lick away at her core she let out a pleasurable squeal.

"Oh my God, Harry! Right there! Yes!"

Harry kept on going for a while until she was close to her orgasm but instead of letting it happen she got up and took off Harry's boxers off then she straddled him and placed herself inside him having an orgasm once she had him fully inside her spilling her juices on him and the bed.

"Didn't that feel great Harry?"

"Did it feel great for you Ginevra?"

"Yes, Darling."

"You want more?"

"Yes. but let me start it off first."

"Okay."

Ginny began to entwine her legs with his grapevining him as she took off her nightgown. Ginny pinned his arms over his head and leaned down to kiss him.

"Having fun?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Ginny kept on going faster and faster not wanting to stop but unfortunately she wanted to give Harry a turn soon enough she was moaning louder as she kept going faster. Harry began to groan loud as well. As they looked at each other they felt like they were falling in love again what last year had done to them was about to be coated by another year of love, romance, family, everything. Ginny unhooked her legs and lifted Harry up so that he was facing her. Harry started to kiss her neck and she kept on moaning louder. The pumping started to go deeper and deeper and they both felt lost in their own world of pleasure both Harry and Ginny wanted to tell each other how good it felt but they were so lost in the moment of making love passionately that they didn't want to break that by speaking. Words were already said during their honeymoon. Once Ginny had her orgasm she pulled Harry's face close to her breasts while she rode out her orgasm when she was almost done Harry began to orgasm as he shot his seed inside her which caused Ginny to have yet another orgasm. Harry kissed her neck and the both collapsed with Harry on top of Ginny. Exhausted, Harry was about to pull out until Ginny's legs wrapped him up completely.

"What is it Ginevra?"

"I want this to be a tradition. On our first night of our wedding and honeymoon anniversary I don't want you to pull out of me."

"If that's what you want. Then okay. Happy anniversary Ginevra."

"Same here Harry, I love you."

"I love you too."

With that they shared one more kiss before they fell asleep with Harry once again trapped inside Ginny's love embrace.

At the beginning of June, everybody was ready to head to Egypt. Everybody but Harry and Ginny was on the carpet they were shaking hands with Raphael, Cecil, and Odon.

"Thanks again, guys." Harry said.

"Not a problem." Raphael replied. "Try to come back again if not next year."

"Oh we will try." Ginny said. "I really love it here, this feels like our home away from home."

"Well if you feel that way, then come home soon." Odon Joked.

"We will, but right now two of our family members are very anxious to head to Cairo, and we don't want them to wait any longer."

"Okay." Raphael said.

"Well see you in the mere future." Cecil added and Harry and Ginny got back to the carpet.

"Well have you two decided who will transport us to Cairo?" Ginny asked in which it was directed to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron will transport us there." Hermione said.

"Me?" Ron asked.

"Yes you. Harry Ginny and I already had our share of saying the transportation we want you to have a turn."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

"Well hurry up Ron or I will teleport us there." George said impatiently.

"All right. Cairo, Egypt." Ron said and once again the portal open and they went inside heading to Cairo, Egypt.

Author's Note: Well this was sure surprising, now this isn't really the great news. I know recently people have been reading this fic and now I have come to a dry spell for the next chap. Now I will be working on future chaps. Once again I thank those who read, favored, followed, and reviewed this fic and chap. This is not over though there's still more in the meantime check out the starting sequel: Love Will Find A Way.


	32. Pt2 Potter-Weasley Vacation-Weasley Anni

Author's Note: Once again I have to post this new chap one part at a time. Anyways this is the first time that only I had made this chapter with the help of another fellow fanfictioner by the name of Twilightlover1234567890. Huge thanks to her for most of her suggestions for this chap and all.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry. 32 times I've mentioned it and it's no different.

Chapter 32

Family Trip Part 2 & Ron and Hermione's 1st Wedding Anniversary

Tuesday June 1, 2010

The Skies of Cairo, Egypt

After an exciting month of fun of all kinds in Morrocco, the Potter/Weasley family were seen in the skies of Cairo to enjoy their time there. Once they landed they turned to the Minister of Magic there who was showing them to a time share. While walking Ginny had seen a sign on a building which turns out to be a restaurant inside it, which has a karaoke stand the sign stated that the karaoke was the building's new addition.

"Harry, look at this!" Ginny said.

"What is it dear?" Harry asked.

"A karaoke night. Can we please go?"

"If you wish."

Once they settled in their time share, and it was the afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were talking about how great this place is.

"So what are you two planning to do tonight?" Ron asked.

"Go to a restaurant. There's a karaoke stand there and Ginny really wants to go."

"Karaoke?" Hermione asked. "We'll go as well. Wait here, Ron."

Hermione dragged Ginny to their room and decided to change into something for dinner. Strangely enough Harry and Ron was shocked when they saw their wives in exactly the same shirt and skirt outfit. Ginny's outfit had a purple shirt, a pink skirt, and purple heels as it was vice-versa for Hermione. Once they got out they all went to the restaurant and had dinner there until the manager who was on the new karaoke stand.

"Welcome all. I would like to say that as of today our new karaoke machine is up and running. Who would love to come and share a song? Anyone?"

It took 2 seconds for Hermione and Ginny to run up there and find a song to sing as they sang it well Harry and Ron clapped for them and they joined their husbands but then Ron got up and he wanted to sing a song. As much songs as he heard in the muggle world due to Hermione, he was able to choose one. However it was unbeknownst to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione that he picked this song in particular was because after 3 years he still remembers his brother Fred, he didn't know why he was singing in dedication to him but it was something he probably needed to get out. Once Ginny heard him sing and what it reminded her of, she stepped out barely weeping with Harry following her and Hermione could only feel down as the death of Fred pained her as well. Once it was over they went back to their time share and settled in their rooms. Hermione soon suddenly began to start crying softly

"Hermione love, what is wrong?"

"It's just that, well, I know we did what was right, but, your brother didn't have to die."

"Its okay dear. He was in the order. He knew what could happen, and it could just have easily been you or me."

"I know. thats what is so wrong about the entire thing and-"

Ron placed his finger on her lips trying to shush her.

"Hermione, shut your smart mouth up and kiss me."

Ron started to kiss her, his tongue wanted access inside her mouth and immediately it was granted. Ron casted the silencing and lock charms all around the room before continuing his pleasurable comfort to his wife. He slowly began to lift her shirt over her head, after that he quickly took off her skirt and placed it in a pile of the discarded clothes. Ron kissed her neck while she took off Ron's shirts, as he reached behind to unclasp her pink bra, Hermione slowly took off his pants along with his boxers as well and then he was completely naked then she took off her heels. As he brought her gently to the bed the only thing keeping her naked is the purple panties she had on still. Ron was going to pull them down.

"No Ron, rip them. I need you now."

As agreed and wanting desperately to enter her, he ripped her panties and laid them on the floor. He reached from their side bed drawer a strawberry contraception potion and opened it up. His member was already ready to enter her. After he fed the potion to Hermione, he entered her as quick as he could.

"Oh, Ron..."

"Hermione."

"I know I said I needed you but don't you think we should take this slow?"

But Ron already lost in the moment had already started thrusting inside her deeply.

"I'm not thinking... About... That... Hermione."

"But I thi..."

Ron pushed so deep inside her that she started to moan a bit louder.

"Don't think. Feel."

After nibbling on her collarbone, Hermione had clung onto him tight. With her arms and legs around him. She felt like he said that before, but the feeling she felt like melting was a dead giveaway. But she didn't pay attention to it, she just let this pleasure be and by the moaning she didn't want this to interrupt. Soon she started to meet his thrusts with hers and was close to their orgasms when they finally got in perfect rhythm.

"Oh Hermione I'm almost there!"

"Me too, oh Ronald go faster, faster!"

Ron went faster as Hermione went too and soon later they had their hard orgasms. Hermione clung as tight as she could to Ron as he could feel her tight inside and out. After a couple of minutes Ron lied on his side with his wife still clinging onto him. Hermione had tears in her eyes again and Ron tried to wipe them away.

"Hermione I know my brother is gone, and yes I still feel pain for him but there is no need to cry. I will still remember him."

"I know, but..."

Ron shushed her yet again.

"No buts, Hermione. Just kiss me."

Without a second thought Hermione obeyed by kissing him again and they made love yet again.

Tuesday June 22, 2010

Weasley Honeymoon Villa

Within the next few weeks, everybody was having the time of their lives. Ginny and Hermione sang at the Karaoke as much as possible dragging Harry and Ron with them. Hermione and her family along with Percy and Audrey spent time zip lining while Ron spent time with his family in the boats riding the nile. It was close to everyone going back to England to continue the rest of their vacation but only after they have the wedding of Cho and Lio to attend. While in their own Honeymoon villa, Ron was listening to the radio and he heard a song there something muggle like and a bit out of what genre he usually hears but he ends up liking it and couldn't wait to play it for Hermione. Hermione was still at the family time share waiting on Ron's surprise she was wearing a black dress inches above the knees with matching heels, as soon as it was 9:30 at night Ron got Hermione and brought them back to their Honeymoon Villa. Once in, Ron kissed his wife passionately and then he brought them in the kitchen the table was set with the food and drink and there were candlelights as well.

"Welcome to our dinner Hermione my theme for you today is mild and spicy."

"'Mild and Spicy?'" Hermione asked playfully.

"Yeah let's just enjoy dinner first shall we?"

"Sure."

As they were eating they sure had a fun time talking and everything.

"Nice setup by the way Ronald."

"Thanks dear. Now let's go to our master bedroom."

"Lead the way."

Ron took Hermione by the hand and had led them to their bedroom their bedroom was just as beautiful as the last and more with the candles lit all around the room and to top it off their bed was full of red rose petals. Ron got behind Hermione and wrapped her around his arms.

"Oh Ronald, you really outdone yourself."

Ron was kissing her neck causing love whimpers to come out from Hermione's voice.

"I have just begun, Hermione."

With the next wave of his wand music started to play in which Hermione realized right away.

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Since when did you start listening to songs like this?"

"I heard this on the radio and I kind of liked it. Besides I would love to follow what this song is about."

"Well I love this song, but Ron, you said the theme tonight is mild and spicy."

"And I'm a man of my word. The dinner was the mild part. And now the lovemaking..."

"Just take me already Ronald."

"Patience, baby. I'll get to that soon enough let's have a little fun first."

Hermione turned around and Ron kissed her neck trailing his kisses down her body until he got to her dress. He slowly pulled it down and realized she had no bra or panties on. This made Ron hard for a minute and was almost ready to take her now. But he kept control and continued his pleasurable torture on Hermione. Next he kissed her feet through her shoes kissing every part of her skin this was sending shivers through her body.

"Oh Ron..."

Ron took off her heels and started to kiss his way slowly up her legs and her thighs.

"Ronald Weasley, if you don't start making love to me soon, I'll..."

Ron turned Hermione around was near inches of her butt.

"You'll what?"

As soon as Ron's lips brushed her right cheek Hermione went silent and Ron finally got up and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione Weasley, I was about to sink myself into your core when you were about to demand me to take you. Do you remember the last time you made such a mistake?"

Hermione remembered telling Ron to kiss her butt that day and it cost her dearly knowing she gets very hot and wet when her butt gets kissed or love bitten.

"Ronald please, I want you inside me... Now."

Hermione whispered this to Ron and it was turning him on.

"You don't want me to lick away at your core?"

"We have three more days for that. I need you now."

Hermione went to the bedside counter and got her wand. A wave later Ron was naked and Ron slowly went to her.

"Are you on the potion?"

"Yes I took it while I was waiting for you."

"Good because I was going to take you whether you was on the potion or not."

"Ronald!"

"I know I'm naughty. But you know how naughty I can be. Especially how bad I can be."

Hermione could remember Ron's dark side during that day they were on the run.

_So what should we do with you eh? Kill us if it was turned around wouldn't you?_

_If we kill them they'll know we were here._

_Ron..._

_Suppose he did Mad-Eye, how would you feel?_

Hermione looked at her husband with much love than before.

"Ron I do like when you become naughty but don't ever change for me I love you and married you for who you are."

"I know. Which is why I'm only this naughty in bed."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ron bent Hermione over entered her from behind while he also grabbed onto her hips firmly and started to go harder and harder while Hermione had her hands on the bed.

"Oh Ronald! You naughty husband, you!"

Ron kept going harder trying to make her sore.

"Oh Hermione!"

"Yes, Harder! Give it to me harder!"

Ron was thrusting as hard as he could until Hermione came to her first orgasm after she rode that out she started to lay on the bed even after she was sore she was still hot and wet for him.

"More."

"You want more Baby?"

"Yes Ronald... I want... More. I'm so wet."

"Okay."

As Ron laid on top of her, he entered her again. This time looking at her for a while. They were both in heat at the moment but the silence broke when Ron spoke up.

"Happy Anniversary Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too Ronald and Happy Anniversary as well."

"Ron continued to go harder and deeper inside her which made her moan louder."

"Oh, yes! Yes Ronald! That's it!"

"Oh Hermione!"

"Yes! I don't care how hard or deep you go I want you to fill me!"

"Oh, Hermione!"

"Ronald."

Hermione's nails were scratching his back while they kept on kissing each other fiercely as Ron kept rocking her harder than ever to the point that Ron was also rocking the bed along with it.

"Ohh! Ronald! I'm coming."

"Oh Hermione me too! Hermione!"

"Ronald!"

Hermione had another massive orgasm while Ron still pumped inside her while he was also releasing his juices as well inside. They couldn't believe they had made love so hard like that is wasn't like their honeymoon it was a different kind. When they was done with their orgasms Ron couldn't help but laugh which made Hermione laugh as well.

"This was certainly fun." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I can't wait for next year."

"Me too."

With that they kissed each other until they were tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Everybody was about to head to England and back to the rest of their vacation as Ron and Hermione was saying good-bye to the Minister of Magic in Cairo Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the family was already on the magic carpet. When Ron and Hermione got to the carpet they sat in the front.

"Well this is it." Ginny said. "The end of our vacation."

"Well part of anyway." Harry replied. "But hopefully we can come back to Cairo again someday."

"Yeah. But now we got to head back, more of our Fawkes' Embers are getting married. Now Harry if you

would please bring us to our places back in England."

"Sure. Hogsmeade."

The carpet started flying again and it went through a portal. They dropped George and Angelina off first then Hermione's parents then Ron's parents and Percy and Audrey. Then Ron and Hermione was at their apartment and finally Harry and Ginny went home preparing for the next wedding.

Author's Note: I am very sorry about this update on the story I had many other things to do and all plus a job. But what was the great news you asked about these chapters double lemons X3 after all I'm all for double the pleasure double the fun. But with the percent of pleasure now comes the percent of pain. there won't be a lemon for a while as I'm focusing on one more action/adventure plot. And it includes VALE.

Anyways I hope you liked this chap as well as the others please feel free to review/favor/and follow my story thanks. Also check out my other fanfics as well.


	33. Preparation-Cho & Lio's Wedding

Author's Note: first off my sincerest apologies I have been working and all but I have gotten a chance to finish this chapter and will soon be working on the last wedding of this year. Second is this: Another 16 chapters gone and yet now another update for who was the first this time around since Chapter 17. Once again I thank all who read this story, followed this story, favorited this story, and reviewed this story. Now the first to follow my story since Chapter 17 is Fanfic name: Darkwolf76. The first to favor my story are 2 people, although I do not know who was first but they was on the same day, their fanfic names are: rampager94 & Marinebrat29 and my first reviewer since chapter 17 is still my first official fellow fanfictioner by the fanfic name: DanielWhite. But now the highest count reviewer to my fic, now goes to one of my loyal fanfic readers who actually also made some of the suggestions as well for this and it is fanfic name: Twilightlover1234567890. Truly you readers have absolutely no Idea how much I thank you for reading and all despite the fact that I have such little reviews, soon enough more fun polls will come your way and all they will be posted as this story continues. But now I still have more chaps to go and more awards to give I'm hoping to hit at least 100 reviews before my next update. So please read and review, it counts. Also this chap will be the second before last of the sequel: Love Will Find A Way, which tells Cho's story to true love and happiness. If you want me to continue the sequel after the honeymoon, I will need 30 reviews on my sequel. This chap here is of Lio's POV to the wedding day, Cho's will be on the sequel. Once again... thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 33

Preparation Lio's POV/Lio & Cho's Wedding

Wednesday June 9, 2010

Hogwarts Field

The proof of the continuation of the second wizarding war started in one of the fields of Hogwarts. In particular: The field where Harry came back with Cedric's body. Harry and Lio along with Miles, Jack, and Ned was observing the spot where the wedding would take place.

"Why would Cho choose here?" Harry asked. "This is where exactly the second wizarding war continued. When I came back..."

"With who?" Lio asked.

"With Cedric."

"She told me how close she was to Cedric. I can only think of many answers as to why."

"The fact that she has her own reasons?"

"It could be the fear of here, or something that she didn't get to finish."

While they were trying to figure out as to why Cho wanted to have her wedding here Lio stepped on something bumpy. He lifted his foot and saw something black he picked it up and looked at it.

"Harry I've found something."

Harry and Lio's friends looked at it but Harry knew what it was it was a part of what remains of the destroyed Resurrection Stone. After Harry Jack, Miles, And Ned touched it, a familliar figure appeared. It was Cedric Diggory still in his Triwizard Tournament wear.

_"Hey Harry, it's been a while."_

"Hey Cedric, how are you?"

_"Doing great since I'm in a better place."_

"That's great."

Lio Recognized Cedric's voice as it matched the voice which he heard when he picked up Cho's wand.

"It was you I was hearing." Lio said.

_"Yes, it was me."_

"But how?"

_"Cho and I did a Priori Incatantem spell so we could remember each other. Even after death my spirit still remains with her and her wand."_

"Of course."

_"How is she now?"_ Cedric asked.

"She's doing good." Harry replied. "In fact she is marrying this guy here."

_"That's good. If you would have known Cho, after the war, although she didn't show the emotion through you guys, she had been in pure hellish lament. She felt like a fallen unstable stranger who lost all hope in happiness."_

"Well she sure seemed very well okay after Lio saved her." Harry said.

"Yeah it was something about me that made her fall hard for me. I was uncertain if it was my charm or if I saved her." Lio added.

_"Well I'm sure it was both you saved her in many ways possible Lio. You didn't have to be a wizard you needed to be what Cho needed: a hero."_

"Well even though I saved her from all that, now she's saving us as much as we are saving her." Lio said.

_"Of course and she's ready."_ Cedric said.

"Ready for what?" Harry asked.

_"To move on, she now feels safe with you guys and free of living in sorrow. Which is why she chose here for your wedding with her Lio, to move on to much needed happiness and no longer live in eternal sorrow."_

"Well, I'm prepared to help." Lio replied. "Not to worry Cedric I will take care of her. I love her for the woman she became not of magical blood."

_"I thank you Lio I can finally leave knowing the she is well taken care of."_

"We'll watch over her as well." Harry added.

_"Thanks Harry. You really are our hero."_

"Not to mention it."

As Cedric started to disappear so did the piece of the stone. Once both were completely gone, Harry and Lio looked at each other before Lio looked at his friends.

"Miles, Jack, Ned. Please do not think in any way that I would choose Cho over you guys. You three have been like..."

"Don't go there Lio." Ned said stopping Lio. "We know. In fact we thank you for saving Harry and his friends."

"Yeah. I mean we would never have the honor and Privilege of seeing a entirely new world and meeting wizards to boot." Miles added.

"And we longed talked about if anything extraordinary was going to happen to us and look where we are, we are proud of you. We are your best friends and brothers in combat." Jack added. "Which is why We chose Miles to be your best man for this glorious event."

"Me?" Miles asked in shock.

"Him?" Ned said as if he's heard right.

"But why?" Miles asked.

"We, well me personally, even though we all met Lio at the same time, I always though you knew Lio better and you stuck by him harder than us." Jack said.

"I would sadly agree with Jack on this one." Ned replied.

"Well thanks guys, and I promise that whoever we end up with even if they are Leanne, Katie, and Susan, we will have each other to the end." Miles said. And with that they started to prepare the field for the wedding since the wedding is tomorrow.

When Harry got home he and Ginny were having dinner together talking about the wedding, a short time after, Harry placed his hand on Ginny's and looked at her.

"Harry what is it?"

"I'm just happy to have you in my life."

"I'm happy to have you in mine. But come on Harry, I know you. What really happened at that field?"

"Lio found a piece of the Resurrection Stone and we saw Cedric Diggory. He told us the reason why Cho would want the wedding there."

"Why would she want it there?"

"To move on from the sorrow she lived in, he told us after the fifth year to Lio saving her, that she was unstable. And that she almost felt like a complete stranger. Also she wondered if there will be anybody that will love her like Cedric did."

"And had not these events happened who knows what would have happened to Ron. Or you, or us for that matter." Ginny replied. She took Harry hand and looked at him while he continued eating. "Harry, look at me." As soon as he was finished with what he had, he looked at her with much care. "I'm glad with what had happened and I didn't realize how bad Cho was hurting over Cedric. But if anything she is one of us I'll have to reassure her about that she should have known that I was going to be close friends with her when I invited her to your 18th."

"Yeah. And I'm glad you didn't hold any grudges when you did."

"As I told you and Cho before, you are mine, Harry Potter."

"Mind, body, heart, and soul."

With that they shared another kiss and finished dinner. Then they turned in for the night for tomorrow was another big day.

Thursday, June 10, 2010

Hogwarts Field (again)

Finally it was here. The only other "more than friends" that Harry was with is now getting married while Cho was in the back of the field getting ready for her day, Lio was talking with Miles who was in a gold tuxedo, Jack, Ned, Harry, and Ron all of which are part of the wedding was wearing silver tuxedos, despite the fact that Cho had Ginny and Hermione as her bridesmaids while Lio had More groomsmen than bridesmaids.

"Wow. I didn't really know it was that bad for Cho and we thought she would be okay after the war." Ron said now informed of why Cho chose here and why was she so full of sorrow inside. "We are glad you came into her life though Lio. Not to sound like we needed somebody to comfort her."

"Not a problem." Lio replied. "I made a promise to her late boyfriend that I would take care of her."

"Yeah and that we all would protect her in our line of work." Ned added.

While they were getting set. Cho was in back already set to walk out there and marry her hero with her white and blue wedding gown. Luna who was her Maid-Of-Honor was wearing a light blue dress and Ginny and Hermione was wearing navy blue dresses. Cho was informed that Ginny and Hermione and Luna know why she chose here and told her that they saw Cedric.

"Guys I thank you for making me as a part of this organization as well as making me feel as an important part of it and I thank you for understanding my situation." Cho said.

"Of course." Hermione replied. "In times needed you've been there for us.

"Yeah so now we are here for you." Ginny added.

"And we'll always be." Luna said finishing it up for them. Cho's tears escaped her face as she knew that she now has friends who would go deep for her as well be there for her in times. "So where's the honeymoon?"

"In Hawaii." Cho said. "Me and Lio agreed that if I chose where to have the wedding, Lio would choose where to have the honeymoon. And what a perfect place for it Hawaii is the perfect place to have it this time of year."

"Well be sure to send us postcards when you're there." Ginny said.

"Of course, but it will be time, because we will surely be filling our needs."

"Of course." Hermione said. "But don't hurt the man."

"Define 'hurt' Hermione?" Cho asked.

"I mean don't go nonstop."

"What a way to be killjoy, Hermione of course I won't hurt him like that. But you're prying into my pleasure with you restricting my priorities."

"Look I'm happy for you two Cho but all we're saying is save him." Ginny said.

"Okay, fine."

And with that they were ready to leave out to head out to the wedding. First the bridesmaids came out which got the attention of Harry and Ron. Then the broom boy and ring boy came out. Then Luna and the flower girl came out. Rolf was nearby looking at her and wondered what she will have for a dress. Then her father waited as Cho finally came fully out the narrow corridor she had a bun on the top of her head. As she looked at him she realized she had been blessed the first time she laid eyes on him it was something about Lio which made her keep going in life and she couldn't thank him enough. As for Lio, how would he have know that one report on strange activity would change his life for good, to save a troubled witch from the brink of death and comfort her in time? He began to think about how this all started and how he quickly fell in love her after. From the conversations they had to the moments they shared to the bond they created. When they got to Lio, he took her arm and headed to the alter waiting for the minister to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. These two had wished to speak their own wedding vows in which they will read to each other in front of their family and dear friends."

After the vows were spoken and the "I do's" were said and the rings put on he addressed the crowd.

"I say if there's anyone who has any reason at all why these two should not be joined, let him or her speak now or forever hold their peace."

The Best Man and the groomsmen covered their mouths and signaled to move on with their fingers. Lio and Cho saw them and laughed. They laughed even more when the Bridesmaids and the Maid-Of-Honor did it.

"Well then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you. Husband and Wife, Mr. And Mrs. Walker. You may now kiss the bride."

Lio and Cho kissed each other deeply and everybody cheered for them. As they stepped over the broom they traveled to another field in Hogwarts the Quidditch field for their reception. Normally Harry and Ginny would be a bit jealous for the fact that they could have had the reception in their favorite part of Hogwarts but they already had their wedding in near the castle. Once settled in Miles, Jack, Ned, Ron, Luna, And Hermione spoke to congratulate them on this marriage. Then it was now Harry's turn to speak.

"Well Lio we've known each other for almost 2 years as for you Cho a bit over 7. Obviously in the end love conquers all as we all have seen in time when we had been in our toughest situations like the warehouse and the forbidden forest."

Harry picked up his glass and continued on.

"Lio, Cho you two had been a blessing to all of us and may we continue to work together as well as having fun afterwards. May your marriage be eternally blessed."

Harry took his swig and sat down. after Harry it was Ginny and Cho's parents who had something to say before Lio and Cho went straight to the middle of the field to dance. Miles, Jack, and Ned. Had prepared to perform the song with surprisingly Hermione and Ron singing. As the song began and Cho and Lio started dancing Harry and Ginny was looking at them while Harry was hemmed up to Ginny from behind.

"Just look at those two." Ginny said.

"Yeah to think Cho wouldn't find anybody else. But now look at her."

"She surely seems happy."

"Yeah."

While the song was finishing Cho and Lio kissed each other while another song started. And everybody started to dance then especially when Cho's mother danced with Lio while Cho danced with her father.

After the party went on for a while, Lio and Cho was ready to leave they got their wedding gifts and their portkey was ready to send them to Hawaii. Once they were gone everybody cleaned up and was ready to leave with Harry and Ginny going back to their Manor.

Author's Note: Cho's POV in preparation, the love scene, the vows spoken, will be on the sequel. But for now this is what I came up with. Also I'm toggling again! I hate that! I'm doing this story, The sequel and, Power Rangers. If you're also a Power Ranger fan check out my fanfic there and give it a review or two. Once again thanks. Crazy suggestion I would also need help on Rolf and Luna's vows otherwise I'll leave it blank.


End file.
